Glee Season 4 Klaine
by chelseabug2013
Summary: Every episode of Season four with every Klaine scene and more. I feel that RIB lack on the Klaine scenes, so I put a spin on some of my own ideas. I give Klaine fans what they want.
1. The New Rachel

**The New Rachel**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own creativeness.)**

The summer before his senior year was one of the best Blaine had had in his whole life. He was dreading it for a while, thinking he would be alone, but as it turned out he was far from it. His time was spent between shopping with Tina, playing video games with Sam and Artie, hanging out with the ones who'd be gone at the end of the summer, and spending as much time with Kurt as he possibly could between the boy's new job at Lima Bean and him worrying about what he would do when the school year began. He had a great summer.

He even tried to get in touch with some of his neglected friends at Dalton. Even with the situation involving a slushie, almost losing sight in his eyes, and having to get surgery, he was still their friends. He had hung out with Nick, Jeff, Thad, and Trent. He really missed them. They had a blast.

Now that summer was over and his senior year was the next day, he found himself beginning to freak out. Nerves worked their way through his body. Now that Finn and Rachel were gone, it left the position of the new lead soloist and leader open. Sure he was newer than some of the other people, but he had the skills to take over. Being in the Warblers helped him. He knew that it would be different, of course. Not every solo would be his and he was fine with that, but he wanted to be the one everyone looked to for the answers.

He walked into school the new day with a spring in his step and smiling wide. He knew that with the New Direction's new popularity, his new outfit, gray slacks, white polo, green and navy sweater vest and gray bowtie, would not get ruined by the red dye of the many slushie that were tossed in his face the year before.

He stopped by the choir room and found Tina, Brittany, and Artie. They were looking at the case with their Nationals trophy was sitting. He stepped up next to Brittany and smiled at their reward for their victory. It felt god to win.

"Face it," he heard behind him and all four turned to find Jacob Ben Israel with a microphone in his hand, "Rachel Berry was the group's undisputed star, so really the only question is which one of you is the new Rachel?"

Blaine smiled and nodded his head. It was flattering that someone else had realized their needed to be a new leader and it was obviously him. He leaned in and said, "I am." But the thing was he wasn't the only one to say it. Brittany and Tina said it at the same time and everything stopped. They turned to give each other this look before the bell rang.

Blaine frowned and left with Brittany and Tina, giving them the look as he walked to his class. "I'll be the next Rachel, you two," he said as he turned to stop them.

Tina turned on her heels and strutted up to him. "We may be friends Blaine, but I will not let you take this position from me. The only thing that got me through the break up with Mike was the fact that I knew I would take over Rachel's spot."

Brittany stepped up. "Just so you know, you're both wrong," she said. "I'm the new Rachel. As last year's president and soon to be this year's president, I get Rachel's spot. And because I'm way better than both to you put together."

Blaine and Tina gaped at her as she strutted away. "I'm the only one of us that has the leadership skills," Blaine said quickly. "You wouldn't know what to do with the power, Tina. Just step down and give it to the rightful owner, me."

Tina glared at Blaine and stepped even closer. "You know what, Blaine?" she asked looking right into his golden eyes. "You've got yourself an enemy. I won't let you take the lead because I'm way more talented than you."

Blaine laughed. "No one in glee is as talented as me, Tina. I think the sooner you realize it the less it will hurt in the end, when I'm handed the lead soloist spot."

She glared at him, seeming at a loss for words. Blaine took that as a win and smiled brightly. He turned on his heels and strutted to class with his smug smile on his face. This year was going to be a good one.

-1-

Kurt had been so insanely busy the week school had started. He had to get things situated before his classes started. He had to work a double shift at the Lima Bean and help Mr. Schue with the auditions for the New Direction, which he was most excited about. He had been headed into school to meet Sue in her office when his phone rang.

"Kurt Hummel speaking," he answered with a smile on his lips. He already knew who it was, but he had answered the past nine calls that week the same whenever Rachel called.

"Hey Kurt!" she squealed. "I have something important to tell you that happened last night. So you know how I told you I have to do my showering and moisturizing at like three in the morning?" Kurt hummed in response. "Well I went in last night and there was a guy in the showers singing is his incredibly good voice-"

"Do you expect anyone at that school has a bad voice?" he asked amused. "It's NYADA after all."

"Not the point," she brushed off, "but this boy, no guy, was beautiful. He walked out of the shower and I saw everything, and I mean everything. I quickly looked away, but he saw me. We talked for a little bit and I was very thankful that he wrapped the towel around himself, even if it was absurdly low. He told me that he has a long moisturizing routine and that he was majoring in musical theatre like me. Before he left he told me that he wasn't gay, if I was wonder which I was."

"He's just like you, so he's wearing a towel, that was barely covering his twinkle tube and he's straight?" he asked amused. "Hot. Do you like him?"

"No!" she exclaimed immediately. "You know I'll always love Finn." She stopped before adding, "oh and I love you and miss you like crazy."

"Oh, is that why you are calling me every three hours?" he joked.

"Well I just want to make sure you're okay," the girl rushed out in an explanation. She decided to assure him, even if it wasn't the truth. "I'm great. I love it here. My dance teacher worships me, but how are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm keeping busy," he said over the loud students walking through the halls.

"Where are you right now?" she asked curiously.

"I just passed Mrs. Hagburn's old classroom. Figured I'd stop by McKinley and meet their newest addition." He smiled and stopped out of Sue's office. "Listen, I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay have fun," she said before hanging up.

Kurt stuffed the phone in his pocket and caught a glimpse of his boyfriend at his locker. He smiled to himself as he saw the contagious, warm smile on his face. Blaine must have felt his gaze because he turned and locked eyes with Kurt, his smile growing impossibly bigger. Kurt waved and winked before turning and walking into Sue's office.

-2-

"Make no mistake," Wade said after he sat down on top of Blaine, "Unique will be the new Rachel."

Blaine raised his eyebrows at the statement. This kid had guts, but he was the new Rachel. "We decide this on our own then," he informed them as Brittany and Tina leaned forward from their seats to hear, "Thunderdome style." He turned to see Wade roll his eyes as the girls listening. "Five o'clock, in the auditorium."

They sat through the rest of glee practice and Blaine shot out of his seat when they were dismissed. He needed to get prepared for the meeting for the lead. He needed to nail it.

"Hey you," he heard behind him. He smiled as Kurt leaned against the locker next to him. "Doesn't this feel like déjà vu?"

Blaine laughed softly. "A little. What are you doing here? I saw you before glee, but I didn't get a chance to ask you what you were doing here."

A smile pulled at the older boy's lips. "Sue called me and told me to come in and see her baby. She truly is beautiful. She named her Robin. Isn't that so sweet?"

Blaine nodded and pulled his history book, yep he had homework the second day of school, placing it in his bag. "I'll have to stop by her office one of these days that I'm free."

"Since I was in there longer than expected I thought I'd wait for you. I don't work, so we can do something together before my classes start and we won't have much time the next couple of days."

A feeling of guilt washed over Blaine. Kurt looked so hopeful. He didn't even think about Kurt when he had made the plans with the others. He wanted to spend some time with his boyfriend. "I wish I was free," he finally answered and Kurt's face fell almost instantly.

"I get it," he said quickly. He stood up straight and looked down. "You are a senior and you have all these friends. Go hang out with them. I'll just go help my dad out at the shop or something."

Blaine watched him pull a fake smile and turn to walk down the hall. It wasn't his fault. He wanted to spend time with Kurt, but he had to beat the other three to be the new Rachel. He had to do that now and would make it up to Kurt later. He was sure that the audition wouldn't last all night.

Yet he found himself flopping down on his bed at ten. He moaned and rolled over to his phone. The group, despite the competition, decided to get dinner at BreadStix. It was nice, but Blaine didn't know how late it was until he got into the car. He was going to surprise Kurt, but knew Burt wouldn't be happy if he showed up so late.

He dialed Kurt's number and held the phone to his ear. Three rings until Kurt's voicemail started, "Hey it's Kurt. I'm not here right now."

"He's with me," Blaine's voice came from the back, "and you aren't important. I am way more important than anyone."

"Blaine," Kurt's voice reprimanded, "forget what he said. It's Kurt and I'm busy with him or working. Leave a message and I'll call you back when I find time."

"If he has time," Blaine voice yelled before the beep.

Blaine hung up and tossed his phone to the other side of the bed. He pulled himself up and changed his clothes before brushing his teeth. As he was heading back to his bed he heard his phone. Shutting the light off, he hopped in bed and answered the button. "Hello?"

"Did you call?" Kurt's soft voice asked from the other end of the line.

"Yeah, hey," Blaine answered.

Kurt laughed softly, "Did you just get home?"

"Yeah, Brittany, Wade, Tina, and I went to dinner at BreadStix. We are all competing on whose going to be the new Rachel. I don't understand why Wade feels he's even in the running. He just transferred."

Kurt hummed in response. "I just don't understand why you don't all share it. I remember last year when everyone was jealous of Rachel and her solos. Share them so everyone gets to sing."

Blaine new he had a point, but he still wanted the title. "I was going to come over after, but we were out too late. I feel bad for not hanging out with you tonight."

"Don't, Blaine," Kurt demanded, "don't be sorry. I don't want to stand in your way of having fun. It's fine. I'm sure we will find some time to hang out." Blaine sighed. "Don't you sigh at me."

"I promise we will see each other tomorrow, okay?" he asked. Kurt hummed. "Brittany wants to get coffee in the morning so I'll see you then and give you a big kiss."

Kurt giggled and it warmed Blaine's heart. "How romantic of you," he cooed. "I should let you go to bed though. We both have to get up early."

Blaine groaned in protest. "I don't wanna go to bed, I wanna talk to you," he pouted.

"How about you get in bed and I'll sing you to sleep?" he asked tiredly. "Does that sound acceptable? You can fall asleep while still on the phone."

Blaine smiled and got under the comforter. After a long day he needed this. He listened as Kurt's beautiful voice sang softly through the phone and before long he let his eyes slip close. He was almost asleep when he noticed Kurt's voice subsided and he said, his voice thick with sleep, "I love you, Blaine Anderson." He smiled to himself and let himself relax into a deep sleep.

-3-

"Hey!" Brittany greeted when Blaine hopped out of his car the next morning at the Lima Bean. "Ready to go get some yummy coffee?"

Blaine nodded and let her slip an arm through his. They walked into the coffee shop and Blaine immediately found Kurt. He was so adorable with his hat, scarf, and apron. They walked up to the counter and Kurt grinned. "Hey you two, how are you guys this morning?"

"Great," Blaine answered brightly. "Thanks for last night. It helped me fall to sleep quicker."

Kurt blushed and nodded. "You are welcome. What can I get you guys?" They ordered and Kurt immediately went to work.

When Blaine and Brittany sat down, she gave Blaine a look. "What?" he asked. "Why are you looking at me like I did something bad?"

"Not bad," she said, "it's just that whenever Santana thanks me for the night before it involves a little touching and kissing. Did you are Kurt do it last night?"

"Of course not," Blaine immediately spoke, "I just didn't want to hang up with him and he sang to me until I fell asleep. It helped me fall to sleep."

"Boring!" she exclaimed frowning. "I was really hoping for something interesting from you, but you just bored me. I'm going to fall asleep now."

Blaine laughed before trying to direct the conversation to something other than his and Kurt's sex life, no matter how amazing it was. "So, how's Santana?"

Brittany smiled. "She's good. She's really busy with cheerleading practice and its hard making out over Skype. You can't really scissor a webcam."

Now the conversation was on her sex life and Blaine didn't want to talk about her scissoring anything even if it was paper.

Thank goodness Kurt decided that moment to bring their coffee. "He's an extra hot soy latte for him and a no chocolate for her," he said, sitting their cups down in front of them.

"Merci," Brittany said as Kurt sat down quickly.

"I can't wait 'til Friday," Kurt said eagerly. He looked at the two.

Blaine frowned and tried to think of why, but came up with nothing. "Why?"

Kurt seemed shocked by his lack of knowledge. "Glee club auditions," he explained with emphasis on the words and Blaine smiled.

"That sounds fun," Brittany lied horribly.

"That'll be nice," Blaine tried and failed to sound happy to. The memory that he might not get the lead soloist was heavy on his shoulders. He wanted it really bad.

"Is it depressing that I'm more excited about it than either of you?" he asked. His mood fell instantly as Sue and Kitty's words came back to him from the day before.

"Yes," Brittany said the same time as Blaine said, "No, not at all." Brittany nodded and looked over to Kurt. "A little bit."

"No," Blaine said ready to defend his boyfriend, "no it's-"

"Excuse me? Garcon?" Kitty yelled from across the room. She got Kurt's attention and he stood to hurry over to her.

Blaine sighed and looked after him before turning back to Brittany. "Are you ready? We should get going to school." She nodded and they both stood, grabbing both their bags, and walked to the door. "Hold on I want to say goodbye," Blaine said turning to Kurt.

When Kurt turned to look at him he waved at him and motioned for him to call. He didn't miss the longing look Kurt gave him before they walk out the door. Blaine knew that he had to do something about the fact that Kurt didn't seem to smile as much anymore. He smiled and turned to Brittany. "How would you and the Cheerios like to help me out on a number in the courtyard?" he asked and Brittany grinned, nodding her head. He was getting Kurt to New York if it was the last thing he would ever do.

-4-

Due to the fact that Blaine had to spend most of his weekend after auditions with the Cheerios, rehearsing their number he would perform for Kurt soon. It was turning out really amazingly. He couldn't wait to see the reaction on Kurt's face.

Kurt had been annoyed that Blaine was so busy, but it turned out he worked both days, so the boys only got to see each other once for five minutes when Blaine and Brittany got coffee again on Sunday. Blaine was lying in bed that night trying to remember when the last time he kissed Kurt was, but he could not remember. He was going to change that soon.

He pulled his phone out and dialed Kurt's number. "Can't sleep again?" Kurt answered sweetly.

"Just thinking about the last time we kissed," he said truthfully, "and to be honest I can't remember when it was. We haven't had any alone time in so long."

He heard Kurt sigh. "I'm sorry, Blaine. It's my entire fault. I'm so busy with work and freaking out over the New Directions. I'm not taking enough time to think about us."

"Hey," Blaine stopped him, "will you please stop apologize me. You aren't doing anything wrong, Baby. You are working and I'm not mad at you for doing that. I'm just as guilty as you."

They were silent for a moment before Kurt spoke up, "Eight days, twenty-one hours, and twenty three minutes."

Blaine frowned in confusion. "Am I supposed to know what that means?" he asked quietly.

"The last time we kissed," he informed, "you said you didn't remember, but I do. It was when you parents had a business trip and I snuck over. We did stuff then fell asleep and you woke me up by kissing me. I only remembered it because it was one of my favorite kisses."

Blaine blushed as he remember the languid way he moved his lips against Kurt's, the way Kurt complained about his breath, but Blaine told his he didn't care. "It was a pretty good kiss, wasn't it?"

"An amazing kiss," Kurt agreed, "so tomorrow when you see me, I want you to lay a big one on me, no matter where we are, okay?"

"But you hate PDA," Blaine pointed out, "and the last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable. So how about the next time I get you alone, I will lay the biggest, wettest kiss on your lips."

Kurt laughed harshly. "Okay," he said between laughs, "just know I'll be waiting for it. Now we should really go to sleep because we both have to get to school in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine said closing his eyes. "Please just sing to me again?"

Kurt smiled and nodded even though Blaine couldn't sing. "You know that you are going to have to pay me back for doing this."

"Yeah, but for right now get singing," he instructed. "Oh and Kurt? I love you."

Kurt's eyes watered as he began singing. He didn't care about his horrible job, his crappy college, or the fact that he wanted to stay at McKinley with the New Directions, because Blaine loved him. He didn't care how much of a failure he was. Blaine talked to him every day and made him feel special when he felt like his life meant nothing. Blaine was his light in his dull life. "I love you so much more."

-5-

On Tuesday, Blaine walked into the courtyard at lunch and saw Kurt smiling up at him from a table. He had texted him and told him to come so they could have lunch together, but really Blaine was pumped to give Kurt his pep talk and song. "Hey you," he said sitting down.

"I brought you coffee!" he exclaimed pushing a coffee cup towards Blaine. "I just got off for the day and I decided to bring some instead of lunch. Hope that's okay."

Blaine smiled and took a swig of his coffee. He was suddenly nervous about everything, so he took a decided to stall. "I'm so excited Kurt," he said as he sat his cup down, "getting the lead soloist is a big thing." Kurt smiled fondly, but his no answer made Blaine curious. "Are you not happy that I won? Do you think that Brittany or Tina should have got it?"

"Of course I think you should be the lead soloist," he reassured, "but can I give you some advice? Even when Rachel was her most controlling, she still made sure everyone felt included."

"Okay," Blaine said, he could handle that, "you have a point." It was time to drop the big bomb. "Can I give you some advice?" Kurt took a sip of his coffee and raised an eyebrow. "You can't be here anymore, Kurt."

Kurt ducked his head, everything coming back from the conversation with Kitty and Sue. "I get it," he said nodding his head, "I know I'm pathetic."

"No, no, you're not pathetic. It's just that you're-" he paused thinking of the best way to put it. "You're stuck. You don't belong here anymore. You belong in New York."

"And I'm reapplying to NYADA," he said. He had had this conversation with his dad too. There was no reason to go when he didn't have anything to do there. "But I can't just go to New York."

"You don't need, NYADA," he informed. He got so mad when Kurt acted like he had nothing else to go for. Sure he was talented, but there were other things in New York going for him. "And believe me, I don't want to see you go, but I just can't stand to see you stay here. It's killing you and that's killing me."

"What about us?" he tried as his last attempt to get to stay home. It would be much easier to stay here until Blaine could come. He could help him with everything.

"In a year, I'll be there too," Blaine confirmed looking into his blue eyes and Kurt knew that he was telling the truth. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. "Right now is your time. You're ready." He shot Kitty a look and they started to pound on the cups perfectly.

Kurt turned to look at them, curiosity winning over. Blaine looked to Kurt and smirked. When Kurt looked back and Blaine pointed to the band hidden on the stairs, everything fit into place. He ducked his head, not believing Blaine would do this to him in front of the whole courtyard.

_So this is what you meantwhen you said that you were spentand now it's time to build from the bottom of the pitRight to the topdon't look backPacking my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

He saw the double Dutch girls and the boys dancing. This was way too much. Blaine was going to get it later, but now he was going to relax and enjoy the song. His eyes followed Blaine as he hopped up and jumped up the steps, singing his heart out to Kurt.

_I don't ever want to let you downI don't ever want to leave this town'Cause after allthis city never sleeps at night_

Kurt turned in his seat and pulled his knees up to his chest. Blaine was such a little kid sometimes. That was confirmed when Blaine jumped into the jump ropes and started jumping like an expert. He learned something new every day.

_It's time to begin, isn't it?I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admitI'm just the same as I wasnow don't you understandthat I'm never changing who I am_

He smiled as Blaine walked down and started to dance with a group of boys. The steps were choreographed and right on beat. Kurt looked on in awe. Blaine did this all for him.

_This road never looked so lonelythis house doesn't burn down slowlyto ashes, to ashes_

Blaine hopped back up to the platform in the middle of the stairs. He looked to Kurt before taking a cup and moving it along to the beat of the song. Kurt realized how much work Blaine put into this performance. He really cared about him and the feeling was mutual. He stood up and waited for the song to get over. He wanted to hold Blaine close.

_It's time to begin, isn't it?I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admitI'm just the same as I wasnow don't you understandI'm never changing who I am_

Blaine jumped up and made his way towards Kurt. He stopped along the way to sing the song to his fullest. Kurt would have appreciated it if he would hurry, but he was so touched that he didn't care. He had to sit from the emotions going through his body.

_It's time to begin, isn't it?I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admitI'm just the same as I wasDon't you understandthat I'm never changing who I am_

Blaine jumped down to the ground and walked over to Kurt. He stood and put his hands on his hips, giving Blaine a pointed look. Blaine smiled innocently with his hand linked behind his back and Kurt could pretend anymore. He was so grateful for the boy. He held his arms out and wrapped them around Blaine's neck firmly, Blaine's wrapping around his tiny waist tightly.

Kurt laughed before saying, "I'm going to miss you so much."

Blaine felt a wave of relief rush over him, tightening his grip if possible. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and both boys jumped. Kurt sighed, pulling his arms back to himself. "You should go to class."

"You should let me come over tomorrow night," Blaine said quickly, "I've got glee tonight, but tomorrow I'm free." He got his bag and stepped closer to Kurt. "So we can cuddle and do all these good things."

Kurt blushed and nodded his head. "I'll be waiting tomorrow after school," he said and turned to leave, but Blaine pulled him back. He looked around before placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Oh."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Blaine said with a wink. He hurried to get to class before the bell rang and he was late. He smiled to himself as his plan worked. Kurt smiled fondly as he looked around the empty courtyard. Everything that had happened opened his eyes. He would go to New York.

-6-

"Dad?" Kurt asked when the older man got home later that afternoon. He had been pacing back and forth trying to think about how he was going to tell his dad.

"Hey kiddo," Burt greeted. He kissed his hair and moved to the fridge. "Did you need something?"

Kurt nodded and looked at his hands. "I just- Blaine and I talked at school today and he made me realize something. I don't belong here."

Burt looked up from the fridge and leaned against the counter. "I've been trying to tell you that all summer, Kurt. Why is it that you listen to Blaine and not me?"

"He sang to me," Kurt explained and smiled when his dad did too. "I need to go to New York and just be there. It's something that I've wanted to do since I was little. Being here and watching everyone live their lives, it's hard for me to do because my life is a pausing point. I need to continue with my life and go to New York. I need your approval though. I want to make sure you are-"

Burt pulled Kurt from the chair and into his arms. "Don't even say that. You are my son and I support everything you want to do. We need to get you a ticket. There's no way my son is sitting on a train or car. You're going with class."

"A plane?" Kurt asked.

"A damn plane. Now you have money saved up from working and I figured we can sell your car and get you some extra cash. You won't need it in New York."

"My baby?" he questioned his eyes wide and shocked.

"Your baby," he agreed, "just think about how much you can get from her. You'd be set for a good couple months in New York. You gotta find an apartment and job. We've got a lot to figure out then you gotta pack. I'll call that college you were going to and cancel your classes."

Kurt laughed and followed his dad out of the kitchen and to the computer. He thought telling his dad about moving would strike up a little emotion, but he was happy for him and that was all Kurt could ask for.

-7-

Kurt had heard the doorbell, but was too busy packing his room to worry. His dad had found a cheap ticket for the next morning to New York. He needed to get one suitcase and his bag packed with as much as he could, then pack everything he wanted his dad to send when he found an apartment. He wished he would have held out a little bit longer with his sticky notes. He had gotten upset and tore them all off to the amusement of Blaine in the middle of the summer.

He sighed and blew his hair that was falling in his face when two strong arms wrapped around his waist. "Hey you," he heard in his ear.

He immediately relaxed and forgot about the million boxes he had to pack. "Hey," he said back, turning in his arms and looking into Blaine's golden orbs.

"You didn't forget about our date did you?" the shorter boy asked pulling Kurt closer. "Because if you did I'd be sad."

"Nope," Kurt assured. He let his gaze flicker to Blaine's lips quickly and the boy smiled. "I've got a lot of packing to do and this is really too much for one boy to do all by himself. Would you be willing to help me?"

"Of course," Blaine said and they both got to work. Blaine made sure to touch Kurt whenever he could, if it was a graze of his body, his arms wrapping around his waist, or their fingers sliding through each other. As they finished packing the last box Blaine leaned his chin on Kurt's shoulder and gazed at the empty room, except the pile of boxes and a bed. "Crazy."

"I'm going to miss you," Kurt said quickly and Blaine heard the quiver in his voice.

"Hey now," Blaine said quickly, "we will talk all the time. It'll be just like now. You'll sing to me and we will talk until the early hours of the morning. It'll be fine, we are strong."

Kurt sighed and pulled away from Blaine to walk to his bed. "How can you just act like it's nothing? I'm going to New York, eleven hours away if you drive. Things are going to be hard."

Blaine walked over and sat down next to him, taking his hands in his own. "I love you," he said. "You are my boyfriend, Kurt. I'm not going to let this break us. We have been through worse things and this distance will be good for us. It will give us a chance to breath, even though I'm going to miss you more than anything."

Kurt smiled a watery smile and launched himself at Blaine, sending them back on the bed. Blaine laughed and held him close as they hugged tightly. "I love you," Kurt whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," Blaine told him.

Kurt pulled back quickly and looked into Blaine's eyes before leaning down. Blaine met him halfway; slipping his lips against Kurt's and memorized the feeling. Hands were everywhere and Blaine found his rest on Kurt's ass. A moan escaped Kurt' lips and he moved a knee between Blaine's legs to get closer. Blaine rolled them over, so he was leaning over the small boy, pecking his lips.

Kurt giggled and caressed Blaine's cheeks with both of his hands, pulling him down for a quick kiss. "Do you think my dad will let you stay the night? I don't want to be without you until I have to."

"It's not like we would do anything," Blaine said, licking Kurt's jaw line up to his ear. "Even if I'm very tempted to."

Another giggle escaped Kurt's lips and he leaned up to kiss him again. A throat was cleared and Blaine shot up as Kurt sat up blushing. "We finished packing."

Burt nodded and checked the room out. "I can see that, it's getting pretty late, Blaine. Don't you think you should get home?"

Kurt bit his lip and looked to Blaine. "I was thinking that maybe Blaine could stay the night," he tried quietly. "He can't come to see me off tomorrow and I want to spend more time with him."

They looked to Burt in hope, Blaine's finger woven through Kurt's. Burt studied the boys before shrugging. "You're moving out, I can't stop you two from sleeping together, just respect my house rules and Blaine make sure it's okay with your parents."

Kurt jumped happily and hugged his father. Blaine called and talked to his mom before both boys were settled in bed, Kurt curled up in Blaine's side. The silence was thick as so many words were left unsaid, but neither boy said a word.

"I'll always love you," Blaine whispered, finally, into the room.

"I know," Kurt answered, "and I'll always love you. I'll send you pictures of everything and I'll be back for Sectionals and Thanksgiving, maybe even Halloween if I can do it."

Blaine hummed and kissed his temple. "I'll try and get out there whenever I can. Skype will be our new best friend and just imagine the amazing make out session when we see each other."

Kurt laughed and squeezed Blaine's body. "They will be very hot and heated." He propped himself up and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend deeply. He knew that this would be the last night they would have in weeks and screw his dad's rules, he was making this the most memorable night of his life and Blaine seemed to have the same idea.

"You know that tonight was the best night of my life?" Blaine asked from his spot as the bigger spoon an hour later, his nose buried into the back of Kurt's neck.

Kurt hummed and nuzzled back into Blaine's arms. "Mine too. I'm glad that we could share that before I left. Can you image what my dad would say if he found out that we had sex?"

"He'd probably shoot me with his shotgun," Blaine answered and they both laughed. He pulled Kurt closer and closed his eyes. "I'll sing to you tonight."

Kurt smiled and nodded his head. He turned and kissed Blaine's lips before settling back down. Blaine hummed softly before singing soothingly into his ear. Kurt relaxed and found himself fighting stay awake. "I love you," he mumbled incoherently.

Blaine smiled and continued to sing softly, stroking Kurt side soothingly. He knew that tonight was the last night he would be able to hold Kurt in his arms for a while and the thought made his heart ache. Kurt was his everything and to not be able to touch or kiss him for a length that could be months was terrifying. He pushed the thought away and nuzzled in closer to Kurt's sleeping body. "I love you too," he said before closing his eyes.

The morning was a hustle and bustle of movement. Kurt and Blaine didn't have time to talk or be together. Blaine had to get ready for school as Kurt was finishing his last minute packing. Before Blaine had to leave he pulled Kurt out of the house and onto the porch.

"I guess this is goodbye," Blaine said softly.

"No," Kurt immediately said. "I will never say goodbye to you. This is a see you later."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Of course. I'll see you later." He reached out and held Kurt close to him. "I love you Kurt Hummel. Don't you go find another guy in that big city of yours."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled back. "No one will ever compare to you," he insisted. "I love you Blaine, with all my heart."

Blaine smiled and leaned forward, capturing Kurt's lips with his own. They moved together languidly and urgently before having to pull away to breath. "I love you too. I love you, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt let him go and before they could both break into tears, Blaine kissed his cheek and hurried down the sidewalk to his car. He stopped before getting in and blew a kiss to his boyfriend, who caught it with a smile. "I love you so much!" he called, tears slipping down his face.

Kurt smiled and waved weakly at him, trying to get something out but failing. He watched as Blaine got in the car and finally drove away. He was bawling when his dad found him in the kitchen. He pulled him in a hug and tried to calm him, but failing. Kurt was just upset.

-8-

Saying goodbye to his day was hard, not as hard as Blaine, but hard. He hurried into the airport and looked up to the board with times. This was it. Sure Rachel might not want him and Blaine would be here, but that wouldn't stop him. Would it? His stomach flipped and he debated turning around and running home to his dad and room.

He worried his lip between his teeth and was about to move when he heard, "Excuse me, I'm new here." He froze in his spot and his breath caught in his thought. It couldn't be.

He turned slowly and Blaine's smile was the first thing he saw. "What are you…" he trailed off, throwing himself at his boyfriend.

"Ooof," Blaine grunted when Kurt tackled him. They hugged tightly for what felt like forever until Kurt pulled away with questioning eyes. "Did you really think I wouldn't see you off? It's my free period and I got my butt over here as fast as I could."

Kurt smiled, the tears returning to his eyes. "Blaine," he cooed. "I'm so scared! I don't think I can do this. I'll just stay here and wait until you are able to go."

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine said firmly taking both Kurt's hands, "you are the most special person I've ever had the opportunity to meet. You blow me away every single day with how confident and ambitious you are. We knew that I wouldn't be going with you in the beginning of all this New York talk, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to come. You will get out there and get with Rachel then forget all these idiotic nerves."

He paused and wiped a tear from Kurt's cheek. "You have wanted this for so long and what's stopping you? Your fear? Kurt Hummel has no fear. You wore a kilt to prom your junior year. You went up against the bullies last year to fight for senior class president. You are the most fearless person I know and for you to be scared of something as little as going to New York, is hard to believe. It's where you are meant to be."

"So you are going to go and get on that plane. You will find Rachel and she will jump at the chance to move in with you because you are her best friend. I have no doubt that you two will go and find an amazing apartment and settle there with everything you own. You will find this crazy job, because of how talented you are. Maybe it won't be in musical theatre, maybe it will, but you are so much more talented than you give yourself credit for. Just look at your wardrobe. New York City is the city that is famous for fashion, at least I think. Find something there because I know something is waiting. You got this."

Kurt had been crying since Blaine had shown up, but this was even worse. He was bawling like a baby, probably very unattractively. "I don't want to leave you. You make me feel so special and warm. You show me how amazing I am whenever I have a doubt. You cheer me up when I'm sad and pull me down when I'm a little too high. You make me, me, and I wouldn't ever want anyone else."

He stepped closer. "I'll wait until the end of time for you, Blaine. Don't you dare think I won't because I will. I won't look at any other guy because all I care about are ones in bowties and have the biggest, golden eyes I've ever seen. I'm yours and you're mine. I wouldn't ever have it any other way because we are meant to be together."

"I plan on living the rest of my life with you by my side and there's nothing you can do to get away because we're like a magnet. I'm the negative and you are the positive because you never seem to be unhappy. You have this smile on your face that always lights me up when you are near. You are my other half. You are my positive."

Blaine sucked in a breath and nodded. "So you are going to go and get on that plane. You will call me later so I know you are okay and you will take New York by storm because I know you will. You are Kurt freaking Hummel."

Kurt laughed and wiped his cheeks. "Just never change anything about yourself while we are apart because I love you. I know I say it all the time and it seems to lose its meaning, but-"

Lips cut Kurt off, soft plump lips that moved against his expertly. He threw his arms around Blaine's shoulder and just held him close. This was the goodbye he need. This was the sendoff that he only saw in movies. It was happening to him.

"It never loses its meaning," Blaine insisted pulling away. "It means everything to mean to hear you say it every single time. I love you too."

Kurt stepped back and nodded. Blaine helped him put the strap of his bag up on his shoulder. "You should get going."

Kurt looked at the gigantic clock on the wall and his eyes widened. "Oh crap, I have to go through security yet."

They looked at each other before launching back towards one another, kissing like there was no tomorrow. When Kurt pulled away he blushed and kissed Blaine's nose. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine said. He held his hand as Kurt turned to leave, letting it slip when he was out of reach. He waited until Kurt was at the gate to the metal detectors and flights to do it. He wanted to see the blush. "YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME KURT HUMMEL AND I'LL FIND MY WAY TO YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Kurt turned eyes wide as he blushed a bright red. The crowd was looking between the two and Kurt finally smiled. He blew a final kiss before he stepped through the gate and was gone from sight. Blaine smiled and looked down, tears falling freely. They were going to be okay.

**A/N: I'M BACK! Yayayayayayayay! For those of you who know me it's nice that you came back and read my story! :) Those who are new… WELCOME! I always will have A/Ns at the end of each chapter to give my feelings about each episodes, mostly because I have no friends who like glee, so you are all I have. I missed writing. I have decided to post another story, which I will be posting a couple chapters of tonight. Go look! **

**So now we have The New Rachel… I'm so happy that Glee is back! It seriously is what gets me the week. It was so good! I was scared, not going to lie. I didn't know how I'd like it with NYADA being half of the episode and it all being about Rachel, but it was really good. I think the thing I hated about Rachel was the fact she was with Finn when she could get someone so much better… Like BRODY! I loved Kate/Cassandra! She so great! I LOVE Brody! He's so sweet and so cute. You don't even know. I can't wait for more of it and New York! **

**The new Rachel thing was sorta weird, but I understand why the people who wanted it wanted it. I understand Blaine, Tina, and Britt wanting and thinking they deserve it, but Wade just transferred. In the words of Finn, "Sit down." I think that it should have been Blaine's to begin with. He has the leadership skills. :) **

**"Barely covering his twinkle tube. And he's single? Hot." Was the best line of the whole show! I had to use it in this. Had to!**

**The reaction to Wade... Priceless and also my Reaction. Dislike Alex. Dislike Wade. Just ew. Blaine's like hell no! This is my glee club. Blaine's a hothead, but it's cute for him. I love it! Call Me Maybe. Just love. Blaine and Brittany. So sassy! Blaine's pose at the end. Oh god.**

**"You can't really scissor a webcam." Brittany! You don't say those type of things! But I love Blaine's disgusted look. Kurt's such a freaking cutie. I love him so much in that hat and scarf! Yummy. When Blaine goes to leave, the little call me gesture and Kurt's longing look. Shut the front door. So cute I almost died! **

**Wanted to punch Tina in the face like fourteen times, but still love her. Marley and her mom. Oh god. I cried like a baby. Her mom saying that she will pick her up away from the school. That's horrible! Jake is a cutie little baby! I swear his face is just so cute! Good voice. He not being able to finish the song was wrong Will! Throwing the stand was incredibly hot. ;) **

**Brochel is my new ship other than Klaine, Blam, Faberry, Hummelberry and Kum. There are others, but I can't think of the names. Brody not pushing Rachel and being supportive. Rachel forget Finn! He's perfect! I thought that Kurt telling them that it doesn't matter whose Rachel and to accept everyone needed to happen much sooner. matter and I love him for it. When Artie said Blaine was it I screamed so loud! I thought he would say Marley.**

**Kurt and Blaine having coffee. Both dressed perfectly. Blaine being the most sweet boyfriend ever! Their conversation is sweet. When the cups start Kurt's like what? And Blaine smirks. He points to the band and Kurt realizes what's about to happen! I melted into a pile of goo. When I saw the double ditch I was like, if Blaine does it I'm dead! And he did. Then Kurt sitting on the bench made me have cavities it was so cute. Then Kurt throwing himself at Blaine. God go jump off a cliff! Perfect scene even without a kiss**

**Burt and Kurt scene. Nope. Can't talk about it without crying. Wish that there was a Klaine goodbye but this was just as good. I couldn't put the scene in here because it was perfect. No one, and I mean no one, can tell me Blaine didn't see Kurt off. I had to do it. I know Darren wasn't even there to shoot it, but I had to do it. It made me smile writing it.**

**This was so long! Not all the notes will be, I promise. I just loved this episode so much. I know that when episode four comes around we will all be big piles of goo. We will be nothing, but it's okay. We all know Klaine is love. They are going to be together forever, even if they break up for a couple episodes.**

**Well this is it. I'm going to try to get Britney 2.0 loaded before Makeover airs. I hope you all love the start of this! Please review, follow, favorite. It helps me write quicker. You are all the best and amazing! Thanks to my beta Klaine913!**

**Final Note: Blaine and Artie are my favorite bromance on the show besides my all time favorite: Blam. **

**-Chelsea-**


	2. Britney 20

**Britney 2.0**

**(Disclaimer: Nope still don't own glee.)**

Waking up was always easy for Blaine. He would hit his alarm off as soon as it rang, jump in the shower, blow dry his curls and then gel them back. He would eat a healthy breakfast and do any last minute homework that he hadn't been able to finish the night before. He would grab his bag when he heard a beep of a horn and all but skip out to the car where he could kiss his boyfriend good morning and they would go get coffee before Kurt dropped him off at school. Even if Kurt had to work they still saw each other in the mornings when Blaine would drag someone from the New Directions to Lima Bean.

Yeah Blaine always loved the mornings because he had something to look forward to.

When his alarm went off Monday morning, Blaine groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and wished that it could be the weekend. At least it was easier to remember that he wouldn't be seeing Kurt, holding him, or even kissing him that day when he got to sleep in past six o'clock in the morning.

The alarm continued to ring obnoxiously as Blaine grumbled under his breath and slamming his hand down on it five minutes after it started. He pulled himself up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. One thing was for sure, senior year was going to be ruff if he didn't want to get up in the mornings.

"Blaine, darling," he heard before his door was opened. His eyes rested on his mom, who had taken to making sure Blaine was getting up in the mornings since she was spending more time at home. She saw his defeated face and her smile faded. "Why are you so down this morning? When I check on you, you are usually ready for school already."

Blaine frowned and leaned back against the headboard. "It's just going to take so getting use so that's all." A confused look crossed his mom's face. "Kurt being in New York, I mean."

"Oh sweetie," she immediately scolded, pulling him into a hug, "you know that Kurt would not want you upset or anything about him not being here, so cheer up. There are still phones and texts and what's that new thing on the computer where you can see each other? It's like a video."

"Skype," he said half-heartedly.

"Yes, there's Skype. It'll be fine. If there's one thing I'm completely sure about is the fact that you and Kurt will get married and give me little grandbabies. You just have to last a little while apart. You are strong and I know you'll be able to make it, now get up. You need to get ready for school."

When she left Blaine sulked for a bit longer before realizing that he was being ridiculous. He didn't have time to take a shower, so he just gelled his hair, brushed his teeth, and grabbed a pop tart before heading out to his car. That was another thing. He hated driving to school. Kurt had almost always driven him to school the year before, or they would go together in his car. It was just hard.

When he parked in the back parking lot he forced himself to pull out his phone and dial Kurt's number. He knew that if he wanted to get through the day he had to call Kurt and talk to him for however long he could.

"'ello?" Kurt's sleepy voice breathed into the phone and Blaine knew he woke him up.

"Hi, did I wake you up?" he asked sitting back in the driver seat.

He heard some rustling and a cough before Kurt answered, "Oh of course not." He sounded cheerfully and wide awake. "I've been up for a while now."

"Kurt," Blaine warned.

"I might have just gotten up, but that doesn't matter. How are you?" he asked brushing the subject off. "Did you get up okay?"

"Yeah, my mom had to come in and get me, but I eventually got up and around." He paused before deciding what to say. "I'm a mess."

"A mess?" he asked sounding concerned. "What's wrong?"

"You aren't here."

"Oh." Blaine knew Kurt would feel guilty, but it wasn't his fault. "I understand how hard the first couple weeks will be. I miss you so much Blaine, but this is what we need."

Blaine sighed and shook his head before realizing that Kurt couldn't see him. "I know it's a good thing, but I freaking miss my boyfriend."

"Aw," Kurt cooed, "Blaine I miss you too, Babe. Just think, when we are reunited it will feel so good and we will have gotten through the toughest part in our relationship. Now stop feeling down and brighten up. You are the lead of glee and they need their leader to be happy."

"I am happy."

"No you are not," Kurt scolded, "now how about if I promise you a Skype date? We haven't tried that since I got out here. We can see each other and talk. Will that make you happy?"

"Maybe," Blaine mumbled, smile forming at his lips.

"You're smiling aren't you? I know when you lie, so don't you dare do it."

"I might be smiling a little, but that date sounds nice. When can we do it?" he asked urgently. He felt his mood brightening at the thought of seeing his boyfriend, even if it was through a computer screen.

"How about tonight?" he suggested. "Does that sound good?"

"Sounds perfect, I should go now though. Promise to Skype me tonight?"

"I promise Blaine Warbler," he said. "Now go to school and I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine said before Kurt hung up and he had to take on the day by himself. He was reminded as soon as he walked into school that he wasn't alone, Tina and Sugar wrapped their arms around his and they walked down the hall. His mood shifted for the better.

After he had gotten in his locker and the two girls hurried to theirs he saw Brittany talking to no one and he cocked his head. What was she doing? This was strange, even for Brittany. He caught the end of her conversation as he walked up, "senior class president for life."

He looked around before leaning in closer. "Brittany, who are you talking to?" he asked curiously and a bit concerned.

"I thought I was doing a voice over," she explained, leaving Blaine even more confused than before.

He nodded and decided it was best not to ask or question. "Okay," he said quietly. He shook his head as he went to go to class. Maybe not seeing Santana was getting to her like not seeing Kurt was getting to him? He knew that he would never talk to no one.

-1-

"You know I was thinking that instead of just doing a Britney song we could mash up another artist with one of her songs," Blaine was explaining as they got settled in Artie's room.

"Yeah, what song were you thinking? I'm totally up for everything. It's great that you chose me to sing with instead of Sam or Joe."

Blaine smiled and remembered when Mr. Schue pulled him aside and asked for him to pick someone to sing a duet for this week's assignment. He was happy when he found out it was Britney because he had heard how fun it had been when they did it two years before.

"You did choose me to be the leader of glee, so I could repay you with picking you. I was actually thinking Justin Bieber. We could do 'Boyfriend' and Britney's 'Boys'. What do you think?"

Artie nodded. "That's sounds great."

That was all Blaine needed for them to start with the lyrics. It took them most of the afternoon and after dinner they started on chorography. Blaine didn't realize that it was so late until his phone started to ring.

"Yeah?" he answered out of breath.

"Hey you," Kurt said softly, "I've been waiting for you to get on Skype for an hour now. I finally gave in and just called. You better have a good reason for not being on."

Blaine pounded his forehead. "I totally forgot, but I have a good reason! Mr. Schue wants me and Artie to perform a Britney Spears number tomorrow and we've been working on mashing up one of her songs and a Justin Bieber song."

"Ah," Kurt said, "you are forgiven. That sounds fun. Are you guys doing a Brittany week or something?"

"Yeah, long story short, Brittany got kicked off the Cheerios for her horrible grades and is feeling down. Mr. Schue wants to pick her up by doing Britney. I think it will definitely help."

"Especially with Britt," Kurt agreed, "well I won't get in your way anymore. I'll let you go. Call me before you go to bed, alright?"

"Of course. I love you."

Kurt laughed fondly and nodded. "Love you too. Tell Artie I said hi. Call me."

Blaine hung up and turned to a smirking Artie. "Kurt says hi." Artie continued to smirk. "What are you making that face for? Stop."

"You and Kurt are just the most sickeningly adorable couple I've ever known. I'm glad that you are trying the distance thing though. You made him so happy though. You didn't know Kurt when glee first started. He was nothing like his is today. He was sad and lonely. He needed someone to come and help him see how great he was and you did it. I, along with many of the original glee club members, am thankful for you though."

Blaine smiled and ducked his head. "You are making me blush, but you are welcome. As much as I saved Kurt, he saved me just as much. He made my life worth living."

"Just don't do anything stupid alright," he warned. "He a good person and you two are really perfect for each other. Go home and talk to him. I think we've gotten most of our performance done."

"Are you sure?" he asked and Artie nodded. They exchanged goodbyes and Blaine left. He was tired and drained of energy, but was excited to talk to his boyfriend a bit more.

He got ready for bed before crawling under the covers and dialing Kurt's number. "Hi," the older boy answered quietly, "I was just thinking about you, well to be quite honest I haven't stopped since we talked. I have exciting news to tell you."

"Yeah?" he asked smiling to himself. "Should I be nervous or really excited?"

"I think I found the apartment!" he exclaimed and giggled as he realized that he had been a little too loud and might have waken the lady sleeping in the motel room next to him."Oh Kurt that is so great. I'm so happy for you guys," he gushed.

"I can't wait until you see it. Sure it needs work done, but I swear after it has my expert touch on it, it will be fabulous. Hopefully Rachel will love it as much as me and we can get it."

"Isn't everything fabulous when it comes to you?" he asked. "And if you love it then she'll love it. Don't worry about it."

"Oh you, you're making me blush with your flirting. I'm sorry I interrupted earlier. I know how you get when you are practicing for performances and that mixed with Artie's need for perfectness."

"It's fine, he actually thanked me for making you happy and sort of threatened me if I hurt you. We are meant to be together. It was very awkward. Sorry though, about not getting on Skype. I feel bad because you were doing it for me."

"No, shush," Kurt answered. "You are fine. Something came up, but I want to try something okay? Hold on."

Blaine hummed and gave Kurt a couple seconds before his phone beeped. He pulled it away and saw he had an incoming FaceTime call from Kurt. He smiled and eagerly answered. It took a couple seconds before he saw Kurt's disheveled hair and bright smile. Blaine hurried and turned his bedside lamp on so Kurt could see. "Hey."

Kurt smiled and shook his head. "I was thinking about this earlier when Rachel mentioned that someone in her class was doing it. It's sort of like Skype, but with our phones. You look cute."

"I missed seeing you, I'm glad you thought of this. You look tired though. That makes me want to hang up with you so you can get some sleep."

"Says the one who has school tomorrow," Kurt joked with his smile still on his face, "but don't even worry. It's been an exhausting few days. I finally decided what I'm going to do for a job. Guess what it is?"

He looked so excited and Blaine's heart warmed. "What can possibly be good enough for my amazing boyfriend?"

"I was researching when I got back from finding the apartment and found out that they are accepting applications for internships at . I'm going to get a job there Blaine, I promise you."

"I bet you will, Kurt. That sounds really good for you. I'm excited to see what happens with that. He let out a yawn and settled down in his pillows. "Seeing you has been really nice. I miss your face brightening up my entire day."

Kurt smiled and yawned as well. "We should probably get to bed, but now that I know we can do this we will be doing it as much as possible."

"I love you," he whispered, barely audible. He was slowly letting his eyelids take over.

Kurt giggled and blew a kiss. "Get to bed, Sweetie. I'll call you tomorrow to see how your performance goes. I love you too."

Blaine gave a weak kiss and wave before the line got disconnected. He smiled as he charged his phone and turned the light off. Seeing Kurt was just what he needed. It gave him strength and he was sure that they would be doing this more often. Suddenly waking up seemed to be a little easier.

-2-

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked as she plopped down on the air mattress they had bought when they got their dinner earlier. "And how do you have Wi-Fi in here?"

Kurt smiled mischievously. "The people below us, their Wi-Fi is unblocked. I'm sure they won't care if I use it to talk to my boyfriend for a little bit."

"Kurt!" Rachel reprimanded, "You are so bad, but I would definitely do something like this if it meant seeing Finn."

"He will come around," Kurt said smiling over to her. They had been able to get the apartment and sleep there that night. "Tomorrow I was thinking we could get some paint and start on the walls."

"That sounds really great!" Rachel proclaimed. She slipped her arm through his and rested her head against his shoulder. "When's Blaine supposed to call?"

"Anytime actually," he answered looking at his phone, "unless he is busy again like last night. I really hope we can talk tonight."

They waited and waited until finally it popped up that Blaine was online. Kurt smiled before clicking to connect. "Hey!" Blaine said brightly when the signal connected, "Sorry I'm so late. I know we set for nine, but I had this English paper that had to get done. Hi Rachel."

"Hi Blaine!" He greeted waving profusely. "It's really nice to see you."

"You too. I miss you guys so much. I can't wait to get out there with you. I take it that you like the apartment? Kurt was talking about how perfect it was last night."

"It's perfect," she gushed, "sure the neighborhood is sketchy, but it's so big and perfect. Look at it." She picked up the laptop and turned it around until he had seen all of it. "Isn't it perfect?"

"It's really big," he observed.

Kurt smiled and observed his beautiful boyfriend as he talked with Rachel. His hair was loose, but still tamed with the gel left from the morning. His eyes were bright gold, sparkling with interest as Rachel told them their story of getting the apartment. He saw a small amount of stubble along his jaw and the ache of not being able to kiss and nibble his way down Blaine's neck set in. He missed his boyfriend.

"What do you think?" Rachel asked turning towards Kurt and he realized they were talking to him.

"What were we talking about?" he asked, a blush forming on his cheeks.

Blaine laughed, his eyes sparkling even more. "Just talking about how it's going to work when I visit or Finn visits. Rachel just suggested that you guys get a partition so it's more secluded."

"For sexy times!" Rachel added enthusiastically.

Kurt blushed even harder. "Rachel will you go away so I can talk to my boyfriend in peace?" She huffed out his annoyance before getting up and going into the bathroom. "Sorry about her."

Blaine shrugged. "That's fine. How has your day been apart from getting the apartment and getting out of that iffy hotel?"

"Good. Rachel and I got Domino's pizza. It's so much better than Lima. We also drank some wine, even though we are under twenty-one. How was the performance?"

"Rebel Baby," Blaine joked, "but Artie and I rocked that number like it was our own songs. It also seemed to inspire Brittany, so it was a win-win. I wish you could have seen it."

"Me too," Kurt mumbled, "I never thought I'd miss school as much as I am right now. You aren't helping either."

Blaine chuckled to himself and leaned his chin on his hand. "You look good tonight. It's nice seeing you again, but this is even better because you are bigger."

Laughing, Kurt covered his smile and looked down. "So you are the lead of New Directions, how is everyone treating you?"

"Good. It's nice because they come to me when they have any questions or want to perform anything. I had to tell them that they could sing whatever they want and didn't have to ask me anymore, but it was sweet that they wanted the song choices to be approved by me."

"I bet," Kurt answered. He nodded as Blaine explained all the songs that they had asked to perform and who wanted to do each. He listened as Blaine told him about Marley and Jake being Puck's brother. He was surprised because he hadn't known Puck had a brother, but neither did Puck. Blaine also told his about how Brittany was acting and dressing. He felt bad for her.

Soon Rachel was done with her nightly routine and crawling up next to him on the air mattress. "I should go," Blaine announced after Kurt finished telling him the details of the neighborhood the apartment was in.

Kurt whined and pouted his lip. "Don't go I love talking to you."

"It's late and Rachel is looking like a dead person. You need to go to bed. I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Promise?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "Good. I love you Baby."

"Love you too,' he said back, "sleep night and dream of me."

"Wouldn't dream of anyone else," Kurt answered. He leaned forward and kissed the camera. "Imagine that I'm actually kissing you."

Blaine smiled and did the same, waving weakly before logging off. Kurt sighed and shut his laptop and pushed it on the floor. "You miss him?"

"More and more every day," he said as he leaned his head on Rachel's shoulder. "It's only been a week and I'm missing him more than I thought."

"At least you can talk to him. You know that your relationship is still on unlike me."

Kurt sighed and pulled the blanket up around his shoulders. Rachel shut the light off and they laid there in silence. "As much as I love my brother, he's obviously trying to tell you something. I think that maybe you should try something with this Brody guy. He's more reliable than Finn right now. Who knows maybe Brody is the one?"

Rachel laid there in silence before she turned her head towards Kurt's on her shoulder. "Maybe you're right, but I'm not cheating on Finn while we might still be together. I've done that before and I'm not doing it again."

"Whatever you say," Kurt mumbled before falling asleep. Rachel sighed and closed her eyes. She wouldn't do it, not even if Brody was sweet, caring, gentle, and sexy. She fell asleep, her worries slipping away from a few nice hours of sleep.

-3-

Blaine was pacing back and forth when his phone rang. He trip over his feet and landed on his ass. "Cute," he sighed as he crawled across the room and answered his phone. "Hey."

Kurt's giggle met his ear. "What have you been up to?" he asked suspiciously. "Running a marathon because you are out of breath."

Blaine rolled his eyes and stood up, his pacing continuing. "I tripped when my phone started ringing. Pacing has become my new best friend."

"And why are you pacing?" Kurt asked as he walked down the street towards the Italian bakery.

"I didn't get to tell you, Brittany totally bombed any chances for the New Directions to be popular anymore. It was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me."

"Whoa, Honey, first off back up and tell me what happened," he instructed.

"We had that assembly that I texted you about. Brittany made us record it beforehand and lip-sync during the assembly. She ate cheese puffs and drank orange pop while performing, showing everyone what we were really doing. It was horrible and Mr. Schue took it out on us, mainly me. What was I supposed to do? She needed help and I gave it to her."

Kurt hummed in response. "Well I have to admit that what you guys did was wrong, but you are entitled to your mistakes. People will forget Blaine, tell Mr. Schue to take a chill pill."

Blaine laughed and flopped down on his bed. "You are perfect and always know what to say," he muttered underneath his breath.

"You're perfect too," Kurt answered back and a car laid on its horn a few streets away.

"Where are you?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Going to go get cake for me and Rachel. It's the only cure for loneliness. Actually Brody, the boy that I told you about last week when I was home, showed up and I gave him some alone time with Rachel. That girl, I swear Blaine, is so blind. Brody is so very sexy, you would even think so."

"Are you checking out other guys already Kurt?" Blaine asked. "Nice to know that I'm losing you to a good looking singer."

"Yeah, he's the most interesting guy I know. You should see him. Black curly hair that he always has gelled back, golden eyes that are the biggest in history in mankind, his smile lights up my world, his eyebrows are geometric shapes, and his voice is so beautiful that it makes my insides melt."

"Damn I'm coming out there and punching him in the face. I can't compete with that." He frowned and heard Kurt laugh. "Are you at the bakery yet?"

"Yes actually, hold on for me," he said, holding his phone away from his ear. "Can I get a big white cake? I don't care what icing."

The man at the counter shook his head and pulled his phone back up to his ear. "Alright," he said as Blaine's humming stopped.

"You know what?" Blaine asked as he turned off his light. Kurt hummed. "I'm wearing you pajamas that you left here before you left. They still smell like you. If I close my eyes and hug my pillow really tightly, I can imagine it's you here with me. It helps me sleep at night."

Kurt's heart ached and he held back the tears wanting to spill from his eyes. He hurried and paid before grabbing his cake, that he was sure he'd need, and walking back out to the street. "That's not fair," he complained, "I don't have anything of you. Will you send me a shirt?"

"Anything you want." He turned over and tightened his grip on the pillow. "I just want to be with you again. I want to hold you. I want to kiss you. I want to be able to talk to you without having to worry about where you could be. I just am so pissed that I have to be here while you are there."

"I know how crappy this is, but Blaine, we knew with me moving out here that this was what we signed up for. Long distance relationships are hard. They kill some relationships, mainly Finn and Rachel's, but we aren't going to let that get to us. I won't let that happen. Please stop worrying okay? Just think of the positive things, like how every day that passes, we are one more day closer to seeing each other."

"I've never thought of it like that," he mumbled.

"Exactly, so stop being so down and perk up. This is your senior year and don't let me get you down. Promise me that you won't keep doing this to yourself."

"I promise," he said not even hesitating, "and you're right. I'm supposed to be having fun, doing things. I'm definitely not supposed to have no plans on a Friday night."

"Then when you are at school tomorrow, go and ask Sam or Tina to do something. Even ask the new girl, Marley, I'm sure she'd like that."

"I will, now are you back at your apartment yet?"

"Just got there, why? Are you worried?"

"I just wanted to make sure you got back okay. I'm allowed to worry about my boyfriend in that neighborhood. I should go to be though."

"You should," he agreed, "and I suppose you want me to sing to you so you can fall asleep?"

"Please?" Blaine smiled as Kurt started singing softly. He was so lucky to have such an incredible guy. He let his eyes fall close as he listened to Kurt's voice.

When Kurt got to the top of the stairs he smiled. Blaine's breathing had evened out and the line was quiet. "Blaine I don't know how lucky I am to have found you. Please never leave me." He stopped at the door to his and Rachel's apartment. "I love you Blaine Anderson." He hung up and pocketed his phone before walking through the door to his whole new life away from Blaine.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with Britney 2.0 Bitch! :) I love this season right now! You don't even know. It's really great and heartfelt. I'm excited for the rest of the season!(minus episode 4)**

**Can I just say that I love Brittany in this episode. I know she use to act all dumb and ridiculous, but she has grown. She created the whole plan in her head to make a comeback and if that doesn't prove that she has at least some brains in that head of hers I don't know what will. I love when she's talking and Blaine comes up. He's like WTH? And the whole Santana chat! I cried! It was so perfect yet so sad. Britt misses her Santana! :( **

**Boys/Boyfriend! I loved everything about it. Sexy Blaine is the best kind! And him singing the Biebs! Plus! Kurt and Rach on a bike! Yes! I like their apartment! It's perfect for them. Kurt saying that he talked to Blaine! Writing gold! ;) I just love Hummelberry! **

**Can I just say how perfect Brody is? He is just a doll. He's sweet and god... Their aren't words to describe my love for him. Kurt seeing Brody the first time was the best I could have asked for! He's like who is this sexy man at my door? Then he's like Rachel I approve. You go girl imma leave you two alone and there best be some tongue action. Just Brochel... Perfect... That's it. **

**My favorite song of the whole show is Crazy/Drive Me Crazy. It's just perfect and so sweet. Their voices mesh so perfect. Jarley don't stop! You're breaking my heart! You belong together! :( **

**PUCK! I screamed that when I saw him. He's so perfect and I realized how much he has changed from the first episode to now. Gimme More= the most perfect train wreak ever! She didn't even try and Blaine's like... What are we doing. Whip that curtain shut Blaine! Sam is just so freaking perfect! Like how is it possible? He sees things out of the box! **

**I'm just crying….. They are doing Teenage Dream again! Like what? They can't do that, especially not in The Break-Up! Are you trying to kill me RIB? I don't know if I'll make it to write the damn chapter! **

**In better news were get SJP and Blam on Thursday! YAYAYAYAY! You don't understand how happy/excited I am. I love all the songs and the elections should be fun. So apparently Sam is running against Brittany? Or IDK. Just have to wait.**

**Shout-out time! Alright I want to thank everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited! There's so many who did it that I'll just do who reviewed. Thank you to Murgy31, l1lyk0, Klainelover913, IM-A-WARBLER, Angellove76, dreamer 3097, Ouran-Lyoko-Girl, acciojubjubbird, and Nurse Kate. You guys are amazing for reviewing! I will give you a shout out for the rest of the season only if you review! So if you want one REVIEW! Tell me what you like/dislike. Tell me what you want to see or any ideas. I really want feedback. Knowing that people actually like this story makes me smile! So do it! I demand you with puppy dog Darren eyes!**

**Thank you to my lovely beta Klainelover913! Love you honey.**

**Final Note: Nine Days until I break down and cry, maybe even die… :(**

**-Chelsea-**


	3. Makeover

**Makeover**

**(Disclaimer: Nope don't own Glee or Blaine unfortunately.)**

Blaine woke up on Monday, three weeks later, with an amazing thought: He was going to make something of himself like Kurt. He was going to make his boyfriend proud. He knew that Kurt was proud when he was given the soloist part, but he needed more. He was ready to go all out. He jumped up and got ready with his usual enthusiasm, gelling his hair back perfectly. He scooped up the pictures he had printed out and literally skipped down the stairs with a smile on his face.

"Morning Sweetheart. Now why are you so happy?" his mom said from in front of the stove as Blaine sat down at the counter.

Blaine smiled and rested his chin on his hands. "I've decided something Mom," he said brightly, "and it will help with the loss of Kurt not being here."

His mother put a plate of eggs and toast in front of him. "I love seeing you smile, so I'm all for it. What is it though? I would like to know."

"I want to go and try out for clubs," he announced excitedly, "Like everyone at McKinley! It'll keep me occupied and when I have to apply for colleges I'll have a bunch of extracurricular activities."

"I thought you were in glee club? How are you going to join others? You'll have no time to do anything," she pointed out, but that didn't bother Blaine.

"I want to do this. Clubs will keep me busy. You of all people know that I don't like sitting home alone doing nothing. I have to keep moving."

"Well if you are sure you can handle other clubs, glee, school, friends, and Kurt then go ahead and have fun."

Blaine smiled and shoved a bite into his mouth. He was positive that this would work out. Going to McKinley was for Kurt and now that he was gone… Blaine had nothing to make him happy apart from glee. Doing all of this was what he needed to do for not just to keep him busy, but to keep him happy.

He ate up his breakfast quickly and hopped down from the barstool. "I will see you after school." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out to his car. He debated on calling Kurt on the way, but he knew that he had to get ready for his interview at , so he decided against it. In fact, he hadn't talked to Kurt since Friday night.

_Blaine opened his laptop after he ate a family dinner. Kurt had texted and promised another Skype date, so he was happy. He had changed into his pajamas and got Treme ready for them to watch, popcorn in a bowl on his nightstand._

_When Kurt's icon lit up Blaine hurried and connected. As soon as he saw Kurt his heart beat quickened as it always did. "Hi Honey!" Kurt greeted enthusiastically._

"_Hey Baby," Blaine answered back, "we really need to do more of these. I miss you too much when we go days without seeing each other."_

"_Yeah, but it makes me realize how lucky I am to have such a cutie for a boyfriend. I love your pajamas by the way, wherever did you find some like that?"_

"_Well this guy, really cute and sweet, he insisted that I have a good pair of pajamas before he left me for some city. I can't remember which, but he got them for me. I'm glad you approve."_

"_Well that guy, he must have impeccable taste because that blue really brings out your skin tone. I'm sure he must love you a lot."_

_Blaine shrugged and hid his smile. "I don't want to brag, but I'm pretty sure that he's the greatest boyfriend on the planet. Everyone should be jealous of us."_

"_I am that's for sure," Kurt pouted, sticking his lip out. "I thought we were sort of together. All these Skype dates and cute texts are sending me the wrong message."_

"_You know, now that you mention it, you and him look exactly alike. It's just crazy, but wants to know a secret?" Kurt nodded. "You're must cuter."_

_Kurt laughed and shook his head. "Blaine Anderson you make me blush. How are you today though? I want to know all about it."_

_Blaine smiled and launched into the day he had at school and his and Marley's trip to Lima Bean after school. "It is really cool to have another girl to talk to. Tina and Britt are great, but she's just a really good listener. You'd really love her."_

"_I bet I would." They smiled at each other before Kurt reached over. "I've got my popcorn and I'm ready for our Treme. Please tell me you have it?"_

"_Of course. Don't doubt me." He pushed his laptop around so Kurt could see the TV. When Kurt couldn't see good enough Blaine put two pillows underneath and clicked play. They sat and ate popcorn together, Kurt complaining about the show every now and then. "These songs go on forever and why isn't there more zydeco?"_

It was one of Blaine's favorite dates with Kurt. They were so close, yet so far away. He knew that coming up, if Kurt got the job they wouldn't have as much time to do that as they did now, but there was no way Blaine would feel annoyed because he told Kurt to go out to New York.

When he reached the school he got out and walked in to school. He walked up to the bulletin board full of clubs with a little speech in his head, "Alright Blaine Anderson, time to change things up. Last year was all about letting the seniors shine but this year, it's your turn."

He didn't even pay attention to what clubs he was signing up for, but the couple he did catch the names for excited him: sewing club, superhero side kick appreciation club, advanced dungeons and dragons club, and zombie apocalypse club.

He was about to leave when he saw the final sheet without his name on it. 'McKinley High Needs You…To Be President! Sign up Here,' it said. He remembered Kurt's election last year and he really needed to do this. He could finish what Kurt tried to start. He smiled and put his name down.

"What do you think you're doing Blaine Warbler?" he heard behind him. He finished signing his name before turning to see Brittany looking at him.

"I'm running for president," he said excitedly.

She frowned and shot him a glare before turning on her heels and walking down the hallway. He shrugged and made his way to his locker to hang the pictures he printed out of him and Kurt. Smiling, he remembered how happy they were when they were taken the last couple days Kurt had in Lima. It made his locker complete.

He smiled at Marley who waved and he found himself in the auditorium. He knew that he should get to his class, but he had this song that was pulling at him. He skipped up the steps to the stage and found the band. "Hey guys, would you mind playing a song for me real quick?" They shrugged and he smiled. "'Everybody Wants to Rule the World' by Tears for Fears."

They nodded and he turned around to face the empty auditorium. This is really how he felt this morning when he was signing about of those sheets.

_Welcome to your life There's no turning back Even while we sleep We will find you Acting on your best behavior Turn your back on mother nature Everybody wants to rule the world There's a room where the light won't find you Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down When they do I'll be right behind you So glad we've almost made it So sad they had to fade it Everybody wants to rule the world I can't stand this indecision Married with a lack of vision Everybody wants to rule the… Say that you'll never never never never need it One headline why believe it? Everybody wants to rule the world _

He finished with a smile and the bell rang. He waved goodbye to the band before hurrying down the steps and out of the room. He grabbed his phone before he made it to his classroom.

**To: My Teenage Dream3 (8:16 A.M)**

**Hey! I'm keeping my fingers crossed for you today. Go show what you have in you. I believe in you and I know that you will get the job. Be yourself and they have to love you. I have to get to class, but will be thinking about you all day. Courage Baby, I know you have it in you. Love you.**

**-B**

-1-

After glee practice, when Brittany blatantly made it known that she questioned if he was born in the United States, Blaine was annoyed with the girl. Sure he understood why she wanted to be student class president, but she did absolutely nothing the year before.

If he was president he had so many ideas. He would be planning prom and be in charge of all the decisions for the school. The bullying could stop because he would have the power to make slushies and shoves not welcome. He could do so much for the school, way more than Brittany.

He pulled out his phone, hoping to see an update from Kurt about the interview, but he had nothing. He wasn't annoyed and knew Kurt was probably busy, but a small little text telling him if he got it or not would be really nice. He pocketed his phone and pulled out his book to look at it.

"Blaine Warbler," Brittany said getting his attention, "I'd like to introduce you to Sam Evans."

He looked to Brittany and then to Sam, confusion taking over. He knew Brittany was a special girl, but they were in glee together, all three of them. "Um, we've actually met, several times," he decided to say nodding his head.

"He's your candidate for vice president," she continued as if he didn't say anything.

Now Blaine was really confused. He hadn't even thought of who he wanted as vice president, but it wasn't Sam. He and Sam were the complete opposite and he still hadn't forgotten about the small little fight they had the year before. "Uh, no I'm picking my own running mate."

He put his book back into his locker and turning to face them, Sam speaking for the first time, "My family's on food stamps, so that will get you the sympathy vote. I'm not gay so that will help with the not gay vote and I don't want to brag, but my impressions are hilarious one hundred percent of the time," he said in a ridiculous impression. Blaine wasn't impressed. "George Bush one."

"Okay," Blaine said, smiles spreading across both the blondes faces, "sure." He and Sam shook hands. Blaine didn't know why he said yes, but he had a feeling that Sam would actually help him out.

"Awesome," Brittany said, "first order of business: Artie and I challenge you and Sam to a debate."

"You're on," Blaine said without hesitation. He could beat Brittany and Artie. With Sam's looks he would definitely be winning this thing.

Brittany smiled and left as Sam leaned forward and whispered, "What's a debate?"

Blaine closed his eyes; maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. He gathered up his bag and books before leading Sam out of the school. When they were both in the car Blaine pulled out of the parking lot. "You are still bunking with Burt and Carole right?"

"They are like my second mom and dad," Sam answered with a smile.

Blaine leaned back and glanced at him. "Do you really not know what a debate is?" Sam shook his head. "It's when like two sides, us and Brittany and Artie, answer questions about how we will make things better. You are trying to outdo whatever the opponent is promising."

Sam looked overwhelmed as he nodded. "Okay."

"Don't worry, I will help you out. I have sample questions that we can practice with. We will be fine. I'm sure all Artie will say is something about more ramps for the school, which is a good point."

"You know what?" Sam asked urgently. "We should definitely have like a name. You know how Rachel and Finn are Finchel and you and Kurt are Klaine-"

"Kurt and I are Klaine?" Blaine asked curiously. "I did not know that. Klaine. It sounds really cool. I need to tell him that when we talk later. Why aren't we Kuraine?"

"Because Klaine sounds better," Sam informed smiling at Blaine awestruck look. "You really had no clue that we call you and Kurt, aka the greatest couple, Klaine?"

"None whatsoever."

"Huh," Same said sitting back. "Make sure to tell Kurt. Now back to us. I was thinking something like Slaine. It sounds really awesome. Like our posters could say, 'You just got Slaine!'"

Blaine shook his head. "Absolutely not. Slaine sounds too violent. How about Blam! I love Blam. Like the posters could say 'VOTE FOR BLAM!' in all capitals."

Sam made a face before Blaine stopped in front of the familiar house. He had done his best to avoid it because of all the memories that involved it. "We will just work it out. Do you wanna come in?"

Blaine looked down before shaking his head. "I would love to, but the house sort of brings back memories." Sam looked confused before opening his mouth in understanding. "I just think I would find myself in Kurt's bed and never want to leave."

Sam laughed and grabbed his backpack. "Well I will see you tomorrow Blaine. This president and vice president thing is going to be awesome." Blaine waved before sitting back in his seat. He was happy about getting closer to Sam, but the boy was so full of out there ideas.

When Blaine got home he was walking up the stairs when his phone rang. He hurried and pulled reached for his phone in his bag pocket. "Hello?" he asked breathlessly.

"I GOT THE JOB!" was all he heard as Kurt screamed into the phone. He smiled and held the phone away before pulling it back to his ear.

"Congratulations!" Blaine said, his mood brightening. "I want to hear all about it, and don't leave anything out."

"Well I got your message first off. I was on the subway when it came. It made me smile and gave me courage, which what you were looking for. I didn't have any service to text you back so I'm thanking you for it now."

"You are very welcome. I've been thinking of you all day, worrying my butt off."

"Well you obviously didn't need to. It was so amazing Blaine. I was just waiting and having a panic attack in my head. I was interviewing with Isabelle Wright, like how crazy is that. I was freaking out. Like when they said she would see me I sat there for like ever. It wasn't my finest moment. The receptionist had to tell me again to go back before I actually moved."

"When I walked into her office the room was like empty, but huge Blaine. Then she pops out from behind this clothing rack and tells me she's from Columbus. She has eaten at BreadStix, but got food poisoning. She said she was impressed with my online resume and all my pictures of clothes. I told her I had an eye for bargains and was very good with making things. She then asked me a couple of questions and I'm pretty sure she liked my answers."

"She loved my dreams for working there and graduating NYADA. She said that my dreams weren't too big, because that's what you do when you are young. You dream and dream big. Vogue needed people who are willing to dream big things and work incredibly hard to get what you want. Then she went on to say that she can't let Anna, her boss, down and neither can her team, including me. She loved my hippo broach!"

Blaine was smiling so much that his mouth was starting to hurt. Something about Kurt being so excited and talking so much and so fast that made him breathless made Blaine happy. "She was so nice. I was scared about her just being like that on the outside, but she seems like a genuinely nice lady. I'm so excited."

"I knew you could do it," Blaine cooed. "You are the most fashionable person I know. You deserve to be working at . It's about time something went in your favor."

"You know what?" Kurt asked. "I think that we should celebrate."

"And how are we about to do that?" Blaine asked very amused.

"Well I have a bottle of wine in my hands right now," he answered softly. "Don't ask me how I got it. Is there any way you can steal a bottle out of your dad's wine closet?"

Blaine debated before going to retrieve a bottle. "You know I feel like a horrible son for doing this," he said when he got back to his room and got the bottle open with a cork. He poured some in a wineglass and waited until Kurt did the same. "Before we toast can I tell you something?"

"Of course honey," Kurt answered softly.

"I have decided to run for student council president," he announced in a small voice.

"Oh Blaine!" Kurt proclaimed excitedly. "That is such great news. I know that I couldn't win last year, but you have so many great ideas. Is Brittany running again?"

"Yeah, with Artie as he vice president. I'm a little nervous, but I asked Sam, well Sam offered to be my vice president. I hope we can pull out a win."

"Don't worry, Brittany did absolutely nothing last year and as much as I love her, she is so out there. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, hearing it from you helps the nerves. I also wanted to tell you something I found out today. Did you know that we have a name?"

"A name?" Kurt asked.

"A name! Like we call Rachel and Finn, Finchel. We have a name Kurt. Sam told me when he suggested that our name be Slaine. I liked Blam, but he didn't."

"We have a name?" Kurt asked, "And what is this name?"

"Are you ready for this? Our name is Klaine!"

"Klaine?" Kurt tried out. "I actually like that name. Klaine. It's perfect for us don't you think? So I want to toast to Klaine."

Blaine smiled and raised his glass. "To Klaine," Blaine said before taking a sip. He hadn't had wine in a while and the last time was the first time. Kurt had snuck some from Finn during New Year's Eve. It was bittersweet thinking that the last time he drank; Kurt was there to cuddle into his shoulder.

"I can't wait until you move out here Blaine. I can just imagine all the fun we will have in the big city with each other. Sure it's fun with Rachel, but holding her hand and kissing her goodnight is out of the question."

Blaine laughed and took another sip. "I want to be out there with you so much, you don't even know. I keep telling myself every time I wake up I'm another day closer to seeing you and New York."

Kurt smiled and saw Rachel him over. "Hey, I gotta go. I promise to call you later."

Blaine frowned, but kept his voice even. "Okay. I love you."

Kurt giggled and Blaine knew it wasn't because of him proclaiming his love. "Alright, love you too. Rachel is being really persistent."

"Okay. I can't wait to talk to you later," Blaine said.

Another giggle. "Rachel!" Kurt yelled, "Stop it I'm coming! Blaine I've gotta go. Rachel is taking me out to celebrate my job."

"Have fun," Blaine tried."

"I will. Call you later Babe."

"Love you…" Blaine said, but the line went dead. He huffed and chugged the rest of the wine. Having Kurt so far away took a toll on his heart. "I miss you," he tried, "and I would come out there if I could babe." He sighed in defeat before picking up the wine bottle and taking it down to the kitchen sink, emptying it down the drain. Everything hurt and wine wasn't going to help. He was just tired of everything.

-2-

Blaine found himself walking with same down the hall the next day. He was having his concerns with Sam being his vice president after thinking it through the night before. "If I'm going to be completely honest, I'm a little worried that my picking you as a running mate is going to seem like a desperate grab for the straight vote if you don't really look like a serious candidate, you know?"

"What do you mean pilgrim?" Sam asked in a ridiculous voice and Blaine nearly caught who he was supposed to be impersonating. It made his point even further.

"Is that John Wayne?" he asked annoyed.

"Yeah I panicked."

"Okay listen, when's your next free period? I need you to meet me in the costume shop." He turned to look at Sam. If they were going to do this, Blaine was going to do this his way.

"Right now actually," Sam answered. Blaine smiled and nodded down the hall. "I shouldn't be scared should I? You aren't going to go all Kurt on me are you?"

"Don't worry; what I'm going to do is not even close to what Kurt would do. Just a suit and tie. It'll be fine."

They looked around the costume shop until Blaine found what he was looking for. The song "Celebrity Skin" stuck in his head. He felt like a human Barbie doll. He let his mind wonder to what the debate would be like and how awesome he was going to be.

Blaine started asking questions that Sam had never heard. Was he supposed to know the right answers? "Test scores in McKinley have gone down 6% every year for the past decade. What would you do to fix the problem?" Blaine asked walking around to him.

"Stop giving test, they're hard and there's way too many of them," he tried, hoping it was the right answer, but Blaine just shook his head.

"We will get there," he sighed putting the cards down on the table and checking out Sam's outfit. He fixed his sweater before realizing the shirt had to go. He pulled off the jacket and motioned for Sam to take his shirt off. When he was bare on top Blaine handed him a light blue dress shirt and a striped tie. Sam obviously wasn't ashamed of his body as he whipped his pants off to expose his Spiderman boxers. Blaine laughed and the blond shrugged. "What? I love my superheroes."

When Sam had on his khaki dress pants, Blaine helped him put on the dress jacket. When Blaine said it was good he pulled the tie, which was suffocating him, off. Blaine didn't even have time to scold him before Sam was pulling the dress shirt off and flexing his muscles in the mirror. Blaine smiled and had to admit, Sam had a nice body.

When they were done Blaine drove Sam back. "Sure you don't want to come in? I'm sure Carole would love to see you. We are have pot roast for dinner and I have some awesome video games, well they are Finn's, but still."

"No," Blaine said looking at his phone. "Kurt's supposed to call me. We have a Skype date tonight and I don't really want to break it. We don't see each other that much."

"Alright man," Sam said, "see you tomorrow." Blaine watched him walk up the sidewalk. As he was about to pull away his phone vibrated.

**From: My Teenage Dream3 (5:13 P.M.)**

**Hey Blaine! I know we had that Skype date tonight, but I have to cancel. Rachel and I are going to eat dinner and I'm giving her a makeover! Stay tune for videos and pictures!**

**-K**

That was it. He sighed and parked the car before deciding to take Sam up on his offer. He hopped out of the car and jogged up the walkway to the door. He knocked and expected Sam to open the door, but instead it was Carole. "Blaine!"

Blaine smiled as he was wrapped in a hug andkissed on the temple. "Hi Carole. I've missed you a lot."

"Oh Blaine, you need to visit me more!" she demanded. "Are you here for Sam, because he's upstairs in his room. You can go up. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"If it's not too much trouble," he said and she shooed him upstairs. He tried to, but he failed at walking right by Kurt's room. He walked inside. It was bare and strange for Blaine to see. Nothing remained, but a few boxes. All the memories that he had in the room were there, but the furniture wasn't. It tugged his heart strings. The bed that he and Kurt had slept in so many times was in New York with Kurt.

"Is it hard to look at it bare?" he heard and knew it was Sam.

"More than I thought it would be," he answered quietly. He looked at it for a little bit longer before turning. "He canceled our date so I'll take you up on the video games. I need to get away from the election and everything."

Sam smiled and led him to his room. Blaine had a good night with Sam. Dinner was amazing and Carole gushed at how hard he and Sam were working with the election. Blaine left after dinner and crashed in his bed. He was grateful that he at least had Sam to hang out with.

-3-

Blaine was excited to find out that Kurt wanted to Skype Wednesday night. He pulled on a different pair of pajamas and sat down on the floor at the end of his bed. When Kurt logged on he connected. "Hey!" the boy said brightly.

"Hey you," Blaine said back. He swallowed as he saw what Kurt was wearing. The shirt that Kurt had worn so many times to tease Blaine. It showed his broad shoulders. "How are you today?"

"Great! Okay I'm going to email you something and I want you to watch it alright?" Kurt asked as he fiddled with his phone.

Soon enough he had a video to watch. He watched Rachel transform into a beautiful young lady. He saw Kurt singing with Isabelle. It was really sweet and cute.

"That was just the rough cut," Kurt said after Blaine was quiet for a little while.

"No it's genius," Blaine gushed, "and Rachel looks so gorgeous. The whole thing looks so like professional and real fashion video you can see on fashion . So, what's the next step?"

Kurt laughed, "Well, uh, ideally the dream would be that Isabelle would see it and love it and then put it on . But I mean she's already committed to so many other concepts that I-"

"Kurt, of course she's going to choose yours. She's going to pick yours."

"And then after we made over Rachel, Isabelle took us to this place called Grey's Papaya and we had guava juice and hot dogs. It was amazing." He grabbed a drink before walking back to his bed to sit down.

"You're hanging out with fashion goddess Isabelle Wright and I'm running for student body president with a former stripper," he said making his plans sound so childish.

"Oh my gosh I forgot about that!" Kurt proclaimed lying down. "How's it goin'?"

"It's going okay, but I did want to ask you what bowtie you thought I should wear for tomorrow's debate.

"He reached back and pulled two of the bowties down. "I have narrowed it down to five but mainly I have these two-"

"Oh that's your signature," Kurt interrupted cutting Blaine off. "I'm sure whatever you choose you're going to look great in."

"Hi Blaine, we miss you!" Rachel yelled from her side of the apartment and Kurt looked to her before back to the computer screen.

"Oh Rachel says hi," he said.

"Oh, hi Rach-"

"Wait, one more question about the video," Kurt asked as he interrupted yet again. "That scene where she plays the east village it girl, did you think that was too much?"

"No, it's, I don't know," he said feeling defeated. He didn't even want to try and say anything else because he was scared to get interrupted again.

"Oh good, good. I didn't either, but she was a little skeptical, but I said she was very glowy seventies chic right?"

"Yeah," Blaine said looking down. "Yeah."

"Yeah and then, oh my god, I found this sweater in the vault that's to die for…"

Blaine sort of phased out. He would nod every so often, but he couldn't tell you what they were talking about. He would try and get a word in or try and switch the topic, but Kurt would interrupt. He just gave up. It had never been like this before and Blaine was scared that Kurt was acting like he was better than him. He didn't want the new job to mean that they couldn't about things they both wanted to talk about, but then he felt bad for thinking like that. Kurt was excited about his job.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked breaking Blaine from his thoughts. "You aren't saying much tonight."

Blaine looked at him through the screen and forcing a smile. "Yeah just nervous about tomorrow and I'm really tired. I should probably go."

"Okay," Kurt said frowning, "sleep tight and good luck tomorrow. I know you will win if it's against Brittany. I love you."

"Love you," Blaine said blowing a kiss before disconnecting. That wasn't how he wanted the date to go. He shut his laptop and crawled up on his bed and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was a new and hopefully better day.

-4-

When Blaine saw that Sam was stripping he wanted to pound his head, but just slumped down in defeat. He knew that unless he gave a good speech against Brittany, so he went out there and was ready to give his all.

"Blaine Anderson," Sue started, "do you believe that the students of McKinley have a right to be angry at Brittany for last years' student council failure?"

"Students at this school have every right to be angry," Blaine began reading from his note card. "Last year's student council, led by my opponent, was the most ineffectual in a generation. Britney S. Pierce, in her last term, accomplished absolutely nothing accept plan a dinosaur themed prom and ban the use of hair gel. "

Sam joined him as he finished getting changed. Blaine felt confident about his speech so he tucked his card away. "Um, ladies and gentlemen, telling anyone what they can or cannot put into their hair is disgusting. It's the first step towards tyranny my friends. Next thing you know they will start burning books and then they will probably start burning people too."

Sam nodded as Brittany spoke softly, "That's a lie."

"This tyranny all ends today McKinley," Blaine said, pounding the podium for emphasis. "I want to offer you a change. And I am that change. Let's make history titans! And vote Anderson Evans. Thank you."

He was met with claps as Sam gave a salute. Sue was unimpressed. "Sweet, simple Brittany, what say you?"

"Uh, I love you…"

Blaine frowned as he listened to Brittany's speech. He knew that what she was saying was insane, but it might just pull in his favor. He left the stage with a small smile and let Sam hug him awkwardly. He sat down at the mirror and pulled his phone out of his bag. He had a message and his heart fluttered at the thought of a text from Kurt.

**From: My Teenage Dream3 (1:44 P.M.)**

**Hey Honey! Hope your debate goes well! I know you will do amazing and will win. People at McKinley love you! I love you! Go Blaine Go!**

**-K**

The text made him smile even more. He was able to get through the rest of the day. He was sitting in his last hour with Artie, Brittany, Sam, Marley and Sugar when Coach Sue came on the intercom. "Attention students, your record low election votes have been tallied and we have a winner. Becky, can I get a xylophone flourish?" she asked and there was silence. "No? Not feeling it? Okay. This year's student council president is…" Blaine sat there in suspense. He had to win. "By a landslide, Blaine Anderson!"

The room cheered, but Blaine sat there in shock. He actually won? Wait, what? How was that possible? He looked around and found Sam fist pumping. He won.

-5-

After school Sam told him that they were throwing a Blam party. He had to attend. He wasn't in the mood though. He tried to call Kurt twice, but the phone went to voicemail. He high-fived Sam while the confetti fell down. Sugar was ecstatic yelling, "Make some noise! We know him!"

"Good job!" Marley said as he hugged her.

"Thank you," he said as she moved on and Artie rolled up.

"Congratulations, Mr. President," Artie said as they shook hands.

"Thank you Artie," Blaine answered back.

"Losing the bowtie, that was your game changer, kudos."

"No hard feelings? "Blaine asked before offering up the best he could, "Maybe I can find a place for you in administration?"

"No thanks. I got what I needed. Sugar asked me out on a date. She invited me horseback riding. I'm just hoping it doesn't involve being towed. You talk to Kurt?"

The question caught him off guard and he had to fib a little. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, he's super proud of me and, uh, is really excited. And um he's already planning a whole inaugural ball." He couldn't let people know that Kurt hadn't picked up his calls. It was embarrassing and made him seem needy.

"Well congratulations," Artie said rolling away.

"Thanks, thanks." He pulled out his phone and messed with it before dialing Kurt's phone again. He listened as the phone rang twice before going to voicemail. He knew that it wasn't going to voicemail by itself. He sighed because Kurt made it go this time. He was ignoring him.

He pulled his phone down as Sam came up behind him and clapped his shoulder. "There's the man of the hour! You alright?" he asked when Blaine didn't say anything.

"You know, it didn't hit me until right now." Sam sat down as Blaine slid his phone in his pocket. The truth very clear and he was ready to explode. "I came to McKinley for Kurt, that's it. And now he's gone and even with glee club it just, I feel really, really alone."

He sat down as Sam's smile faded. "You're kinda killing my party buzz, bro."

"Sorry, it's just that I did all of this for him. I did all of this for him and now he's not here. And so it just kinda feels like none of it matters," he laughed trying to make everything better when it was really starting to crumble around him.

"Of course it matters," Sam tried to make everything better, "You're McKinley's first gay guy president."

"Nobody cares about that."

"Look before you Kurt was the first gay kid I met and don't get me wrong he's great, but I just don't really get his Bravo jokes or the fashion thing or Broadway. With you and me it's different. You know, I've never had a gay bro before." Blaine smiled at the sweet words. "We'll be like Wolverine and Cyclops. You know, show people how cool we are with each other and, if you ask me, is what matters."

"Thanks man," Blaine said. Maybe just maybe he would get through this rough patch. Sam was a great friend. He stood, but had to make one more point. "You're right, but just so we are clear I'm wolverine."

"I'm wolverine," Sam said at the same time.

"I'm-" Blaine tried, but Sam cut him off.

"I said it first," he said pointing to himself.

He turned around and was met with Brittany's smiling face. "Congratulations Blaine Warbler."

"Thank you Britt," he said smiling. He knew that it wasn't worth it to explain that his last name wasn't Warbler because it didn't help the last twenty times. He walked around for a little bit before slipping outside.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Kurt's number again. He held his phone to his ear and listened as it rang three times before going to voicemail once again. He fought the urge to punch something as he hung up and pocketed his phone. He was going crazy. He grabbed his keys from inside before getting in his car and driving home.

He dodged his mother's questions as he told her he won the election and went down to the basement. He stripped off his jacket and shirt until he was left with his tank top. He put on his gloves and just started to punch the punching bag he had set up. He did it until he was exhausted. If he punched one more time he would pass out. He trudged upstairs and hopped into the shower, washing his body and hair before collapsing on his bed.

He had to do something, anything, to change what was happening with him and Kurt. He couldn't let himself rely on Kurt when Kurt obviously didn't want to talk to him. He felt that if he was giving everything into the relationship, balancing everything else, while Kurt wasn't, it wasn't fair for him to get hurt. He told Kurt to go to New York because he thought the boy would want to divide his time between both of his lives. If Kurt wasn't willing to do anything then maybe Blaine shouldn't be either. Maybe it was time for a break?

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to get this out today, but the note is going to be a little short. I have so much going on this week… my dad is having surgery, I have this big test in English(Senior year is suppose to be fun!), a book review(TLOS), and the end of the world on Thursday. **

**Makeover was so good! I love Blaine's storyline, so I had to make this all about him. I hope you guys don't care. He's my favorite character, surpassing Kurt, and I just wanted to show him some love for a whole chapter. There are a couple lines that I copied from the show that might be wrong. The Skype dates being one. I couldn't hear very well. Sorry.**

**You guys I'm still in denial about Thursday though. It's just so dumb. I know I said that I wanted this, but I change my mind! Kurt and Blaine are going to be together forever. Don't break my babies up. The songs are all perfect and I can't wait to see Teenage Dream(They recorded it live for filming! First time ever doing that.) and I also love Barely Breathing! Finn is back! I'm happy, but I don't want any Finchel! Eck. Can't the glee world be all butterflies and rainbows in Klainetopia?**

**The New Normal is on tonight! Everyone drop what you are doing and go watch it at 9:30. It's grown up Klaine! **

**I hope you all enjoy and please, please review! I'm begging! It'll help be get through the grief of The Break-Up and write. I don't like writing Klangst. Boo.**

**Thank you to my beta! I love you. 08trekker, Nurse Kate, sushi.23, lizziemarie0529, acciojubjubbird, l1lyk0, Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape, DarrenCriss1, Eponime, and Ouran-Lyoko-Girl for the reviews. I smiled reading every single one! Please keep it up!**

**Final Note: Blaine surprising Kurt in New York is so sweet, but them I'm reminded that they break up. Shut the front door!**

**-Chelsea-**


	4. The Break-Up

Re: The Break-Up

Show Details

**The Break-Up**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or this stupid episode with its stupid plot. I just freak out over fictional characters and turn it into stories.)**

Blaine still hadn't heard from Kurt when he headed to school on Monday. He was starting to give up hope. He walked around depressed and really with no reason to be there. He would smile when others talked and day dream about when Kurt was still home two months ago. He was sitting alone during lunch when Brittany sat down next to him.

She was the only one who really understood what he was going through. "Hey Britt," he greeted as he popped a chip in his mouth.

"Hi Blaine Warbler," she said with a sigh. He watched her play with her food, taking her fries and sticking them into her cheeseburger.

"Are you okay?" he asked curiously when she leaned forward in defeat. "You seem a little down."

She shrugged. "I just miss Santana. We haven't talked in like a week. She seems too busy for me. I don't understand what I did wrong."

"Don't worry; I haven't talked to Kurt in a couple days either. I haven't even told him about me being senior class president."

"Relationships suck," she said. They were quiet for a little while before Blaine caught sight of Marley and Jake smiling and flirting with each other. It brought back so many memories.

"Aw, young love," Brittany sighed, obviously seeing what he was seeing.

"Do you remember when you started dating Santana and I started dating Kurt? Back before everyone was so busy and so far away. Things were so much simpler. We had so much more hope and innocence. Everyday was just like Valentine's Day."

"We're still young, shouldn't we still be experiencing those things?" she asked and Blaine sighed. He was really starting to think about their relationship.

"I think that we should stage an intervention," he announced.

"What's an intervention?" she asked with curiosity.

"You told me that Santana was coming home this weekend, maybe you can talk to her about spending more time with you."

"That's a good idea, Blaine Warbler," she said. She picked up a tater tot and stuck it in her mouth. "I'm glad that I let you be my friend because you give pretty good advice."

"Hey Britt," Blaine said, deciding to try to explain again, "you know that my name isn't Blaine Warbler, right? I was called that when I went to Dalton and was in the Warblers. Now that I'm here you can call me Blaine Anderson."

She smiled before standing and picking her tray up. "I don't think so, Blaine Warbler. You are just trying to sell someone else's identity. I don't know who this Blaine Anderson is, but you shouldn't be trying to use his name. He could turn out and be a murderer. I'll keep your secret so you don't have to worry."

She walked away before Blaine could say anything. He tilted his head as he tried to understand anything she had just said. He doesn't know how her brain work, or how she even made it to twelfth grade. She was a special seed that he couldn't help but love.

-1-

Kurt woke up that Monday with a smile on his face. He didn't have to be to work until one, so he was going to make a big lunch and eat it in the park, maybe with Rachel. He dressed in his wonderful clothes and walked over to the sheet separating her room from him. He peaked in and stumbled back.

"Finn?" he mumbled softly in confusion as he took in Rachel's figure curled up next to Finn's. He had gotten home late the night before, so he didn't realize that Rachel had any guests. He sorta just made his way over to his bed and collapsed.

He tiptoed back to the kitchen and started his lunch when Rachel came out a couple minutes later. "Hey," she said dully.

"Somebody slept late," he pointed out softly. "It's lunch time. Do you want a croque madame?"

She sighed and started to tie her robe before shaking her head. "We didn't go to bed until late," she explained.

"Thank god for earplugs," he told her, "I love you both, but I don't want to hear any of that." He finished up his egg and put it in a bag.

"We didn't do anything," she whispered, turning to make sure Finn wasn't out yet. "He didn't even talk to me, we just like laid there."

Finn chose that moment to emerge from Rachel's room. It was suddenly awkward. "I'm going to take this down to the park and watch drug deals go down." Rachel laughed, silently grateful for her best friend. "It's good to see you again, Finn."

"You too, little brother," he said as Kurt walked out of the apartment.

He hurried to the streets of New York and took the first subway he found, which he quite liked oddly. When he made it to Central Park he pulled out his phone. He felt a pang of guilt rise in his chest. His background was him and Blaine. The smile on Blaine's face mad Kurt smile.

He realized that he hadn't talked to Blaine in a while. He tried calling Blaine on Friday night after he had to ignore his call due to the fact that he was busy, but Blaine must have been in bed. It was three in the morning. He didn't know the luck he would get with talking to Blaine during school, but he dialed anyway.

It took four rings before he heard, "Kurt?" It came out a breathless question. "Are you still there?"

He laughed softly and hummed in response. "Hi you, sorry we haven't talked in a while. I tried to call you back early on Saturday morning, but you must have been asleep. I want to apologize for that."

Blaine smiled and slipped into the bathroom. "It's alright, I just missed you."

Kurt smiled and found a bench to sit down at. "I missed you too. I want you to know that I'm eating lunch so I can talk without any interruptions. I know you are at school-"

"In Mr. Schue's class, he let me go. We haven't talked in a while. Have you been busy?"

"You wouldn't believe, Blaine," Kurt said taking a bite, "she has me on my toes. Did you want anything when you were trying to reach me?"

"Oh yeah!" he said, his mood lightening. "You are now talking to McKinley High School's student council president!"

"Oh Blaine!" he cheered brightly. "I'm so proud of you! Was it close or did you win by a landslide? I bet you did because you are you."

Blaine blushed. "Brittany sort of blew her election speech. I just wanted to tell you that I won on Friday. I was sorta depressed, but Sam helped me."

"I'm sure me not answering added on that," he said. "I'm sorry again. I was just in the middle of something and there was no way I could answer."

"Kurt, it's fine. I understand. I wanted to ask you if it would be okay if I came up there in a few weeks. I want to see your apartment and see Rachel, maybe even cuddle with you."

"Aw, that sounds very nice," he cooed. "I can't wait."

"I also wanted to have a Skype date tomorrow, maybe?" he sounded so hopeful and timid and it warmed Kurt's heart.

"I would never turn you down," he murmured before taking another bite. "I don't want to keep you from class. I gotta get to work anyway."

Blaine's face fell, but he kept the disappointment out of his voice. "Alright, call me tomorrow night. How does seven sound?"

"Perfect, now get to class," he demanded lightly. "I love you."

"Love you," he said before the line went dead. He bit his lip and pocketed his phone. He knew that he had been thinking crappy thoughts, thoughts that might end in cheating, lies, and disloyalty. He couldn't do that to Kurt, could he? He shook his head, the dark thoughts disappearing quickly. He couldn't think about things like that.

-2-

Blaine was having a good day. He had aced his Calculus test, had lunch plans with Tina, and a phone date tonight with his beautiful boyfriend. His day couldn't get any better, so when his phone buzzed when he was heading to lunch and he saw Kurt's work. His smile grew wider.

"Hey stranger," he greeted brightly. It was a surprise. Kurt was calling so much.

"Hey, um- crap," he said when the phone started to ring, the smile on Blaine's face falling immediately, "can you hold on one second?" He pressed a button he thought was the right one. "Isabelle Wright's office, how can I help you?"

Blaine tried to not let the annoyance hint in his tone, "um, it's me Kurt."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." He sighed as the phone still rang loudly. "Look, I've taken over Isabelle's phones for the week and they just won't stop ringing."

"It's- it's okay," he assured. "If you want to call me back later we-"

"I can't. Isabelle says we have to get the column on the website by midnight, tonight." He sighed again and Blaine new that the chances of a phone date was now slim. "Look, I know this is frustrating, it's frustrating for me too and I don't wan to miss our phone dates, but you know, this could be a career for me."

"I get that," he said after a pause, "I do. I really get it. It's just; I really miss you, a lot. Okay? I miss talking to you and I miss hugging you and I miss-

"Me too," Kurt interrupted.

"Messing around with you," he whispered so only Kurt could here, "and-"

"But you're coming in two weeks, right?" he asked, trying to make things better when they really weren't. At least not for Blaine. Things were going downhill. He couldn't handle the rejection.

"I know, but what am I suppose to do until then?" he asked before offering a little sarcastic comment, "hold my breath?"

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but the phone caller ID caught his attention. "Shoot," he muttered, "Joan Didion is calling. She always has the best gossip. Um, alright, I will call you or text you on a break, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine said, "I love you." But the line was dead. He pulled his phone back and sure enough, Kurt was gone. Without a proper goodbye. He fought the tears that were threatening to fall. He immediately skipped lunch and found his way to the auditorium to release steam.

_I know what you're doing, I see it all too clear I only taste the saline When I kiss away your tears _

He sang perfectly even if there was no music. He felt this song explained how he felt. He couldn't hold in his feelings anymore. Kurt was his boyfriend, but he sure didn't act like it. He tried, he really did, but those dark thoughts were making their way to his brain. He just needed to feel like he was important, like he was the light of someone's world.

_You really had me going, Wishing on a star But the black holes that surround you Are heavier by far_

He sat down on the divider and stared at the stage. Everything reminded him of Kurt. He didn't see how this was fair. He had to stay in Lima, waiting and craving any attention Kurt wanted to throw at him, if any. He didn't deserve to be waiting on pins and needles. He needed to be felt and touched. He needed someone to actually care for him and his needs.

_I believed in your confusion, You were so completely torn It must have been that yesterday Was the day that I was born There's not much to examine, There's nothing left to hide You really can't be serious If you have to ask me why I say good-bye... _

He left his bag on the divider and hopped up the stairs to the stage. This is where he felt safe and where he felt he could be himself. Everything was laid out. He imagined Kurt sitting where he just was. Maybe if he listened to the lyrics and saw his pain, he'd understand what he was going through. How much he was actually hurt. How much he was calling, begging for any attention at all. Dammit he needed something.

'_Cause I am barely breathing And I can't find the air I don't know who I'm kidding Imagining you care And I could stand here waiting A fool for another day But I don't suppose it's worth the price, It's worth the price The price that I would pay I rise above Or sink below Every time You come and goPlease don't come and go Oooh_

He turned to see the items set up on the stage for something he didn't know, his voice still strong and powerful through the auditorium. He willed himself to not cry. He wanted Kurt. He needed Kurt, but sometimes you don't get what you want and you have to improvise. He didn't know if he was willing to ruin everything him and Kurt had built in the years they've been together. Was he willing to crush everything he loved and hurt Kurt in the process? He didn't know anymore.

'_Cause I am barely breathing And I can't find the air I don't know who I'm kidding Imagining you care And I could stand here waiting A fool for another day But I don't suppose it's worth the price, Worth the price The price that I would pay But I'm thinking it over anywayI'm thinking it over anyway, yeah, yeah, yeahI'm thinking it over anyway, yeah, yeah, yeah.I don't know what you doingI see it all too clear_

When he finished the song he was out of breath. The bell signaling class starting. He walked down the steps and grabbed his bag. He wasn't going to class. He couldn't focus if he tried. He found himself moving to the choir room. He sat in the top corner, pulling his phone and going through his face book.

It came up that he had a mutual friend, so he clicked to see that this Eli. C, with a light house profile picture, had requested to be friends. He curiously accepted the poke and it wasn't long until he had a message.

"What's up, sexy?" It said and Blaine smiled. It was the first time someone called him that in months. It felt good having someone compliment him, even if they were a stranger. The next message surprised him even more, "You want to come over?

He smiled and before he knew it he was eagerly grabbed his bag and pocketed his phone. He needed this, even if it would ruin everything. He needed affection and love. He needed to be important and cared for. He needed something close to love, anything. He would worry about his actions later.

He snuck out of school and got into his car. Once he had the address he was set. He drove without thinking. He knew that if he would then he would realize how big of a mistake he was making. He pulled up to a small house. He knocked on the door with a shaky hand.

When it opened and the boy smiled at him he felt guilt. "Hey Blaine," he cooed opening the door farther, "I've got the place to myself and I was so happy you decided to come over."

Blaine nodded and stepped inside. He turned to say hello when Eli attacked his lips. It was scary to kiss someone he didn't know, but it felt so good. Eli pulled him closer and bit his lip. It wasn't like kissing Kurt, but it would do.

He was pulled to a room, which was probably Eli's. When he was pushed on the bed he started to freak out. "Dammit, condom," he murmured, "I'll be right back, Baby."

Blaine sat up and tried to stop himself from freaking out. His conscience finally kicking in. Could he do this? Could he sleep with this guy when he had the most amazing guy in the entire world? He was so lonely and sexual frustrated, and his hand wasn't good enough anymore. He needed someone to feel him and make him beg. He needed this, but was it worth it?

-3-

Guilt. It was a horrid thing to feel. Everyone felt it for different reasons, but Blaine felt so guilty he threw up on Friday morning. It went down hill when he saw the picture of him and Kurt on his desk. His stomach twisted and he ran to the bathroom, through up his entire stomach contents. He cried to himself before deciding what he needed to do.

He got up and logged onto his computer. It took him three minutes to book the first flight to New York with the last of his savings. He was there that afternoon, scouting the streets for a vender who sells roses. He got the biggest arrangement he could find and made his way towards Kurt's apartment. This had to be perfect.

He found the door and knocked loudly. He couldn't contain his nerves. He wanted to see his boyfriend so much. He held the roses up to hide his face before the door slid open. After a few seconds he moved and smiled at his beautiful boyfriend. "Surprise!" he said and Kurt looked shocked.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, the smile wide on his face. What?"

"Hi," he greeted before Kurt launched himself at his boyfriend.

"This is amazing," he proclaimed accepting the ridiculous roses his amazing boyfriend got him. His night was complete. "I wasn't expecting you for two weeks!"

"I know I just couldn't wait any longer. I, I missed you too much," he admitted, the love and admiration clear in his voice.

"Ah, I missed you too. It's so good to see you." Blaine leaned forward before he could stop himself and kissed his boyfriend deeply. This was definitely how he should be kissed.

"Blaine!" Rachel proclaimed interrupting their moment and wrapping Blaine in a big hug. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Hi," he greeted before pulling away.

"I missed you so much," she continued.

"Hey," he said before Finn walked up. He was clearly surprised. "Oh Finn! What are you doing here?" He shook his hand. He was truly happy to see his friend.

"I'm not really sure and the moment," Finn answered honestly, Blaine could give him that. "But it's good to see you.

"Guys this is fantastic," she interrupted, "We're all here together, here! Just like the good ole days." She smiled and Kurt smiled at Blaine, causing him to smile, followed by Finn. Rachel laughed as she pulled Finn to get ready.

"These are so pretty!" Kurt gushed as he moved to get a vase. Blaine watched as he set up the arrangements.

He couldn't help the fact that Kurt looked amazing in his skin tight jeans. He crept up behind him and wrapped his arms firmly around his boyfriend's waist. The boy squeaked then leaned back into the embrace. "I love you," he whispered.

Kurt smiled and turned in his embrace, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "You are too sweet," he murmured. "God, I missed you so much. Oh, and I love you too."

Blaine smiled before leaning forward and kissing the taller boy properly. Blaine sighed and relaxed, his conscience going away. All that mattered was Kurt and the fact that they still loved each other. He knew that Kurt was going to have to find out, but he could wait until the end of the night. Right now he just enjoyed the feeling of his boyfriend against him.

-4-

Blaine held Kurt's hand all the way to the bar, Callbacks. The way Kurt would lean over and whisper something in his ear, or how they were pushed together of the subway mad Blaine's heart ache. The fact that he hurt this boy disgusted him. He couldn't believe what an idiot he was. He put his needs before Kurt.

Kurt talked excitedly about the bar they were going to, allowing underage in. He even pecked Blaine's lips once. He claimed that New York didn't care about gays and that in the past two months he has seen around a dozen gay couples kissing. He then went on to explain how excited he would be when Blaine would move out there.

Everything made Blaine panic internally. He didn't know how much longer he could keep his horrible secret inside. He sat down at a table with Kurt and stared at the piano player. He couldn't handle his head pounding in protest. His stomach wasn't helping.

"You okay?" Kurt asked after a little while getting Kurt's attention. "You seem a little…" He frowned and made himself rigid before laughing.

"Oh I'm great," he said shaking his head. "I- It was just a… rough flight. I had a middle seat because I booked the ticket at last minute."

"Well I for one am glad you did," Kurt said, his smile reappearing. Whenever he was around Blaine he couldn't help but smile. It was their first date in New York, sort of. "It's our first night out in New York. We will never forget this."

Kurt held up his glass for Blaine to clink. He did with a smile before taking a sip. "Do you think that I would be able sing tonight?"

Kurt bit his lip, but nodded. "I'm pretty sure you could. I sang last week, so I don't see why. Are you planning on singing me a love song saying how much you missed me?"

Blaine smiled and leaned forward, kissing his cheek. "You know that I love you so much, right?" he whispered.

"Of course I do," he said, "and I'm so excited for tonight. As much as you miss messing around, I miss it just as much. I think I might just spend the whole night exploring all the spots on your body that I've missed so much."

"You are making me blush," Blaine murmured before the music started. They turned and found Rachel and Brody, which Blaine applauded Kurt for his great description of him, he was cute, getting ready to sing Demi Lovato's "Give Your Heart a Break". Blaine frowned at the song. He was sick of this. He couldn't escape this. His stomach turned and he started sweating. He cheated.

When they were done, Rachel jumped down and hurried to the table. She was so excited and happy. "Oh my god, you guys! It is so amazing up there. You have to do your Sweeny Todd mega-melody."

"And risk a page six spread," Kurt said sarcastically. "I don't think so. intern sings without warming up. Not happening.

"I want to sing something," Blaine announced as Kurt laughed. He wanted to do one thing right before his world ended.

"Yeah, just ask Pascal," Brody said pointing to the piano.

"Pascal," Kurt tried the name and Blaine hurried to the stage. He got it approved by the man and sat down at the piano, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. He had to do this right. He couldn't screw this song up too. He started playing the soft notes before introducing himself.

"Um, hi everyone. I, um, I want to sing a song that's really special to me. This is the song that I sang the first time I ever met the love of my life, so, um, Kurt this is for you." He looked at him before starting the song.

_Before you met meI was alright but thingsWere kinda heavyYou brought me to lifeNow every FebruaryYou'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

He willed himself not to cry. He had to show how much love and passion he had towards Kurt. It's just that he cheated the one thing that he swore he'd never do. He hated himself. He let another person come in and do things that only Kurt was allowed to do. He didn't deserve the smile Kurt was wearing.

_Let's go all the way tonightNo regrets, just loveWe can dance, until we dieYou and I,will be young foreverYou make me feelLike I'm livin' aTeenage dreamThe way you turn me onI can't sleepLet's run away andDon't ever look back,Don't ever look back_

The smile on Kurt's face faded slowly. He was suddenly concerned about the emotion in Blaine's voice. He didn't understand where the tears were coming from. The song was close to them, but not close enough to cry. Blaine had been off all night. Something was seriously wrong and even Finn could see.

_My heart stopsWhen you look at meJust one touchNow baby I believeThis is realSo take a chance andDon't ever look back,Don't ever look backImma get your heart racingIn my skin-tight jeansBe your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on meIn my skin-tight jeansBe your teenage dream tonight_

They locked eyes and Kurt was one hundred percent sure that something was very wrong. Blaine wouldn't even look at him longer than a couple seconds. He could read his boyfriend like a boyfriend. It was despair and sorrow. He was not letting Blaine get away with it. He would find out what was wrong later.

_You make me feelLike I'm livin' aTeenage dreamThe way you turn me onI can't sleep Let's run away andDon't ever look back,Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops When you look at meJust one touchNow baby I believeThis is realSo take a chance andDon't ever look back, no_

Blaine put absolutely everything into the performance, tears welling in his eyes. Rachel and Finn suddenly feeling uncomfortable because this was obviously something personal between the two of them. Kurt felt a wave of horror. He was thinking the worst about what could be wrong. What if he wanted to break up?

_I'm a get your heart racingIn my skin-tight jeansBe your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on meIn my skin-tight jeansBe your teenage dream tonight_

Blaine forced himself to end the song. He wiped the tears from his eyes and accepted the applause. He looked up and found Kurt clapping, his eyes sparkling with tears. He stood up and walked to the table and sat down, Kurt scooting up to him in an instant, wrapping his arms around Blaine's.

He looked up and found Kurt's questioning gaze. "You okay?" he asked quietly and Blaine nodded, "Are you sure?" A nod. "That was so beautiful," he said instead of harping on about it, "it took my breath away. Thank you."

Blaine smiled and nodded. He leaned forward and captured Kurt's lips with his own in a long languid kiss. Kurt smiled and inched forward, tilting his head to get better access. It was so passionate that Kurt had to break it so it wouldn't turn into something else."

"You guys," Rachel said grabbing their attention, "we are going to go for a walk. Do you want to come with?"

Kurt turned to Blaine who nodded. They stood and filed out of the bar and onto the street. Kurt and Blaine stayed a few paces behind. Kurt was tempted to reach out and grab Blaine's hand, but the boy stuffed them in his pockets. He was so moody and it was scaring Kurt.

After walking in the park for a little while in an awkward silence, Kurt decided to break the tension. "So that was moving," he paused to look and see Blaine nod. "Guess I'm kinda wondering why that was."

"Well," Blaine said after a beat to collect his thoughts and words, "you know, I- uh, I really missed you.

"I missed you too and I'm really glad that you are here," he assured looking to Blaine, "but you've been so emotional and weirdly sad. Please stop pretending like there's nothing wrong."

That look crossed Blaine's face as he stopped and basically looked terrified. Kurt's heart beat was up in his ears, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. Blaine just looked so scared and guilty. "I was with someone," Blaine finally said and Kurt felt his world end. He couldn't, no wouldn't believe it.

His Blaine would not do this to him. The Blaine that thought he had cheated the year before and they had the horrible fight. Blaine would not cheat on him willingly. It had to be someone who pursued him. "It was Sebastian, wasn't it?" he found himself asking.

"No," Blaine said quickly, his guilt spilling out as he finally told Kurt, "it wasn't Sebastian, but it doesn't- it didn't mean anything. It was just a hookup, okay?"

"Who was it?" Kurt demanded his tears very visible. It broke Blaine's heart because he did that to him. He hurt the only love in his life.

"It doesn't matter who it was with, Kurt. What matters was that I was by myself. I needed you. I needed you around and you weren't there and I was lonely. And I'm," he took a breath, he had to get Kurt to realize how much he hated himself for what happened, "I'm really sorry."

"You don't think I have been lonely?" he shot back defensively. This was most definitely not his fault and would not let Blaine blame it on him. He was so hurt. "You don't think I've had temptations, but I didn't act on them because I knew what it meant. It meant something horrible and awful."

The tears killed Blaine as they fell freely down his boyfriend's cheeks. He did that and he hated himself more than anything. "I'm so sorry Kurt, I really am." He tried to reach forward, but Kurt pulled back. He shook his head and turned to run down the sidewalk, openly crying. He hated Blaine. "KURT!" Blaine tried after him, but it didn't stop him.

Blaine stood in his spot until he got some since into his dumb head. He ran after him, totally forgetting about Finn and Rachel. He caught up to Kurt as they reached a fountain. His heart broke at the grief on Kurt's face. Kurt sat down facing the water, pulling his knees up to his chest.

Blaine sat done to him, facing away from the water. "Can we talk this through?" he begged and Kurt stayed silent. "I love-"

"Don't," Kurt warned before turning and running away from him. He wasn't dealing with him right now. He was crying when he reached his apartment, gasping for air. He knew Blaine was behind him, but he didn't let that stop him from slamming the door in his face.

He moved to his dresser, Blaine walked in his part of the apartment. He didn't look at him as he grabbed clothes and went back out to the bathroom. He changed in a record timing, looking in the mirror at his swollen, puffy eyes. He looked horrible, but it didn't matter. He had no one to impress anymore. A splash of water on his face, and then he was back in his area. Blaine was already changed in the pajamas he had gotten him before he left, which made Kurt want to sob again.

He sat on the edge of the bed and tried to hold himself together, listening as Blaine rustled around behind him. "Do you want to go to bed?" Blaine asked timidly.

Kurt got up and pulled the covers down, Blaine doing the same. Getting in bed and not talking was strange and hurtful to both of them. It was so weird. Kurt made sure not to touch Blaine as they laid there in silence. Blaine just wanted to roll over and cuddle up with Kurt.

As if on cue, both of them turned and faced away each other. They reached up and turned off their lights and then there was silence. Kurt didn't know how long it was until his tears started to fall freely. He was hoping Blaine was asleep.

Blaine on the other hand was silently crying on the other side of the bed. He felt the bed safe as Kurt sniffed and he winced. He wanted to die. He hurt him. "I'm sorry," he whispered into the darkness.

Kurt closed his eyes and reached to wipe his eyes. He couldn't deal with this. "I didn't know what went through me. You were gone and I needed some attention. I hate myself, but I still love you. You mean everything to me, Baby. Dammit, I just love you-"

"Stop," Kurt barked, "just stop. I don't want to hear you explain why you cheated on me. Go to bed or you'll sleep on the floor."

Kurt's voice was so cold and it hurt Blaine. He curled up and closed his eyes, willing the tears to stop long enough to go to bed. Kurt cried until he couldn't stay awake any longer. He closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.

-5-

Horrible dreams of walking into Blaine's room with him in bed with Sebastian woke Kurt up. He jumped awake, sweating profusely. It might have been because the room was exceptionally hot, or it was because of the fact that Blaine was sprawled out on top of him. He knew Blaine tended to gravitate towards the middle of the bed during his sleep.

He closed his eyes and willed himself to forget about what happened, just for a couple seconds and imagined that they were okay. He nuzzled his nose into Blaine's loose curls. The familiar smell brought reality back. He couldn't breath. He pushed Blaine off of him and stood up. He couldn't sleep in the same bed as him.

He grabbed his blanket and pushed through the sheet to the living area. He sat in his chair and curled up with his blanket. He couldn't get to sleep again. He watched as the darkness outside the window was replaced with light. He heard movement from the other side of the apartment and had a slim hope that Blaine would come out, but it was Finn, bag in hand.

"You can't just run away," he advised, turning the light on next to him, receiving a jump from Finn.

"Dude you totally spooked me," he said quietly, "I thought I was the only one awake."

"I've been waiting for somebody to come out," he paused, tears and his no sleep mixing together to make him an emotional wreck. "I was hoping it would be Blaine."

"You guys okay?" Finn asked, feeling it was his duty as Kurt's brother to be concerned about how upset Kurt was the night before and how tired he looked.

"I kinda feel like I'm going to die," he finally admitted almost inaudibly. "Guess I don't have to ask what you're doing apparently.

"I'll talk to her later about it; I just gotta get away for a little bit." He wanted to avoid the problem, much like Kurt.

"Six months ago did you ever think things would be like this?" he asked. He remembered when Quinn cheated on Finn and how hurt he was. When he started dating Blaine, he knew that that would never happen, but here he is, crushed and upset.

"Sometimes I miss high school, you know? Come on; give me a hug before I go." Kurt didn't hesitate to get up and weakly hug his brother. He did miss him, no matter how little time they got to spend together.

Finn patted his shoulders before turning to the door. "Do you want be to say anything to Rachel?" he asked after him.

He stopped, hand on the handle. "No," he said before disappearing through the hall. Kurt sighed and sat back down.

It wasn't until he got up to start breakfast that Blaine emerged from the sheet. He looked horrible, as Kurt expected. He smiled to himself because he was glad that he was hurting. He deserved to. "Morning," Blaine said timidly.

Kurt ignored him and put on his bitch face. Blaine took the hint. "I fly back in a couple hours," he pointed out, "I would like to talk about what happened last night." Silence. "Are we breaking up?" Silence. "I know I don't deserve you-"

Kurt snorted icily, "You got that right."

Blaine cringed and looked down. "But I would love talking it through. I can't lose you over this. You are my life, my everything."

"Morning," Rachel said as she walked in the kitchen, ruining any chance of them talking about anything.

Blaine sort of stood awkwardly through Rachel telling, in detail, her and Finn's fight from the night before. He caught Kurt rolling his eyes more than once.

He tried to talk to Kurt, but Kurt would slip out of his reach or ignore him. His time to leave came too quickly and he was standing in front of Kurt, who was sitting in his chair. "I've gotta go."

Kurt didn't show any signs of acknowledgement. Blaine sighed in defeat. "I love you so much and I know you need your space. I'm here to talk whenever." Silence. He sighed and leaned down to kiss his cold cheek.

Kurt would be lying to say that his skin didn't tingle under Blaine's lips, but he wouldn't give in. He watched Blaine grab his bag before walking to the door. Their eyes met for a split second when Blaine turned around before Kurt looked down. He heard the door slid open and shut. He knew Rachel was in the shower, so he had time to break down. He hated that Blaine could do this to him. He hated that he still loved him.

-6-

Monday back to school was awful for Blaine. He couldn't get a hold of Kurt, who was refusing to talk to him when he called Rachel. He didn't want to be at McKinley where everything he looked at reminded him of his boyfriend. All his friends were Kurt's and it hurt to even talk to them. Glee hurt the worst. He dreaded it. When he walked into the choir room after school and saw Finn. He didn't know what to expect.

"Hey," Finn greeted first as Blaine walked up to him. He organized what he was going to say.

"Um," he started dully, "By the time I got up you were already gone. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

"Why'd you do that to him?" Finn asked instead and Blaine jumped at the chance to talk to someone, anyone about what was going on in his relationship.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I just- there's no excuse. He won't talk to me. I don't even know if we are broken up."

"Finn!" Sam exclaimed when he walked into the room and found his old friend. "Dude, what's up?"

"I'm just passing through," Finn explained getting up and hugging Sam, "visiting my mom and Burt. Mr. Schue said I could come back if I want."

Blaine knew his chance was gone. His one chance to lay everything out was gone. He moved to sit up in the corner and listen to Mr. Schue talk about the school musical that he didn't care about. Everything sucked. He had no friends, well no close friend to pour his heart to and Kurt wouldn't speak to him. He knew he deserved it, but he hated not having Kurt.

He pulled out his phone and pulled up his pictures of him and Kurt. They spent the whole summer taking them to scrapbook according to Kurt. He had some of him and some of just Kurt, but most of them were the both of them. The one Tina took at her pool stood out. They looked so happy holding each other. He exited out. He logged into Twitter and sent out a tweet, hoping Kurt would see.

** BlaineWarbler I really, really miss him. I know why he won't talk to me, but I would love for him to just acknowledge my existence. He's my everything. I love you. #trulysorry**

He pocketed his phone and daydreamed about what he could possibly do to get Kurt back to at least talking to him. He pulled his phone back out and placed an order for a bouquet of red and yellow roses. They might help the situation, might.

-7-

The week dragged on for ages. Kurt hadn't worked up the nerve to call Blaine yet. Rachel asked him to go with her to Lima, but he couldn't face Blaine this soon. He had his iPod blaring as he power cleaned the already clean apartment. He was cleaning so hard that he had tears running down his face. "Dammit!" he screamed to no one. He didn't understand why Blaine had to drive a stick through his heart. Everything hurt. Everything reminded Kurt of him.

He sobbed on the floor as his iPod switched songs. He looked up as the familiar tune moved through the apartment. The irony in having this song play broke Kurt's heart. It was telling him to go one way and break things off, or go another way and figure things out.

_Come up to meet you,Tell you I'm sorry,You don't know how lovely you are_

Blaine sat on his floor and looked at all the pictures he had collected since him and Kurt had gotten together. He had failed to reach Kurt yet and it had been a whole week. He spent the nights crying and begging Kurt, though texts, to pick up and talk to him. He smiled and their prom picture from the year before. They were both so happy.

He had his iPod playing in the background, not really paying attention. All the songs reminded him of Kurt. He sniffed and sat back as the next song started. He laughed before the tear began. He hated this song, but it scared him at the timing of it.

_Runnin' in circles,Comin' up tails,Heads on the science apartNobody said it was easyIt's such a shame for us to partNobody said it was easyNo one ever said it would be this hardOh, take me back to the start_

Kurt sat back and thought about his options. He loved Blaine, even after what happened. They had been together for two years and he didn't think he wanted to give this up, but he was just so hurt. He was betrayed and who said it wouldn't happen again. He couldn't trust Blaine anymore.

_I was just guessing,At numbers and figures,Pulling the puzzles apartQuestions of science,Science and progress,Do not speak as loud as my heart_

_But tell me you love me,Come back and haunt me,Oh, when I rush to the start_

Blaine leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling. What did he think would happen? He tried to think back to what was going through his mind during the thing with Eli. He was thinking with his dick and not his mind. He didn't deserve the second chance that he was begging for. He was such a hypocrite. He yelled at Kurt and then he went and cheated. "Fuck," he swore loudly. He reached over and grabbed his phone.

_Runnin' in circles, Chasin' our tails,Comin' back as we areNobody said it was easy,Oh, it's such a shame for us to partNobody said it was easy,No one ever said it would be so hardI'm goin' back to the start_

Kurt made up his mind, but he changed it twice before crawling over to where his phone was sitting on the couch. He couldn't put Blaine off any longer. It was time to face his fears and just dial the number. He stared at the number for a while. He would push it and hang up, but finally he just did it. He held it up to his ear.

_Nobody said it was easyNo, no, no, no Nobody said it was easy,No, no, no, no_

_Nobody said it was easyNo, no, no, no Nobody said it was easy_

Blaine was about to text Kurt as the song ended and his phone rang. His world stopped. He looked down at Kurt's picture. It was actually him. He was calling! He freaked out and wiped the tears from his face before taking a deep breath. He clicked answer and held it up to his ear. "Kurt?"

**A/N: So this was so hard to write. I basically had to take a huge break from anything to control my emotions. I didn't start this until Monday. That's why I didn't upload it on Tuesday. Let me start out by saying that my heart hurts. I knew about Blaine cheating and everything before, but it still hurt. I was on Tumblr and everyone was saying that they hate Blaine for what he did and they weren't going to like him… Like really? He's a character for one and he was lonely. Give the guy a break.**

**I understand and everything. It was just as much Kurt's fault as it was Blaine's. They are both at fault, so shut up about thinking Rmurph butchered Blaine's character. From what I see this is character development. Dammit! I am so mad when talking about this. He was in Lima while Kurt was in New York. Blaine was surrounded by Kurt's friends, Kurt's old school, memories of Kurt everywhere he looked. And when it came down to Kurt talking to Blaine and making him feel loved and telling Blaine how much he missed and loved him, Kurt didn't pull through. Kurt is at blame, but people think he's so innocent. I know he has a job, but he could make time for Blaine, even the littlest time. He wanted to feel important, so he jumped at the first attention he got. And we all know that they did not have sex. I doubt Blaine did more than kissing/grinding. He loves Kurt.**

**Now after my rant… I loved thee episode. Yeah it was horrible and heartbreaking, but it was still so very good. I loved everything except the Finchel and Wemma. Go away no one likes you. Britana broke my heart. I was going to rely on them after my OTP broke up, but no! They are gone to. I know that Klaine breaking up isn't official, seeing as we didn't get spoken confirmation, but I think it was implied. However I will be holding on to that sliver of hope that they aren't. It's what I do. I have three weeks to think they might be together.**

**I'm excited for the Warbler and Nolan Gerard Funk! Hottie! Grant is also coming back. It's going to be a blast! I want episode 7? To come like right now! I'm gald Blaine is getting more storylines apart from Kurt. Even though I would love for some of them to involve a Notebook kiss! :)**

**I'm also excited for all the costume pictures on Twitter! Looks cool.**

**I have seen the Grease album cover and I'm excited. Grease is my FAVORITE musical! You guys don't even know! And the fact that Blake is going to be Danny! Score! Here are the songs if you don't know:**

**1. Hopelessly Devoted To You2. Born To Hand Jive3. Greased Lightning4. Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee5. Beauty School Drop Out6. Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise)7. There Are Worse Things I Can Do8. You're The One That I Want9. Summer Lovin'**

**Though I don't know how they are going to do that because they already did Summer Lovin'. I'm not apposed to them doing it again though!**

**They also confirmed a Christmas episode! Yay. I'm excited for that too! I loved the past two Christmas episodes! I will protest if Klaine doesn't get a duet! I also have the supposed songs. I don't know if these are the people or songs, but I saw them on Tumblr. Take with a grain of salt:**

**1. **_**Shake Up Christmas**_** featuring Melissa Benoist, Blake Jenner, Jacob Artist, Alex Newell, Vanessa Lengies, Becca Tobin2. **_**Mistletoe **_**featuring Chord Overstreet, Jenna Ushkowitz3. **_**We Wish You a Merry Christmas **_**featuring Kevin McHale, Jenna Ushkowitz, Heather Morris, Chord Overstreet, Darren Criss4. **_**White Christmas / Skinny Love **_**featuring Chris Colfer, Lea Michele, Darren Criss, Cory Monteith, Naya Rivera, Heather Morris, Jayma Mays, Matthew Morrison5. **_**All I Have **_**featuring Vanessa Lengies, Kevin McHale6. **_**Happy Xmas (War Is Over) **_**featuring Darren Criss, Jenna Ushkowitz, Kevin McHale, Chord Overstreet, Blake Jenner, Heather Morris, Jacob Artist, Mellisa Benoist, Becca Tobin, Alex Newell, Samuel Larsen, Vanessa Lengies7. **_**Wonderful Christmastime **_**featuring Darren Criss8. **_**Snow **_**featuring Mark Salling, Dianna Agron, Jacob Artist9. **_**My Only Wish (This Year) **_**featuring Darren Criss, Chris Colfer(****FINGERS CROSSED)****10. **_**Christmas Lights **_**featuring Cory Monteith, Lea Michele11. **_**Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree **_**featuring The Warblers12. **_**Magic **_**featuring Heather Morris13. **_**Silent Night by **_**featuring Lea Michele, Melissa Benoist**

**I'm excited! Even if Klaine is broken up for a while I have some things to look forward to. The hiatus couldn't have come at a better time! I have so much school work because if you are a senior you minds well work your butt off. I've got this huge term paper that I've been working on to. I was going to do glee, but I decided to do it on Walt Disney. It's so time consuming and is one of the main reasons I'm late posting. **

**Anyway, Shout outs to the most amazing people! jetsonastro24, 4SensFan4, sushi.23, acciojubjubbird, Ryleigh Hayle, Nurse Kate, IM-A-WARBLER, MyKidSingsGlee, Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape, Ouran-Lyoko-Girl, infinitylovee, whippedcreamnwaffles, 4SensFan4, and GleeLuver2013! You guys are really great! Thank you for reviewing and keep it up.**

**Thank you to my beautiful beta: Klainelove913. She is my better half! She is a great person. Go send her some love.**

**I'm going to go! I'll see you in three weeks! REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW! I'll love you forever. And did you like the ending? ;) I really loved keeping you guys on the edge for the next chapter.**

**Final Note: Matt Bomer will be on The New Normal… Yup I'm in heaven. David and Bryan's engagement was also perfect.**

**-Chelsea-**


	5. The Role You Were Born to Play

**The Role You Were Born to Play**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Glee; if I did then we'd be getting some Klaine.)**

Kurt held his phone tightly to his ear as it rang twice. He couldn't breathe, or think. Was this a good idea? Could he talk to Blaine without breaking down? Was it too soon? Was he over it and ready to talk? "Kurt?" Blaine's voice sounded so hopeful and breathless. Kurt's mind stopped, everything stopped until he pulled the phone away and hung up. He was a coward. He threw his phone across the room and broke down into sobs. He wasn't ready and may never be. He prided himself and how strong he was, but having one person come and shatter all his strength, he couldn't handle it.

Sighing, he pulled himself up. Crying wouldn't help anyone and he would not let Rachel see him down. She was due back from Lima anytime. It was one thing crying in his bed, but when Rachel saw him then she wouldn't leave him alone. He walked through the loft and opened the small fridge. "Kurt!" Rachel's voice called through the apartment, a little too cheery for Kurt's liking.

"Rachel," he said before breaking down and grabbing a tub of Ben & Jerry's cookie dough ice cream. He turned to find her looking at him curiously before dropping her gaze to the ice cream. "What?"

"No need to get snippy," she defended after Kurt's tone, "I'm just observing that you are eating ice cream that will go straight to your hips, the hips that you have worked hard to make perfect. I'm your best friend too, that means that I know that you only eat ice cream when you are upset."

Kurt's patience was wearing and he wanted to yell and scream. She would come back from seeing her ex and be all cheery and happy. It was Rachel for crying out loud. "Can't I just eat my ice cream without your judgment?"

Frowning, Rachel bit her lip. "You know that I'm here for you right? We both went up pretty bad breakups. I'll hold you while you pour out your feelings. It's okay to not be so perfect."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled out a spoon. "Nope," he said simply. He shoved a bite in his mouth and walked out of the kitchen and through to the living area. Of course Rachel would follow and sit down on top of him. He reached for the remote to watch his new favorite movie, _The Notebook_, but his best friend slapped his hand. "Dammit Rachel."

"I want you to talk to me," she said almost pleading. "We are the best of friends, Kurt. We talk all about my problems, but you are always so closed up. I know that you used to always talk to Blaine about them, but he's not here. You aren't talking to him, so all you have is me. Tell me what is going on in your head. I know you are hurting so lets talk about it, get it out in the open so you don't keep it all bottled up inside."

Kurt weighed his options, he really did, but one thing was certain; he really wanted to cry. He shoved the ice cream away and launched himself at his best friend, crying almost instantly. Rachel was surprised at first, but wrapped her arms around the broken boy in her lap, face buried into her neck. She didn't know how long she sat there soothing him until his cries subsided. Her shirt was now soaked, but it didn't matter to her right now. What mattered was Kurt.

"Do you think you are up to talking?" she tried after a little while. She didn't want to set him off again, so she spoke softly.

When Kurt pulled back, he looked like a mess. Rachel had never seen him so torn apart, so upset. His eyes were red and puffy with tearstained cheeks. He leaned his head against the couch and looked up at Rachel. "I gave him everything," he finally said, "everything I had in me. We had two whole years together as friends and boyfriends. I trusted him with my heart, my everything actually, and he played with me like I was some toy."

"You know Blaine would never do that," Rachel found herself saying. Kurt shot her a look and she backed down, but added, "This is Blaine, though. He loves you."

"Well he should have thought about that be cheating on me. If there's one thing I can't forgive, it's cheating. I sat and watched boy after boy and girl after girl cheat on each other in glee. I was so certain that Blaine wouldn't do that to me. I saw how he acted after that Chandler debacle."

Rachel watched as he took a deep breath. "Did he tell you why he did it?" she asked curiously.

"He was alone," Kurt spat out bitterly. "He was fucking alone and I wasn't there. I wouldn't pick up. Excuse me if I'm busy with my new job to pick up the phone every time he called. Doesn't he remember that he was the one who pushed me to come out here? I came because he promised we would be perfect and we would both try to make the long distance work."

"Well obviously he needed you and you didn't pick up," Rachel tried, holding her breath and hoping Kurt won't blow up.

All Kurt did was sigh. "He called when I was at work late, remember?" Rachel nodded. "He wanted to tell me that he was the new student council president, but I ignored it. I couldn't help it. How rude would it have been if I answered in front of Isabelle and all the others? It would be unprofessional and make both me and Isabelle look bad. I eventually called him. It's not my fault though. I was working. I was doing what he told me to do. He could have told me that I wasn't doing a good enough job, I would have listened."

Rachel nodded and didn't dare say anything. She saw both boys at fault for what happened, but if Kurt knew she wouldn't hear the end of it.

"He cheated on me though. I don't mean texting. He hooked up with this guy. He let someone else touch him and someone else kiss him. He's supposed to be all mine. He felt that feeling, when that disgusting whore got him off, that I used to make him feel. I used to be the only one who saw him naked or made him feel great, but now that's all a joke. Some guy has seen my Blaine needy and whiney. I bet they even cuddled."

"How do you know all of that happened?" she asked almost silently. "Hookup means so many different things. Did he explain it to you? Did you let-"

"No!" he proclaimed. "I was upset Rachel! I didn't let him tell me what he did. Hookup means cheating and that's all that I care about. He cheated on me and I can't find it in me to trust him, to talk to him. Just before you got back I tried to call, but hung up. I can't face him knowing that he doesn't love me as much as he claims. If he loved me he would have done something other than cheat. It's the worse thing someone can do. I watched as Finn got cheated on and I never imagined that I would ever have that feeling, but you know what? It sucks. This feeling fucking sucks and I hate it. I hate that he could so easily break me with one simple action. I'll never forgive him."

"That's what you say now, but you will, Kurt," Rachel said. "Look at me and Finn. We both cheated on each other, but we found a way back to each other-"

"Only to have you cheat on him with Brody," Kurt shot back and felt guilty almost instantly. "I'm sorry that was harsh. It's just that I'm stubborn. It wasn't my fault and I don't want anyone to tell me it was. I'm never forgiving him, not for cheating. If he does it once, he'll do it again. We are broken up and we are staying broken up."

He was so set on it. He reached forward and took his ice cream before pigging out. Rachel knew that he was done. She knew he wouldn't talk anymore. They sat in silence, except for Kurt swallowing the creamy goodness before Rachel said, "You two need some time apart anyway."

Kurt stood in a huff and mumbled all the way across the room. "Thanks for being supportive, Rachel," he yelled before pushing through his sheet and falling to his bed. He held the ice cream close and let himself indulge just this once. Tomorrow was a new day.

-1-

"As president and vice-president, we pretty much decree whatever parts we want, right?" Sam asked as he signed both his and Blaine's name on the signup sheet for the musical Monday during school.

Blaine was a wreak, no he was worse than a wreak. He hadn't slept in a week and his stomach lurched every time he tried to each. He was defeated. "I'm not sure I'm going to do the musical this year," he informed his friend. "I'm not in the right headspace to do a project like Grease. Since Kurt and I broke up, I haven't slept. I've lost my appetite. I don't even gel on weekends."

"Okay, so this is pretty serious then?" Sam asked and Blaine fought the urge to roll his eyes. Sam was probably the only person he was closest to. He wished he acted like a friend should.

"Sam," he tried, "Kurt was my soul mate. We talked about spending the rest of our lives together, about retiring in Provincetown and buying a light house, and starting an artist colony. And now he won't even return my calls. He won't even text me, and that Gilmore Girls box set that I sent him was returned to be unopened. He's gone, maybe forever."

"Dude, I get it," Sam said turning to him, "except for the lighthouse part, but look. Everybody's been there. You'll get through it."

Blaine closed his eyes as Sam walked away. No one understood or really cared. He rolled before walking down the hallway. The auditions were after school and he had a free period. As he wondered to his locker, he remembered what he had. He smiled weakly and grabbed the book.

He found himself in the choir room, holding back tears as he looked through his scrapbook. He had one of Kurt and Kurt had on of Blaine. They made them before Kurt left and Blaine had added many pages himself. It made him want to cry. Kurt's smiling face looking at the camera. He messed up and he was possibly never going to get Kurt back. That thought was the scariest thing that he ever thought of.

When the bell rang, he reluctantly got up and made his way to the auditorium. He walked onto the stage and faced Finn and Artie. "Are you ready to audition?" Finn asked and Blaine nodded. He didn't prepare or anything, but he knew what song felt right at the moment. He told the band and they started. He couldn't help the emotion that came through. He was hurt.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken,My eyes are not the first to cry,I'm not the first to know there'sJust no getting over youI know I'm just a fool who's willingTo sit around and wait for youBut baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to doI'm hopelessly devoted to youBut now there's nowhere to hideSince you pushed my love asideI'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to youHopelessly devoted to youHopelessly devoted to youMy head is saying fool forget himMy heart is saying don't let goHold on to the end that's what I intend to doI'm hopelessly devoted to youBut now there's nowhere to hideSince you pushed my love asideI'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to youHopelessly devoted to youHopelessly devoted to you_

"Say something," Artie whispered looking to Finn.

"Like what?" Finn asked curiously.

"I think I speak for both of us when I say that though you auditioned with a Sandy song, you are the Danny Zuko of our dreams," Artie announced to Blaine before turning to Finn, "Right?"

"Yeah," Finn immediately said, "yeah totally. You were awesome."

"Amazing," Artie chimed in.

The praises should have made Blaine happy, but it just made him more miserable. He just couldn't. "I CAN'T!" he proclaimed. "I'm- I'm sorry, I just can't, Finn. I didn't want to let you down, but Grease is a romance and how can I play any of the scenes if I have ruined mine? I don't think I would be able to play the truth of Danny Zuko. Thank you for letting me audition, but I just can't."

"But wait?" Artie said quickly. He couldn't let Blaine get away without him getting some role, even if he rejecting Danny was a total putdown. "Is there any part you can think you could play?"

"I don't think so," Blaine croaked turning to look at the boys. "Maybe… maybe Teen Angel. It's only one scene, but… probably not." He let the dam break and he ran off the stage before he broke down. He let himself get to his car before crying.

No one cared. That was it. Not one person in Glee cared about him. The light of his life, the love of his life wouldn't speak to him, and Blaine couldn't blame him. He let his urges take over and make him hurt the only person in his life that cared about him. He was the stupidest person on the entire planet. Kurt was his everything and he was an idiot.

He drove home and wiped his eyes before he went inside. He didn't want his mom or dad to ask any questions. "Darling," his mother said before he could escape upstairs. He moved to the kitchen where she was busy cooking. "How was school today?"

Blaine sighed and sat at the counter. "Rough," he admitted.

She turned to look at him, concern written on her face. "What is wrong, Sweetie? Is it that glee club that you are in? Did you not get to sing?"

Blaine smiled softly. "No it's not that. I actually was offered the lead in the school musical, but I turned it down. I don't think I would play Danny Zuko as good as another guy."

"Oh you are doing Grease?" she asked brightly. "Why would you turn it down? You would be a perfect Danny. A little short, but good. Is it because you would have to play a straight boy?"

"No it's nothing like that," Blaine sighed. He felt like crawling into his bread and pretending that Kurt didn't hate him.

"Is it because Kurt wouldn't be able to come see? Or did Kurt tell you not to?" she pried and Blaine knew she was just curious, but hearing his name was horrible.

Blaine hadn't told his mom or dad about the breakup. "No… Kurt didn't say anything about the musical."

His mom heard it; she heard the sadness in his voice and turned around. "Okay," she said looking at him, "I know my son and I know when he's upset. You also have puffy eyes and now that I think about it you have been acting off since that weekend you went to New York. What is wrong, Blaine?

Blaine looked into his mom's caring eyes before breaking down, yet again. He was tired of crying, he really was, but when his mother wrapped her warm arms around him, he let it flow. She shushed him soothingly before putting dinner in the oven. He let her lead him to the living room and he curled up in her side.

Being held felt amazing. His mother rocked him and squeezed him like a mother should. Finally he was calm enough to speak, but she spoke before, "Tell me what's wrong, Bee?"

Blaine smiled at the nickname. She only used it once in a while, but when she did it warmed Blaine's heart. "Kurt and I broke up."

The gasp that came out of his mom was comical. She squeezed him tighter and kissed his head. "What happened?" she asked quietly.

Blaine should have felt that telling him mom the truth would be awkward, but he just told her. "I cheated on him. I was so alone and he wouldn't answer my calls. I needed to feel loved, Mom. I needed someone to act like I mattered. It was the worst decision of my life and I lost him for that. I lost him forever."

She didn't say anything for a couple seconds and Blaine grew concerned. What if she didn't love him because he cheated? "Everyone makes mistakes," she finally said and Blaine relaxed. "You made a stupid mistake. Don't beat yourself up-"

"But I lost him," he sobbed, "I lost the love of my life and I can't do anything about it. I have nothing to live for anymore. He won't talk to me and I should just die."

"Blaine Devon Anderson, you never let me hear you say something like that again," she scolded, pulling him closer.

"I've thought about it before," he spoke quietly, ashamed. "I've thought about killing myself. I've been thinking about it. I'm just so depressed. I have nothing to live for. No one loves me."

"I love you," she spoke into his ear affectionately. "I love you so much. You are my baby and I care so much about you. I know that in the past I was distant, but you are my child. No one is perfect and I know it seems bad right now, but everything will get better."

Blaine sniffed and clung to her as if she would disappear. He hadn't felt this in a while. "I love you too, Mommy," he whispered.

"You and Kurt are perfect. I know that right now you are apart, but just wait. You and him need this time apart from each other. You were too perfect and now you know you two have faults. If he loves you and you love him then you will find each other. Your father and I broke up a couple times before we finally got married. Kurt needs time to deal with himself and then he will call. He will answer your phone and you will grow back together. You need to be patient."

Blaine wanted to believe her; he really did, but that voice in the back of his head said that Kurt was gone. "Thank you for letting me cry into you."

"Thank you for letting me hold my baby again," she answered back. She watched as Blaine stood and went to leave the room. "Oh and honey? If you ever find yourself needing to talk, I'm here. I advise to act on your urges. They always mess the best things up."

Blaine colored and smiled. "Thank you, Mom. And I promise that I was safe every time I did anything," he assured and she gave the thumbs up. "I'll try and do my best to cope, but I don't know how great I'll be at it."

She smiled and nodded before Blaine turned and left. He felt a little better. He didn't feel like dying anymore, but he didn't feel great either. He probably never would feel great ever again unless he had Kurt in his arms. He didn't blame anyone but himself. He messed his relationship up and he would try to fix it.

-2-

Blaine was walking down the hall a couple days later when he saw the boy. He first thought that he was seeing things, but when Mike turned Blaine smiled. They were great friends before he moved. Sure they exchanged emails and texts, but Blaine missed him, so he hurried. "Mike?" he called and the boy turned.

"Blaine!" the older boy greeted brightly. He pulled Blaine into a big hug. "I've been wondering when I was going to run into you."

"What are you doing back?" Blaine asked as the bell rang and the hall cleared of students. Usually Blaine would care, but this was the first time one of his friends seemed happy to talk to him.

"I'm back for the musical. Mercedes is also back. I had a break for fall and I decided to help choreograph for Grease. I heard that you were offered Danny, but turned it down? The Blaine I know would never turn down such a role. Now that I think about it, it's like the role you were born to play. You've got the hair and everything."

Blaine shrugged as they started walking down the deserted hall. "I'm not in the right mind, actually." There was a silence that covered them for a couple seconds. "You and Tina broke up?"

Mike smiled bitterly. "We just didn't want to do the long distance, you know? It's one of the hardest things for a couple to survive. I know that we will end up together in the end, but the break up still hurts. I love her and not talking every day is hard. I haven't been able to talk to her for longer than five seconds. She's so set on avoiding me. I guess you and Kurt have the longest running relationship now."

Blaine hated the ache in his chest and Mike seemed to pick up on his grimace. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just that Kurt and I, we are- We aren't together right now, or at least I think we are broken up. He's not really returning any of my calls and he hates me." He just wanted to give up everything. He hated that Kurt made him feel this way.

Mike was shocked. He may have had a bet with Tina a long time ago that Kurt and Blaine would always stay together and get married. They were absolutely perfect for one another. "What happened? What did you do?"

"I was an idiot, Mike. He's in New York and I'm here. He was so busy with his internship and I was so lonely. I let one decision ruin the best thing that I had going in my life. I wasn't even thinking when I went to some guy's house and we hooked up. That's really it. I told Kurt and here I am."

Mike nodded and Blaine was happy that there was no sympathy in his eyes, just sadness. "I know how much this is affecting you if you aren't up to take a musical role. You fought for Tony last year. This is really messing you up, isn't it?"

Blaine shrugged and finally took in where they ended up. The choir room was empty and Blaine collapsed in a chair. "I haven't been able to talk to anyone but my mom about this. I love her and all, but I just need someone to listen."

Mike nodded and pulled a chair to sit down next to him. "I'm listening, Blaine."

"I moved to McKinley for Kurt. I changed my whole life for him to come to this school. Last year I made great friends and met some incredible people, but now that he's gone I'm finding myself feeling out of place. All my good friends graduated and I'm left with friends, but they don't seem to see me. I ran out of my audition crying and no one followed. Sam blew me off. I'm so depressed and I can't even talk to the person who was always able to make everything better. He's the only one who cares."

Mike nodded along and listened and it felt good to spill his heart out to someone. "I even have thought about suicide because no one seems to care, but I know that will do no good. I'm just so tired and starving, but every time I close my eyes, I see the hurt look on Kurt's face when I told him. Whenever I eat, I feel like I'll throw up. I'm losing weight and I just feel like giving up."

"You and Kurt are like Buttercup and Wesley. You are meant to be together, but you may go through many bumps and challenges. You screwed up and you know that, but there's nothing you can do until Kurt chills and takes time. You'll be together in the end if you two really love each other as much as I know you two do."

Blaine smiled faintly. "Did you just compare me and Kurt to the couple from The Princess Bride?" he asked with a smile on his lips. "That was one of Kurt's favorite movies, actually."

"It's a great movie," Mike defended, "and Tina made me watch it like ten times. During the fourth time we actually watched it."

Blaine laughed and nodded his head. "Thanks for listening, Mike. It felt really great to have someone listen who isn't related to me and actually care." Mike pounded his fist and smiled. "The cast list for the play is getting posted soon. You should see who you play."

They spent the rest of the time talking about the newest video games and Mike's life in Chicago. Blaine hated that the time went so fast with his friend. They walked together to the bulletin board and saw Finn put up the cast list. Blaine didn't really care. All he cared about was that Marley was happy and so was Sam, actually everyone was happy.

When Blaine walked up to the list and found his name next to Teen Angel. It was bittersweet. He got to perform one of his favorite songs, but he didn't know if he would be up for it. He knew Artie would hate him if he didn't perform his best, but that wasn't Blaine's fault. Performing reminded him of Kurt and that brought on the shame. He watched as everyone celebrated before slipping away. No one cared that Blaine was upset, he didn't blame them. He deserved everything he got.

**A/N: Hey guys, first I'd like to say sorry! I know this was suppose to be posted before Glease, but I've been so busy. I haven't forgot about it all. I'm just going to inform you that the chapters might be updated late like this once in a while because with it being my senior year, I am all wrapped up in my work. I love writing and this story so please be patient with me.**

**The episode was alright. I hated the no Kurt! That sucked. As did upset Blaine. I really like Kitty. I feel like she's a mix of Quinn and Santana. She's so harsh, but I love that. Blake/Ryder is amazing as I knew he would. I thought that Wade and Marley's version of Blow Me was horrible. Wade doesn't have the right vocals for that song. Mike and Mercedes!**

**So I went at 10:20 on Thursday to see Breaking Dawn Part Two and you all should see it. I hate Twilight, but it was really, really great. The twist at the end blew me away. Go see it! **

**This is a short note, but I need to start on Glease. Thank you to Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape, Klainehadsex, acciojubjubbird, Eponime, Wolf Girl15, GleeLuver2013, alovestorytoldincupsofcoffee , IM-A-WARBLER, Klainelover913, Tvmaniac, Amado K, adorkableness12, CatherineDC, storycreater10, Courtney faithg, wallk1, Miss Olivia Cellophane, and Katethryn. You guys are awesome. Sorry for the wait.**

**I would really love it if you guys would review and tell me your opinion. It would mean a lot to be. Pretty please with Darren's puppy dog eyes on top. :)**

**Final Note: Chris Colfer's Halloween costume was the hottest thing I've seen in ages. He's the most adorable, sexy, yummy man to walk this earth except Darren of course.**

**Love you all!**

**-Chelsea-**


	6. Glease

**Glease**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Grease.)**

Blaine was actually thankful that he had gotten the role of Teen Angel. It benefited him more than he thought. Grease was one of Blaine's favorite musicals and he knew Beauty School Dropout since he was six. No one bothered to worry about him needing to practice or rehearse. He had the role down pat. That meant that Blaine was able to slip out of rehearsal unnoticed. He knew the guys were all going to Hummel's Tires & Lube, but Blaine couldn't bear to step foot in that place.

His wounds were deep and going into that shop where we had spent some time with Kurt. He sat back in his car and smiled at the sweet memory. It was actually one of the first times him and Kurt were around Kurt's dad and Finn since they started dating. It was so long ago when he thought about it.

_Blaine pulled his mirror down in his car to look at his hair. He had to look perfect for Kurt. The butterflies in his stomach soared whenever he saw his friend, no wait they were boyfriends now. When he thought he looked presentable he jumped out and closed the door, clicking the button to lock it. He had only been in the tire shop one time before and that situation made Blaine blush to his roots. _

_He pulled the door open and the bells rang that were attached to the door. The shop was always so warm and open. Burt waved to him from under the hood of a red SUV, while another worker smiled friendly at him. He looked around the space until he saw Kurt standing at a blue PT Cruiser; hand on his hip as he studied the engine. _

_Blaine tried, he really did, to not look at Kurt's backside when he walked up behind him. "Hey stranger," he greeted and Kurt jumped. _

_The older boy turned and smiled beautifully at his boyfriend. "Hi," he greeted before he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders. "I missed you."_

_Even though Blaine had hugged Kurt dozens of times, hugging him when they were official sent tinges down his spine. Kurt always had that affect on him. "Missed you too, but we've only been apart for two days. Wait until breaks when I'm pulled away by my parents."_

_Kurt was pouting when he pulled away, bottom lip jutting out. "Don't say anything like that. I don't want to think about that. How have you been?"_

_Blaine shrugged and looked down at the car. He immediately found what was wrong. "The spark plug is bad. It's an easy fix. All you have to do is clean or replace it. It last longer if you would replace, but it's up to you."_

_Kurt cocked his head and studied him curiously. "How did you know that?" he asked looking back to the car._

"_My dad, I told you, he used to make me work with cars all the time. I only knew that because that's what happened to his car that got us started on the doing manly things will result in manly men."_

"_I think you are the perfect manly," Kurt complimented, stepping closer to him. They usually didn't show public displays of affection, but the way Kurt was smiling made Blaine wrap an arm around his back and kiss Kurt softly. He didn't think he would be able to get used to such a perfect feeling. _

"_Hey kid," Burt greeted too loudly for it to be casual. Kurt pulled away with a sheepish grin on his lips and blush on his cheeks. _

"_Hi, Mr. Hummel," Blaine greeted as Kurt ducked his head trying to control his breathing. "I hope it's alright for me to drop by. I just missed Kurt and wanted to see the shop. I'm pretty good with cars. I could help."_

"_I know that from the last time you were here," Burt explained and it was Blaine's time to blush deeply, "but if you want to help out I'll take you up on that. Kurt here doesn't know very much, so he'll need all the help he can get."_

"_I protest," Kurt said as he held up his hand in defense. _

_Burt just smiled and gave Blaine a knowing look before moving back to his own car. Blaine help back a giggle and took his coat off. "Ready to get started?"_

_Kurt sighed and studied his clothing. "You are actually out of your blazer," he admired as he watched Blaine roll up the sleeves of his sweater, "not that I'm complaining or anything. I like you out of uniform. It shows off all your assets."_

_Blaine looked up and saw his smug grin. "You know you could help me instead of checking me out."_

"_Can't help it when I have such an awesome view." He smiled and Blaine found himself pulling Kurt towards him and ducking so the hood was blocking them from Burt's view as he kissed him again. "You should do that more often," Kurt breathed and Blaine just laughed._

Blaine wiped a tear away from his eyes as he focused back on the present. Relieving his past brought way too many memories back. Each and every one involving a certain blue eyed boy that he couldn't think about without weeping like he did when he watched The Notebook and remembered that it was Kurt's favorite movie.

He pulled out his phone and knew that it was pointless, but he dialed Kurt's number and held it up to his ear. It didn't even reach the second ring when it was sent to voicemail. He gave up. Kurt didn't want to talk to him, so he'd wait. He'd wait in agony until Kurt was finally ready to talk. He started the car and shifted it into gear. Everything was horrible and he had to force himself to get up in the mornings, but it could only get better, right?

-1-

Kurt shoved his clothes into his bag, blowing his hair out of the away in the process. He needed to get ready to leave. He got his phone before dialing his dad's number and holding it up to his ear. If his father found out Kurt was in Lima and didn't see him he would freak and Kurt would never hear the end of it.

"Hey Kiddo," his father's voice spoke warmly through the phone. "What are you up to?"

"Hi, Dad," Kurt greeted, zipping up his bag. "I just finished packing my bag because I'm coming home tonight."

"Kurt!" his dad proclaimed and Kurt smiled softly. "Why in the world are you coming home tonight?"

Kurt sighed and sat down. "I haven't been quite honest to you, Dad. Everything here hasn't been all great; it's actually been really crappy."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Blaine. He cheated on me, Dad. Not just the kissing someone else, the sleeping and having sex with someone else. He used to share that with me, but now he has done it with someone else. He keeps calling and texting. I need to see him, so I'm coming home."

"First of all, I don't need to be knowing that my son is sexually active. I remember the awkwardness of the talk that we had a while back. I'd like to just think that you are my little son and you aren't doing any of that crap with Blaine-"

"We weren't," Kurt corrected.

"And second of all, I refuse to believe that Blaine, the boy that transferred schools to be with you, cheated on you. If there's one thing that I know is that that boy is in love with you, Kurt. He is crazy about you."

Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't need his dad defending Blaine. "Well he did," he snapped. "He admitted it to me here in New York, Dad. He flew all the way out here and told me that he was lonely and he hooked up with someone. He then expected us to still be together. What am I suppose to do? Forgive him for tearing out my heart and stomping on it."

"There has to be a reason he did it, Bud," Burt said. "Did you two have a fight or something? Is that why he did what he did? I just can't picture little Blaine hurting you like that. He is so in love with you."

"Obviously not," Kurt snapped. "He pushed me to come out here and then turns around and tells me that I'm not putting enough effort into the relationship. I'm sorry that I'm busy working at something that I can have a future at. I love him, I would try, but that wasn't good enough. I missed a couple of his calls and he says he's lonely. Well I'm lonely too!"

He took a shaky breath before continuing. "Does he know that I've went to bed aching and wishing that he would be there to take care of me? I want him to hold me tight and kiss me goodnight. I wanted to marry him. I wanted to have a family with him because he was the only one I could ever picture doing everything with. And now? I can't even think about trusting him, but you know what, Dad? I still love him. I still find myself dreaming about how dreamy he is and I remember everything that we've done together. I remember all the things that he has done for me and all the feelings that we have had, all the firsts that we went through and the firsts that we were going to have, but it all doesn't mean anything for me anymore. We are broken up."

"That doesn't mean you guys won't have a future, Kurt," Burt said immediately. "I hear you saying all of these things, but I hear the love in your voice. You love him, and even if he hurt you, you two will work it out. He made a mistake, but you can't hold that against him forever. I've seen how he looks at you like you are the whole damn world. He is obsessed with you and sure he cheated, but I can almost bet you will see past that."

"But Dad-"

"I'm not saying that you will forgive him right away," Burt continued, "but you guys have gone through so much to just let go of each other like that. You're strong, Kurt. You are the greatest boy I've ever known, I may be biased since you are my son, but you are strong. Maybe a break is what you and Blaine need. Have you talked to him?"

Kurt ducked his head in shame. "I- No. I haven't answered any of his calls or texts. I just can't do it. I always find myself think about how much he hurt me and I want to explode on him.

"Maybe that's what you need to do, but not talking it's the way to go," Burt advised. "Now you are coming home tonight?" Kurt hummed a yes. "Go see the musical and then get your butt home and see your old man. Finn keeps saying how great it's going to be."

"Yes, Sir," Kurt laughed. They said their goodbyes before hanging up and Kurt felt better. He knew that his dad was right. Talking to Blaine was the best thing he could do, but seeing him… Kurt suddenly knew that he might chicken out.

-2-

The night of the musical came fast for Blaine, well when he spent the days studying and crying they went pretty quickly. He was handed his outfit and changed before letting Tina do his makeup. "Looking good, Blaine," Mercedes said as she sat down next to him with a big smile on her face. "The dreamiest Teen Angel the world has ever seen."

Blaine smiled at her through the mirror. "Thank you, Mercedes. You love very lovely tonight too; I think you are actually glowing. Are you sure you aren't an angel?"

The older girl blushed softly. "And there's that charm that Kurt fell head over heels for. You know I've always wondered why he was so in love with you from the start, but you are just the cutest thing and so very sweet. How is he?"

Blaine turned to look at her this time. He found it hard to believe that Kurt hadn't called and told her about everything that happened. What if Kurt didn't care about breaking up? What if he felt relieved? "He hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" she asked curiously.

"Kurt and I broke up a couple weeks ago," he said quietly and anyone who had eyes and ears knew the boy was hurting. "I can't believe he hasn't told you."

"I've been so busy, but I don't understand, the last time he talked to me he was gushing about you. What happened? Who did the breaking up?"

Blaine didn't want to talk about this, especially not since he had to get his game face on. He had to convey his role perfectly. "Long story short, I was an idiot and I cheated on him. He hasn't talked to me since the day I told him, but it was kind of obviously. He hates me and seeing that he hasn't told you, he doesn't care."

Mercedes shook her head. "You two cannot break up, you are the power couple. I wanted a relationship like yours. Let's face it, you two were the best couple in glee, barely any fights and so much love, nothing like Finn and Rachel," she whispered as Finn walked past. "Why would you do something so stupid Blaine!"

Blaine ducked as she started swatting at him. "Hey!" he proclaimed.

"Mercedes, we need Blaine in one piece for the show," Artie informed as he rolled past.

"You're dumb, Boy," she said, "he loves you. How could you hurt him like that?" Blaine looked down and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Blaine, just tell me why."

"Because he didn't care about me anymore. He wouldn't answer my calls and his internship seemed to be the only thing he cared about. It hurt thinking I was going to lose him, so I did something stupid and now he won't talk to me."

She seemed to think about what he said before speaking, "No matter how much he ignored you, he loved you with all his heart. When I talked to him last he was trying to pick out something from the big Vogue vault for you. You were his everything, so he's probably just hurt. He'll come around."

"That's what everyone keeps saying," Blaine mumbled.

"Mercedes can you go see if any of the cast is in the halls," Artie called. "We need to get ready for show time in fifteen. Tell others that it's almost time for the show to start."

The girl nodded and squeezed Blaine's shoulder before getting up and leaving. Blaine looked back into the mirror and took a deep breath. Talking, thinking, listening about Kurt made him want to go home and crawl under his covers, but he couldn't right now. Maybe when the show was over he could.

Blaine jumped when the lights flashed and the bells dinged. He had to get focused. He got up and walked through the area with a smile until he saw him. At first he thought he was dreaming, that he fell asleep after Mercedes left, but Kurt was there. They locked eyes and Blaine felt his heart tighten. He didn't see the love that was usually there. "Kurt?" he said almost disbelieving.

When Kurt looked down, Blaine's heart broke. He forced himself to say something else and cursed himself when he stuttered. "I- I didn't think I would see you this weekend."

Kurt knew that this would happen. He knew that as soon as he saw Blaine, his heart ached. Seeing the boy made him want to cry and scream. The way Blaine looked at him with those big puppy dog eyes full of hope, made Kurt grateful for Rachel answering for him. "We wouldn't miss it for the world." Blaine still hadn't looked away from him and Kurt looked at her. "Would we Kurt?"

He shook his head and forced a smile, bringing his eyes up to lock with Blaine's for a millisecond. "No," he whispered before looking back down.

"Rachel?" Finn asked and Kurt was suddenly thankful for his brother's arrival. Sure, Rachel would feel awkward, but at least he wouldn't so much, but he still felt Blaine's eyes boring into him.

"Finn, hey, how are you?" Rachel asked smoothly and Kurt looked up to his stepbrother.

"Good," he answered stepping up next to Blaine and facing the New Yorkers. "Surprised to see you both."

"I'm gonna go put the kids through their warm up," Mercedes announced feeling the tension and Kurt didn't blame her for wanting to get away from the messed up ex couples.

There was a long awkward pause when no one knew what to say. Kurt still felt Blaine staring at him and chanced to look. Yep those golden eyes were looking into his soul. He whimpered so quietly that he was sure Rachel hadn't even heard it. "How are you?" Finn asked finally.

"I'm good, I'm really good. Just busy and…" she trailed off looking at her best friend and Kurt found himself explaining.

"Rachel has her first big audition for an off Broadway show next week," he explained to Finn. He was excited for his best friend.

"Wow," Finn said, "that's awesome. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Rachel said quietly as Blaine smiled at her. Kurt looked back up at Blaine before the boy focused his gaze to Kurt. He wanted to run away. Blaine always made him feel the stupid flutter in his chest.

There was another awkward silence had them all looking down. "Look, this is really, really weird-"

"Mhmm," Blaine nodded in agreement.

"But, the four of use have a lot of history between us, so I just wanted to say it's cool you came to see our show." Both Kurt and Rachel smiled at him. "Pretty proud of it."

Kurt was beginning to thing that the awkward pauses were normal for them now. He felt Blaine staring when Finn turned and walked away, but he wouldn't look. Blaine tried his best to smile, caught Kurt's eyes before turning to walk away too. As soon as he was gone Kurt let out the sigh that he was holding. "You were right. It wasn't safe to come. I'm not going to get through act two."

"Oh no," Rachel said immediately, seeing how hard Kurt was holding his tears in. "You're gonna be fine, alright? I'm going to be sitting right next to you and we're going to be holding hands, and laughing, and applauding, and we are never, ever going to let them see us sweat. Okay?"

Kurt ducked his head down and Rachel pulled him into a hug. Kurt had never been more grateful for her. He let he lead him to their seats. He managed to get through the first couple acts with no problem, but then the scene with Frenchie and Teen Angel came and Blaine's costume finally sunk into Kurt's mind. Blaine wasn't Danny. Why wasn't Blaine Danny? Blaine was the perfect Danny. Blaine had told him once that if he ever got the chance he would try everything to play Danny. "Why is he Teen Angel," Rachel asked quietly when the curtain opened. "There is no way that he was downgraded from Tony last year to Teen Angel this year. He's too good."

Kurt looked up at the all white stage and to Sugar and his boyfriend- ex boyfriend. He couldn't help but think that Blaine not playing Danny was his fault. They watched Grease together all the time and even sang 'You're the One That I Want' around the house plenty of times. He knew that 'Hopelessly Devoted' was Blaine's favorite song. Blaine was Danny and not some Teen Angel. This was all his doings.

_Your story sad to tellA teenage ne'er do wellMost mixed up non-delinquent on the blockYour future's so unclear nowWhat's left of your career now?Can't even get a trade in on your smile_

Kurt cursed Blaine for his amazing talent. Blaine had that effect on everyone when he sang to make them fall in love with him. He was so good up on that stage, and Kurt saw it. Blaine was born to perform. Even with such a small part he would leave a dent in everyone's mind. They would talk about him after and Kurt hated him for that. The last thing he needed to do was think about Blaine more.

_Beauty school dropoutNo graduation day for youBeauty school dropoutMissed your midterms and flunked shampooWell at least you could have taken time, to wash and cleanyour clothes upAfter spending all that dough to have the doctor fix your noseup_

Blaine knew that even though his inside with ripped, torn, crushed, and broken, he could pull off this one performance. He knew that Kurt was sitting in the middle and on the side, but he tried to focus on Sugar. He pranced down the steps and gave his all. He was counting down the lyrics until he could get the dumb smile off his face.

_Baby don't sweat it (Don't sweat it)You're not cut out to hold a jobBetter forget it (Forget it)Who wants their hair done by a slob?Now your bangs are curled, your lashes twirled, _

_But still the world is cruelWipe off that angel face and go back to high school_

Kurt really did hate the fact that Blaine didn't seem to be fazed by the fact that he was here. He performed flawlessly and it tore Kurt apart to know that he didn't care about him being there. He scolded himself for even caring. This is what Blaine did. He brought out all these emotions that made Kurt want to throw himself back at the boy, but then he remembered what he did and he went back to watch Blaine continue.

_Baby don't blow itDon't put my good advice to shameBaby you know itEven Dear Abby'd say the same!_

It was going so well until Blaine looked out and saw Kurt. He immediately let his character face fall and he almost forgot the lyrics of the song. The fact that Kurt looked down as soon as their eyes met, Blaine wanted to get up and sing the song to him. He wanted Kurt to know how sorry he was, how in love he was, how much he'd never hurt the boy again. He quickly pulled himself back together and looked to Kurt one last time before finishing the song.

_Now I've called the shot, get off the pot_

_I really gotta fly!Gotta be going to that, malt shop, in the sky!_

And there it was. The small falter that Blaine had that no one, but maybe him and Rachel, would notice. He saw that Blaine was hurting, but he didn't care. No matter how much Blaine hurt, he hurt ten times worse. Crying wasn't an option right now, but he would definitely think about it later. He sucked up everything he had and watched Blaine finish the song, holding the bile that was rising down.

_Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropoutGo back to high schoolBeauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)Go back to high school_

Blaine smiled as the audience applauded his performance. He let his eyes flicker to Kurt's and for once the boy didn't look away. Blaine saw his expression and didn't like it one bit. Kurt hated him and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't deserve Kurt in his life. His performance high suddenly drained out of him and he barely had enough energy to get off stage.

-3-

After the show, Blaine saw Kurt alone in the audience, but he couldn't catch him before he exited the auditorium. He fought through the crowd, having thought about everything during the remainder of the show. He would get Kurt to talk to him if it was the last thing he did. He finally broke free of the people and pushed threw the door.

He found Kurt standing at the end of the hallway, facing away from him. At first Blaine didn't know what he was doing, but he started talking to Rachel. He gathered up everything he had and surged forward. "Kurt, I need to talk to you," he said as the two turned to look at him.

"You're okay," Rachel whispered to him before walking away and Kurt smiled at her.

He knew that this is what he came here for. He came to talk to Blaine, but right now all he wanted to do was get away from him as fast as he could. He could think when Blaine was staring at him so intently. He just wasn't ready. He turned to Blaine before forcing his smile. "I'm not interested."

"I-" Blaine tried as he hurried after the love of his life. He wouldn't let him get away this easily. "I never told you about what happened, the guy that I hooked up with… I need you to know every-"

"What are you going to tell me?" Kurt asked after rolling his eyes and turning around. "That it wasn't serious? That you only made out? That you didn't care about him?"

"I didn't care-"

"Do you think any of that matters to me?" Kurt asked ignoring the boy all together. "Relationships are about trust and I don't trust you anymore. I was stupid to come back. Rachel's right, this isn't home anymore."

Blaine felt like his heart, no Blaine just watched his heart leave actually. He watched the boy walk away with his heart. He followed, even though he knew he shouldn't. "Kurt, please?" he begged after him.

Kurt sighed and wrapped his arm around Rachel's before continuing. He knew Blaine was following, but he couldn't talk to him anymore. "We need to stop by my dad's real quick before the flight back, that's alright, right?"

She shook her head and before she could answer Blaine spoke. "I love you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I know what I did was beyond forgivable, but I need you to know that. I'm so in love with you that I can't sleep, I can't eat knowing how much you hate me."

"Blaine," Kurt shot at him with so much venom that Blaine winced.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," he continued as they exited the building. "I know it won't solve anything or prove anything, but you have to know how sorry I am. I hurt you and I don't deserve you. I understand that Kurt, but will you please just talk to me. I need to you know what happened. I just ask this one little thing from you."

"And I ask for you to leave me alone!" Kurt proclaimed, turning around. "Can't you see that I don't want to talk to you, Blaine? Just stop, okay? I can't look at you without wanting to punch you and kick you in the privates so hard that you have to get them taken off. So leave me alone. Stop the text, stop the calling, and stop the voicemails because I don't want them. You are suffocating me. I obviously want to stay away from you."

He turned on his heels and headed to the car they borrowed from Rachel's fathers. Blaine stood in shock at what Kurt said. He gathered enough courage to call his final goodbye. "I get it, Kurt. I won't call or text. I'll give you all the time in the world because I love you. Just know that I'll wait for you."

Kurt froze for a second before he finally got in the passenger seat. Blaine watched as the car started up and the last thing he saw before they drove off was Kurt's watery blue eyes gazing at him through the window before the car pulled away, taking Kurt away for who knew how long.

**Hi guys! :)**

**First I'm sorry! (I feel like I will be saying that a lot in this story!) I haven't had anytime to work on this. I've had so much to do and it's just been crazy. As I said before please be patient with me. I love you all and I'm not letting the story go. It's also really hard to write when there's no more Klaine together. I thought it would be fun to write, but I hate it! Klaine angst is the worst thing ever and I hate writing it! The chapters with little Klaine, no Klaine, no Kurt, no Blaine story lines will be shorter unfortunately. :(**

**Warning this is un-betaed so sorry if any mistakes. I wanted to get it posted as soon as possible.**

**I loved this episode! I didn't get to watch it live because I went to Breaking Dawn, but I came home and watched it. It was so, so, so good! I loved all the numbers! Kitty's 'Look At Me' was amazing and was 'Beauty School Dropout'! Darren is just the perfect actor! So is Kurt! The thing I hated was the fact that Blaine and Kurt got like 30 seconds while Rachel and Finn got 5 minutes for Finn to tell Rachel to stay away. Like go away! And I refuse to believe that Blaine didn't run after Kurt.**

**Now I have to address the big elephant in the room… If you don't want to know any spoilers about Klaine+Christmas Episode then scroll down… For those of you who do not know Kurt and Blaine will be singing White Christmas in the episode and they are singing it while they ice skate! Darren and Chris filmed it in NYC a couple days ago! I was hooked to Tumblr when this was happening. All the pictures! Darren was like an ice princess while Chris was nervous at first, but got the hang of it. Burt takes Kurt to the ice rink and Blaine skates to the side and says something along the lines of, 'Surprise, package for Kurt Hummel.' Kurt is so excited to see Blaine and Blaine asks if he is excited and Kurt says he always is excited to see him. They hug for like several seconds, get coffee, and skate while singing White Christmas, very flirty. Burt watches on then leaves. This is all that I got through people who are there so don't hate if something doesn't happen, or if someone else happens. So much CrissColfer though! If you haven't seen pictures got search for them. SO CUTE!**

**For those who didn't know Chris was a Llamanator for Halloween and Darren was a boy scout. Go search for pics. They are both so cute and sexy!**

**I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving! I ate so much food it isn't funny. Christmas is coming and I'm so excited! YAYAY! I love Christmas. Did any of you go Black Friday shopping? I made the mistake and went! It was horrible. I went to Wal-Mart and got trampled to the ground as I tried to get Just Dance 4. I was successful though! I fought as hard as I could! I got back at Gordman's too! The two and a half hour wait was worth it! **

**Well time to do shout outs! Yay! A big thank you to acciojubjubird, lotr14, marloumau, Shimmeh, Jill Cohen, rinswan, Nightingale63, Cold Flame96, Cold Flame96, Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape, Dreamers and Believers, swirlhearty23, and blondegeek1989. You guys were so great! Thanks for the follows and reviews.**

**I want you all to review again and if you haven't please let me know how you enjoy the story. I love you all and it would make my day. The more reviews I get the faster I'll work, I promise. No matter what I'm doing I'll get the next chapter up soon! But I'm afraid if no one reviews I feel like I'm only writing for my health and I take longer. That's no fun for all of us. **

**I guess I'll be going. You are all amazing and enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Final Note: Warbler Blaine, Warbler Blaine, Warbler Blaine next chapter! **

**-Love Chelsea-**


	7. Dynamic Duets

**Dynamic Duets**

**(Disclaimer: No I don't own Glee. If I did Kurt would have been in the episode & lost more Sebastian.)**

Blaine had to find something to do; if he didn't then he would go insane. He couldn't, no he wouldn't sit at home and flip through the scrapbook of him and Kurt for one more day, waiting for the older boy to call him or even text. When Sam pulled him into a classroom to tell him about the new club for super fans of superheroes he wanted to start, Blaine jumped. Not only did he love X-men and Batman, but it was a way he could keep the bullying out of the hallway. It was a perfect idea to get his mind away from his empty heart.

He smiled at his costume in the full length mirror in his room. He had spent the night with his mom to make sure he looked very similar to Nightwing, but had some differences so he wouldn't break the rules. He had made up a name and everything. He was very proud to jump into the kitchen the next morning, hands on his hips to show off his costume. "I'm Nightbird and I protect the streets during the night so no villains harm innocent bystanders in their attempt to take over the world.

His mother laughed and smiled fondly at him. "You look so great, Blainey. Now you are going to wear this all day at school, or are you taking it and changing?"

"We wear our costumes all day once a week, but since this is the first week we will be wearing them all day each day. It's actually pretty comfy though. Also a great upgrade from my previous costume for Superhero Sidekicks club. I moved on from Robin to Nightbird. I really like the cape though, Mom. Thanks for helping me."

"You are very welcome; now let me take a picture of you so I can show Ku-"

Blaine froze as he reached into the fridge for milk. He had been able to not think of Kurt for a while, but the name still sent chills through his body. He grabbed the milk and walked to the counter. "I'm sorry," she apologized quietly. "I keep forgetting that you two are broken up."

"It's fine," Blaine said coolly. "He would appreciate your craftsmanship. I'm pretty sure that my cape would be bedazzled though. He just loved to sparkle things up."

His mom laughed. "Is that why your one bag has all those jewels on it? I saw it when I walked into you room last night. It looks very nice."

"He went a little crazy when I got him the kit for our anniversary," Blaine explained with a smile. He found himself so easily to slip into the past. Kurt's smile when he opened it and how he threw himself at his boyfriend before kissing him senseless. The memory was so painful though. They were so happy once. "But that doesn't matter anymore."

"I'm glad you are getting back out there," she said after a long silence. "Doing this club and having Sam come over, it's nice to see you living again. I couldn't take it when you were cooped up in your room. The breakup was hard on you, but you are in recovery now."

"I still hurt."

"You will always hurt. You loved Kurt, and I'm sure you probably always will. Now you should get going. Have a good day fight crime in the halls of McKinley."

Blaine smiled and kissed her on the cheek before running out of the house just because the cape flew behind him. When he got to school he smiled as he saw Sam. "Hey, Dude you look awesome!" Sam exclaimed as he jogged to catch up with him. "I wanted to go with a costume like yours, but with me living at the Hummel's and the lack of money this was the best I could come up with. Burt let me borrow one of Kurt's old suits and I had the black turtleneck. This thing, whatever it is, is something Carole said would look good."

"It's a pocket handkerchief, Sam," Blaine informed with a teasing smile. "Who doesn't know what a pocket handkerchief is?"

"Hey!" Sam said in defense. "I'm not gay, Blaine. I don't know what the need for some dumb cloth thing is, but your costume is out of this world! Did you buy it?"

"I have a creative mom." Blaine bit his lip and stopped at his locker. "I actually have to go find a teacher who will support the club before our first meeting after school. What teacher would be cool enough to wear a costume once a week?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS NO CHICKEN LEFT FOR ME TO ORDER MY LUNCH? I'VE EATEN CHICKEN EVERYDAY FOR THE LAST YEAR AND YOU TELL ME NO TODAY?"

Blaine smiled to Sam as they turned to see Coach Beiste striding past. "I think that answered your question. Better go get her before she throws a chair or something. I've seen it before and it's pretty scary. Or and I heard that she is itching to be faculty advisor."

Blaine nodded before jogging to catch up. He caught her in the locker room. "Coach Beiste," he greeted as she hung up her phone.

She turned in a huff, but relaxed when she saw him. "What can I do for you, Pumpkin?" She eyed his costume before smiling. "I also like your costume. Is it for some glee club assignment?"

"It actually for the new club that Sam and I, president and vice-president, are starting. It's the Secret Society of Superheroes Club or SSSC for short. It will protect the halls from all the negatives and bullying and keep the students safe."

"That sounds great, way better than anything that blonde cheerleader could come up with."

"Yeah, but there's this thing that we need. A club can't be started unless we have an advisor to support the club, take the blame if something happens, but I'm almost positive nothing will. I was wondering if you would like to do it. You're really cool and everyone likes you. You also aren't uptight so you would wear a costume once a week. I actually do know that you want to be faculty advisor too, so we can just kill two birds with one stone."

"So you are saying that if I support your club and wear a costume once a week I can be faculty advisor?" she asked with a smile and Blaine already knew the answer when he nodded. "I would love to, Blaine. I'm glad you are actually doing something with your presidency. I'll wear a costume tomorrow."

"Thanks Coach Beiste," Blaine said and gave her a quick hug before leaving. He was glad he had the power to do whatever he wanted.

"So what's the word?" Sam asked as he ran into him.

"She said that she would be glad to do it, so we got ourselves a club!" Sam fist pumped and hugged Blaine before they set off to their first hour.

-1-

The next day after school, Blaine found himself sitting at the head of the table of classmates dressed as many different superheroes. He pounded his gavel and gained the attention of the room. "The secret society of superheroes club is now in session," he announced. "It is the purpose of this club to fight injustice, to right all of that which is wrong, and to preserve truth, justice, and peace in the halls of McKinley High. First order of business role call, go!"

He turned to Tina. "Asian Persuasion here," she greeted. "My superpower is being the mistress of manipulation."

"Blond Chameleon here," Sam greeted, "and my superpower is that I can impersonate anybody, George W. Bush, heh."

"Tarantula Head here," Joe said as he whipped his hair, "and my superpower is lashing you with my dreads."

"Sweet and Spicy, here!" Sugar greeted, "my superpower is money."

"Second order of business," Blaine announced after Sugar was done, "inducting new members into our ever swelling ranks. Candidates come forth." He waved and saw his friends step into the middle of the room.

"Excited to be here, Blaine," Artie greeted as he saw the leader at the front of the table.

"First of all," Blaine huffed in annoyance, "there are no civilian identities in here, okay? I'm Night Bird, the nocturnal Avenger. And second of all, I really hope you aren't trying to pass yourself off as a certain telepathic leader of a certain group of superhuman mutants because that would be a copyright violation."

"Ugh…" Artie said as he hurried and came up with the first thing that came to his mind. "I'm Dr. Y and my superpower is wheelies."

"Welcome Dr. Y, next!"

"I'm Queen Bee and I can sting like a bitch," Becky said before adding a buzzing sound.

"Welcome Queen Bee, next!"

"I'm the Human Brain," Brittany said dramatically and Blaine waited for her to continue, but she didn't.

"Welcome Human Brain," Blaine said not wanting to deal with her when his phone cawed, sensing a new message. "What's this? A text just came through on my night phone." He picked up the device and read the message allowed from Asian Persuasion. "Have you talked to Kurt?" He was speechless. The girl hadn't left him alone all day. "I already told you Asian Persuasion this account is only suppose to be for emergencies and you cannot use your powers of manipulation to coax me into getting back with my ex, so stop trying."

Joining this club was supposed to help him get away from the thought of Kurt, but so far the boy was at the back of his mind the whole time. Just as he was about to talk, Chai-T rushed in. "What is it Chai-T?" he asked urgently as he stood up.

"Emergency in the choir room," she explained before rushing out and motioning for them to follow.

"To the choir room!" Blaine said as the group hurried after her. Blaine found it a little dramatic as they ran slow-mo down the hall towards the room, but it worked for them and feeling the cape flow behind him made Blaine happy.

They got to the choir room and Blaine immediately saw what was wrong before the girl started to explain. "Someone took your Nationals trophy and left that laptop in its place."

"Who leaves a laptop?" Artie asked.

"Someone rich," Blaine observed before taking control, "and someone who wanted to send us a message. I got this."

The video started as even before the chair turned Blaine knew. He had sat in that chair millions of times. "Greetings, New Directions," the voice of the young boy was deep and obviously messed with. Even through the face blurring Blaine couldn't tell who the Warbler was. He felt his friends looking at him, but he focused back on the video. "You have been living as National champions on borrowed time, and that ends now. We have your trophy; soon we'll have your title as well. The great reckoning is at hand, Sectionals, your move."

The video went black and Blaine couldn't believe the Warblers would do something like this. They had been all good the last time they got together, but this smelled like Sebastian. He knew no one would come up with this without a great mind like his. He started to think about what he could do to get the trophy back, because this was all on him.

-2-

The next morning, Blaine was getting antsy. He needed to get that trophy back and the fact that Finn stood in the front and didn't even notice it while he gave horrible instructions was the last straw, so he spoke for everyone, "Finn, times have changed we're national champions now which means we have to exceed all expectations, so if that's your best idea then I don't think we stand a chance."

He stood up and knew that if he left now he could leave now, he could get to Dalton during lunch. He would confront the Warblers then, all together. "Wait, where are you going?" Finn asked in confusion as he turned to watch him.

"I'm," he started turning around matter-of-factly, "going to get out trophy back from the Warblers, the one you haven't even noticed is missing." He knew Finn was trying his hardest, but Blaine wasn't having it.

He saw Finn look and notice before muttering, "Crap."

With that Blaine smiled in triumph and continued on his way. The drive to Dalton was bittersweet. He wishes he was visiting on better terms, but he meant business. Halfway there he realized that he would look like a fool in his costume and mentally thanked himself for keeping a bag of spare clothes in his car incase of a slushie. He pulled over at a rest stop and was able to change with only a couple stares before getting back in his car and continuing.

The campus was just as Blaine remembered. It made him smile as he found himself walking down the spiral staircase, which just reminded him when Kurt stopped him and took his breath away. It wiped the smile right off his face, then he saw Sebastian looking up at him.

"Sebastian," he greeted holding out his arms, "course it was you."

"No, it wasn't, I swear," he boy said and Blaine didn't expect him to say that. If it wasn't him, then who was it? "I turned over a new leaf, remember?"

"Oh that's right," Blaine murmured under his breath.

"No more bullying, blackmail, or assault this year."

Blaine reached the bottom of the steps and started towards the senior commons. "That must be boring for you," he stated trying to be nice because he just wasn't in the mood for this. He looked around the room, but wasn't seeing any sign of the trophy.

"Yeah, it is. Being nice sucks." When Blaine didn't respond Sebastian decided to just give. "He's waiting for you in the library."

Again the boy took him by surprise. "Who is?"

"The guy you're here to see, captain of the Warblers."

They stopped as Blaine took in the news. He knew that what Sebastian did the year before was horrible, but the Warblers were really good with him after they cleaned up their act. "I thought you were captain of the Warblers?"

Sebastian shook his head and nodded to the door in front of them. "He's been waiting for you; don't keep him waiting any longer." Blaine frowned and pushed through the doors, knowing that this was the room where he had sung 'Teenage Dream' to Kurt. He pushed that thought down because he needed to focus.

The room was empty at first glance, but when Blaine turned a boy spun in a chair, a white cat on his lap. Blaine tried not to laugh at how ridiculous he looked. "I knew they would send you," the boy greeted. "Allow me to answer the obvious questions. I'm Hunter Clarington. I am the new Captain of the Warblers and I'm not even remotely bi curious."

"How are you captain of the Warblers when-"

"When you've never seen me before?" Hunter cut him off and standing, tossing his cat to the side. "Simple. Dalton just gave me a full scholarship to move here from Colorado Springs where I led my military academy choir to a Regionals victory with presidential honors. Now I'm going to kick it up a notch and that starts with you."

"That's very intimidating. Where's the trophy, Hunter?" Blaine asked not taken by his words. He really didn't care at all. He was here to do something and he was about to do it.

"Don't worry, it's safe," he answered after a laugh. Blaine then saw the trophy case behind him. "It was just bait after all. See you're kinda a legend here. I like that. So here's my offer, your little diversity club can have its Nationals trophy back when you rejoin the Warblers."

"And why would I ever leave McKinley?" Blaine asked. He could not believe he was hearing this, Dalton was just surprising him today.

"Why would you stay? I heard you only went there to be with Kurt, right?" And Blaine fought the urge to flinch at his name. How did Hunter know about Kurt? He didn't like it when people talked about Kurt without his knowledge. Sebastian had to tell him. "In fact, I hear they even call you Blaine Warbler. They know you don't belong there, so why don't you?"

"We all know the real Blaine, Blaine," Sebastian announced as he walked into the room with Nick, Jeff, and Flint in tow. He couldn't believe they would do this to him. "Ambitious, driven, you're a Dalton boy."

"Present the blazer," Hunter instructed and Blaine saw the dreaded piece of clothing.

"That's not going to work on me," he said even though he knew that it might just work.

"Then why be afraid to try it on?" Man did Blaine want to punch him in the face. He let Sebastian pull on his blazer and he couldn't help that it fit perfectly. He smiled, trying to hide what the jacket really did to him. It fits like a glove. "Here's the thing Blaine, you know that Nationals trophy was a fluke. Just like you know we're going to win at Sectionals. Now, I don't want to see a Dalton legend like you sidelined in his senior year. I want you on the winning side, here with us."

"You know what goes great with a new Dalton blazer?" Sebastian asked as Blaine looked down. He didn't think he would like the answer. "An impromptu song."

"Yeah," Jeff said.

"What? No, no," he tried to protest, but Sebastian wasn't hearing it.

"Come on, one song with your own buddies?" he asked.

Blaine didn't want to do this because he knew how he would feel. He couldn't believe the guys, who were once his best friends would put him on the spot like this. "Guys, I didn't come here to sing a song. Okay? Can we get the-" And there they went. Blaine watched as they started to gather around. He knew what song it was immediately and he found himself singing…

Uh-ooh_Uh-oh oh, oh,_

_There's a place that I knowIt's not pretty there and few have ever goneAnd if I show it to you nowWill it make you run away?Will you stay?_

Blaine found himself fall right back into place with his old group. It felt great actually. They all were focused on him and supporting him. There were no fights for the lead or fights between dumb teenage boys for girls. It was all performing and Blaine buttoned up his blazer and threw himself into the performance.

_Even if it hurtsEven if I try to push you outWill you return?And remind me who I really amPlease remind me who I really amEverybody's got a dark sideDo you love me?Can you love mine?Nobody's a picture perfectBut we're worth itYou know that we're worth itWill you love me?Even with my dark side?Don't run awayDon't run away (Don't run away)Just tell me that you will stay (Just tell me that you will stay)Promise me you will stay (Promise me you will stay)_

_Promise me you will stay_

The familiar steps fell into place and Blaine was laughing and joking around with Sebastian. It felt right. He couldn't describe it. For the first time since Kurt left he felt wanted. Seeing all the smiles and laughs, this is what it was suppose to be like. Not dumb school musicals, not superhero clubs, not singing Foreigner, but singing with people who actually cared about him felt like… Well it felt like home and he may have jumped on the furniture that he missed very dearly._Will you love me, with my dark side? Ohh!Everybody's got a dark sideDo you love me?Can you love mine?Nobody's a picture perfectBut we're worth itYou know that we're worth itWill you love me?Even with my dark side?Don't run awayDon't run away_

Blaine turned to face the group as Sebastian complimented him, "What'd I tell you? Flawless." Blaine tore the jacket off as he came to his senses. He was at McKinley now. He went to hand it back, but Hunter wouldn't let him.

"Keep it, it's already yours. Don't you think it's time you came back where you belong, Blaine Warbler?"

Blaine was at a loss of words. He could go either way, but he could decide now. "I have to go, but I'll get back with you. How about that?"

The lead Warbler smiled smugly and nodded before leaving the room. Blaine was greeted by all his old friends, hugging Nick, Jeff, and Thad. He really missed Trent, but the boy graduated the year before. When they claimed that lunch was over Blaine was left with Sebastian. "Shouldn't you get to class?"

The boy shrugged and nodded for them to leave. "I'll walk you out first." The walked a little ways until the Warbler spoke. "I'm sorry, but I had to let him know about you. If we want any chance to win, we need to get you back and leave that group with no one."

Blaine shrugged and spoke before thinking, "They do need me… but they are still so great. I love everyone there. We are pretty good even though half the team graduated last year."

Sebastian nodded. "So how's Kurt?" he asked curiously, not a hint of sarcasm in it.

Blaine took a deep breath before turning to the boy. "I wouldn't know," he finally admitted. "We broke up a few weeks ago."

Sebastian looked surprised as he turned with his eyebrow raised. "Did you finally realize you could do better? I always told you that Kurt didn't deserve you." Blaine cringed and Sebastian noticed. "Or not. What happened?"

"Long story short, I pushed him to go to New York and then didn't like how he was moving on with his life without me. A guy friended me on Facebook and I went over to his place. We hooked up and I felt so guilty, I flew out to New York and told Kurt. He won't talk to me unless you count last week when he told me to leave him alone and he couldn't trust me anymore."

The other boy let out a whistle. "And here you could have hooked up with me and made my day," he joked but held his hands up when Blaine glared at him. "I'm surprised though. All jokes aside, you guys were really meant for each other. I'm sure he'll forgive you, Blaine. Not even Kurt can stay made at your puppy dog eyes for very long."

"Thanks Sebastian," Blaine said genuinely thankful.

"You are welcome, but you know that the guys around here call me Seb now, cause we're cool. I wouldn't mind if you did too, just saying."

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "I think I'll stick to Sebastian, but thanks for the offer." They stopped when they reached the edge of the parking lot. "I guess I'll see you later with my decision."

"Yeah," Sebastian said smiling. "I really hope you will think about it though. This is where you grew up and without Kurt; we will make sure you are welcome. Here," he said pulling his phone out, "put your number in here. I'd like to catch up sometime and get coffee."

Blaine looked at the phone suspiciously. "You know there is no way I'd ever do anything other than friendship with you, right? Not after everything we've already been through and I'm still one hundred percent certain that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Kurt."

"No strings attached," Sebastian promised. "I'm over you; you're too short for my liking. This is just platonic. If you don't come and you feel like talking to someone sane."

Blaine nodded and took the devise, putting his number in Sebastian's phone. "Just text me sometime and we can get coffee, but I really should get going. I'll think about it."

Sebastian smiled his white teeth and Blaine couldn't help but laugh internally as he remembered something that Kurt said about Sebastian having huge horse teeth. Before Blaine could understand what was happening, Sebastian pulled him in for a hug and Blaine hugged him back. "I still am sorry about the eye incident. I still feel absolutely horrible."

"Don't," Blaine insisted before cracking a smile. "I got Kurt to take care of me, so it was totally worth it." The smiled at each other before Blaine waved and walked across the parking lot. Sebastian had changed and maybe it was time for him to change. He looked back at the school and Sebastian waving before turning to head in. If he transferred he would be welcomed with open arms, he would have his brothers back. He would have a home again and with Kurt gone and McKinley reminding him of the boy everywhere he turned, Blaine found himself knowing what he was going to do.

Blaine Warbler was coming back.

-4-

Finn was having a blast setting up the figurines the next day. It was so fun making them look anyway he wanted. He knew that he was supposed to be serious, but this was funny. "Hey," he heard and looked up to see Blaine, "you got a minute?"

"Yeah, Dude, I was just going to text you. How's operation rescue recovery going?" Finn asked and then saw Blaine's distant face.

"Well, I went back to Dalton, all those blazers and singing with the Warblers again-"

"Wait, wait what?" Finn cut him off. He knew how much Blaine was hurting right now, and the last thing he needed was singing with the enemy. "You sang with the Warblers?"

"It just sorta happened," Blaine said with his eyes on the piano, "but they embraced me like I was a long lost brother. It was like in X-men 2 when Pyro left the X-men to join Magneto's brotherhood. It just felt… right. Like… maybe, I belong with the Warblers."

"Dude, no!" This was not good and he may be dumb, but he knew why the boy was doing what he was doing this. "No. No, you belong here with us. Okay? Does this have to do with Kurt?"

"Everything in this room reminds me of him," Blaine snapped. "We were a dynamic duo in here. Kurt was my anchor, Finn, and now that he's gone, I just, I feel like I'm floating. And you, you need a team that's gonna gel."

"Yes, absolutely. We need a team with a lot of gel and," Blaine paused to sit next to Blaine to make his point, "you're like the biggest part of that."

"I'm sorry; Finn, but the Warblers are my birth right and my destiny." Blaine didn't look back as he left the room, leaving Finn so confused. Blaine couldn't do this! If he went away then the New Directions would lose. Blaine was Blaine. He was the voice of the glee club. Blaine was the glue, their star. Something had to be done, so he pulled out his phone.

Kurt huffed the fridge door open and grabbed a water bottle from the top shelf before continuing back to the couch and TV. He was in the middle of his Project Runway marathon that he was watching for "work." He just needed to clear his head, but it didn't help when his mind kept straying to the picture under the TV of the glee club, with Blaine in the front wrapped around him. He couldn't help but enjoy the warmth that spread through him.

"Blaine," he murmured before jumping out of his seat as his phone vibrated. He muted the TV and his heart sank when he saw it was Finn. Not receiving any calls from his ex hurt, but then again he told Blaine not to call. "Hey, Finn."

"When are you going to get back together with Blaine?" he asked urgently and Kurt frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you think you've put him through enough hell? He's been mopping around here since he got back and everyone knew that he was upset, but I didn't think he would do this."

Kurt was seriously confused. "Will you calm down and start from the beginning?"

"Blaine just came into the choir room and announced that he's transferring back to Dalton because everything here reminds him of you. I get it that he hurt you and everything, but we all know you two are going to get together in end. He loves you and is sorry, so take him back and keep him here."

Kurt took a moment to process what Finn just said. Blaine couldn't leave, but there was no way he would forgive Blaine so easily. "I'm sorry, but Blaine can do whatever he pleases. I don't care."

"That's bullshit and you know it," Finn snapped making Kurt jump. "You love him and you not talking to him is just hurting you both, so suck it up-"

"Says the guy who told his ex to stay away and that he never wanted to see her again because she cheated," Kurt snapped right back. He was not having anyone tell him he was wrong. "You know how much I miss him, Finn? I miss him that I cry myself to sleep almost every night. I listen to his voicemails over and over again just to hear his beautiful voice. I read all our old texts that I saved to make me feel like he's still the boy that I loved. I cry when I wake up every morning because I remember what he did to me. I do still love him, but there is no way I can just forgive him. I'm getting closer to that time when I can finally talk to him without breaking down. It takes time-"

"But he's transferring, leaving the New Directions! Don't you see that he needs some closure from you? He needs you to talk to him."

"Oh please," Kurt sighed rolling his eyes. "He's a big boy, Finn and let's just pretend like you aren't doing this because it will save your ass. You don't care about Blaine or me. You only care about what's in it for you! That's all it ever is with you, Finn. So how about you hand up with me and actually try to get Blaine back yourself if you really care about him."

Kurt hung up and slammed the phone down on the couch, and here came the tears. He was healing, he guessed. He just missed him and knowing how hurt the boy really was… Maybe it was time to call him, but he would wait a little bit longer. He wasn't going to fix the situation with the Warblers. He knew that the New Directions needed to do something if they truly cared, but he would call soon.

-5-

Blaine pulled open the door to his locker and looked at the pictures of Kurt before he started taking stuff out and piling them in the box. He was ready to leave this life behind. "Dude," he heard and knew it was Sam, "this is part of some master plan, right? You're going back to the Warblers to gather intel for us so we can kick their asses at Sectionals?"

"Sam, don't," Blaine warned. He would not be having someone tell him to stay. "I feel awful enough as it is-"

"Stop, okay?" Same instructed. "You've been beating yourself up for like weeks since you and Kurt broke up, but going back to Dalton? You told Finn it's because you feel more at home there, but if you ask me it's just another way to punish yourself, for what? What did you do exactly?" And that brought back the painful memory that he didn't want to hear.

_After him and Eli made out and the boy got both their shirts off, Blaine didn't want to stop. He didn't stop. That why when the boy excused himself when Blaine got off, Blaine broke. He sat up and he remembered Kurt. He remembered that time on the stairs, the time that Kurt sang Blackbird, how Kurt smiled at him at prom, their first time, their first Christmas, everything. He felt like he was going to throw up. He pulled his shirt on and hand both hands through his hair. What did he do? "You okay?" a voice spoke behind him._

"_No," he answered truthfully, tears beginning to form._

"_Is it because I don't look like my profile picture?" Eli joked and Blaine knew he was trying to cheer him up, but the only thing that could make him remotely satisfied was seeing Kurt as soon as possible._

"_I'm sorry. I have to go." He took his jacket and got out of there as quick as he could. He just couldn't breath. Options ran through his mind, but there was no way Blaine couldn't tell Kurt. He would have to because they were honest with one another, but this dumb act was what would break them._

"It was a guy that friended me on Facebook," Blaine spat out so disgusted with himself. "I went over to his place because it felt that Kurt was moving on with his life and I wasn't a part of it. And I got to thinking, that maybe Kurt and I weren't meant for each other, that we weren't suppose to spend the rest of our lives together, but the horrible thing is right after I did it…

I knew that we were."

"Dude you gotta tell Kurt that," Sam said making Blaine annoyed and angry.

"What, you think I haven't told him that? You think I haven't tried to. He doesn't want to hear from me-"

"Calm down," Sam interrupted as Blaine went all hulk on his locker. "It's okay."

"No it's not okay," Blaine said raising his voice, "Sam, because I cheated on the one person that I love more than anything in this world. I hurt him, so of course he's not going to trust me. He's never going to forgive me."

"Even if he doesn't, you gotta forgive yourself. You gotta stop…" Sam paused his rant, crap this sucked. He was on a roll. "What's the word when you make someone into a villain? Ugh…"

"Villainize?" Blaine said from where he was leaning back on his locker.

"You gotta stop villainizing yourself. Yeah, you hurt Kurt. That wasn't cool, so you're tying to make it right, but exiling yourself to Dalton won't fix anything."

And that hit Blaine, it really did. He ran from his old school to the safety of Dalton because he was too scared to deal with the real world. He came to McKinley to get into the real world. It wasn't wrong to call himself a coward because he was leaving McKinley because of the same thing. "I just want to stop feeling like… I'm a bad person."

"You're not," Sam defended. "You're one of the good kinds and I got a whole glee club that agrees with me. Give me a day, one day before you pack it up. One day to be the hero we all know you are. And then, you know, you can decide where you really belong."

Blaine looked down and knew his answer before nodding his head. He would give Sam this, he deserved that. He smiled as Sam led them to the locker room where they changed into their superheroes outfits before heading to a table. He was blown away when Sam told them they would be collecting food for the homeless. It felt nice seeing all the food that they collected. Then Sam made them change and the next thing Blaine knew the glee club was standing outside the back of the school where there was graffiti all over the wall. He smiled and started painting, the job ending up being a little messier than it should have, and he even received a kiss from Brittany on the cheek. After they showered Sam nodded and they were in the auditorium. He smiled when he heard the opening lyrics.

_I, I wish I could swimLike the dolphins, like dolphins can swimThough nothing, nothing will keep us togetherWe can beat them, for ever and everOh we can be Heroes, just for one dayI, I will be kingAnd you, you will be queenThough nothing will drive them awayWe can be Heroes, for ever and everThen we could be Heroes, just for one day_

_We can be HeroesWe can be HeroesWe can be HeroesJust for one day_

When the song was over Blaine was gathering his bag, his decision made a long time ago. He just smiled when Sam asked, "Well? What's your decision?"

"One last mission first," Blaine said instead of answering, tossing a mask to Sam. "You in?"

Stealing the trophy back was a piece of cake though. Sam loved the touch of the jacket and note before they started running. He even thought that he saw Sebastian and Hunter standing on the balcony, Sebastian with a small smile on his face. He turned to look at Sam and he had the biggest smile. He may not have Kurt as his friend, but Sam was a close enough for now.

-6-

Singing with everyone in the red, that he knew was what was worn during the group's first performance, was a dream for Blaine. He finally felt at home. It may have taken a year, but this is where he belonged. The group needed him just as much as he needed them. Sam, Sugar, Ryder, Jake, Marley, Kitty, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Joe, and Unique were his family. He may not know some of them as good as some of the others, but they were his family. They did care, no matter how much he thought. This is was home, up here, on the stage with all his friends. He was happy… finally. The thought made him smile.

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luckSome nights, I call it a drawlSome nights, I wish that my lips could build a castleSome nights, I wish they'd just fall offBut I still wake up, I still see your ghostOh lord, I'm still not sure what I stand forOoohohWhat do I stand for? (Oh whoa!)What do I stand for? (Oh whoa!)Most nights, I don't knowAnymoreOh whoa!Oh whoa!Oh whoa!Oh_

_This is it, boys, this is war (Oooh!)What are we waiting for? (Oh whoa!)Why don't we break the rules already? (Oh)I was never one to believe the hype (Oh whoa!)Save that for the black and white (Oh whoa!)I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked (Oh)But here they come again to jack my styleThat's alright That's alrightI found a martyr in my bed tonightStops my bones from wondering just who I, who I Who I amOh, who am I? Humm, hummWho am I? (Mmm)Who am I?Well, some nights, I wish that this all would endCause I could use some friends for a changeAnd some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me againSome nights, I always win (I always win)But I still wake up, I still see your ghostOh lord, I'm still not sure what I stand forOhWhat do I stand for? (Oh!)What do I stand for? (Oh whoa!)Most nights, I don't knowOh come on!So this is it?I sold my soul for this?Washed my hands of that for this?I missed my mom and dad for this?So come on!Oh, come on!Come on!Oh, come on!Oh whoa, whoa, whoa! (Oh whoa!)Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!YeahThe other night, you wouldn't believe the dream (Oh!)I just had about you and me (Oh whoa!)I called you up, but we'd both agree (Oh come on!)It's for the best you didn't listen (Yeah!)It's for the best we get our distance. (Oh!)Oh,Oh whoa!Oh whoa!Oh!_

**A/N: So many feels! I LOVED THIS EPISODE! LLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVV EEEEEEEEE! The only option to make it absolutely perfect was to have Kurt/Chris, but I'm fine with it! It was just so sweet. I'm really loving this season! You guys! I cried during the episode, I don't know if any of you did, or am I just pathetic? Okay I knew I was. It was so…. Blee!**

**I know some people hate Blaine, but can you tell me why? Like seriously? How can you hate such an adorable boy? His story lines are perfect. He needed this! He needs character development! Dang it! Leave him alone. And I know he sings a lot… and I mean A LOT! But you know what? He is the best damn singer on the show and RIB want some cash and Darren does it with his songs. Hell I buy all of them. You can't blame Darren/Blaine for that. Give it a rest. Blaine Devon Anderson is my favorite character and nothing any of you will say can change that. I've loved him since, "Excuse me, I'm new here."**

**I added a tiny dash of Kurt, you can see it if you squint. ;) And I had to, just HAD to add Some Nights! It is my favorite song every and my favorite performance since Don't Stop Believin'. LOVED IT!**

**Any way… I love you all for reviewing! It warmed my heart, so keep it up. This is a long one, well considering my last couple. Achievement! This is unbetaed as well because I needed to get up tonight before Thanksgiving… which I'm extremely excited about because we have Klaine interaction again and it isn't bad! I'm so excited! Pretty please REVIEW! Can you tell I want more reviews? I can't beg hard enough. Man I really wish I had Darren's puppy dog eyes… **

**This is short and sweet, oh and if you haven't picked up a copy of Chris' book 'Struck By Lightning' go give it. I haven't had time to finish it, but I hear it is amazing. Damn… Chris is perfect as is Darren.**

**Thank you to Nightingale63, 50fan, swirlhearty23, 4SensFan4, Otterpotter68, justsayyoulikeklaine, sandgnat10, LuckyLittleTurtle, Carina Sky, EmmettAndAliceCullenRule2, sushi.23, Ryleigh Hayle, Kklever, and Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape. You all should go check them out, I wish I had time to, but you should! Now if you want your name to be read just review, favorite… **

**Love you all!**

**Final Note: Blaine in that costume gives me feels! Where is a AU! Superhero!Blaine Innocentbystander!Kurt. Perfect.**

**-Chelseabug2013-**


	8. Thanksgiving

**Thanksgiving**

**(Disclaimer: If I owned Glee then Blaine would have had more than three lines…)**

Kurt sighed as he picked up his phone for the fourth time that day. He had thought Blaine got it, but obviously not. The texting stopped for a while until it started again. It was getting on Kurt's last nerves. Trying to get over a persistent ex is the hardest thing to do; it might be because Kurt was still desperately in love with Blaine Devon Anderson. He hated himself, he really did. How could you love someone who took your heart in their hands and tossed it up in the air before letting it shatter against the hard ground so much? He didn't have an answer for it though. He tried to find one, but came up short.

It might be because of everything the two had been though. They met two years ago and they had been through everything together. Kurt hated that Blaine had his own place in Kurt's heart, just like Kurt was one hundred percent positive that he had one in Blaine's. There wasn't much left for them to do together though. Sure they still needed to get married, have kids, and grow old together, but everything leading up to that, they did. They became best friends first and Kurt was sure that that is why he couldn't just forget about Blaine, no matter how hard he tried. Blaine was always going to be his best friend because that's what they started out as.

"_You're an idiot," Kurt observed as Blaine fell off his bed in his dorm. "We are supposed to be studying, but you are doing… What is it that you were trying to accomplish with that, Blaine?"_

_Blaine popped his head up from the end of the bed and smiled innocently. Kurt found himself sighing internally. He was so in love with this goofball. "I'm bored and you aren't talking to me because you are doing stupid history. Get a life Kurt."_

"_Oh, so doing my homework like a good student means that I have no life?" he asked and Blaine nodded before climbing up to sit next to Kurt. "Well when you fail world history don't come crying to me about your grade because you know what I'll say? I'll say I told you so."_

"_I won't fail, but you need to stop studying so hard. You are perfect and you are going to pass your class, so come get coffee with me, who is your best friend, might I add."_

_Kurt raised an eyebrow. "We're best friends?"_

_Blaine laughed so hard that he had to hold his sides. "Wait, you're serious?" he asked when he caught Kurt's expression. He rolled over and propped himself up on his knees. "You are my best friend, Kurt. How could you think you weren't? No one here talks Vogue or Gaga with me. I need you in my life. I hope you feel the same about me."_

_Or maybe I'm in love with you, Kurt thought, but said, "Of course you are my best friend. You actually care and understand what I'm going through. I'm thankful for you Blaine. Now how about that coffee?"_

"_Yes!" the younger boy exclaimed jumping up. "I'm having withdrawals from it, but you are paying."_

"_Why am I paying?" Kurt asked as he pulled on his blazer. "You are the one that wants to got get it; therefore you are buying mine, Blaine Warbler."_

_Blaine smiled and opened the door. "Your wish is my command, Kurt Hummel." Kurt just smiled as he strode past the boy, smiling softly. He was crazy about Blaine, but being his best friend was more that nothing._

The memory was bittersweet. Kurt was so in love with Blaine. The thing was that they didn't go immediately into a relationship, which annoyed the crap out of Kurt at the time, but made Kurt cringe now. That small little fact meant that Kurt's heartache wasn't going to stop soon. He never realized what they were doing at the time, but now that he looked at it… him and Blaine were as close as any two significant others could be. He groaned out loud. That cheating, two-timing, adorable jerk was always going to make Kurt's hart beat quicken when he thought about him. Not only were they best friends, but they dated.

"_GO! GO! YES! TOUCHDOWN!" Finn and his dad screamed at the TV. Kurt rolled his eyes, not looking up from his latest Vogue. He had gotten used to it by now. _

"_Can you believe that play, Blaine?" his dad asked and they went into a discussion about something Kurt didn't care about. The only thing that mattered was Blaine's arm that was wrapped securely around him, fingers laced together. Kurt was turned so he could rest his magazine against his knees. _

"_You know that football rots your minds," he said simply. _

"_That magazine will rot your mind," Burt answered back. "With all the ones you get in the mail, you are killing trees also."_

_Kurt rolled his eyes and felt Blaine's fingers squeeze around his. When he finished his read, he tossed it down on the couch and leaned back against Blaine's side. He may be bored, but this was something Blaine liked to do, so he wasn't going to pull him away. "You know, we can do something else," he heard Blaine murmur in his ear after a while. _

_Kurt turned his head so he could look up to see his boyfriend. "It's fine," he assured quietly. "You enjoy this, so I have to endure it. You are just lucky that I love you so much."_

"_I am the luckiest guy in the world," he agreed leaning down and placing a sweet kiss to Kurt's lips. It felt nice to be able to kiss his boyfriend and not be judged._

_Well… "Stop sucking my boy's face and focus on the game," Burt teased and Blaine pulled away blushing to his roots. Kurt smiled fondly and cuddled back to his boyfriend. _

Getting close to Blaine was the easiest thing Kurt had ever done in his life. They were together all the time, texting when they weren't. Blaine went out of his way to make sure Kurt knew how special he was. Kurt had always thought he wasn't good enough for Blaine. He tried, he really did, to be as amazing as Blaine was, but it was incredibly hard. Blaine was born a charmer and he charmed Kurt like no other. He made Kurt fall in love with him.

_Kurt opened the door to reveal a big teddy bear. He smiled and sighed. "And what do I owe this pleasure Mr. Bear? I don't believe that we've crossed paths before. I'm Kurt."_

_The bear moved to show Blaine's smiling face. "I saw this when I went to the store earlier and I had to get it for you. Isn't it absolutely adorable? Just like my adorable boyfriend."_

_Kurt giggled and let Blaine come inside. "You didn't have to get me this, but thank you." He led Blaine up the stairs. He laughed when he felt a paw touch his butt._

"_Such a nice ass," Blaine murmured. "Mr. Bear loves it almost as much as I do. He can't keep his paws off it. Damn."_

"_How mature," Kurt observed before making it to his room. Kurt sat on his bed and observed as tiny little Blaine struggled coming closer to Kurt with the huge bear, trying to do it sexily on top of that. "What in the world are you doing?"_

"_Well I was trying to be sexy, but the bear was making it a little hard." He crawled up the bed and onto Kurt's lap. "So what are you going to name him?"_

_Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him down, closer to him. "I think that I'll name him Mr. Bowtie," he answered before kissing him softly. He rolled the boy over before straddling his lap. He picked the stuffed toy up before turning him to look at Blaine. "He looks pretty dapper, doesn't he? Maybe he can cuddle with me when you aren't here."_

"_Just as long as he doesn't take my place during other activities," Blaine answered wiggling his ridiculous eyebrows. "I want to be the only one to make you-"_

_Kurt quieted the boy with the paw of Mr. Bowtie. "No one could ever take your place, Sweetie. Even if Mr. Bowtie is a cutie." He kissed the bear's nose before placing him on the bed next to them before Blaine moved to bring him closer. They made out for a while before Kurt curled up in Blaine's side. "I love you."_

"_Love you too," Blaine whispered as he rubbed Kurt's back, eyes drooping shut. _

Even when they were fighting, they made sure to make up as soon as possible. It wasn't natural for them to not talk to each other for more than a day. Now that Kurt thought about it, he was pretty sure that before he left the longest that they went without talking was twelve hours. They always talked when they woke up and right before they went to be. His dad even said that they texted too much. He couldn't help it that he always wanted to talk to Blaine. The longest they fought was a couple days, but they still talked, it was worth it when they had amazing make-up sex. But now they hadn't talk in so long and Kurt ached inside. He just wanted his Blaine.

_Kurt sniffed and rolled over in his bed. He hated Blaine, he absolutely hated him. No. He loved Blaine. They just said some words when they were angry that didn't mean anything. Blaine may have even told him that he had a girl voice and no one would love him because of it. Kurt knew that he didn't mean it, but it still hurt. He had always been self-conscious about it and the one person who he knew wouldn't judge him for it._

_He laid there in the silence before hearing the small little taps on his window. It was cliché, Kurt knew it, but he couldn't fight the smile that broke as he pulled his curtain back and saw a ruff looking Blaine gazing up at the window. "What are you doing here?" Kurt whispered down to him after he opened the window._

"_Let me in, we need to talk," he said and Kurt's heart beat quickened. He didn't like those four words. He didn't want to lose Blaine because of some dumb fight. He was quick to get to the door and lead Blaine upstairs. It was just awkward as Kurt sat on his bed and looked anywhere but Blaine as he sat on his chair. _

_The silence was making Kurt go mad. "If you are going to break up with me, will you please get it over with?" he snapped and felt Blaine's gaze on him, but he heard a small laugh. "That's it, just laugh at the dumb boy who has a girl's voice before you break his heart. You know what? Just leave Blaine." He turned his lamp off before laying himself down, facing away from Blaine._

_He tried to ignore the sounds of Blaine clothes moving. For a second he thought Blaine had actually left, but was proven wrong when he felt the bed dip and Blaine was behind him. Feeling his boyfriend wrap a secure arm around his waist made Kurt release his breath that he was holding in. "What in the world made you think I wanted to break up with you?" he asked in Kurt's ear._

"_You said that we needed to talk," Kurt explained softly. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I know I got angry about you not spending time with me, but I want you to know that I really love you."_

_Blaine kissed Kurt's shoulder before nuzzling his nose into Kurt's luscious locks. "Don't be sorry, Kurt. I know that I've been busy hanging out with Mike and the guys. The last thing I wanted to do was make you feel like I don't love you or want to spend time with you. If I could, Kurt, I would spend every single moment I had with you, but when summer ends who knows where you'll be. I just need to know that I can survive without being with you."_

"_I told you that I'm not going to New York," Kurt whispered. "I can't go out there without getting into NYADA. I'll still be here, baby. You won't have to be without me."_

_Blaine didn't respond right away and Kurt was scared that he said something to upset him. "I got mad because I couldn't believe you could think that I don't want to spend time with you. I was just upset and what I sad about your voice…. I've never felt more horrible. Kurt, I'm so very sorry. I will spend so long making it up to you. You didn't deserve that when you were just upset. I can't always blow up on you-"_

"_I blew up too," Kurt interrupted. "I made you upset. I deserved-"_

"_Don't you dare finish that. You don't deserve to be criticized for something you can't change. When I got home, I just broke. I couldn't believe I said that. I didn't even understand how it came up. Your voice is the more beautiful sound I've ever heard. You've talked about how insecure you were about it and I just wanted to make you hurt. By the look on your face when I said it, I succeed. If I can do anything for you to forgive me, tell me because I'm so, so sorry. I love you so much."_

_Kurt smiled and turned so he could look into Blaine's eyes. "It did hurt, but I know you didn't mean it. You've told me many times that you loved my voice. Promise me you won't ever do it again."_

"_I promise, with all my heart, to never, ever say anything about your voice unless it's how much I love it. I promise to always spend time with you too. Just tell me whenever you feel like I'm not trying and I'll change. No more snapping and definitely no more fighting. Fighting with you is the worst thing."_

_Kurt nodded and caressed his boyfriend's cheek. "I never want to fight again," he agreed. "But it makes us so much more real, don't you think? At least we are mature enough to talk though it."_

"_I'll always talk though it with you, no matter what the situation," Blaine insisted. He scooted closer and held him tightly. "I love you, Kurt Hummel."_

_Kurt smiled and pulled his boyfriend's face close so he could kiss him. "I love you too." Making up was the best part about fighting. Kurt always felt closer to Blaine. The two felt each other and pulled at each other's clothes before falling asleep together._

Kurt rolled his eyes and shoved the memory away before picking up his phone to look at the new message Blaine sent him now. They had all said the same thing, but this one was slightly different.

**From: Blaine**

**Hi, I know I promised to not call you until you are ready, but it's Thanksgiving and Sectionals. They both reminded me of you and I couldn't just not text. I don't know if you have gotten any of my other messages because you haven't replied, but I just wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving. I'm still so very sorry Kurt. You'll never know how horrible I feel. I just beg you to forgive me. I need you in my life. You are my life. I hope you are alright.**

**Love Me. 3**

Kurt knew that he was trying and that he, himself, was being ridiculous. He knew that he and Blaine promised to always talk their fights out, but this was different. Blaine had cheated on him with another guy. Someone else had kissed him and touched him. Kurt couldn't even think about it without wanting to throw up. His Blaine…

He knew there was only one thing to do to stop all the hurting. He just needed to gather up all the courage he had in him. Courage… He wouldn't cry. He picked up his phone and just had to rip the bandage off. He could do it.

**To: Blaine**

**Please stop calling me and telling me you are sorry. I understand that you are, but that does not make the fact that you are a cheater any less hurtful. We are done, over. I don't want to hear from you again. Just stop, Blaine.**

It hurt to press send, but he had to do it. It was done and he was free from caring. It was the official breakup and Kurt sighed. How come he didn't feel any better? He of course knew the answer, but he hated it. He still loved him, but he could get over it. He just needed some air. He needed to keep busy and forget about Blaine. He needed to go to Vogue or find Rachel, one of them.

-1-

"So… who's the most greatest best friend in the entire world?" Rachel asked as she came up behind Kurt on the afternoon of Thanksgiving, around four o'clock to be specific.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked cutting right to the chase. Rachel never complemented anyone unless something was in it for her, so that's why Kurt shot her a curious glance as he continued cutting the potatoes.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to give you a compliment because you are absolutely amazing and gorgeous. Your hair is outstanding, by the way. How do you get it to be perfectly coifed? If I was a boy, I'd definitely call you mine. You would turn me ga-"

"Shut up, Rachel," Kurt warned, giving her a threatening glare for her to continue. She swallowed, but her persistent smile never failed, even when there was a rapid knock at the door. She looked a tad guilty. He narrowed his gaze. "Who did you invite to our personal Thanksgiving?"

Rachel held her hands up and walked backwards to the door. "Oh, that. Well I may have invited Brody to come and join us. I hope you don't mind. He doesn't have any family here and he knows how to cook. I promise I won't forget you or anything. He really likes you-"

"Just shush," Kurt cut her off with the wave of his hand. "It's fine. Oh and since he's here, I should probably tell you that Isabelle and a couple of her friends are stopping by later."

The girl beamed and threw the door open, welcoming Brody with a hug. Kurt liked the boy. He wasn't a jackass like most guys. He didn't irritate the crap out of Kurt, like most guys. Sure he slept with Rachel's teacher, but Kurt knew that Brody really liked Rachel. He supported anyone that made Rachel smile like a giddy girl. Plus the fact that Brody was very good looking helped Kurt's liking towards him. No one can be that yummy and nice, well except Blaine. Blaine…

Kurt internally slapped himself. What was he thinking, bringing up that cheater on Thanksgiving? Nope this was bad, now all Kurt thought about was their last Thanksgiving together. That wasn't anything Kurt needed right now.

"_Why are you naked?" Kurt decided to ask just because. It's not like he was complaining. His boyfriend had an amazing body as he came into his room. "Your parents could come home at anytime!"_

_Blaine rolled his eyes before crawling up the bed, forcing Kurt to lay back. "The real question is, why aren't you naked? We've been going at it all morning and yet here you are boxers and t-shirt. You know they are coming off soon, right?"_

"_I'll have you know that I'm not as comfortable with my body, as you apparently are. I'm not going to walk around naked no matter how many times you've seen everything. It's just weird and I'll feel bare."_

"_That's the point, Darling," Blaine chuckled as he looked down at his boyfriend, "When you are naked, you're bare. I love it when you are bare. It's the sexiest thing I've ever laid my eyes on."_

_Kurt blushed and wrapped his arms around Blaine naked waist, resisting the urge to grab his bare ass. "I'm not that beautiful, that's you, Blaine." Kurt let the younger boy work at his neck while supplying compliments about Kurt's "flawless" body. That was when Kurt caught sight of the clock. Crap. "Blaine, we have to get ready. I told you we were having Thanksgiving at four, and it's now 3:35. You know how long it takes for me to get ready. I have to shower-"_

"_We should kill two birds with one stone and take a shower together," Blaine perked up, smiling like a little boy on Christmas morning. "It would be a first to cross off, right? Pretty please?"_

_There were the big puppy dog eyes. "On one condition, Blaine."_

"_Anything, I promise."_

"_No funny business. We get in wash up and get out. No hidden agenda, Blaine. Promise me." Kurt held Blaine's big, golden eyes, noticing the sparkle dim just slightly._

"_I promise, but can I at least kiss you once or twice, maybe grab your ass? Oh and I might slip and have to catch myself on you sexy, little body." The sparkle was back, along with a mischievous smile._

"_I suppose if it's an accident I can't do anything about it, but nothing else." Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt up, rushing to get them boy dressed and into the shower. They may have broken a promise or two while in there, not getting out until well after the time they were suppose to be at the Hummel's. Kurt tried to force himself to care, but when he gazed at the marks all over Blaine's body, he couldn't bring himself to care._

"Dammit," Kurt muttered as he shook his head. He really needed to stop living in the past. It sucked and just left him even more depressed than before. He looked down at the counter and held back tears. This would be his and Blaine's first important holiday apart and it sucked.

"Hey Kurt," Brody greeted and Kurt smiled over to him. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, but hi," he said as he waved. "It's nice of you to join us here. It's just a small little party. So fun. Now Rachel said you knew how to cook, wash up and show me what you got, NYADA boy."

The boy raised his eyebrows, but smiled and did as he was told. Kurt was pretty surprised to see that Rachel wasn't lying. Brody was great with food and it helped a lot when you had two people instead of one. There was no way Rachel was stepping near any food after the almost fire.

-2-

So when Isabelle's friends arrived, Kurt was a little confused, but it was amazing in the end. Singing and having fun with people who wouldn't judge or care, Kurt felt like he was back in the New Directions again. He was hoping that throwing a Kiki would cheer him up, but yet he found himself staring out the window during the party. Blaine was out there about to perform at a competition for the first time without him.

"Hey you," he heard behind him. Isabelle was like the mother he needed when he was down. She always popped up out of nowhere and gave him some of the best advice he had ever received. Some would think it would be weird because she's his boss, but Kurt found it so easy to open himself up. He loved Isabelle and the fact that if he tried to go to NYADA again, he might have to leave her. He didn't know if he could handle that.

"Hi," he greeted spinning around and hugging her tightly. "I was just admiring the beautiful city that I'm so lucky to live in. How are you?"

She gave him a look before answering. "I'm great. I really hope you don't mind all of this. I saw an opportunity and I took it. I never give up a chance for a party with all my amazing people."

"It's not a problem. I was worried I would be stuck with Rachel and her friend, Brody, all night. They were manhandling the turkey earlier and I was scared I would be caught in the middle when they threw themselves at each other. The sexual tension is so high."

The lady laughed before looking at him knowingly. "Don't think that I don't see the sadness in your eyes, Kurt. You are thinking about him, aren't you? Your ex, oh, what was his name? Blair?"

Kurt shook his head and let out a small giggle. "It's Blaine, but no. I'm not thinking about him. We are broken up and I don't want to think about him. I don't care about him."

"Aw, Kurt," she cooed grapping his hand. "Honey, we both know you would give the moon for the boy. You love him-"

"But he hurt me, Isabelle. How can I love him when he did that to me?"

"Because love works in crazy ways. You obviously miss him and don't deny that. From what you have told me, you and him were very close. Were you friends before the relationship." Kurt nodded before ducking his head. "This means that forgetting him instantly will be impossible. You guys were best friends and even if you can't imagine you two together, you at least need to talk to him. Figure things out with him."

"I can't do that over the phone, Isabelle."

"Then wait until Christmas. You'll be going home and odds are you'll see each other. Have that talk then, but you need to call him now. Tell him that you are going to be civil. Tell him that you want him in your life because you need him, Kurt. I can tell. You've been mood and down. I want my Kurt back and if Blaine brings him, then that will have to be."

"I do miss him so much," he finally admitted. "Not just as my boyfriend, but I really just miss my best friend. I've got Rachel, but she is nowhere near what Blaine was. I should call him, but I can't tonight. It's Sectionals and Thanksgiving."

"Oh yes you can," she insisted and pushed him closer to the window. "Go out and give him a call. Get him before Sectionals begins. I guarantee that he will perform better if he has heard from you."

Kurt smiled weakly and found himself crawling out the window to the fire escape and staring at Blaine's name in his favorites. He hasn't called the boy since he chickened out. He attempted calling twice before finally hitting the button and holding his phone up to his ear. He half expected it to go to voicemail, so when Blaine's smooth voice, sounding so hopeful said, "Hello?" Kurt paused for a second.

There was no backing down. He couldn't hang up now. He had to do this. "Hey," he finally said, "can you hear me? It's kind of loud out here."

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine insisted, hoping and praying that they could talk. "I can hear you."

"Have you guys performed yet?" Kurt asked before he couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment. He wanted to admit his feelings, but could just come out and say it.

Um, no. Not yet," Blaine informed and there was an awkward silence. Kurt decided that was his queue, but Blaine beat him to it. "But Kurt, I just want you to know that no matter...

Kurt couldn't let him finish. He couldn't hear that Blaine was sorry again. He just needed to talk. "Just let me talk for a second. Look, you've said you're sorry a million times and… I believe you. And I'm trying to forgive you, but… I'm just not there yet. But it's Thanksgiving and it's Sectionals. I miss you like crazy and I can't stand not talking to you even though I'm mad at you… because you're still my best friend."

Kurt could practically hear Blaine smiling through the phone when he said, "You're mine too." His voice was all crackly and Kurt knew he was either crying or almost crying and that brought tears to his own eyes. He missed the boy so freaking much. He took a second to figure what his next move was, standing. His tears were evident when he spoke, "At Christmas, we need to have a mature heart-to-heart. And maybe if it's cold enough, we could go ice skating on the Auglaize River and get a hot chocolate, anywhere but the Lima Bean, because when I was working there I saw a mouse."

The laugh that Kurt received melted his heart. Blaine was actually laughing and he was actually smiling. This might not all end badly. He could just imagine his boyf- his ex- no, his best friend's beautiful smile. The laugh turned squeak sounded more like a sob, but it still gave Kurt hope that Blaine would stop punishing himself, even if his deserved to be punished, but maybe he, himself deserved it too.

"So, uh, we're really going to see each other at Christmas?" Blaine asked, almost too hopeful because he didn't want to get himself excited, but failed. Kurt was talking to him and not yelling. They weren't together, but they weren't not talking. That's more than Blaine could ask for.

Kurt nodded, but then realized Blaine couldn't see. "Yeah," he answered and then they were both silent. What was he suppose to say next. Isabelle never told him how to handle the awkward pauses. "Well, don't let any of those hideous Warblers win, alright? Break a leg. Happy Thanksgiving."

He was about to hang up, but Blaine was speaking. "Happy Thanksgiving," he muttered quietly before letting the next line slip, "Kurt… I love you so much."

And the dam broke. Tears broke as he nodded his head. Blaine, his Blaine, still loved him. Well of course he did, but hearing it just broke Kurt's heart. He wanted nothing than to fly to Lima and wrap him up, but no. He couldn't do it. He had to be strong, but that didn't stop him from confirming what he really felt, "I love you, too."

Blaine hung up quickly so nothing else could be said. He would be able to make it to Christmas now that he knew that Kurt still loved him. He was ready for the competition.

Kurt heard the line go dead and nodded. Somehow his heart felt lighter, but heavier at the same time. This was ridiculous. How could one boy do this to his heart? It shouldn't be legal. He walked back down the stairs and climbed through the window. He didn't feel like partying anymore, but then he saw Isabelle.

She was creeping forward, a small knowing smile gracing her face. He just wrapped her in a hug and let the tears flow. He felt so much better after his long cry. He wiped his tears and looked to his most favorite person right now. "Thank you for taking me into doing that."

She nodded and hooked her arms through him. "That's what I'm here for, Kurt. Things will turn up right now. I promise you that. Everything is looking up. Now come enjoy the party."

"Kiki," Kurt corrected before letting her lead him away. He felt great, but knew that he would have to call Blaine sooner rather than later. Now that they had the dreaded first talk, they very ready for the next and trust Kurt. He would be talking to his best friend a lot more. He just really missed Blaine.

**A/N: Hey guys! First off I got this done quickly. This is short and mostly flashbacks. I HATED THE EPISODE! Don't ask why because I'm not able to give a valid response. I just hated it. It was horrible and dumb. I didn't like any of the stories minus anything with Kurt. All the songs were dumb. It was just a bad one for me. Might be a good one for you so I'm glad you enjoyed it if you did.**

**Let me take a minute to complain. I know it'll sound annoying, but where was Blaine this entire episode? Like spotting him was like where's Waldo. You can't go from an episode all about him to an episode with only having like 5 lines. It's not right! It's inhumane! Nobody puts Blaine Devon Anderson in the corner! I know that the show is called Glee instead of Blee, but still. I wanted something. It made up for the phone call, but I was still upset. I don't care about the others.**

**That sounded really bad, didn't it? I should be happy with all the Kurt we got. I am. More focus on how Kurt really feels. The reason I made this whole chapter with Kurt's POV because I hadn't done it very much this season. I still love him. I was debating on having a Blaine/Seb scene added, but decided against it. I just wanted to focus on Kurt, seeing the episode and RIB wanted the same. **

**So apparently ND loses, obviously, because Marley's dumb and stupid. The Warblers win, which I'm not complaining about, but what are they going to do? How in the world are they going to continue glee if they lost? Like come on? I'm anxious and biting my nails. Kurt's audition for NYADA is next and I'm so excited! I kinda want him to get in, but then I don't. I want him and Isabelle to stay together. So if NYADA doesn't mess with that then I'm on board.**

**Well I really hope you all love the chapter. I gave a lot of Klaine flashbacks because I was at a loss for writing. It was hard, so I just showed some fluff. So cute. Review! I want all of you to do it. I know you are reading. I can see all of you, so hit the review button and tell me what you think. I'm asking really nicely. Seeing reviews brings smiles to my face. So do it! I'm demanding you to.**

**Thank you to justsayyoulikeklaine, sushi.23, skatergirl8888, transformersfan214, Penelope Eliabeth Anne Snape, IM-A-WARBLER, AiLovesWriting, 4SensFan4, LindevWeerd, Cold Flame96, It'sNotUnusual, and Kklever. They are awesome and beautiful. Go look up their stuff!**

**Well I love you all and hope you enjoy. REVIEW for me, please? **

**Final Note: I'm 100% sure that CrissColfer is on. I just feel like they avoid each other at events on purpose. I can see past that façade!**

**-Love Chelsea-**


	9. Swan Song

**Swan Song**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own glee, but a girl can wish.)**

Kurt had been disappointed, yet again, when the mail came and his NYADA letter wasn't there. He was in a serious funk and roaming the chat rooms was depressing. They were all so happy and exited about Carmen Tibideaux passing out the golden tickets this week. It reminded him that he was, in fact, not living the life he wanted. Dreaming big was always something Kurt did his whole life. There wasn't a moment when Kurt thought he wouldn't be on the stage performing in front of thousands, maybe even millions one day. He had the heart and the talent, so why wasn't he accomplishing anything?

was amazing and Kurt was excited everyday he went in. Isabelle made him feel welcome and everyone there didn't judge him, but he wasn't doing what he really wanted. The night before he dreamed that he was onstage during his premier to his first Broadway show. The crowd cheering and welcoming him with smiles. It felt like home on the stage and he would rather die trying to get there than sit back and do nothing. But then he got self-conscious. What if he wasn't good enough?

Having internal battles with himself was really drawing all the energy out of his boy. He was just exhausted. Kurt let himself fall into the comfort of his bed sporting sweats. It wasn't anywhere near the time he should fall asleep, actually Kurt was pretty sure it was only like six or seven, but he really wanted to curl up with his blankets and watch a Christmas movie. The holiday was coming so fast.

That was until Rachel opened the divider and poked her head in. "Hey you," she greeted. "I just got back from dinner with Brody. Do you want to help me clean up from yesterday?"

Kurt let out a groan and tossed a pillow. "I'll be out in a second. Let me get up enough energy to move." She nodded before leaving the boy alone. He knew that they had to clean, but getting home from experiencing Black Friday shopping in New York… he really didn't feel like it at all, but it wasn't fair that she had to do everything herself. The mess was the people he invited.

Pulling himself up, Kurt stretched his arms over his head when he heard his phone ring. He would be lying if he said that his heart didn't quicken at the sight of Blaine's name lighting up the screen. They hadn't talked since the night before and Kurt really didn't want it to be too awkward, but he wanted to talk to Blaine. "Hello?" he answered to eagerly. Dammit, he cursed himself.

"Hey," Blaine smooth, velvet voice greeted, "I know that you called yesterday and I wasn't quite sure that it was okay to call you. I mean, like, I don't know how… No I don't know what we are, but… I just wanted to talk to you after the day I had and you said that we were still best friends, but if we aren't-"

"Blaine," Kurt cut off the boys rambling with a small chuckle. The boy still made him smile after everything they had been through. "We are still best friends, it's okay to call. Tell me what happened today. I'm all ears."

Blaine took a deep breath and Kurt could almost see the smile on his lips. "Sectionals were last night and we lost. We lost to the Warblers."

The older boy was absolutely speechless. How in the world did they lose? Blaine had a duet and they were amazing. "What happened? Oh my god."

"Yeah," Blaine said bitterly. "Everything was going great until all of a sudden Marley drops. He faints in the middle of the stage after we are done performing Gangnam Style. We had to take her off stage and we were disqualified. The competition season is over for us."

"I can't believe that. What was wrong with her? Is Marley okay? Oh god, I bet Finn is having a mental break down. What's going to happen with glee? Are you guys still going to have the club?"

Blaine laughed softly before answering, "I honestly don't know about what's going to happen. Finn was freaking out, going on and on about how he screwed something up. Apparently Marley hasn't been eating and has been throwing up. She just was so weak and starving… I feel bad because everyone is blaming her. It's not her fault though. I'm just disappointed."

"I can bet that you are. I know you, Blaine. You need glee." After dating Blaine, Kurt knew how much the club helped the boy release the stress that built up in his body every day.

"I will just have to figure something else out, I guess," Blaine murmured in defeat. There was a lull in the conversation and Kurt refused to think it felt awkward.

"You know," Kurt said as a thought came to him, "when I was a sophomore and all the solos were given to Rachel, Mercedes and I went and joined the Cheerios."

"You want me to join the Cheerios?" Blaine asked sounding way more confused that Kurt thought he would. "Sue wouldn't let me on the team if I tried."

"Blaine, I'm just suggesting that if the club is canceled, there are other ways to show off what you were born with. Your talent is too good to just, sit back and not express it. You have options."

"Kurt," Blaine cooed and it melted Kurt's heart, "are you saying that I'm really talented? That was really sweet, you are really sweet."

"We did use to date, and Kurt Hummel doesn't just date guys with okay talent. The guy that is lucky enough to take his heart needs to be so talented that it's sickly. He needs to keep up with me, I mean Kurt Hummel." The two shared a laugh and Kurt couldn't help but love the feeling. "Can I ask you something real quickly?"

"Of course," Blaine agreed without hesitation.

"Do you think that I have any way of getting accepted into NYADA for next semester?" he asked timidly. Having Rachel insist that he would be accepted just didn't satisfy him enough.

"Why in the world do you think they won't accept you?" Blaine asked sounding appalled. "They were idiots to not accept you the first time. I still want to set the school on fire for that. You are the most talented boy I have ever met. I'm serious, Kurt. No matter how right Vogue feels, you belong on the stage. Carmen is crazy if she doesn't see what I see when I look at you."

"But I haven't got my letter yet," he informed. "Blaine, what if I'm not accepted? I just think if I give up the dumb dream that I'll be less upset when the rejection letter arrives. What makes you think that they will accept me after rejecting me the last time?"

"Because you are you," Blaine breathed out and Kurt could practically feel the love in his voice. "You are so talented and maybe Carmen didn't think you were, but she has to give you a second chance. It's not far if she gave Rachel one, and you don't get another. When the time comes you will just have to nail it. Don't keep thinking negative Kurt, please? You deserve the entire world."

Kurt smiled and he had to hold himself back from crying. He just wanted things the way they were. He wanted to tell Blaine how much he loved him and be able to call him every night and spill his guts. He wanted to hold Blaine and have him whisper his affections in his ear. Before he could say anything stupid, Kurt blurted, "I have to go help Rachel clean the apartment after yesterday, so I have to go."

"Oh yeah, of course," Blaine said, the disappointment evident in his voice. "I will just talk to you later, yeah. I hope everything goes well with NYADA. Oh, I guess we will talk soon?"

"I'll call you soon," Kurt assured and knew that Blaine would hold him to that. "Good luck with everything there. I hope you guys figure something out with glee."

"Yeah," Blaine said and there was the awkward silence Kurt hated. He and Blaine never had awkward silences.

"Yep."

"I'll let you go," Blaine finally announced. "Um… I love you, Kurt. I know you said it last time, but I want you to know that you don't have to say it. I just need to let you know that I still love you."

Kurt nodded and bit his lip. "Okay, yeah. I should… No- I love, uh, I love you too. I'm going to hang up now before this gets anymore awkward and embarrassing."

Blaine laughed nervously before saying, "I miss you and can't wait until Christmas."

Kurt smiled. "I miss you, now I'm going to go now."

Kurt finally hung up before the boy could say anything else. He knew that letting Blaine tell him he loved him and saying it back wasn't great for them, but Kurt couldn't help it. He still loved him with all his heart and Kurt hoped they would get to where they were eventually. He took a breath before exiting his room and joining Rachel, informing her about the glee club's loss.

-1-

Kurt really tried, he did. He knew that three days wasn't long enough to call Blaine, but he was hurt and didn't have anyone to talk to. The only one who he wanted to talk to was his best friend, so he picked up his phone and hit the speed dial one for Blaine's phone. He expected the boy to pick up, but he just got the voicemail. Disappointment settled in and he crawled into bed and hugged his pillow close, imagining it was Blaine.

-2-

Blaine waved bye to Tina as they parted after Cheerio practice. He felt horrible when he had to leave Finn and Marley, but he needed to face the fact. He was born to compete. He needed the Cheerios. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. The uniform was great and Coach Sylvester really welcomed him. He was her gay.

He got in his car before pulling his phone out. His heartbeat quickened when he saw a missed call from Kurt. He immediately dialed the number and held it up to his ear. "Blaine?" Kurt's voice asked timidly.

"Hey," he greeted leaning back and smiling. "I'm sorry I missed your call, guess what?"

"What?" Kurt asked as he took a drink of tea.

"I'm in the Cheerios!"

Kurt choked on his drink and spit the liquid all over the bed, coughing and gasping for air. Sure he was the one who suggested it to Blaine, but he never thought the boy would actually join. The image of Blaine in polyester filled Kurt's mind and he suddenly needed to avert his mind elsewhere. Wait, Blaine has been talking.

"Kurt, are you okay?" he asked urgently. "You aren't dying on me, are you?"

"I'm fine, really," Kurt insisted after his breathing returned to normal. "You joined the Cheerios?"

"I did! I mean, you told me about it and Tina then suggested it. Coach Sylvester welcomed us with open arms. She told me that she needs a gay on her team and the fact that my voice can sing thousands of kids to sleep was an extra plus or something like that."

"That's, um, that's… wow," Kurt finally go out. His day mood brightening. Blaine had that effect on him. "How are you liking it? I had fun. It made me shine more."

"It's something," Blaine informed. "Like you said, I can't just do nothing, I'll explode. I'm already in every club, mind as well as throw in Cheerios. And you always said that I was flexible."

Kurt blushed and couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips. "Well at the time…" Kurt said coyly.

Blaine blushed harder than ever before he realized that Kurt had called him earlier. "So what is going on with you? You called earlier."

"Yeah, I just was really upset and the only person I wanted to talk to was you," he admitted, his bad mood coming back. "I went to Carmen's office today and basically told me I had no soul, vulnerability, heart, complexity, and depth. There is no chance for me to get into the school. I need to just face the fact that I'm not good-"

"Don't even finish that," Blaine cut in. "You are good enough. Obviously Carmen doesn't see what I see. What everyone else sees. You are the most talented boy in the entire world. You have so much soul that it is shown through with every song you sing. You of all people are the most vulnerable guy I know. Complexity, she hasn't heard you sing Defying Gravity or Some People, for a guy those are really difficult to nail. When you sing, I can see your depth. I can see down into your soul. You have depth. And your heart, Kurt your heart. It's so huge. I can see it in your eyes how much you love singing. You show so much heart."

"You are just saying that," Kurt murmured halfheartedly, his chest aching in a good way.

"No, I'm not. The first time I ever heard you sing, you blew me away. Even before I really knew you, I knew you were talented. You are meant to do big things and if you don't get into NYADA, their loss. Don't let that stop you, Kurt."

"You know what?" Kurt asked mostly to himself. "I won't. Kurt Hummel doesn't let one woman tell him that he's not good enough. I am good enough, dammit. I need to stop feeling sorry for myself."

"Exactly," Blaine agreed. "We both need to move on to bigger things in our lives. I promise that you will do great things, I can almost guarantee it."

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt said honestly. "I really needed a pep talk. That's why we are best friends. I'll let you go."

"Talk to you soon?" Blaine asked.

"Of course," Kurt promised before hanging up.

Blaine sat in his car for a couple minutes, smile covering his lips. Blaine was relieved that they were talking again and he helped Kurt. He knew that Kurt still hadn't forgiven him, but he didn't care. Talking to Kurt and being friends was better than the silence that haunted him for the past month. He hated not being able to hold and tell how much with he loved him, but he would deal with what he could get.

-3-

"Who am I suppose to dedicate this to?" Kurt asked internally freaking out. "Carmen?"

"To you," Rachel said.

Kurt looked away, trying to calm himself. Sure Rachel had helped him from having an internal breakdown, but he was still so nervous. "I need to call Blaine," he finally said in a rush. "He, I think he is the only one to calm me down."

"Then call him on your way to the back. Just up the stairs. You can do it, I know you can." She gave him a great big hug before shooing him. "I know you will blow her socks off."

Kurt smiled weakly and whipped his phone out, dialing Blaine's number. Please answer. Please answer. Please answer! Kurt chanted in his head. "Hey, Kurt!" Blaine answered after the third ring. "I was just thinking about calling you to wish Rachel a good luck, but then I figured she already went on. How was she?"

"She was amazing," Kurt said shakily.

"What's wrong then?" Blaine asked hearing Kurt's voice. "Did something happen?"

"She's just so mean," Kurt finally got out. "She tells me I'm not good enough, but now she wants me to perform for her. We were sitting there right after Rachel performs and she tells the crowd that I'm next. I haven't rehearsed. This decides if I get in or not and I'm going to blow it, Blaine!"

"Whoa!" Blaine exclaimed as Kurt got worked up and spoke really fast. "Kurt, hey, slow down for me. From what I have gathered is that you are performing for NYADA now. Carmen just said you were."

"Blaine," Kurt took a shaky deep breath, "what if I choke like Rachel did? I have finally told myself that I wasn't getting in, but she throws this at me. I have a chance, but I don't have anything ready."

"I know you, you don't need to prepare. Do you know what song you are going to do?" Blaine asked and Kurt smiled. They were talking in slow, rushed voices.

"Rachel helped me decide on 'Being Alive'."

Silence. Kurt was suddenly scared that Blaine didn't like the choice, but he was proven wrong. "Oh my god, Kurt. That is the best choice. I've heard you sing it and your voice is absolutely breathtaking. Carmen doesn't think you have soul; you are going to throw that comment back in her face. Kurt Hummel has nothing but soul."

Laughing was good and Blaine felt proud of himself. "You called me?"

"I needed you to calm me down," the older boy admitted. "I knew you were the only one to do it. Rachel tried, but it didn't help as much as you have. Do you really think I can do this, even without any props?"

"Kurt, baby-"

Kurt froze, knowing that the pet name slipped so easily out of his ex's mouth. "I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine said quickly after a moment. "It just- I'm really sorry. Please don't hang up."

That made Kurt laugh and his heart coo. "I'm not hanging up, I'm still here. I'll always be here," he breathed. "But what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that as amazing as you are with props, your talent is multiple by ten when you are just you. Remember 'Blackbird'? You took my breath away. You-"

"Moved you," Kurt supplied and they both laughed.

"You moved me, but because you showed how amazing you are. You laid everything on the line for something you love. I want you to go out there and give everything you have, not for Rachel, not for your dad, not even for me. Do this for you because you want this more than anything. You deserve this more than anyone and I know that you will do outstanding. I wish I could be there with you, listening to your voice, but I'll just picture you nailing this. Now you need to go."

Kurt wiped a tear away and stood up straight. He could see the stage and the people coming back to sit down from the entry way. It was almost time and he felt somewhat better, no who was he kidding? He felt a lot better, more confident.

"You still there?" Blaine asked after a minute.

"Yeah, just thinking," he answered. "It's almost time to go on, but I don't want to hang up. How do you always know what to say?"

"Because we were so close."

"I miss you," Kurt breathed out. "I really do and thank you for answering. I know everything that happened left us not as close, but I know we will move past this as friends."

Blaine knew that the word should have hurt, but it didn't He knew how much Kurt was hurt and now they were talking like normal, without the love and pet names, maybe even a little sex reference. This was what Blaine missed, talking. "And maybe when Christmas comes we will see where we are." That gave Blaine all the hope.

"I need to go," Kurt said right after that. The audience was now seated and Carmen was introducing him again. "Thank you so much for the pep talk. I really needed it from you."

"You are very welcome. Good luck and I know you will do amazing. I wish I could hear it."

Kurt was about to hang up when he had an idea. "Maybe you can hear it," he murmured before tucking his phone into his jacket pocket on the inside. Blaine didn't have anytime to ask as he heard clapping and Kurt murmur something before he was talking, "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be auditioning for the role of NYADA student. Tonight I'm going to perform a song that I've loved since I was six, but, um, I think for the first time in my life I finally understand what it means."

If Blaine knew anything it was what Kurt's voice sounded like when it was nervous and Kurt was really nervous. Blaine held the phone tightly and as close to his ear as he possibly could. He sound was a little muffled, but he could hear the music begin. He held his breath.

_Someone to hold you too close,Someone to hurt you too deep,Someone to sit in your chair,To ruin your sleep._

Kurt voice was breathtaking, like Blaine knew it would be. How Carmen didn't see the vulnerability, heart, complexity, depth, and soul when Blaine could hear all five, was beyond Blaine. This was the boy he loved, pouring out his feelings and everything he had in him to get into this school and if he didn't succeed then Blaine was going to personal go to Carmen Tibideaux's office and demand an explanation.

_Someone to crowd you with love,Someone to force you to care,Someone to make you come through,Who'll always be there,As frightened as youOf being alive,Being alive,Somebody, hold me too close,Somebody, hurt me too deep,Somebody, sit in my chairAnd ruin my sleepAnd make me awareOf being alive,Make me alive,Make me confused,Mock me with praise,Let me be used,Vary my alone is alone, not alive._

Kurt knew that he was singing this for himself, but deep down he knew he was singing to the boy on the phone in his pocket. He couldn't help the tear that fell down his cheek and he tried to keep his thoughts away from everything, but the song itself. He tried to keep his mind away from the woman watching him with a stern gaze, the audience staring at him, Rachel and Brody watching with proud faces, and Blaine listening with what he knew was a goofy smile on his face, tears in his eyes. This was for him. He needed this and he would get it.

_Somebody, crowd me with love,Somebody, force me to care,Somebody, let me come through,I'll always be there,As frightened as you,To help us surviveBeing alive,Being alive,Being alive!_

The sound of applause brought Kurt back to reality. Were these people standing up and cheering for him? The whole time he didn't realize that he was terrified of how the audience reacted. They were smiling and Rachel was crying, as was he. The tears flowing down his cheeks were out of pure happiness. As long as he had this moment, this moment to live in where people were cheering for just him. This was what he wanted, what he lived for.

Blaine was clutching the phone tightly and crying. His Kurt, well he wasn't his anymore, but Kurt was singing and receiving the praise that he deserved. He heard Carmen say something and then rustling before there was quiet. "Blaine!" Kurt gasped into the phone, hoping and praying his best friend was still there.

"I'm here," the boy said before wiping his eye clear of moisture. "Kurt that was- You are so talented. If she doesn't accept you then it truly is their loss. I've never been so proud."

Kurt laughed wetly. "You are too amazing. Thank you for doing this. Thank you for listening and helping me along. I appreciate everything you've done for me in the past couple days. I just- I love you."

Blaine took a sharp breath and knew that Kurt said it because his emotions were high right now, but it still meant everything to him. "You are so welcome. I would do anything to help you and me- I love you too."

"I should go, but I'll talk to you later, Blaine. Hopefully sooner rather than later."

"Go live it up in your apartment with Rachel. You did such a great job, Kurt. If you don't get in then something's wrong with the system. I will call you later."

"Okay," Kurt murmured before hanging up. He wouldn't say goodbye, even after everything. He made a promise and right now it was even more important to keep it. He would never say goodbye to Blaine, never, no matter what happened.

-4-

Kurt stared at the piece of paper in his hand. Open it! Open it! Open it! No matter how many times he chanted it, he was terrified. This envelope decided his whole future and it scared him shitless. He finally let his nerves take over and he tore the letter open, pulling the paper out. He unfolded and read the first line out loud, "Dear Mr. Hummel, we are please to inform you that you have been accepted into New York Academy of Dramatic Arts for second semester."

He cupped his mouth in shock, tears already flowing down his cheeks, blurring his vision. He got in. He heard the door open and he turned to see Rachel's shocked and scared face. "Oh my god, what happened?" she asked urgently.

"I got my NYADA letter," he explained waving the paper. "I got in."

"You got in!" she exclaimed and ran towards Kurt, wrapping him in a hug. They jumped and laughed. Everything fit into place. This is what they moved out here to do. They were finally going to the same school, chasing their dreams. One thing was nagging at Kurt and when he took a step back to breath he realized that his phone in his pocket burned. He needed to call Blaine.

-5-

_There is freedom within, there is freedom withoutTry to catch the deluge in a paper cupThere's a battle ahead, many battles are lostBut you'll never see the end of the roadWhile you're traveling with me_

_Hey now, hey nowDon't dream it's overHey now, hey nowWhen the world comes inThey come, they comeTo build a wall between usWe know they won't win_

_Now I'm towing my car_

_There's a hole in the roofMy possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proofIn the paper today tales of war and of wasteBut you turn right over to the T.V. pageHey now, hey nowDon't dream it's overHey now, hey nowWhen the world comes inThey come, they comeTo build a wall between usWe know they won't winOnly shadows ahead barely clearing the roofGet to know the feeling of liberation and release Oh, whoa, whoa, yeah yeah yeah!Hey now, hey nowDon't dream it's overHey now, hey nowWhen the world comes inThey come, they comeTo build a wall between usDon't let them win! Hey now, hey now (Oh yeah!)Don't dream it's over (Don't let them win)Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over Hey now, hey nowDon't dream it's over_

Deciding to go to the glee meeting was the best thing Blaine decided to do. He and Tina made the decision almost instantly and they sang and had fun. Even if the club was done for competition season, that didn't mean that they were done. They were all a family and joking and laughing around after the song, made Blaine's heart light. He dodged a snowball that Sam tossed at him when his phone rang.

"Oooh," Tina cooed loudly, "is that Kurt, Blaine?"

Blaine blushed when he did, in fact, see Kurt's picture lit up the screen. "Shut up," he shot back before distancing himself from the group. "Hey Kurt."

"Blaine!" Kurt half sobbed, half proclaimed and Blaine froze instantly. Thoughts, horrible ones from their past clouded Blaine's head. The times Kurt called in tears, they all ended badly.

"Oh my god, Kurt, what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Tell me what's wrong!"

Kurt was confused at first, but then laughed. "No! I'm really fine. This is a happy cry. I got my NYADA letter and I got in! They accepted me for second semester! I'm going to NYADA!"

Blaine let out a shaky breath before laughing. "Oh my god! KURT!" He knew he yelled it too loudly when he turned and some of his friends were staring at him in question. "I'm so, so proud of you. I told you!"

"I'm proud of myself. I just got myself all worked up and when it came earlier, I just stared at it for like half an hour, but I'm a NYADA student. I can't believe it. I might actually get up on a stage."

"I know you will," Blaine countered with a smile. "You'll be up there no matter what. You were born to get up there and blow everyone away. What did your dad say? I bet he freaked out."

Kurt paused and suddenly realized that Blaine was the first person apart from Rachel. "I haven't called him yet, you are the first. I just- You've been so supportive for the past couple of days and I knew you would want to hear from me. I'm so happy."

"You deserve to be," he younger boy answered. "I'm honored to be your first. I'm always so amazed by you. When you sang, I knew that you were going to get in. I'm glad I don't have to come over and yell at Carmen. You were made for that school and when you start after Christmas they aren't going to be able to handle you."

"Stop making me blush," he accused, his cheeks dark pink.

"OW!" Blaine yelped as he was pelted with a snowball in the back of his head. He turned to see a grinning Brittany, hiding behind Sam.

"Come play Blaine Warbler!"

"Yeah Blaine, get off the phone!" Sam yelled after him.

"Blaine!" Tina exclaimed tossing another ball. How was there so much snow already?

"Sounds like you are having fun," Kurt observed lightly. "Go have fun. I need to call my dad."

Blaine nodded and turned around for more privacy. "I am really, really proud of you, Kurt. I've always been, but right now I'm like a proud friend. I knew you would do amazing and great things. You are moving on; just don't forget about me when you are all famous in the big lights of Broadway."

"I could never, ever forget you," Kurt insisted. He loved how his heart still fluttered every time Blaine complemented him. Damn Blaine's charm. He was supposed to still be mad at him. "When I'm expecting my next Tony, I'll thank you in my speech."

Blaine giggled and made Kurt laugh along with him. "I feel honored, but go call your dad. I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later and have fun in glee. Say hi to everyone," he added before hanging up. Both boys smiled fondly and stood in the same spot for a couple seconds. They missed each other like crazy and both needed Christmas to come soon. If they wouldn't be curling up under the fire together, at least they would be together. That's all that mattered. Blaine was hit with another snowball and ran to pick up Kitty, spinning her around. For now he had all these friends and he loved them so much.

**A/N: Can I just say how much I'm loving this season(minus last week). Everything is so perfect and I love the story lines and the mixture between NYC and Lima. No Mr. Schue! YAY! But I seriously love everything! This episode was solid. Not the best, but it was it was still good. Sure they could have focused more on Lima, but you get what they give.**

**I'm excited for Thursday! I just saw the performance of White Christmas! So cute! The only thing that I hated was how short that was. Apparently the episode is juggling 5 different storylines, if they don't give us enough Klaine you can all bet I'll fill in the blanks. **

**Not much to say tonight, but I hope you all enjoy! REVIEW! For me? Pretty please. Let's just say if I don't get enough I'll wait even longer to put Glee, Actually. I have that power! :) I don't have to put it up until before Sadie Hawkins that airs January 17****th****! I'm evil, yeah I know. I just love reviews! They are like crack to me. I've also been busy with ready… crap I don't remember what it's called, but it is about Kurt being a superhero called The Ghost and he trains Blaine, Phalanx! It's so good, so that's the delay with this chapter. Go read it! That is after you review mine! ;) Got it! All the Other Ghost by rainjoyswriting! **

**Just throwing this other there… Ryan tweeted about a McKinley calendar with a picture of shirtless Blake/Ryder. Can I just say that Blaine best be shirtless! Maybe even Kurt! The episode is titled Naked so… **

**Thank you to gleefreak102, Yukii1, Asheyyxx, Ryleigh Hayle, Nightingale63, IM-A-WARBLER, sushi.23, tmhangel, 08trekker, Lindevweerd, Klainelover913, cmitc41, Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape, JulieG24, Kristine Lovegood, lindz094, and Kklever. You all warm my heart! I blow all of you klisses! :)**

**This isn't betaed and I was kinda making this up as I went. I had to have Blaine hear Kurt's solo, don't hate on me! I also don't know if Blaine will find out about Kurt getting into NYADA in Glee, Actually, but I don't care. I'll find a way around it. I feel like how Kurt just casually mentioned that he talked to Blaine meant they talked and were okay, so I tried to portray them like that. Sorry if it's bad! Hope you enjoy!**

**Final Note: Papa Burt is coming!**

**-Chelsea!-**


	10. Glee, Actually

**Glee, Actually**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own glee.)**

Blaine was having a good month. He was occupied with ending his entire club for the year, and rehearsing for the glee concert that they were putting on. Buying gifts for everyone in glee, with the help of his mother's money. Everything was going so fast and hectic. He even jumped for joy when the first snow started falling. Christmas time was his favorite time of the entire year, but it was also depressing. He would mentally scold himself when he thought about last Christmas and how he had the one present that money couldn't buy.

Blaine pushed the thought away as he exited the auditorium. Singing for the concert helped ease him, but glee reminded him of Kurt. Sure, he and Kurt were talking a lot. But Blaine couldn't tell him he loved him and they couldn't have Skype sex. He missed Kurt and Kurt's body, but he deserved this. He hurt Kurt and he deserved not having him. Now Kurt wasn't coming home for Christmas and that meant that Blaine would have to go even longer without seeing him. They were suppose to ice skate together, but Blaine made sure to be nothing but positive when he found out.

He pulled on his coat and gloves before walking down the hall, dodging students and their families. It sucked not having his mom and dad there, but they decided to go on their cruise once again. Blaine didn't mind being left alone. It gave him some time to think and he could walk around in his boxers all day.

"Hey, Kiddo!" he heard before he pushed through the doors. He turned to find Burt smiling at him.

"Burt!" Blaine greeted rushing forward and hugging him tightly. "What are you doing here? Is Kurt-"

The older man shook his head, cutting Blaine off. "I'm here for moral support for Finn. He is my son too. I have to say that you guys did awesome up there. It's strange seeing you without the other guys, but you held your own. A shame that you guys lost Sectionals. Maybe it was because Kurt wasn't there to help."

Blaine laughed with him as they continued out the door. "I'm glad you liked the concert, though I'm sure that my duet with Tina would have been better with Kurt. We always have a Christmas duet, but this year I guys traditions die young."

"You were the glue holding the group together, Blaine," Burt informed and the two shared a laugh. "Though maybe that Christmas duet can still happen."

Blaine cocked his head and looked at Burt hopefully. "You mean that Kurt is coming home?"

"Not quite."

"There's only a day until Christmas," the boy pointed out. Christmas Eve was the next day. "There is no way that can happen, Burt. I love that you are still the number one Klaine fan, but I've given up hope that I'll see him the rest of the year."

"Well then start hoping again because I have something to tell you," Burt said and that's how Blaine found himself letting Kurt follow him inside his house.

"Sorry that it's not picked up, parents are gone and I have the house to myself."

"Boys will be boys," Burt said as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink, or eat? I'm not sure we have much but junk food, but I won't tell Kurt, if you don't." He pulled open the refrigerator and peered inside, before turning to see Burt sitting at the counter.

"That's the thing," the man started, "I went to my doctor's appointment a month ago and they found something." Blaine dropped the juice box that he had pulled out before whipping around to look at the man that fathered the love of his life. "Don't jump to conclusions, Kid. I have prostate cancer."

Blaine gripped the counter for support. "Don't worry, Burt, how am I not supposed to worry? What did Kurt say? Are you going to be okay? Oh god, please tell me that you can get treatment."

"Calm down," Burt instructed. "I'll be fine. I've been doing some research and since they caught it early, there's no reason to worry. Treatment has an almost one hundred percent healing rate. I'm scheduled for the beginning of the year, and I haven't told Kurt, yet."

"Haven't told Kurt that you have cancer?" Blaine asked incredulously. "Burt, are you crazy? He is going to freak. Don't you think that he should know?"

"That's why I'm going to New York tomorrow morning. I didn't want him to worry for his audition for NYADA, which he nailed. Did he tell you that he got in?" Blaine nodded, not hiding the proud smile that formed on his lips. "Now that Christmas is here and he's going to be alone, I'm gonna spend the holiday with him."

"But Kurt said that you were going to Carole's sister's," Blaine said remembering his and Kurt phone conversation from the night before.

"I will be after I spend some time with my son. I have a ticket for the day after to fly there."

Blaine took a sip of his juice box before looking up to the man again. "So… what does that have anything to do with me? I mean, I know that I'm Kurt's boyfriend- Well I'm his ex-boyfriend."

Blaine knew that was the wrong thing to say since Burt narrowed his eyes at him. "Which reminds me that I need to reprimand you for breaking my son's fragile heart? What were you thinking, Blaine?"

"That he was moving on with his life and he didn't want me anymore," he admitted, hanging his head. "I love him, Burt. You have to know that if I could take it back, I would in a heart beat. He is the only person on this Earth that I can see myself with in the long run, but since I fu- messed up, that won't happen."

"You and Kurt will get married, I'm sure of it. Kurt may just need time, but if he asks, I beat your ass for hurting him. I like seeing him happy. You weren't around when I was scared about him. He terrified me every morning when he left for school. He was so depressed and lonely, but then you happened. You lit up his world and I've never seen him happier than when you guys got together. I've never thanked you for everything that you've done, but thank you. You and he are in it for the long run, I'm sure of it. Whether he realizes it sooner or later, you will have him again. This break is much needed though."

"Yeah, long distance doesn't work," Blaine muttered the words that all his friends told him in the past months.

"I know that," Burt muttered. "When I was with Kurt's mom for the start of it in high school, everything was great, but we went to different collages. You know how collage guys are. They don't want to be tied down, so we broke up. After about two years, we realized that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. She moved back here after she graduated and we got married."

"That's a whole four years!" Blaine exclaimed, his mouth falling open. "I can't live without him for two years. He makes me happy Burt; I need him in my life now."

"Then you'll just have to show him that by coming with me to New York," Burt finally said and Blaine's jaw dropped even farther.

"Why?"

"After I tell him about the big C, I'm gonna need one hell of a present to make up for the fact that I've left him in the dark for so long, that's where you come in. You are all alone here, Kid. No one should be alone on Christmas, so I bought you a ticket and you are due to come home the fourth."

"That's after New Year's," Blaine observed. "You want me to stay out there even when you leave?"

"Well, I don't want him to be alone, so you'll stay until Rachel comes back. I didn't think you would mind. If you don't want to see Kurt then-"

"I do!" Blaine hurried and cut him off. "I'll go. I just have to get packed. You do think he'll want to see me, don't you? I don't want to make him uncomfortable."

"He hasn't stopped talking about you on our phone conversations. It's always about guess what Blaine told me, I miss his craziness. I need to call Blaine when we are done talking about. I bet Blaine would love this bowtie that I found in the Vogue vault."

"He says all that about me?" Blaine asked, hope building in his chest.

"He still cares about you, no matter how much you think different. So, go get packed so we can head out. I've already talked to your parents before they left. Your mom was practically jumping for joy."

That's why she didn't mind Blaine staying home alone for so long. He nodded and bounded up the stairs. He knew that he would regret it if he threw things into his suitcase, but he was too excited to care. He was excited to see Kurt and maybe, just maybe they could have that mature conversation Kurt mentioned on Thanksgiving. He wasn't getting his hopes up, but there was a slim chance. They would be alone for nine days after all.

-1-

Christmas this year was just depressing. All Kurt thought about was how alone he was going to be once Rachel left. He didn't mind it at first, but then he realized that he had always celebrated with his dad. Saving money and going to NYADA was worth it though. He would make it. Christmas movies and hot chocolate for two weeks did sound nice, though. Getting some time away from Rachel was also looking better, even more since she started begging for him to join him and her dads on vacation.

"Well, if you are not going to go to Lima, then my dads and I insist you come with us to the Rosie O'Donnell Gay Holiday cruise. It's going to be so much fun. There's even going to be a Jessie Tyler Ferguson look-a-like contest."

Kurt pretended to sound intrigued before hitting her with the hard truth. "Well in that case, I'm definitely going to have to pass."

"Why?" she pouted, coming over to help decorate they ridiculous looking tree.

"Besides, there's no reason to go to Lima anyway," he admitted. "My dad, Finn, and Carole are visiting Carole's sister in Zanesville. She always has too much eggnog and blacks out. Happy holidays!"

"What about Blaine?" she asked quietly and Kurt felt bad for not seeing the boy. He had promised they would talk and ice skate, but things change. Blaine understood.

"I talked to him, but, he knows that I'm saving my money for NYADA now. And it'll be good to have some time to myself; you know and think about things and…"

A loud knocking made Kurt frown. He wasn't expecting anyone and Rachel would have said something if she was expecting someone. "Will you get that?" she said before turning back to the tree. "Okay what do we have to put on our Christmas tree?"

Kurt pulled the door open and was face to face with a tree. What the… "Um…" he mumbled until a familiar face popped out from behind the tree, instantly making Kurt's mood change. "Dad! AH!"

"AH!" Burt laughed loudly as he pulled his son in for a big warm hug.

"Burt!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly.

"Seasons greetings!" the older man yelled into the small space.

"Oh my god!"

"Well I got a tree, you need one?" he asked and Kurt was still speechless. He needed this, no matter what he thought. He needed to see his dad.

"Ye- Come in!" he exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, I got it." Burt managed to get the tree inside before helping the two kids put it up. The smile that lit up Kurt's face made everything worth it. Burt was excited for when Kurt saw his "present". He felt bad for shooing Blaine away with the one hundred dollar bill he handed him for the day, but it would all be worth it. Right now he was set on spending the day with his son.

"Okay, you can let go now," he announced when the tree was upright.

"Okay, come on," Rachel instructed, "lets go look at it. Aw! It's perfect!" And Kurt couldn't agree more. It was way better than the limb one the two of them had gotten from the stand down the street. Kurt was still positive that the money was to purchase more drugs.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't imagine you guys celebrating Christmas without a real tree. You know, his mom used to buy the tree. I'd always tell her, wait until I got home from work and she never could." Kurt smile faded as the memory came back to him. He didn't like thinking about his mom, even when Christmas reminded him of her death. "And the first Christmas after his mom died, I totally forgot about it. That is until I saw little Kurt, hanging his own special version of a Christmas ornament on his window shade, Christmas Eve."

Kurt remembered and that brought his smile back. Knowing that his dad remembered made the pain go away. He turned to see the small ornament that they were talking about. "Ah, my mom's old perfume bottle. I always loved the way she smelled."

He moved to place it on the tree as his dad continued. "So, I pulled him out of bed, I throw a coat on him, I drive straight through a snowstorm, right down to the Christmas tree sale. It was the first time he smiled since his mom died."

Kurt turned to see Rachel look sad. "No tears on Christmas Eve," he instructed. "This box is full of happy memories as well. Like our Christmas trip to Dollywood."

"Oh, yeah," Burt said as he remembered the trip.

"That one I like," Rachel said, pointing to the small ornament.

"That's trip was for me. Oh and this redneck NASCAR trip, that was for you."

"Hey! That's a nice ornament. Lets hang 'em," Burt said as they went to hang the objects.

Rachel smiled and watched before realizing how late it actually was. "Alright, well, I wish I could stay, but can't really be late for a cruise, so…"

"Oh, hold on. You gotta open this before you go," Burt demanded pulling out a small wrapped box and handing it over to the girl. "Um… Happy Hanukah."

"You got me something?" Rachel cooed.

"Merry Christmas," he said before explaining when she pulled out an apple ornament. "It's for your first New York holiday season. You can hang it together, then you can go."

"Kurt, okay so here's to our very first New York Christmas." Kurt smiled and helped her hang it before wrapping the girl in a hug and saying goodbye.

"I don't really know what we are going to do, but I'm glad you are here, Dad," Kurt said once they were alone in the apartment. "Thanks for coming out of the way to spend some time with me."

"No problem, Kiddo," Burt answered, wrapping Kurt in another warm hug. "I'm leaving the day after tomorrow, but let's go out. Spend the rest of the day together. I know what we can do…" He pulled out the envelope that he had bought earlier in the month. "How about we use these two tickets to see our first Broadway show?"

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed before grapping the paper. "Radio City, Christmas Spectacular! Dad you shouldn't have, but you did, so let me go change!" He went to go to his room, but attacked his dad in a hug. "Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome," Burt answered in his ear. "Now go!"

Kurt practically skipped to his room. He hadn't had the movie to see a Broadway show, but knowing that he was going to spend the day with his day, doing something that he was sure would be special to the both of them, made Kurt giddy. He loved his dad so much. Suddenly Christmas sounded more fun.

-2-

"I never thought I'd see this day," Kurt proclaimed as him and his Dad excited the Music Hall. "Us walking down the streets of New York right after seeing a live Broadway musical."

"Well the Rockettes might have better legs than me, but they can't touch my 'Single Ladies' performance," Burt explained and Kurt smiled brightly.

"That was the best musical that I have ever seen."

"It's freezing!" Burt exclaimed and knew that they needed to get somewhere quiet for him to drop the news. Definitely somewhere public, so Kurt couldn't freak out. "I think it's time to check off another Hummel family tradition, hot chocolate."

Kurt nodded and led them to a burger joint him and Rachel ate at before. They ordered and Kurt gave his dad a look when he ordered a side of fries, but decided to let it slide since it was almost Christmas after all. When they got there drinks and fries, Kurt couldn't resist scooping up the whip cream with his finger and eating it as his dad started talking.

"Kurt, I have something to tell you and I came here because it's the kind of thing that I wanted to tell you face to face."

"Don't like the sound of that," Kurt admitted, hiding his worries. He was always one to jump to conclusions and forced himself not to think it was something serious. They've been through the worst.

"Look, I'm just going to come out and say it because there is no good way to say it. Um… I have prostate cancer."

And Kurt's world felt like it was spinning. He heard his dad wrong. There was no way this could be happening. When something so good happened just a month ago, now the worst possible news hit him. But isn't that his luck? He had gotten his internship at Vogue before finding out that Blaine cheat on him. He wasn't allowed to be happy. He let out his breath that he didn't realize he was holding before saying, "I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

"No, no, hey. Look at me. Do I look like a guy who's dying?" Burt asked, trying to assure his son that everything would be alright. "We caught it early, the local stage, no spreading. The cure rate is nearly one hundred percent." He grabbed a fry before popping it into his mouth.

"For healthy people dad," Kurt scolded, scooting the plate of fries away from him. "You've already had a heart attack."

"The heart attack is what, you know, made me get checkups twice a year," Burt said in his defense. He knew Kurt was going to scold him, to yell at him, but he was ready.

"It's just really scary to think that when I finally reach my destiny, that you won't be around to see it." That stung Burt a little, but it was Kurt's tone that made Burt realize just how scared Kurt was.

"Hey," he said rubbing Kurt's back soothingly. "I will be there. I promise. Look, can I just give you one little piece of advice while we are still talking father to son? This is three times that I've had to stare death in the eye, and you know the one thing that I've taken away from all of that? You've got to hold the people you love close to you, no matter what."

Kurt knew what his dad was talking about, or at least he thought he did. He couldn't be upset with his dad for what happened. Holding grudges just isn't worth it. Forgiving and forgetting is the best way to go. "How long have you known?"

"Doesn't matter," Burt said as he got another French fry and stuffed it in his mouth. "But if you must know, my appointment was around a month ago. We are starting treatment after the first of the year."

"Do you need me to come home for you?" Kurt asked next and Burt nearly choked.

"Don't you even think about it, Kid? I'm perfectly fine, and you are staying here. I've got Carole and Finn. Now help me eat the rest of these fries and then we can head back." Kurt nodded and forced a smile. At least he would have some time to spend with his father before he left. He was going to make it the best for him.

-3-

Later that night, Burt found himself sitting in the darkened room in Kurt's apartment. Music was playing and the tree was lit up, it was pretty perfect. "Dad, you okay? You need a pillow, or tea? Water?"

"No, Kurt stop," Burt said. "Come on, let's focus on happy things. Like our Christmas traditions. I'm looking forward to watching basketball on Christmas day, while you pretend to watch with me."

"You mean, while I secretly read Vogue?" Kurt asked as he joined his dad and sat on the couch. Forgetting was hard, but he minds well try.

"That was never a secret," Burt joked. "No like our other Christmas traditions, like on Christmas Eve we each exchange one gift."

"My favorite part," Kurt admitted and smiled. "Alright, you first."

"Ah, I saw that." Kurt gave his present to his dad and smiled as he opened it. "Nice!"

"I know it's cheesy, but-"

"Nice."

"I know you'd like it."

"It's not cheesy. I love it. In Me-he-co, they'd call me senior caso. This, ah man, I love it, man. You are going to kick ass at that school." Kurt smiled in triumph, though he was pretty sure his dad would like anything he got him.

"That's the plan. Alright, my turn."

"Okay, so my gift to you is really big," Burt explained. "It's too big to fit under the tree."

"Curiosity peaked," the younger boy admitted.

"Okay, so you can pick it up at this address," Burt said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the slip, handing it over to his son. "And you know, if you don't like it, you can return it."

Kurt looked to his dad before raising an eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked, but his dad had other plans. He was pulled up and pushed out the door in no time and had no choice, but to open the paper and read the address. The ice rink?

The whole way there Kurt kept trying to figure out what his dad could have possibly gotten for him, but he came up blank. Whatever it was would just have to wait. When he arrived there, he was at a loss. What was he suppose to do now? Did someone have his gift, or was this some joke, or-

"Package for Kurt Hummel!" he heard and knew the voice before turning. It couldn't be, but it was.

"Blaine?" he asked in disbelief, turning fully and feeling his stomach flutter at the site of his boyf- best friend. He looked so cute on the ice, but why was he here?

"Surprise!" Blaine proclaimed and Kurt walked over to him. "Your dad called me out of the blue and wanted to fly me out here, so I can see that look on your face, and it's pretty priceless." Kurt laughed softly. "Actually, he told me everything and I promise that I'll keep an eye on him for you." Wow, that shouldn't have hurt as much as it did. His Dad told Blaine before him. "But the reason why I'm here is because he didn't want us to miss out on another important holiday tradition…"

And the jealously was gone. Blaine was just adorable and the gesture was sweet. "Our Christmas duet," he finally said. He had just been thinking about that the other day when 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' came of the radio.

"You are happy to see me, right?" Blaine asked after a moment, realizing Kurt's smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah," Kurt said and realizing it sounded uncertain. "Yeah. Always." Seeing Blaine brought back memories, some happy and some sad. Right now he had a dozen different things on his mind and seeing the small smile on Kurt's face made him worry less.

"Come on!" Blaine suddenly said. "Get your skates on. It's almost midnight, hurry up!" Blaine skated away and Kurt smiled warily. He needed to just let go for a little while, before he started worrying again. He purchased his skates and watched Blaine skate flawlessly around the rink, smiling at Kurt as he went by, that's when he saw Blaine grinning and singing. So this was their duet for this year.

_Ba do ba do bow, bow, bow ba dowBa do be do bow, bow, bow ba dumI'm dreaming of a white ChristmasJust like the ones I used to knowWhere the tree tops glistenAnd children listenTo hear sleigh bells in the snow_

He could hear Blaine singing from across the rink, his beautiful voice going along to the song perfectly. Kurt swore that Blaine was perfect, not one flaw about him, that was until he remembered their past. He smiled and finished putting on his skates, watching Blaine as he skated closer to him.

_I'm dreaming of a white ChristmasWith every Christmas card I writeMay your days, may your days, may your days be merry and brightAnd may all your Christmases be whiteWhoa, whoa_

Blaine greeted Kurt at the gate, just as it was his turn to sing. Kurt wasn't the best ice skater, but he didn't mind all that much right now. He had Blaine there and knew if he fell, Blaine would catch him. Blaine's heart beat a little faster as Kurt's beautiful voice filled the rink.

_I am dreaming of a white ChristmasJust like the ones I used to knowWhere the tree tops glistenAnd children listenTo hear sleigh bells in the snowWhoa (Bow be do be do)_

Kurt slipped and Blaine dove to catch him, pulling at his waist and keeping him upright. The touch sent shivers down Kurt's spine, the good kind. And Blaine's hands disappeared quickly, realizing that they weren't aloud to touch Kurt's tight body, but the smile that graced Kurt's lips sent shivers down his spine. He was doing something right.

_I-I-I-I'm dreaming of a white ChristmasWith every Christmas card I writeMay your days, may your days, may your days be merry and brightOh let them be brightAnd may all your Christmases be whiteOh! Woo! Come on! Ooh yeah! Oh ChristmasOoh yeah. Whoa._

Blaine was actually bold enough to reach out and grab Kurt's hand for a lap around the rink, surprised when the boy didn't pull away from him. Instead Kurt's fingers tightened and pulled him closer so the distance wasn't scary. It was until Kurt tripped on air and was sent falling to the ground, bringing Blaine down with him. They laughed and Blaine helped Kurt up. Kurt finally got the hang of it, but rolled his eyes when Blaine sated weaving in and out, showing off.

On the other side of the rink, Burt smiled on as the two skated with one another. They were so blind to see that they were in love, or Kurt was blind. You always make mistakes, but forgiving the ones you love is crucial. Kurt was smiling and Burt knew that bringing Blaine was a great idea. Blaine was the only one to take Kurt's mind off of the news.

_I'm dreaming of a white ChristmasWith every Christmas card I writeMay your days be merry and brightAnd may all your Christmases be white_

Blaine turned and stopped, grabbing Kurt's hands to stop him as well. They looked at each other, their voices singing along with each other's. Kurt hated that no one else could make him feel the way Blaine did when he looked at him. What was Blaine doing? He's leaning in. Kurt didn't know what he would do if Blaine kissed him, probably kiss him back. Why did the damn butterflies have to start? Oh god he was close, and then he was gone. Kurt stared as Blaine skated away, that damn tease. _I'm dreaming of a white ChristmasDoom beam doom, doom, doom, doom be do, do_

The boys skated away from each other as the song ended, the rink applauding from them for their song. Kurt blushed a bright red and Blaine fist pumped. "Another year down!" he exclaimed happily as they met each other in the middle again. "You will always be my favorite duet partner."

Kurt smiled brightly and ducked his head. "Why thank you, good sir. I have to admit that your voice isn't half bad. Singing with you always makes me smile, so thank you."

"Anytime," Blaine beamed before seeing Kurt shaking from the cold. "How about some coffee? Or hot chocolate? These skates are killing me, probably because I've had them on for a couple hours."

"Coffee sounds wonderful," Kurt answered and Blaine helped him get to the side of the rink. Once they were secure in their shoes and coffee in hands, they walked away from the rink, but didn't get far when the bell chimed.

"Listen, hey!" Blaine said as Kurt turned to him. "It's midnight." Kurt nodded and it obviously wasn't the response Blaine wanted, but it brought back the realization that Kurt only had a day left with his dad before he left. He wasn't really in a celebrating mood. "It's Christmas."

"Officially," Kurt said and Blaine knew what was going through the other boy's mind.

"No matter what, no matter where, even if we are not together, we're always going to be there for each other," he said and Kurt wanted to cry because knowing that Blaine was okay with what they were was amazing. He knew that Blaine cared, but to hear him say it, just made Kurt reach out and hug him. Being in the boy's arms was familiar and warm.

Blaine gripped Kurt because for the first time since they broken up, he was allowed to hold him. He was allowed to squeeze and feel. Then he saw Burt smiling at them. He blushed, but didn't let that ruin the moment. He wasn't pulling away until Kurt did. "Thank you," Kurt breathed out after half a minute. He pulled away and smiled at Blaine. "I just needed that."

"Well I'm glad that I was able to help," Blaine breathed before someone was clearing their throat.

"Dad?" Kurt asked as he turned.

"So did I do good with the present?" he asked smiling at the boys.

Blaine turned to see Kurt smiling, maybe a small blush on his cheeks. "I love my present, but don't think this makes up for the fact that you told Blaine about your cancer before me. You are still in trouble, but thank you."

Burt accepted the hug before the three were on their way. Kurt walked in the middle of the two men, smiling as his hand kept brushing against Blaine's gloved one, but they never once took each other's hand. Kurt smiled fondly as Burt and Blaine discussed what Blaine did the whole day, before Blaine was insisting that he stay in a hotel for the night. Kurt would not have that.

"You are staying with me," Kurt demanded. "How dare you think otherwise?" Burt nodded as they rode the elevator up. "Why would you even think that you weren't?"

"I just know that you want to spend time with your dad before he goes," Blaine explained and Kurt frowned.

"Wait, when are you leaving, Blaine?" Kurt asked as they walked down the hall to his apartment door, unlocking it.

"I got Blaine's ticket separate," Burt answered when Blaine didn't. "His flight leaves January 4th. I figured that since I have to leave tomorrow, you shouldn't be alone, Kiddo."

Kurt pulled the door open before turning to look at a nervous Blaine and a proud Burt. He didn't want to admit that the idea of some alone time sounded amazing, but it was also terrifying at the same time. "That sounds great."

"Really?" Blaine asked quickly.

"Really, come on in." Kurt smiled as they piled in, coats hung. He got his dad ready for bed in Rachel's bed, his dad's request, and then found Blaine curled up on the couch. "I would offer you my bed, but you look so comfy."

Blaine smiled up to him. "This is perfect, Kurt. I don't want to take your bed away. If you just have a blanket, I'll be set." Kurt nodded and wrapped Blaine up before saying goodnight. "Merry Christmas, Kurt."

"Merry Christmas, Blaine." It took him half an hour to finally finish his skin care routine before crawling into bed. He stared at the ceiling for who knows how long, sleeping was impossible when all the scenarios played in Kurt's mind. What if his dad didn't get better? What if it spread and he wasn't able to fight it. He couldn't live without his dad. He tried to push it away, but the thought kept popping up. He let out a sob before the tears started.

Knowing that he was so far away from his dad made him feel helpless. There wasn't anything he could do and what if something did happen. He couldn't afford a plane ticket home and had no car to get there. His dad wouldn't tell him if something was wrong. He was always looking on the bright side, so it was up to Kurt to look on the down side. Imagining life without his mother and father scared him. He sniffed his congested nose and blinked away the tears.

"Kurt." The low, scared voice whispered though the silence. Kurt jumped and wiped his eyes before turning to see Blaine's silhouette in the darkness. "Kurt are you crying?"

Kurt sniffed and it was obvious that he was. "No, I'm fine, Blaine. Go back to bed."

Kurt knew that Blaine would never give up so easily, but when Blaine walked over and crawled into bed, Kurt was speechless. Kurt let out a sob when Blaine wrapped an arm around him tightly, pulling him to his chest. "Let it out," he murmured into Kurt's hair.

That's when the real dam broke and Kurt sobbed into Blaine's shirt until he couldn't breathe. He knew that he was overreacting, but imagining your own dad dying, was the scariest thing. He was trembling and clutching Blaine for support, gasping for breath. Blaine held him through it all, whispering soothing things to him, over and over again. Finally, Kurt was able to breathe. "Shh," Blaine whispered.

"What if something happens, Blaine," Kurt choked out, still trying to catch his breath. "I can't live without him."

"Nothing will, Baby," Blaine answered, both boys not caring that the pet name slipped out. It didn't matter right now. "I promise you that I will make sure nothing does. He is so strong and will fight so hard to stay safe. I will be there and make sure that he eats healthy and doesn't pig out. I'll make sure he works out at least three times a week. I love him like my own father, and I'll make sure nothing happens to him. I'll be there for him."

Kurt clutched Blaine's shirt tighter. "Why do I always get shit on?" he asked quietly. "Why is it always me? My mom dies. I'm gay. I get thrown into lockers and tossed in the dumpster. I never hit puberty, so I sound like a girl. I like men. I had no friends. I'm a loser in high school. I take a slushie for a boy who calls me a fag down the road. I don't get solos because I'm a boy. I lose my dad because I'm not manly enough. My dad has a heart attack. I get my first kiss taken from me. My life is threatened by a closeted neanderthal. I'm chased out of school, away from all of my friends. I don't get to be me at said school. I sit and watch you sing every solo, with exception of two duets. We lose Regionals. I still get bullied by Karofsky. I get voted prom queen as a dumb joke. We lose Nationals. We are jokes the beginning of the year. I lose Tony to you. I have to fight some dumb horse teeth guy to stop hitting on you. I lost class president. I get my boyfriend injured as the dumb horse tooth boy tried to slushie me with a rock salt slushie. My former bully tells me he loves me. I'm told that I cheated, when all I did was text. I nail my audition to get into NYADA, but don't get in. I'm stuck watching my best friend, who choked on her audition, leave for New York. I'm stuck in Lima and then told to go to New York by my supportive boyfriend. Our relationship is strained because we were both busy doing other things. I get Vogue and my boyfriend comes and tells me that he cheated on me and it was my entire fault. I go back to Lima for Grease, seeing boyfriend, and he doesn't look like the break up has fazed him. I have to finally tell him to leave me alone. I then find out I got into NYADA and now my dad has cancer. I can't catch a break and it's not fair."

Blaine held the boy tighter, wishing that he could make Kurt's pain go away, but he wasn't having much luck. He just shushed Kurt as he broke into sobs again. He slowly stroked Kurt's back and when he calmed down, he began.

"I know that life looks like it always shits on you, but Kurt you've had some pretty amazing things happen. Sure you are gay, but that has made you into who you are. All the bullying just made you a stronger person. Puberty has blessed you, so you have this amazing angelic voice. You got this big group of friends who are willing to do anything for you. Your dad always has loved you, and he will never stop. You didn't get solos because no one realized how amazing you are. Your dad's heart attack brought you closer together. Karofsky chased you to Dalton, but that's were we met. We saved each other. The two duets were the best damn songs we ever performed. You went back to McKinley, your real home, and the bullying stops mostly. Prom was where you helped me realize that being scared doesn't mean you can't do something. We had our first dance once you proved that the bullies couldn't touch you. I transferred to be with you at the beginning of the next year. You got Officer Krupke and Sebastian made us realize just how ready we were to take that next step. I gave you a promise ring at Christmas. We talked about getting married. I took a slushie for the boy I loved, making sure he didn't get hurt. I surprised you on Valentine's Day and we danced together. You texting that guy brought us closer together. You nailed your NYADA audition. You were able to spend summer with me and your dad. I told you to follow your dreams and go where your heart was, which is in New York. You moved out here with Rachel and got this apartment. Our relationship isn't all rainbows and daisies, but we knew that the break up was coming, no matter how much we deny it. You get your dream job at Vogue and you work for Isabelle Wright. I surprise you and give you an amazing night, and yes I did hurt you. I hurt you and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, so you have that to look forward to. Seeing you during Glease was the hardest thing and I sang to you during 'Beauty School Dropout'. You finally can find it in your heart to call me, and make me so happy. We are friends again and now you got into NYADA! Kurt you are going to move on and do amazing things because of all the bad in your life, it has made you who you are. Your Dad will fight his hardest and he's in the earliest stage. He will get healthy again. I promise."

Kurt sniffed and let himself release his hold on Blaine's shirt. "When you put it like that," he muttered softly and Blaine chuckled. "I just am terrified."

"And you are entitled to," Blaine quickly said as his hand rubbed up and down Kurt's back. "He is just as stubborn as you are, so that means that he will fight his hardest and won't let this control his life. You should focus on the fact that it's Christmas and you two are together."

"With you," Kurt reminded.

"With me."

It was quiet for a moment and Kurt scooted down on his bed. Blaine decided that it was time for him to return to the couch. As he stood and pulled the comforter up around Kurt, the boy turned and looked at his with red, puffy eyes. "Will you stay?" he mumbled almost incoherently. "I just want you to sleep with me just for tonight."

Blaine's heart beat faster and he nodded, crawling under the covers and scooting up behind him. He was hesitant to wrap an arm around his ex, but Kurt reached back and pulled his arm around him. "Thank you for this, Blaine."

"You are welcome, Kurt," Blaine whispered before adding, "and I know this means absolutely nothing in regards to us. We are still best friends. And I care so much about you."

Kurt smiled sleepily, snuggling back into Blaine's warmth. "That's exactly what we are, best friends. You will always be mine." Blaine smiled and held the body tighter, a song pulling at his heart. He took a deep breath and began quietly.

_Come, stop your crying, _

_It will be all right _

_Just take my hand, hold it tight _

_I will protect you from all around you _

_I will be here, don't you cry_

_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm _

_This bond between us can't be broken_

_I will be here, don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, _

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart always, always_

Kurt smiled and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Disney, Blaine?" Blaine shrugged. "You are a Disney prince. I'm sure of it, but thank you for that. It helped soothe me, it did." Man, he was exhausted. The older boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, not even realizing that he whispered one more thing before sleep took over, "I love you."

The younger boy just squeezed Kurt tighter. "You are my best friend too," he murmured before kissing Kurt's shoulder. "I love you so much that you don't even know." He then let himself fall asleep snuggled with Kurt, oblivious to Burt smiling on the other side of the sheet. He heard the whole exchange and having Blaine there was exactly what Kurt needed. He would have had no idea what he would have done. The two were absolutely meant for each other, there was no doubt. He was able to fall back in bed and sleep soundly, knowing that Kurt was safe in Blaine's arms.

-4-

Kurt woke the next morning overly hot, like so hot he couldn't breathe. It might have been because he was in sweats and his comforter was really big, or it might have been because he had another body wrapped around him. It was definitely the latter. He turned slowly and became face to face with Blaine's peaceful sleeping face. His lips were parted and little puffs of air coming out, his eyelashes fanned out on his cheeks. Blaine's hair sticking up from different places, the gel wearing off, and Kurt almost couldn't resist running his hand through it. The boy was just beautiful, so that's why Kurt slipped from Blaine's grasp and stood. He couldn't tempt himself by staying and seeing Blaine's eyes flutter open.

"Oh god," he muttered when he saw himself in the mirror when he got to the bathroom. He looked like shit. His eyes were puffy and his skin blotchy. That's what he got for losing it the night before. On one side, Kurt knew that he needed to let go and cry, but to have Blaine see how broken he was, was embarrassing. Blaine had seen worse. Then the sweet words Blaine had told him. How he would always spend his life making it up to him for cheating. It was hard not to break and throw himself at the boy. He missed Blaine, so much that it hurt sometimes, but they couldn't get back together yet.

He washed his face and brushed his teeth before exiting to the kitchen area. "Dad!" Kurt squeaked after the shook of the man standing there went away. "Don't do that! You scared me."

"Sorry, Kid," the older man said with a bright smile. "Just got up and needed something to drink."

Kurt nodded and continued to start making his coffee. "Do you want some?" he asked and Burt shook his head. "Did you sleep well? I know Rachel's bed isn't the most comfortable, but it passes."

"I slept very well," Burt answered. "I would ask you the same, but I know the answer." Kurt raised an eyebrow and turned to his dad. "I saw you and Blaine this morning. Did you finally realize that you and he are made for each other?"

Kurt's glare could cut glass. "You know as well as me that I don't forgive easily. He has to work to earn my trust again, Dad. So to answer your question… No. We aren't together, just friends, and we will continue to be so during the time that we are together."

His dad sighed and Kurt smiled in triumph. He knew his dad hidden agenda for bringing the boy here, but he wasn't budging. "You are so stubborn." Kurt shot him his smile before returning to the coffee. "So, if you aren't together, why were you two wrapped around each other?"

"You are the man of many questions, aren't you?" Kurt asked with a laugh. "I needed someone to talk to and he was there. It was a one time thing and tonight he will be on the couch, Rachel's bed once you leave."

"Yeah, yeah." Burt moved closer to his son and leaned against the counter. "You are happy that I brought him, right? I didn't want you to be alone once I left."

The younger boy bit his lip and turned his head to look at his father. "I am happy," he finally admitted. "He always makes me happy, but it's hard. I want to just wrap him up and kiss him senseless, but I can't. And it sucks that you want us together so bad. I know you love him, but I'm still a little hurt. I also wanted some time with you before you left, alone."

"Hey," Burt said quickly coming up next to him. "I love him because you love him. I know you say that you don't, but I can see through you. He still makes your eyes light up and your cheeks blush. He's like my third son, and I care about him. He was alone at home, you know. It's your fault for having him over so dang much when you were dating. The kid wore on me."

Kurt laughed, his heart melting from his dad's caring tone. "And if you think for one second that he won't give us time for us, then you are wrong. He would be willing to do something else for us to chill."

That made Kurt laughed harshly. "Don't ever say that again," he demanded. "I love you, but you are too old to say chill."

"Hey, I'm not that old!" Burt defended while punching Kurt playfully. "I'm down with the kids." And Kurt broke into another fit of giggles. "I'm glad I make you laugh."

"I love you, Dad," Kurt breathed out, launching himself at his father. "Do you have to leave tomorrow morning?"

"Carole and Finn are excepting me." Burt smiled into Kurt disheveled hair. "And I love you too, Buddy. You know that I'll always love you."

"If you are here," he muttered under his breath and Burt gave him the look. "I'm sorry, that was mean and it won't happen again."

"No you are fine," Burt assured pulling away fully. "I know you are upset for me not telling you when I found out, but I had to do it in person. I'm going to be fine, Kurt. I know you are uncertain, but I promise you."

"Everyone keeps promising, but what happens if something does happen, Dad?" Kurt asked as the coffee machine beeped. "I won't be able to move on if something did happen."

"I know, but I'll do everything in my power so that won't happen. I'll always be here for you, even if it kills me."

Kurt glared at his dad and they both laughed. "I hate you," Kurt muttered and poured his coffee. "Go sit down. Do you want some breakfast, or anything to eat?"

"Yeah, I'll take anything you got," Burt answered. "Oh and Kurt?" The boy looked up and locked eyes with his dad. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Dad." Kurt started on breakfast as his dad turned on the parade. It didn't feel like Christmas, but that was probably because they haven't opened presents yet. He was excited to show his dad everything that he got for him.

"Morning everyone!"

Kurt turned and smiled at a messy Blaine. He smiled fondly. "Morning," he sang and Blaine smile lit up when he saw Kurt's happy face.

"Happy Christmas," he said before bounding over to the kitchen. He was too happy for eight in the morning. "Yum, is that some coffee?"

"It is." Kurt smiled as Blaine came close and pleaded with his eyes until Kurt gave him a cup. "Here you go. I'm making breakfast before we open presents. Merry Christmas." Then Blaine was wrapped around him, pulling him into a tight hug. At first, Kurt didn't hug back, but hugged him tightly, giving into the tug in his heart. "You okay?"

Kurt smiled and nodded as they let go of each other. "I'm great," he assured. "Thank you for last night, Blaine. It made me feel so much better. Now go and watch TV with my dad while I make breakfast."

"Yes sir," Blaine saluted and grabbed his mug. "Oh, and you are welcome for last night. Anytime I can be of assistance." He winked before joining Burt and the two started talking about basketball while Kurt looked on fondly. If he did marry Blaine then he didn't need to worry about his dad's approval. He already had it.

-5-

Christmas was spent with Kurt and Blaine laughing as Burt got pissed at each basketball game. Kurt had gotten some clothes from his dad with a hundred dollar bill and got a bag from Blaine. It was so him that he would have bought it if he had the money. He got his dad a monogrammed fleece blanket with BH on it, different but better clothes, a new jacket, and a watch. He was pretty pleased with himself. For Blaine he got a collection of bowties that he was going to ship. Blaine's smile was worth it.

After Kurt found himself having to endure basketball. He got up to get some water. "I bet you he last thirty seconds before he caves and reads Vogue," Blaine whispered to Burt, just low enough that Kurt couldn't hear.

"Ah, you are wrong. He's lasting no longer than twenty," Burt informed quietly. "What do you say, twenty dollars to the winner?"

"Deal," Blaine agreed, shaking Burt's hand as Kurt came back and sat down next to Burt.

Kurt really didn't want to watch basketball, but he did it for his dad. "So, who's winning?" he asked curiously, not really caring.

"Celtics," Blaine and Burt said at both the same time. He nodded and placed the napkin on his dad's lap and watched the TV. He was oblivious to the fact that Burt and Blaine kept their eyes glued to their watches only looking up to keep up the allusion that they were watching. Blaine counted down the seconds, nervously waiting.

Kurt looked out of the corner of his eyes to his dad, who was watching intently. Enough was enough. "Okay, I tried," he said before reaching and grabbing a magazine.

"Ah!" both Burt and Blaine proclaimed for different meanings.

"Twenty seconds!" Burt announced to the room. "Pay up Anderson." He held his hand out as Blaine reached in his pocket and pulled out a twenty. "You may have dated him, but I raised him. I know my son."

Kurt shook his head. Of course they would bet on him, they did it all the time. How long it was until he had to clean up a mess. How long it took Kurt to last football. How long he could go without mentioning fashion, or singing. It wasn't really new. "Ah, you couldn't have just toughed it out for just a few more, Kurt? A few more seconds," Blaine said and Burt laughed. Boy would be boys, Kurt supposed.

"So, graduating," Burt said as Blaine put his wallet back in his pocket. "Plans for the future?"

"Uh, well I haven't talked about this with Kurt," Blaine said and caught Kurt's attention. "And I wouldn't do anything to make him uncomfortable, but I was thinking about applying to NYADA. Would that be okay?"

Blaine was looking right at him, with his big golden eyes and hope. The thought that if Blaine did apply to NYADA and got in, they would be together the next year. It was exciting, but he had to play it cool, "I think that'd be great."

"Me too," Blaine said popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth, nonchalantly. There was no doubt in Kurt's mind that Blaine wouldn't get in. He was born to perform. "We can go to school together again."

Kurt hummed and continued to flip through his magazine. That was a long way away, and who knew… Maybe they would get together before then. The thought made Kurt smile, but fade when his dad jumped off the couch in excitement about a play, Blaine following behind him. They high-fived and Kurt rolled his eyes, boys definitely would be boys.

A little while later, Kurt started dinner. He wasn't making a feast, just enough for the three of them. It was better than listening to his dad and Blaine arguing over what game they would watch next. When everything was done he turned and came face-to-face with Blaine. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "Need help setting the table?"

"I would love some," Kurt said and handed Blaine the sliver wear. He noticed that his dad had turned on Christmas music that filled the apartment as they sat the table.

_Have yourself a merry little ChristmasLet your heart be lightFrom now all our troubles will beOut of sightHave yourself a merry little ChristmasMake the Yule-tide gayFrom now on our Troubles will be miles awayHere we are as in olden daysHappy golden days of yoreFaithful friends who are dear to usGather near to us Once moreOnce moreOnce more_

Halfway through, Kurt heard Blaine's soft, beautiful voice singing along. He looked up and Blaine was gazing at him over the table. He focused back on the table and walked around it, Blaine doing the same, his eyes locked on Kurt. The older boy carried the food over and decided to sing along, why not? It's Christmas._Through the years we all will be togetherIf the Fates allowHang a shining star upon the highest boughAnd have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

Their voices sounded so perfect together and Kurt smiled. He moved to get his dad's attention, pulling the Vogue away from his hands and leading him to the table, Blaine holding out the chair for Burt and they all settled down. Everything looked so good._Faithful friends who are dear to usGather near to us once moreThrough the years we all will be togetherIf the fates allowHang a shining star upon the highest boughAnd have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

As Kurt started talking to Burt, Blaine couldn't help but just gaze at the perfect boy next to him. He was so in love and excited. If this is what every Christmas would be like, then sign Blaine up. He wanted nothing more than to be part of the family, and he would try his hardest to be. He had the approval of one man at the table, but the other one wouldn't be so easy. He would do anything though. He took a bite of his food and smiled when Kurt turned to look at him. Yep, he's in love.

-6-

"I can not believe I let you talk me into this!" Kurt yelled over the roaring of people. It was New Year's Eve and here he was in Time's Square with Blaine. They were smashed against each other, but neither really minded. The ball was in plan view overhead and they heard music coming from somewhere, but it didn't really matter. The only thing Kurt could really complain about was the fact that it was below zero outside and he was shaking.

"You said yes," Blaine said in his year. "What are you if you live in New York and don't come to Time's Square on New Year's?"

"A sane one," Kurt muttered and Blaine grinned at him. "This is the coldest I've ever been in my entire life. I feel like my teeth are going to shatter what they won't stop chattering. Next time we are bundling up more."

"So there's a next time?" Blaine asked as he grabbed Kurt's hand with his gloved one.

"I don't know," he admitted blushing. "Maybe, which is if you get into NYADA and you move out here. What are you planning on doing about a house when that comes?"

Blaine shrugged, his smile never falling. "When it comes to that, then I'll figure something out, but right now I'm still in high school. I already sent my application in and everything. Fingers crossed."

"You'll get in," Kurt confirmed as someone pushed him and Blaine caught him, not letting go. It should have felt awkward being held so gently by your ex, but right now, the warmth was all he needed. "You are so talented, Blaine."

"Thanks," the boy grinned checked his watch. "It's almost time. What's your New Year's resolution?"

"To be more open around people," Kurt finally admitted after a couple seconds. "Take chances because you never know what the outcome will be unless you try. When I start NYADA, I'll need to make friends and not be so to myself." Blaine nodded and wrapped his arm tighter around Kurt's waist. "What's yours?"

Blaine chuckled softly before looking into Kurt's blue eyes. "To never hurt another person that I care about," he said and Kurt looked down. "I know that isn't what you wanted to hear, but it is the truth. It doesn't apply just to you, though it mostly is about you. I'm going to put other people before myself."

Kurt laughed so hard that he had to rest his head against Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine."

"What?" the boy asked, sounding a little upset.

"You do that already," Kurt murmured standing up straight, leaning in so he could be heard over the noise. "You are the most selfless person I know. All you do is put people ahead of yourself."

"The one time that I do something for myself, I hurt the person I love the most in this world," Blaine defended. "I'm done with thinking about myself. It's going to be about everyone else."

"You made the wrong choice," Kurt said. "I'll give you that, but if anything you need to put yourself before others once in a while. If you would have done that, then maybe we wouldn't be broken up. If you would have just talked to me-"

"I tried," Blaine almost whimpered.

"Let's not talk about that right now," he muttered, looking away from Blaine's puppy dog eyes. "I just think that if you don't take some time to yourself, then you will explode. You are too nice."

"That's a bad thing?" Blaine asked.

"No. You just need to think about it, okay? Take some time to yourself once in a while. Do things for you. It'll feel better in the end, but never change who you are, because that's who I fell in love with."

Blaine smiled so wide that Kurt was sure it had to hurt. "I will try, but no promises, but I do promise to continue making it up to you. I'm still sorry."

"I know." Kurt smiled warmly and cupped Blaine's cheek. "When that clock strikes midnight and the New Year is here, promise me something. Let's leave the past behind us. What happened, happened, there's nothing we can do about it now. We can start over, from the beginning. We can be friends, best friends, and if we decide that we still love each other, or want to try again, then so be it, but the past is past."

Blaine held him tighter. "I promise," he said without hesitation. "That is all I could ask for. I just need you in my life, as something. Falling in love with you all over again, sounds so excited."

Kurt smiled and pushed the butterflies away. "So no more apologies or making it up to me. We are simply going to put it behind us, because a wise man once said that you've got to hold the people you love close to you, no matter what. And losing my best friend for something he did in the past is something that I would regret my entire life."

"Who said that?" Blaine asked, even though he had a pretty good idea.

"My dad." Kurt smiled and laughed a little. "So, right now…" He checked the clock on the jumbo screen. "A minute before midnight, I forgive you. I forgive you for everything in the past and here's to our future."

Blaine could cry, he really wanted to, but he was so happy. He picked Kurt up and hugged his tightly to himself, the older boy giggling. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

When they let go of each other, they were both smiles. "I can do just friends," Blaine said mostly to motivate himself. It'll be fine." Kurt smiled and realized people were counting down. He turned to face the ball, Blaine's hand slipping into his. He didn't mind much.

Fifteen

Fourteen

Thirteen

Twelve

Eleven

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the whole city screamed and Kurt laughed, Blaine's arm coming to wrap around him. The fireworks started and the celebrating kisses surrounded them.

Suddenly the fact that people around them were all kissing made everything awkward. He didn't want to kiss Blaine and have it be awkward, but he really wanted to kiss him. "Go on!" a lady next to them yelled, making him jump. "Kiss your boyfriend."

Blaine chuckled, trying to not make the situation even more awkward. "We don't have to do anything, if you don't want to," he murmured in Kurt's ear. "We can just hug the New Year out."

Kurt laughed harshly, turning to face his ex. "It is tradition to kiss someone," he said slowly, Blaine seeing the sparkle in his eye. "And it wouldn't mean anything, but a fresh start as friends."

"Only if you want to," Blaine barely got out, his arms coming to wrap around Kurt's waist. "But I really, really want to kiss you, one last time before we begin this best friend thing. I can't even remember what your lips taste like."

Just one kiss, one kiss for the New Year that was it. He smiled and with the help of the lady be hind him, pushing him to Blaine, to gather up enough courage to close the distance and kiss Blaine's plump lips.

Fireworks, that is what Blaine saw. Sure he had kissed Kurt before, but this was different. This was so full of passion and want, that it would be almost impossible for him to stop. It meant that they were fresh and new. No hard feelings, no past behind them, this was them starting anew. Kurt gripped Blaine's jacket and pulled him closer, their mouths sliding together perfectly.

"Happy New Year, Blaine," Kurt breathed, breaking the kiss, loving the way Blaine chased after him.

"Happy New Year, Kurt," Blaine murmured, eyes fluttering opening. They stared at each other for a while before Kurt smiled. That's exactly how they both remember it feeling.

-7-

Kurt giggled, tossing back his champagne. "I can't believe we were able to get a hold of this," he said as he reached for the bottle.

"It's New Year's Eve," Blaine said taking a sip of his. "What do you expect? That fake ID really worked, remind me to thank Puck again." The boys were draped over the couch, some concert playing in the background as they just talked, the clock reading 3:23. The wine was almost gone, but neither minded. "Can you imagine if Rachel was here? She would be do drunk."

"Hey, I'm surprised you aren't a little tipsy yet, Mr. One Beer," Kurt accused. "I remember how slutty you acted that night, Blaine! It was hilarious. You wanted us to do it for the first time in the back seat of your car. What was going through your head?"

Blaine giggled and drank the rest of his glass. "I don't know," he muttered. "You were just so damn cute in your skinny jeans, plus the dancing and the sex talk. Everything just took over my mind."

"That just reminds me of Sebastian," Kurt then said with a shutter. "I swear he smelled like Craigslist. I bet he had been on there. Wouldn't put it past him. He blinded you for crying out loud."

Blaine nodded and poured himself some more wine. "You know that I talked to him like a month ago. He wanted me to transfer to Dalton. I was about to, but McKinley is where my heart is. He was nice to me, and told me he's been a good boy."

"Probably because he wants to get into your pants." Both boys laughed and locked eyes. "Well he can have you know, if you wanted him. Though I wouldn't approve."

"I like my men less gigantic and with better styled hair."

"Well that's saying something because you got no style what's so ever." Kurt scooted closer and put a hand on his hair. "I mean, look at all this gel! How does your hair breathe? It will fall out by the time you reach thirty, and then you'll be unattractive."

"You know why I gel, Kurt," he said with a pout. "My hair is crazy."

"But if you let it looser, then you can run your fingers through it," Kurt said and both laughed. "You know that I always wondered why you gelled it. It didn't make since, but then I saw it without and knew. You need your gel."

"Exactly!" Blaine proclaimed. "No one can have perfect hair like you, Kurt Hummel." He reached up and ran a hand through Kurt's fluffy hair. "I always wondered how you got it so high. I wanted to measure it and see if you could top it."

"It's a talent," Kurt informed.

"And then there is your soft skin," the younger boy said. "Like I never realized how you got it so dang soft. When I touched your hand the first time, I couldn't believe how soft they were. Then that crazy regimen!"

"You did it too!"

"Oh I just said that I did." Kurt's mouth dropped at the news. "I listened to you when we talked every night. Hearing you so worked up over your skin made me hot."

"BLAINE!" Kurt jumped on his, grapping a pillow and hitting him, their empty glasses dropped. "How could you get hot by me applying lotion to my face? That is just wrong."

"Hey!" Blaine said pulling an arm up to protect his face. "Your voice was always to low and sexy. I knew you were in your pajamas or sweats and I was a teenage boy! It was some of the best orgasms I've ever had, trying to keep quiet so you couldn't hear!"

"You masturbated to me doing my nightly routine, ever night! Even before we had sex?" Blaine nodded and Kurt continued to smack him with the pillow. "That is so disgusting!"

"It wasn't every night! And sometimes I even did my face routine." Blaine finally got a hold of the pillow and tossed it over the couch. "You should feel honored."

"You are disgusting," Kurt muttered and shoved Blaine head back. "I swear boys are disgusting. Jerking off to their boyfriends putting lotion on."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and reached forward, drinking the rest of the wine in one gulp. "Don't act like you never masturbated, Kurt. I happen to know that you have done it many times."

"Oh god," Kurt muttered, blush creeping up his cheeks. "Why did I ever like you? You are the reason we started those phone times, once a week. Every Wednesday you called and we did that."

Blaine beamed, pretty proud of himself. "It sucked not having any alone time. It was always either Finn or your dad making sure we weren't doing anything. I swear your dad just knew."

Kurt chuckled and sat back on his knees. "Door's open!" Kurt mimicked. "We did get some alone time at your house though. A lot of alone time." Kurt raised his eyebrows and Blaine threw his head back laughing.

"You make it sound like all we did was mess around," Blaine muttered. "I do remember love and conversations happening, but I don't remember ever seeing you drink alcohol though."

"That's because I had a horrible experience with it sophomore year. Didn't I ever tell you about it?" Blaine shook his head and Kurt giggled. "I was drunk at school and I threw up all over Miss Pillsbury's shoes! It was disgusting and I vowed to never drink again. I'm almost sure that I've told you this before."

"Maybe, but I don't remember right now. The alcohol is doing something to my head." Blaine looked up to Kurt through his lashes. "I'm such lightweight."

Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded. "That you are."

"You aren't a little buzzed?"

"Maybe a little," he said standing up and swaying. "Okay definitely a little. You hungry? I think I have a bag of Cheetos in the pantry, unless you want to go to bed."

"Cheetos!" Blaine called and Kurt giggled. He made his was out to the kitchen, the room shifted lightly but other than that he was fine. He heard Blaine giggling to himself as he got the food, but when he turned Blaine was standing in front of him, smile bright. "I came to help."

"Blaine," Kurt started as took the boy's hand. "I don't need help, but thank you." Getting Blaine to the couch was interesting, especially since the boy was leaning on Kurt, grapping at the food and stuffing his mouth. "Now where were we?"

Blaine took the bowl and watched Kurt as he ate. "I'm surprised my dad let you stay here, as much as he wants us back together, he still doesn't like the fact that we were physically active."

"Oh god!" Blaine proclaimed, the memory coming back. "Remember when he walked in on us? I swear I thought he was going skin me alive. I had my manhood inside you!" Kurt shuddered, pulling the memory from the vault it was in.

"_Blaine," Kurt moaned, throwing his head back in please. "More! Give me more. Faster, Baby."_

_Blaine leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's mouth before continuing to move. "I love you so much," he grunted, having his way with Kurt's neck. "You are so beautiful."_

"_Don't leave any marks," Kurt warned after Blaine's sucking picked up. "It isn't scarf season."_

"_We are in the middle of sex and you care about what season it is?" Blaine asked with a laugh. "God I love you so much. How'd I get so lucky?"_

"_Luck had nothing to do with it," Kurt said before moaning and grabbing for any part of Blaine he could get to. Feeling Blaine pulling out and pushing back in, Kurt was so close. "Blaine, I'm gonna…"_

"_Come for me, Baby," Blaine instructed, going faster, wanting to see Kurt when he came undone. It was the best part of the whole experience and he knew Kurt was coming soon._

"_Hey Kurt," both boys heard and Kurt let out a scream. Blaine fell to the floor, reaching for the comforter to cover him, but Kurt pulled it first. He was left to cover himself with his hands. "Whoa!" Burt looked at his son and then down to Blaine. "What the hell is going on in here?"_

_Kurt wanted to die, officially. He closed his eyes and leaned his head down on his knees. "I thought you weren't going to be home until after five?"_

"_I was, but I closed early. I was coming to see if you wanted to go out to eat, but I see you are busy. Glad I came home now." Blaine winced as Burt stared him down. Shit. "Here I thought you two were good, respecting the rules, but nope. You are having sex."_

"_We are teenagers, Dad," Kurt shot back, "and I love him. I don't see what's so wrong with it. We are being safe and respecting each other. I've never been surer about anything."_

"_Yeah," Blaine piped in. "I love Kurt, Burt. He-"_

_Kurt threw a pillow at him. "Shut up, Blaine. Stop talking you are only making things worse." _

_Burt watched Blaine cover himself with the pillow and look away awkwardly. "I know that me only telling you two to stop will make you do it more, and I know how teens are. If you are sure that this is what you want then fine, but I don't wanna see or hear it. Now get dresses and meet me downstairs. We are going to BreadStix."_

_Both boys nodded and when the door shut Kurt laid back. "I am never going to be able to live that down. What were we thinking?"_

"_That we were alone and very horny," Blaine muttered, standing and hitting Kurt with the pillow. "Next time, I get the blanket and you get the pillow."_

"_It's my house," Kurt shot back, crawling to the end of the bed to get his the briefs that were thrown earlier. "My rules and besides I'm not letting my dad see my junk."_

"_So he can see mine?" Blaine asked, shimming into his briefs. "That is only reserved for you, Baby."_

_Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled Blaine over to him. "I say that we finish this tomorrow after school, your house?" he asked and Blaine grinned like a little kid in a candy shop. Kurt pulled him closer before kissing him softly. "You are so lucky he didn't kill you."_

"_Dinner is gonna be so awkward!" Blaine groaned._

"I can't believe he was so cool about it though," Blaine said bring Kurt back from the past. "I was but naked on your floor, hand over my privates, but he didn't yell, well much."

Kurt scooted closer to Blaine. "He knew that if we were doing it, there was no way to stop us. I think that made us closer though. Us and him, he seemed to understand that we needed some alone time. That's why we had the house to ourselves during the summer, well apart from Finn."

Blaine nodded and sat the bowl of Cheetos on the table before leaning back. It was nearing four and both boys were growing tired. "We should be heading to bed," Kurt announced. He stood up and Blaine's eyes widened. Not the puppy dog eyes. "It's late, we need to sleep."

"But I'm not tired," the boy whined, reaching out to tug at Kurt's hand. "Please stay with me?"

Kurt bit his lip before deciding what to do. "Come on," he instructed pulling Blaine's hand. The boy reluctantly follows, but inside of leading them into Rachel's room, Kurt walked past his sheet and pushed Blaine down onto his bed. "I know that if I don't let you sleep in here, you will find a way to. You are a cuddle whore when drunk."

Blaine eagerly pulled off his shoes and settle under the sheets. "I'm suddenly tired."

"Isn't that something?" Kurt laughed as he lay down. The light was shut off for five seconds when Blaine was curled up in his side, nuzzling into his neck. "That didn't take long."

"You are so soft," Blaine mumbled. "This has been the best New Year's Eve ever."

"Even if we aren't together?" Kurt asks because he had to. It was the big elephant in the room.

"Even then. It has never really been that we were boyfriends; it was that we were together. Being with you tonight, this whole week is the only thing I could ask for. Being with you, talking and joking, it's like it used to be. I'd take anything with you if it meant I'd be with you."

Everything fit into place. Not being together was what they needed. A break, at least until they figure out what they want. They have done best friends before, and it might be hard, but that's all they needed to be right now. Things would be easier when Blaine moved out there. "I'm always happy to spend time with you, Blaine."

"Even if we are getting tipsy off of cheep wine that we somehow managed to score?" Kurt barely made it out, but smiled.

"Even then," he assured. "But don't get too comfortable because come tomorrow night you are back in Rachel's bed. Cuddle it up."

"Yes, Sir. Don't think I won't."

They were silent for a while and Kurt was almost positive that Blaine fell asleep, but Blaine suddenly sat up. "I forgot to turn the shower off when I was done."

Kurt almost let him go, but grabbed him and pulled him back down. "Blaine," he said as the boy struggled against him. "Stop. You were dreaming or something. Stop worrying. The shower is off."

"Damn alcohol makes me hallucinate." Kurt laughed out loud and Blaine settled back down. "I even thought Rachel was a good kisser. I'm never drinking again."

"Shh," Kurt shushed, stroking Blaine's loose curls. "Good night, Blaine. Sleep tight."

"Night Kurt," the younger boy slurred and Kurt was positive that he was asleep.

He may have thought that the break would be boring and dull, but it as far from it. He was having an amazing time. It wasn't as weird as he thought it would be, but comforting. Blaine always made him laugh and having company was a plus. Also having someone to make him lunch was nice. He couldn't help the fact that this is what it would be like if they lived together, well there would be sex, but everything else was pretty much the same. Kurt got to curl up and watch a movie with Blaine, even if they were holding each other, it was still nice.

Kurt was in love with Blaine, but maybe there was someone else out there for him. He wouldn't know if he spent his time mopping over what happened with Blaine. He needs to get out and when school started he would be looking. If Blaine and he were meant to be then it wouldn't hurt to try other options. It's what needed to be done. Blaine would understand, and maybe if there is nothing, then Kurt will know that it is Blaine, as he is almost positive now. Blaine is the one for him, but maybe he wasn't the one for Blaine? Either way Kurt was going to be strong, no matter how big the puppy dog eyes. They needed time.

Blaine shifted in his sleep and Kurt held him tighter. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of his best friend's head. Why couldn't he stay right here for the rest of his life with Blaine? Why couldn't they stay in bed and hold each other? Life wasn't easy and even if it was then that would be no fun. Drama is what made life worth living. "Happy New Year's."

_This is the clock up on the wallThis is the story of us allThis is the first sound of a new born child before he starts to crawlThis is the war that's never wonThis is the soldier and his gunThis is the mother waiting by the phone praying for her sonPictures of youPictures of meAll upon your wall for the world to seePictures of youPictures of meRemind us all of what we used to be_

_What could have beenWe could have been_

Kurt let his eyes finally close after that, drifting off to his first night sleep of the New Year. The previous year having many ups and many downs, but he wouldn't have changed anything. Blaine reminded him that those things are what have made him who he is. He knew that he should be prepared for the following year and what could possibly happen, but he seemed to find it easier if it just hit him. He was willing to tackle anything life threw at him.

**A/N: Hi! I'm so very sorry about the lateness of this! It wasn't suppose to be this long! I've been busy with finals, Christmas, New Years, and I also dog sat. I haven't had time to be honest. I made this one long, so that is good! 23 pages in MWW. I loved the episode! It was so cute and Klaine! If you think they aren't going to get back together then you are wrong. They are endgame! One hundred percent positive. **

**Happy Holidays! I hope all of you had a nice break and are surviving the hiatus. I am! :) For Christmas, my mommy surprised me with Klaine fathead! They are huge! They cover my entire wall and I'm so happy! It's weird cause I have them, and my Kurt cardboard cutout staring at me when I sleep. I love it none the less! Let me know what Klaineness/Glee you got for Christmas!**

**This is a short Note, cause I really don't have much to say. I can't wait until Sadie Hawkins, Naked, and the two hour Valentine's Day/Wemma wedding episode! Tina has a crush on Blaine, Blaine has a crush on someone, who I'm pretty certain is Sam, Kurt has a new boy toy with a British accent, McKinley High Calendar with Blaine half naked for December. Give me please? I'm pulling for Blaine to get together, or at least get closer in Valentine episode. Fingers crossed for Moulin Rouge themes, then Come What May.**

**Shout Outs to storycreater10, Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape, Miss Olivia Cellophane, Nightingale63, TrickTrack, gaia artemis, Healstrom, IM-A-WARBLER, KlaineForever'n'Ever, AiLovesWriting, Happydara, and SabiiiColfer. You all are awesome!**

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites! Thank you for all of you who are enjoying! I'm glad that you all like my writing, because I posted my first chapter a year ago, scared that no one would like it, but here we are. Just thanks to all of you and I would appreciate it if you would Review and tell me if you like it! **

**I seriously want to give all of you a big hug.**

**Final Note: I really am just so obsessed with fictional characters, but I don't care. Klaine is my life.**

**-Chelsea-**


	11. Sadie Hawkins

**Sadie Hawkins**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own or wrote for glee, though one can wish.)**

Blaine found his escape place in the school library. He went there when he just needed time to think, or to do homework. No one was ever there, though Blaine never understood why. It had been two weeks into the second semester, and Blaine couldn't believe how fast his senior year was going. Soon he'd be auditioning for NYADA, and then hopefully moving to New York with Rachel and Kurt.

Speaking of Kurt, Blaine was good. He was very good with himself and the way both of them were. The time they spent together in New York over break still made Blaine smile every so often. Of course, Kurt was his best friend and Blaine would always love him, but he finally accepted what they were. They didn't talk everyday, maybe ever couple days, but they texted during the week and Kurt always called Friday night. They were finally at ease with each other, though the kiss on New Year's still sent shivers through Blaine.

After finally opening himself up to his other friends. He grew closer to Tina and extra close to Sam. They were like the three musketeers. When he wasn't at one of his club meetings, he was doing homework with Tina, when he wasn't doing that, he was having video game marathons with Sam. It was nice having his own friends for the first time in a while. Maybe he was hanging around Sam too much, but something in his stomach would flutter when they were together. He knew that feeling, he had a crush.

At first he just laughed, it was Sam Evans for crying out loud. Sam, his very straight, very ridiculous friend was making him feel the way he felt when he had a crush on Kurt. It was just funny, but then as the two weeks went on, Sam was always around someway or another. He was his vice president which meant they had to go to student council meetings, in face they had one soon. His feelings developed further and now he is in a full-blown crush state. It was embarrassing and he hasn't told anyone, not even Kurt. He couldn't live it down.

He shook his head and tried to focus on his homework, but he heard Sam before he saw him. Like he said, Sam was always somewhere close. "Dude!" Sam pushed his work off the table, placing an iPad in its place. "Look at this! This is Hunter Clarington two years ago, look how skinny his head is! Okay! This is him now, look how much thicker his head is!"

Blaine watched in confusion as the old picture of Hunter morphed into one of him in a Warbler blazer and tie. He had to admit, he was bigger. "So, maybe he started working out?" he suggested.

"By doing skull binding exercises?" Sam exclaimed. "Dude! Human growth hormone! HGH! Same thing happened to Mark McGuire, Kirstie Alley, and Drew Carrey, and Star Jones, and Aretha Franklin…"

Blaine smiled. Sam was so cute when he got worked up. He tried so hard to get his point across, and it was almost as if Sam needed to be right to survive. The way his brows cringed up as he was trying to think of more names to throw at him. Sam was unbelievably cute. Oh god, those lips. Blaine wondered how he got them. They were so huge. What does it feel like to kiss them? Blaine knew that he, himself, shouldn't be thinking about that, but they were just there. Maybe he'd ask Brittany another time. She would answer. Blaine smiled and tilted his head. Okay, so he was smitten. Sue him.

"Dude. Dude! Are you even listening to me?" Sam asked as he waved his hand in front of Blaine's face. "This is a serious matter; I can't have you spacing out on me."

"You are looking too into this, Sam." Blaine stood up and collected his items that the boy had pushed off. "We need to get going to the student council meeting."

"The meeting doesn't matter now, Blaine! We need to look into this! We could potentially get back into Regionals." Blaine rolled his eyes playfully as he started out into the hall. Sam followed close on his heels, keeping his mouth shut until they were around the corner from the classroom. "Look, I'm telling you it's been keeping me up at night. Something weird's going on with the Warblers. They're doing all those weird flips and superhuman jumps at Sectionals."

"Exactly," Blaine said in defense. The Warblers were his friends at one point. "That's why they won."

"And where was round face Warbler?" Sam asked. He most likely ignored Blaine because he was right. "You said he was there when you went back to Dalton, but come Sectionals… POOF! He's gone."

Maybe Sam did have a point there. Where was Trent? He hadn't said anything about moving anywhere, so that was interesting. "So, what are you saying?"

"I think they cheated at Sectionals," the blond boy said simply.

"Sam, you can't make accusations like that without any kind of evidence," Blaine informed with a smile. It was totally against the Warbler code to do such a thing. When he was in the Warblers, any talk of that would get you reprimanded. Wes wouldn't have anything to do with that. Then again, Wes graduated two years ago. It was all Hunter now.

"Well, then I'll find some evidence. Do you have any lip balm I could use?" Blaine turned to Sam, who was a few paces away. The question threw him off.

"What?"

"Conspiracy theories make my lips get all chapped," Sam said nonchalantly. He stopped in front of Blaine, but the boy didn't respond. Maybe because he was fighting the butterflies in his stomach at the thought of Sam's lips touching something of his. "Come on dude, it's not weird. We're life brothers."

"Yeah, sure." Blaine looked away before handing his friend his own chap stick.

"Thank you. Mmm."

Blaine never knew that putting on chap stick could be so… hot. He was entranced. He hadn't felt this way in so long, ever since Kurt was still in Lima. Sam was so gorgeous. Why was Sam making those noises?

"Guys, you're late," Tina announced and Blaine nodded.

"I know," he mumbled. He accepted the stick and pocketed it before walking in the classroom. He didn't think that the meeting could go so wrong so fast. He didn't have a chance to voice his opinion on a dance, but it was too late. Tina was already asking, "All in favor of a dance where the girls ask they guys." And every single hand apart from his shot up.

"Wait, wait a sec. Hold on, just one-"

"It's official," Tina cut him off. "Get ready for the first annual McKinley High Sadie Hawkins Dance." The girls clapped and Blaine just had to smile. He was out ruled, so he really didn't have a say in it.

"Sorry," Sam apologized with a smile. It might be fun for them, but on top of the fact that the last time he went to a Sadie Hawkins dance, he was beaten up, Blaine was going to be the only one there without a significant other. He didn't want to spend the night watching couples dance, when in reality; he had no one to hold. Maybe he could find a way out of it… but Tina would kill him. If he didn't go then she might think he thought her idea was dumb. He didn't know what to do.

-1-

The next morning, Blaine found Tina waiting for him at his locker. She always made him smile. "Hey Tina," he greeted brightly, flashing a smile to the girl. He worked on his combination to the locker before turning to her.

"Hi, Blaine," she finally said when he turned to her. The girl's cheeks were flushed pink and she bit her lip. "So, I was just thinking about something."

"Which is?" the boy asked with a smile. He turned back to his locker, pulling it open, and distributing his books from his bag.

"Your hat brings out the color of your eyes. I'm pretty sure you are the only one that could pull a hat and sweater off. Congratulations."

"Why, thank you, Tina." Something caught his eye. The picture of him and Kurt. They were so carefree in it. Why couldn't he go back to those times? He had the love of his life, and wasn't lonely. A sigh escaped his lips.

"What's wrong?' Tina suddenly asked sounding concerned. She followed his gaze, and smiled. Have you talked to him lately? I've texted, but he hasn't gotten back to me."

Blaine shut his locker before turning to her completely, leaning against the lockers. "We are good. We talk once a week. He's busy now with NYADA, and everything. We text sometimes too, but I still miss him. We used to talk all the time, but now just once a week. I can't complain though. He wasn't talking to me for the longest time. I very thankful for him to give me another chance."

"Do you think you two will ever get back together?" she asked curiously.

"I do." He looked away from her to the ground, smiling and blushing. "I may have messed up, but I know that he's the one for me. I know that he is still trying to figure everything out, but I'm willing to wait. I will marry him one day. If it takes him a year to finally put that behind us, but I will spend it thinking up every single thing possible to make him see that I love him."

"He'll come back for Mr. Schue's wedding during Valentine's Day. Do you think you two could maybe pick up where things left off? Kurt such a romantic that if you maybe surprised him, something may happen."

Blaine bit his lip in thought, frowning. "I don't want to push, but when he's ready, or shows me any sign that he wants to start us up again, then I'll be there. I'll woo his socks off. Until then, I'm single and ready to focus on other things. I have all my clubs and school work to run, and then I have you to hang out with. I'm okay; no I'm more than okay. I'm me again."

Tina smiled and touched Blaine arm. "You finally moved on, and I love the new you. You are amazing, Blaine."

It was sweet, Blaine knew that. He had always loved how Tina made him feel good. "Hey guys," they heard and turned to see a familiar blonde head of hair closing in on them. "What are we talking about?"

"How amazing Blaine is," Tina answered without hesitation. Blaine nodded and let his eyes linger on Sam's lips. "He's perfect in every single way, don't you agree, Sam?"

"Of course! Blaine is my bro!" He wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's shoulder and pulled them to start walking, Tina right behind. "There is nothing you can't do. I mean, you can pull off that hat and not look like a dork."

"Thanks?" Blaine asked, but smiling nonetheless. He as touching Sam. Before, it would have meant nothing, but this made his skin tingle. "Where are we going?"

"Glee meeting." When they reached the room, the two boys departed and Blaine went with Tina. Girls were supposed to sing to their dates. That meant Blaine was basically free for a week, which he was fine with. The group was dismissed soon after. Blaine tried to get it out of Tina who she was going to ask, but she wouldn't say. If the blush on her cheeks was any indication, Blaine was almost certain Tina had moved on from Mike. She deserved to be happy.

When lunch came around, Blaine found Tina and Sam in line. "Tina, I'm just saying that you won't like those tots," Sam said matter-of-factly. "I'm a growing boy, I need them."

"Hey guys," he greeted, grabbing a tray and stepping up in between them. They said hi to him before the lunch lady scooped a few tater tots on his tray. "Watch this." He hurried behind the counter and scooped a big pile on tots on Tina's plate, enough for all of them, but the lunch lady was back, shooing and swatting at him. The three had a laugh and Blaine shrugged. "I thought I'd take over for you so the line didn't get backed up."

The woman shook her head, but Blaine saw the smile on her lips. He had all this power with being class president. They went to sit down, laughing and eating their meal with light conversation. He kept noticing Tina's eyesight was on him when they weren't talking, though he didn't think anything of it. If she needed to talk, then she would.

-2-

_I don't know how to love him What to do, how to move himI've been changed, yes really changedIn these past few days, when I've seen myself, I seem like someone else_

Tina was so good, Blaine thought. She was incredible and the group really didn't give her enough credit. The thing was that she could be so quiet sometimes that many just forgot she was there. It was sad, but recently she's been taking control. Heck, she's standing in front of glee club, belting out her feelings. Everyone was so captivated. Who was she singing to? Blaine couldn't help but wonder. He was almost certain it was Ryder.

_Don't you think it's rather funny, I should be in this positionI'm the one who's always been So calm, so cool, no lover's fool, Running every show He scares me so_

Suddenly, Tina was approaching him, Blaine. He locked eyes with her and smiled. He bobbed his head along to the song, enjoying it, but why was she so close to him? Maybe it was Ryder sitting net to him? No she was looking at him. He looked over to Ryder who had wide eyes, then back to Tina, shrugging. He found Artie glaring at him, and then he was really confused. What was going on? He just thought he'd play it safe and smile.

_I never thought I'd come to thisWhat's it all about?What's it all about?Yet, if he said he loved me, I'd be lost. I'd be frightenedI couldn't cope, just couldn't cope_

Tina turned to walk back, and Blaine looked around. They were all looking at him, faces confused. At least he wasn't the only one. Artie had his eyebrows raised and Blaine just shrugged, hoping someone would explain what was going on. He thought the song was nice, did they not think it was? Then they were back to looking at her and Blaine was satisfied. Tina deserved all the attention.

_I'd turn my head. I'd back awayI wouldn't want to knowHe scares me soOoh, I want him soI love him so_

"Okay! Let's hear it for Tina. Yeah!" Finn encouraged, clapping them on. He was giving this look that if they didn't then they would get kicked out.

"Tina! Tina!" Sugar yelled while they clapped and cheered her on. Blaine clapped along as well, leaning over when Artie leant over, but Tina interrupted them.

"So, Blaine." She was walking over to him. He honestly wasn't ready for the next question. "Will you go to the dance with me?"

That's what he missed. She was singing the song to him. He raised his eyebrows and fought for something to say. The room was completely silent. How could he just reject her in front of all of them? She knew he was gay, of course. She wanted to go as friends, but still. Going to a dance were him and Tina were the only ones there not together, it turned him away from the idea of even going to the dance. "Oh, uh, wow, um. Tina…" She shook her head, smiling. "I don't know what to say, um…" Rip the bandage off. "No. Thank you, but no, no thank you."

Her face fell instantly, and Blaine hated himself. The scene was interrupted as the locker room doors opened. He tried to tell her how sorry he was through his eyes, but she looked away. The group got up to leave, Tina pushing through first. He'd felt so bad, but she could have asked him in private. What did she expect? Putting him on the spot like that.

"Dude," Sam said, coming up to him. "That was harsh."

"What was I suppose to do, Sam?" he asked defensively. "I'm not comfortable going to the dance. You know about what happened last time. And the fact that it'll be the first time I haven't gone with Kurt."

"Oh yeah," Sam said nodding. So, Blaine may have expanded the truth. It wasn't a complete lie, but there was no way he was telling Sam of his crush. "I forgot about that. You are going though, right? I can't go without my partner in crime!"

"I was thinking about just skipping, but what good is it if the school president doesn't show up?" Sam smiled brightly, hugging Blaine's shoulders. "I feel so bad though. I don't want Tina to be mad at me."

"If I was her, I'd be so embarrassed," Sam laughed, but stopped as soon as he saw Blaine's face. "Just kidding. She loves you, Blaine. She will forgive you, just explain yourself."

They stopped and saw Tina looking at them from her locker, eyes watery. "She is going to hate me forever!" the smaller boy groaned as she slammed her locker and strutted away, head held high.

"She knows you're gay, right?" Was what Sam asked next.

He gave Sam a pointed look before answering. "Sam, Kurt and I dated all of last year. We even…" He looked around the hall. "We even slept together, everyone knew too. I'm pretty sure that Tina knows I like men."

"Just asking, you never know." They stopped at Blaine's locker. "Besides, if I sometimes forget myself. You are so cool and like men stuff. It just doesn't really matter to me, you know?"

"Good, it shouldn't."

"Look, I'll see you later. Brittany is waiting for me, something about me being on Fondue for Two with Lord Tubbington. You are going to the dance Blaine. I'd rent a tux."

The shorter boy rolled his eyes before nodding. "Whatever you say, Sam," he called after him. So, he was going to the dance, even if he didn't want to. Sam wanted him to and that's all that matters.

-3-

To say that Kurt's life was amazing would be a lie. He was somewhere in between that and okay. NYADA was amazing. Being about to do what he loved was amazing, but the people around him weren't even close. Rachel was never around, but when she was, she was talking about Brody, or something Kurt really didn't care about. Everyone at NYADA seemed to have their groups, and were not willing to let another in. He was at a stand still.

That was until he found out about Adam's Apples. He was so tempted, but then Rachel told him it was suicide. He wasn't in high school anyone, and he needed to grow up, act seriously. Some glee club wouldn't let him do that, though it was so tempting. When he was in his beginners dance class, it felt like he had the plague. No one would sit next to him, or even look at him. So, he took a trip to the extracurricular activities board.

He wouldn't have fun if he was alone to spend the time with. Would he be willing to join a club if it meant that his career would be affected? It was scary. The Adam's Apples' poster caught his eye. It was so tempting. No. There had to be another club.

"You're thinking about signing up, aren't you?" a voice that belonged to a very attractive boy said. It was the same voice that told him about the club the other day, but he hadn't been able to catch a face. He was older, but not too old. His hair was hidden by a beanie. A totally different look than Blaine, but he wasn't bad to look at. His smile was cute.

"Oh, uh, maybe… I…" He paused as the guy moved behind him. "You are…"

"Adam," the guy introduced himself. Okay, so maybe Kurt was smitten with the British accent, but who wasn't? "A senior and founder, and fearless leader of Adam's Apples. The group you are very seriously considering joining."

"I'm Kurt-"

"Kurt Hummel," Adam interrupted shaking Kurt's hand. "Your winter showcase performance was… breathtaking. And now you are here and wondering where you fit in and how can college be so much like high school? And you wanna join my group, but you are aware that it's a step backwards, and no, I'm not a mind reader. Just a student, like you. We need you, we want you."

Kurt was speechless for a second, taking in the guy's smile in. "Well, I'm very impressed you said all of that in one breath, but I don't think I'll be joining." Retreat, was all Kurt thought of, before he did something dumb.

"I- Man! A hard seller! I respect that, but I'm not willing to go down without a fight. Come hear us sign, no strings attached, no secret timeshare condo scheme. Just our voices and your ears."

It was so, so tempting. As Kurt looked up to the boy from his spot on the stairs, his head was telling him to walk away, but here his heart answered for him, "One song."

Adam's smile lit up even brighter, and Kurt knew he made the right decision. "Let's get going," he said. Kurt moved back up the stairs and walked with the boy. The conversation was easy as they moved through the halls. Adam was so charming, and it was a breath of fresh air to have someone who actually cared what he said. He wasn't stuck up like most of the people at this school.

They reached a beat up theater that Kurt had never seen before, a group of kids waiting on the stage. "I present to you…" Adam turned to look at him as they stopped. "The Adam's Apples."

_L.A. face with the Oakland bootyI like big butts and I can not lieYou other brothers can't denyThat when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waistAnd a round thing in your faceYou get sprung_

They were so perfect. Kurt couldn't believe it. They were singing "Baby Got Back" in a cover he had never heard before. He didn't know where to look because each person had a different style. It brought a smile to his face. _You want to pull up toughYou notice that butt was stuffedDeep in the jeans she's wearingI'm hooked and I can't stop staringI'm tired of magazinesSaying flat butts are the thing_

Kurt moved to sit down. He was enjoying this way too much. It was the best thing he'd seen in a while. A girl with a mohawk, a guy wearing all black, and Asian in pink, they were all people who'd be considered outcasts. This was most definitely where he belonged. Plus, Adam was an adorable singer.

_Take the average black man and ask him thatShe gotta pack much backSo, fellas, fellasHas your girlfriend got the butt? Tell 'em to shake it, shake it Shake that healthy buttBaby got back Baby got back Baby got back _

It really shouldn't work. The arrangement of the song and the ridiculous dancing, but it totally did. Kurt laughed out loud, not bothering to hide it. They had obviously practiced, and with more they would be totally amazing. It was the weirdest thing he had ever seen.

_A word to the thick soul sistas, I want to get with yaI won't cuss or hit yaBut I gotta be straight when I say I wannaTil the break of dawnBaby got it goin' onA lot of simps won't like this songCause them punks like to hit it and quit itAnd I'd rather stay and play_

Okay, so maybe Adam was very adorable. He was a very good leader, and his voice was perfect for the song. Kurt couldn't keep his eyes away after a while. He was gay and single, so he should be able to check a guy out. Maybe they could… No. Focus. The song was still going on and he didn't need these thoughts. That would work better if he wasn't sticking his butt out, but it was so ridiculous that Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

_So, ladies, ladiesIf you want to role in my MercedesThen turn around, stick it outEven white boys got to shoutBaby got backBaby got backBaby got backBaby got backBooty, booty, bootyBaby got back_

Kurt just stared at them in awe, smile on his lips. They looked a little nervous for his judgment, so he stood and clapped fiercely. Adam grinned and motioned for Kurt to join him on the stage. "Wow!" he exclaimed.

"Guys, this is Kurt," Adam introduced. "He's the one that I told you about. Kurt these are the guys. We are very interested in you to join, but only if you want to. What do you say?"

Kurt bit his lip, looking around the stage at all the eager faces. He didn't know what to say. He met Adam's eyes and looked down. He really, really wanted to… He took a deep breath and looked up, ready to tell them his answer.

-4-

Not talking to Tina sucked. Blaine hated it. Whenever he would get enough courage to talk to her about it, she would shot daggers at him, or look at him with big puppy dog eyes, and Blaine would feel horrible. He pulled open his locker after school and saw Kurt's picture. Suddenly, he wished it was Sunday. Kurt would know what to do about it. He'd think of some way to apologize, but then again, Blaine would have to tell him of his crush on Sam. That was a no. Kurt wouldn't let him live it down.

He grabbed his book, and went to put in in his bag when he heard Tina. "I owe you an apology." He turned around to look at her. "I also think you sorta owe me an apology cause that was maybe the most humiliating moment I have experienced in glee club, and that's saying something." Blaine looked down, ashamed. "But still, I'm sorry. I forgot that story that you told about your old school. How the only reason you transferred to Dalton was because you got bullied at a Said Hawkins dance. No wonder you don't wanna go. I apologize."

She was sweet. "Thank you, Tina, but that's not why I can't go to the dance with you." He was many things, but when it came to lying, he failed at. It always ate away at him, so he tried to never do it. He just tried to stay away from the truth. His guilt was so bad, that when he cheated on Kurt, he had to fly out and tell him in person. He busied himself with finishing putting his books into his bag.

"Then what is the reason?" she asked from behind him.

"I-I can't tell you that," he murmured quietly. "It's really embarrassing."

"I swear to god I won't tell anyone." She was persistent, and Blaine couldn't lie to her. He had to tell her something, and he knew she was too stubborn if he didn't give her a reason.

He turned to face her, the words falling out. "I have a crush on somebody, and I don't wanna go to a dance where everyone is going to be romantic there, but me."

"Who?" she asked as Blaine turned to shut his locker. "Who is it?"

"It's a guy, and he's straight and he doesn't know I like him," he rambled out, not looking in her eyes. He really was embarrassed and knew that if he had to tell her, then she'd laugh at him.

"I swear to god, I won't tell him," she swore.

"I'm not some predatory gay, so nothing is going to happen," Blaine defended himself, confusing Tina even more.

"Who is it? Tell me Blaine, you can trust me." She watched as he slid to the floor in defeat. He looked so sad and scared. His whole act faded, and left a terrified, human boy.

Blaine looked up at her and let out a sigh. She was his best friend. He could trust him no matter what. "It's Sam," he finally admitted. The girl raised an eyebrow. Oh god, she was going to laugh. "It's so stupid."

Tina sat down next to him, smiling softly. Blaine was so adorable. She was pretty sure that everyone has had a crush on Sam before in their lives. He was just so worried about it. "No, it's not stupid," she insisted as Blaine looked over to her hopeful. "I know what it's like to have a crush on someone who's never going to love you back."

"I know it's all a fantasy, I mean, I'm proud of our relationship. I'm proud that the gay guy can be friends with the straight guy. I'm proud to show the school that. I just, I don't want to jeopardize our friendship, you know?"

"Blaine, you miss Kurt," she said with a smile, their eyes locking. She totally understood, especially since her and Mike broke up. "You need someplace to put your love, right?"

"I guess," he murmured. He had never thought of it like that.

Obviously, Blaine was still not convinced, so Tina tried something else. "And then there are those lips."

"Those lips! Yes, those lips!" They both laughed, the tension fading away. He felt like he was gossiping with Kurt all over again. "And when he does all those expressions."

"It's pure crushable crack!" Tina gushed and they quieted down. She suddenly felt pretty confident. "Okay. Here's what we are going to do about you very human and moving dilemma." She stood and looked down at Blaine. He was so adorable. "We are going to the Sadie Hawkins dance, together. We'll go as best friends and we're going to have the most fun night ever, okay?"

Blaine let her help him up, gripping her hand tightly. The two started walking away as he breathed, "Okay." Tina was so excited, smiling brightly while Blaine felt relieved. At least Tina didn't laugh at him. Plus, they were talking again and that was all Blaine wanted. They were back to normal, and hopefully the dance wouldn't be too bad.

-6-

So, Kurt kept getting these signals from Adam. He may be gay, but Kurt didn't know. Everything was so much harder here in New York. Like before, Kurt had a perfect gaydar. He knew when a guy was swinging for his team, but here everyone was so open. Adam kept flirting with him, or was that just how he acted, Kurt didn't know. He was just so confused. There were the compliments…

_Kurt found himself a place in the hall, reading a very good book when he heard that accent that he had been dreaming and thinking about all week. "Cat's on a Hot Tin Roof?"_

_Okay, so Adam was looking very good today. It made Kurt's heart flutter softly. Those beautiful eyes locking right at him. "Hi," he stuttered for a millisecond. "It's for the Tennessee Williams Play Reading Club."_

"_You'd make a fantastic Brick," Adam said walking backward. Okay, his hair was pretty perfect. Kurt may be in love… "You kinda look like a young Paul Newman." Nope. Kurt was in love. The compliment made him flush; looking down, smile gracing his lips._

Kurt just didn't want to make a complete fool of himself, which was the complete last thing that he wanted. What if Adam was just very friendly? But then there was the way Adam's eyes sparkled when he would look at him. The smile that Kurt only saw when he was with Adam.

_Dancing was something that Kurt didn't excel in. He felt self conscious about it. So, when he scheduled basic dancing, he knew that he would be uncomfortable, but leaning so much. But damn, plies were ridiculously hard, and he was a perfectionist. He had spent ten minutes after class to perfect it. "Hey, Kurt," Adam's beautiful voice greeted. "Nice plie."_

"_Oh, hi again," he said blushing. He really didn't want to look like an idiot. "Uh, no. My ex boyfriend was more of a dancer in our relationship." He brushed past the compliment and went into another plie._

"_Let's try this again," Adam said walking forward. The two locked eyes through the mirror. Hey Kurt, nice plie." He was so close and the statement hit home. Maybe he should learn how to take a compliment._

_Kurt held his gaze before turning around to face him. "Thank you," he said sweetly. Then there was the smile. The smile that sent butterflies through his stomach._

"_You're welcome." He smiled and reached out to touch Kurt's arm before walking backward. "See you later? I don't want to keep you from your dancing."_

"_Bye," Kurt calls and he swears Adam winked before leaving. _

Kurt was still iffy. He remembered how Blaine had been when they first met, all flirty and sweet. Kurt really didn't think he could keep up the flirting with Adam for three to four months. If he wanted to try something, then he would have to take charge. The final deciding factor that made up Kurt's mind was what happened earlier.

_Maybe he should have though this over. His teacher asked him to help carry props down to the stage, and He couldn't say no. He may have carried more than he could handle because he was struggling under the weight of the items. He tripped and just managed to catch himself, when he felt a hand on his back._

"_Hey Kurt," Adam laughed. He looked over the large wall to see Kurt's face. "Looks like you are having a little trouble. Would you like some assistance?"_

"_Oh, no," Kurt answered quickly. "You don't need to help. I can handle…" The boxes fell to the floor and Kurt turned red. He looked to see Adam's eyebrows raised and a slight smile on his lips. "Maybe you could help me?"_

"_I would love to." Together, the men picked up the boxes and continued on their way. _

"_Thank you for this," Kurt said after a little ways. "I'm really stubborn when it comes to doing things myself. I don't like having other help."_

"_Or receiving compliments?" Adam asked and Kurt blushed. "You are very welcome, Kurt. I see a lad in need of a little help on both ends. I'm willing to try and help. Besides, you're cute when you are stubborn."_

_Kurt's steps faltered and he almost tripped. The words ringing though him. Definitely gay and Kurt couldn't be more excited. _

All Kurt needed to do now was to get the courage to ask. He just had to do it, or he would chicken out. He walked through the door to the main area of the school, immediately seeing Adam. He felt like he was going to throw up. He moved to the stairs, crouching down as if he was tying his shoes. Please see him!

Then he heard his voice calling him, "Oh hey, Kurt! I was just thinking about you." Kurt stood to look at him. He had the beanie on again. "Thoughts on a Sondheim super mashup like, epic to the power of epic. We'll all probably die while singing it. You in?"

"I'm in," Kurt informed and then Adam was walking away, down the stairs. Do it, Kurt! Don't let him get away! "Hey Adam." The guy turned around and suddenly the words didn't feel so hard as he said them, "I was wondering... would you ever want to get a drink or a coffee?"

There was a small pause and doubt started up, but Adam broke into a bright smile. "Yeah, that'd be great," he said with a laugh.

"Great." The world was on his side, obviously. He couldn't believe it. He just asked someone out, and they said yes.

"Let me give you my number." Adam climbed up a few stairs and took Kurt's phone. It was hard to control himself, but Kurt Hummel saw something he wanted, and he got it. That's how it was going to be from now on.

-6-

The dance was perfect and fun. Blaine was having an amazing time with Tina. His worries had gone and all he was focused on right now was dancing with his friend. They were laughing and acting like total dorks. "This is so nice," he gushed pulling her close again after spinning.

"It is, isn't it?" Tina asked as they danced. "I told you this would be fun."

"You are so right. You know, I love your new attitude these days, it's so empowering."

"I love your everything. You're perfect." The compliment made Blaine smile brightly. He was far from perfect, but yet being told by someone who had always been so honest with him, it felt really good.

"Oh Tina Cohen-Chang," he cooed dipping her down and looking at her. "Where have you been all my life?"

Tina couldn't breathe. They were so close and Blaine had basically said that he liked her. This is what she had been wanting and waiting for. "Right here," she breathed. She leaned in closer, wanting to kiss him. Blaine just smiled, not aware of what was going to happen.

"I need you," Sam said as he pulled Blaine away. Huge break in the case. Let's go." Blaine nodded, not sure what he was talking about, but it was Sam.

"Wait!" Tina called and both boys stopped to turn to let her finish. "Blaine and I were just about to…" She couldn't say it. Not in front of Sam.

"Just about to what?" Sam prompted for more information. Blaine kinda wanted to know the answer too. They were just dancing, right?

"To keep dancing," she said in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Tina," Blaine apologized, genuinely sorry. She looked so upset, and that was the last thing he wanted, but he had to go. "This is bigger than all of this. I've gotta go."

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME!" Sam suddenly yelled, making many dancers jump.

"Where are you…?" she tried, but Blaine wasn't already turned and hurrying after Sam.

"LET"S GO!" Sam yelled again and Blaine looked back to Tina apologetically before hurrying after Sam. He really felt horrible, but when Sam told him all the stuff he found, and talked to Finn and Trent it was worth it. The New Directions might be saved.

"Will you do this? Will you testify against the Warblers?" Finn asked and Blaine looked to Trent hopefully. The boy turned to look at him. His eyes full of indecision. Blaine nodded to him before Trent sighed.

"If I have to do it, then yes. It's not fair that you guys lost when you truly did way better than us. Even if that girl fell down on stage. Which was a little embarrassing. I'll testify, but only for you, Blaine."

"YES!" Sam yelled, running over and giving Trent the biggest hug he could, then turning and picking Blaine up in a big hug. Blaine was so thrown off that he didn't actually get to hug him back before the hug was over. "Finn! Get up and go call it in! Now!"

Blaine laughed as the two left, leaving him and Trent. "I miss you, Blaine," Trent finally said. "Everything was so great our first year. The Warblers were so unstoppable, but now look. You left, Wes and David graduated, the heart and souls of the club have gone, and so had the good of the group."

"Nick and Jeff are still there. Thad and even Sebastian are there too. You can overthrow this Hunter. Take hold of the club that is rightfully yours. You all deserve it. Just because I left, doesn't mean that you guys will always fail."

Trent smiled before crossing over to him, hugging him tightly. "We were so close, what happened?"

"You and the others tried to blind me," Blaine teased.

"No you fell in love like a dummy, but I guess I can forgive you if you tell me that you and Kurt are still so in love, planning on having dozens of babies that I can be the godfather of."

Blaine smiled softly before shaking his head. "I hate to be the one to break it to you, Trent, but I- Kurt and I broke up around four months ago."

Trent looked appalled, mouth open in protest. "No, you and Kurt were perfect for each other! You need one another. What happened?" He shook his head. "You two inspired me, made me see that there was hope for me to find a guy, and have that sickeningly cute romance."

"You… Trent you're gay?" Blaine asked in complete shock. I- That is so new to me! Congratulations. Every makes so much more since. You've- Have you- No, Trent did you ever have a crush on me?"

Trent waved his hand, but smiled nonetheless. "I just never thought it was important, that's all. I did for a while, have a crush on you. You were so good at everything, but then Kurt came-"

"You had a crush on Kurt?"

"No, he had a crush on you," Trent said and Blaine blushed. "I saw the way you two were, and there was no was I was getting in between it. I could tell that you two were meant to be. So, why did you break up, and how can I get you two back together?"

Blaine ducked his head, shame filling him up. "I cheated on him," he finally muttered. "Don't look at me like that! He was in New York. He wouldn't talk to me. What was I suppose to think? I thought he was moving on and didn't want me. I was alone and made the biggest mistake of my life. I can't take it back even if I want to."

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," Trent murmured shaking his head. "I love you, but sometimes you can be such an idiot. I do believe in fate though. You and Kurt, you are the real deal. I've never seen such a perfect couple in my entire life. You will get back together."

Blaine shook his head, everyone seemed to be telling him that, but he had yet to see any progress in their relationship. He saw the clock and his eyes widened. "Trent, it was good to see you, but I've got to go. I have a date to share a dance with. Thank you so much for testifying."

"Anything for you." The two hugged tightly, before Blaine pulled away. "Don't be a stranger! Let's hang out sometime?"

"Sounds good."

They said their goodbyes and Blaine rushed to the gym. He really hoped he wasn't late. He found the girl in question at the punch table, holding a cup in her hand "Tina!" he called, moving by a couple dancing. "Excuse me."

"Hey," she muttered. She was sad. "Thought you split."

"No! Not at all," Blaine rushed to get out. "We were just dealing with some glee stuff."

"Anything good?"

"I'm not sure yet, but if it works out, we might have just saved the glee club." He was happy, but she still didn't look happy. Blaine did feel really bad for just dumping her for Sam, but this was glee.

"Is there anything you can't do?" she asked as a smile appeared. It calmed Blaine down. She wasn't upset, so that was a win. He decided to do something for her. They could both use it.

"I know I can't possibly leave here without having at least one slow dance with you." He stepped out and held his hand out for her, which she took gratefully. The smile was so worth it. Tina deserved to be happy. And hey, Blaine may have scooted right up next to Sam and Brittany slow dancing. It wasn't intentional…

The two danced for a couple dances, until Blaine noticed Sam and Brittany had gone. The hole in his heart was slowly beginning to ache, and his parents weren't going to be home. He just didn't want to be alone tonight.

"Would you want to spend the night?" he found himself asking as they walked off the dance floor. They had never had a sleepover before, but it would be fun. "My parents are out of town on business. I really don't want to go home to an empty, quiet house."

"Blaine," Tina breathed; her eyes widened. "Of course. Could you stop by my house, so I can get some clothes?"

Blaine nodded, smiling. He held out his arm and she linked hers through it. "Tonight has been magical, Tina Cohen-Chang, and I'm excited to spend the rest of it with you." Tina smiled, her heart almost thumping out of her chest.

After a quick stop at Tina's house, they were going to Blaine's. The house was silent as Blaine led them up the stairs to his room. They changed out of their formal attire, and Blaine went and gathered some junk food. Tina decided to pick out a couple of movies, and they were lying on Blaine's bed. It was nice, and they didn't have any worries. They were into the second movie when Blaine's phone went off.

"Who would be calling you at this hour?" Tina asked as she looked to the clock. It was nearly midnight, and she was enjoying her alone time with Blaine. His commentary on the movie made it one hundred percent better. Having her crushed undivided attention, alone in his bedroom was really nice.

"I don't know," Blaine shrugged as he crawled over to get it. That gave Tina a perfect view of his very nice bottom in his sweatpants. "Huh?"

Tina was about to ask him what was wrong before he answered. "Kurt?" Her heart sank. Of course, it was Kurt. Now Blaine was going to be thinking about him for the whole night.

"Hey," Kurt greeted over the phone, and it was music to Blaine's ears. "I hope it's alright that I called so late. I saw that you guys had a Sadie Hawkins dance on Facebook. I was worried about you, Blaine. I know what happened at your last one. Did you have fun?"

Blaine grinned so wide that his mouth hurt. Kurt actually cared about him. It was all he could ask for. "No, don't worry. It was… It was really fun. I took Tina as my date and no bullies."

"I'm so glad, Blaine. I was really worried. I remember prom my junior year, and how scared you were. It didn't bring back any unwanted memories? You weren't thinking about it all night, right?"

"No. I had a really great time. Thanks for worrying though; it means a lot that you thought about me." He crossed his legs and smiled like mad. "Of course, it wasn't the same at the dance without you."

"Oh I'm sure. I'm the life of the party, Blaine. Everyone knows this. So, what's up? I know that we haven't talked in a while. What have I missed?"

"Well, Sam and I may have just saved New Directions," he mentioned excitedly, basically jumping up and down.

"No way. I thought Marley fainted and you guys were disqualified. How did you manage to do that?"

"Well, it wasn't me actually; Sam was the one who figured everything out. So, basically the Warblers cheated. Can you believe it? The new lead soloist was giving them all steroids and the only one who denied was Trent. He told us all about it. I just couldn't believe it."

"Wow," Kurt said finally. "Wouldn't surprise me from Sebastian. Was it his idea?"

"Be nice," Blaine laughed. "Trent agreed to testify, so if the judge goes our way, we may be in line for Regionals in Indianapolis. I'm excited. It'll look good on my NYADA application."

"Along with all your clubs, Mr. Social," Kurt teased. "How do you ever find time to be you?"

"Oh I do, believe me. Sam and I had a Call of Duty marathon last weekend. I can balance my time out thank you very much." He laughed and loved how easy the conversation flowed between them.

"You and Sam, huh?" Kurt asked curiously. "You and him are close now, huh?"

"Well, I would like to think so. He's like my best friend here now that you're gone. Tina is awesome too. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. It's just that you talk about him all the time," Kurt said simply. "I would say that he's your idol or something. Do you look up to Trouty Mouth?"

He was joking, Blaine knew that, but he still didn't like to be teased about it. "Can't I just be friends with him without anyone trying to think anything else? A gay guy and a straight guy can be friends. It's not the strangest thing to happen."

"Hey, whoa," Kurt said quickly, voice rising. "Blaine, I didn't mean to make you upset. I was just kidding. Is someone teasing you about being friends with Sam? Cause if they are, that shouldn't bother you. It's not like you have a crush on him, or are trying to jump his bones."

A slight hesitation was all it took, and Kurt was gasping. "Blaine Anderson, do you have a little crush on Sam Evans?" he asked before laughing. "You got entranced by that big mouth."

"Shut up," Blaine defended, his shoulders falling in defeat. "I just can't help it. Sam is so cute with his impressions, and we've been so close. I'm gay; I appreciate a good looking guy."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. I find it cute that you have a little crush on Sammy. He's a good guy, so hey, you got something right. I would have to scold you if your crush was on someone like Finn."

"Ew, really Kurt?"

"Besides," Kurt started lightly. "It's not like I haven't been in your position."

"Wait, you mean that you've had a crush on Sam before too?" he asked a little hopefully. Maybe Blaine wasn't as pathetic as he thought.

"Of course, I have. I'm a gay guy with eyes. Sam Evans was the victim of one of my crushes, yes. It was junior year before I met you. He transferred, and I was almost positive he was gay. I mean, his hair was obviously dyed. Only gays did that, well that's what I thought. I can't believe I haven't told you this before. We were doing duets, and I asked him. He said yes because Sam is amazing. Finn didn't think it was smart seeing I was gay. We ended up not doing the duet, and he started dating Quinn. Guess my gaydar was broken that day."

Blaine laughed. "I'm glad it's not just me. I know he's straight, and dating Britt, but I can't help it. He's my closest guy friend right now, and it sorta just happened."

"Blaine, don't worry. It happens to the best of us. Look at me with Finn. That was embarrassing, and he's now my step brother. If I were you, I'd just sit Sam down and talk to him. He's so understanding that he'd love to talk it out with you."

"What if he like hates me?" Blaine asked even though he new Sam would never do that.

"He won't, and you won't get over it until you do. It won't be that bad, Blaine. I promise. You are human, and every human has a couple ridiculous crushes."

"Enough about me," Blaine murmured. "What have you been up to?"

"Uh, nothing much. I have been busy with classes."

"Oh yeah, Kurt how is it? Is NYADA everything you dreamed it would be?" Blaine asked excitedly. "I bet you are having a blast, dominating the school."

"No, the opposite actually. It's like high school all over again. I'm on the bottom of the pyramid, and no one wants to be associated with me. The classes are amazing, and I love them, but the people not so much."

"I'm sure you can find some people who aren't that mean. You have just got to open up, and be yourself. You are a butterfly, Kurt. If people don't see that, then you don't need them."

Kurt hated how easily Blaine made him blush. He then decided to not tell him about Adam. He didn't know if Blaine would be able to take the news. "Thank you for comparing me to an insect, and thank you… I think. As much as I love Rachel, I think it's time for some new friends."

"Exactly," Blaine agreed. "Go show those people how awesome you are. You'll be fine." Blaine looked to the clock and saw Tina. Crap. "Hey, I'm with Tina right now, being a totally horrible friend. I loved talking to you, but I'll let you go now."

"Aw, tell Tina I'm sorry to have taken you away. I'll call you later, okay? Have fun with your Sam dilemma."

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "Have fun with NYADA."

"Bye Blaine," Kurt laughed.

"Bye Kurt."

Blaine hung up and leaned back so he was leaning against Tina's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said. He looked up to her, giving his best puppy dog eyes. "I still get somewhat giddy when he calls. It gives me hope for the future."

"It's fine," Tina assured. The fact that Blaine was leaning on her made up for everything. "I'm happy that he was able to make you smile. I love your smile. It's dazzling."

"Why thank you, Tina," Blaine replied. He sat up and pushed the covers down. "Now I'm exhausted. Wanna call it a night?" Tina nodded. The TV was turned off, and the food place on Blaine nightstand. Tina felt weird in a different bed, but Blaine was laying so his face was to her. They looked at each other for a while.

"I really do love our friendship, Tina," Blaine finally whispered to the quiet room. "I needed someone, and you were there tonight. Thank you for that."

She smiled, scooting a tiny bit closer. She could try to kiss him again, but it wasn't the time or place. "I'd do anything for you Blaine. You are my best friend."

"And you are mine," the boy said around a yawn. "Sorry. I should just warn you that I'm a big cuddle whore, so if you wake up and I'm wrapped around you, shove me off or smack me. I apologize in advance." The thought sent shivers down Tina's spine. "You aren't cold, are you? I have some more blankets in my closet-"

"No, just a chill," she assured. "I'm fine how I am." With you. She leaned up and kissed Blaine's cheek. "Good night, Blaine Anderson."

"Goodnight, Tina Cohen-Chang," Blaine murmured. He nuzzled into his pillow with a smile on his face. Everything was so peaceful, and he didn't have to worry about waking up alone. He had Tina, and he was grateful.

**A/N: Hey guys! So, so, so sorry for the late update. Life got in the way… Don't hate me! I have been sick, and have been crazy busy at school… I have also been so uninspired. I even considered stopping this. I just can't find the will to write, but then I got this message from a reader. She told me that she was looking forward to this, so here I am. I didn't think anyone was reading these anymore… :( **

**I also am just sic of no Klaine. I really need them in my life, I really do. I don't understand. We've gone so long, and I'm sick and tired of it. Like come on! We've waited long enough. Then everything happens at once. We get Blaine and Kurt going together to Wemma's wedding, make out in the back of a car, duet, and then Come What May! Like yes! Finally. I know that this doesn't mean that they are getting back together, but this is progress! FINALLY!**

**I know may are upset about Adam, but I love the character. He is so adorable, and he made Kurt smile. I think that he has Kurt's best interest at heart. As a fan, that is all I can ask for. I still know that Blaine is the one. I also really love Blina and Blam! Like yes! They are so perfect. This whole episode was one of my favorites. My favorite song ever is No Scrubs.**

**Okay now for what really matters… Christopher Paul Colfer has a boyfriend! Well… maybe, but most likely. It's DisneyLand Boy! Or Will if you want his real name and don't know it. I was a mess during the SAG awards. They were the cutest ever. I ship CrissColfer, but this is real and Chris looked so happy! I'm so excited for him. It's about time some guy snatched him up. He's perfect.**

**Um… I want to thank you for reading! I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed and told me how you liked it, and if you are still reading. I keep getting self conscious about my writing. It would help if you guys just reviewed!**

**I want to tell you guys that I love you, just saying. I should going, maybe start Naked. That sounds good. I don't know when the next chapter will be updated. May be before Thursday, but I doubt it. School's really getting hard. On another note I got an 101% on my term paper! Yay!**

**Know that this isn't betaed, so be kind!**

**Shoutout to: SabiiiColfer, Nightingale63, ferycrisspotter, Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape, noxunicorn140, Carolyn Taylor, live4ska, Cold Flame96, Ichlava, Sassytmptrss, luvaduck, IM-A-WARBLER, sushi.23, Mac Morgan Lace, Savannah, Ouran-Lyoko-Girl, Pottergleekhead, and finally KlaineForever'n'Ever! Thank you all!**

**Final Note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARREN! MUAH!**

**-Chelsea-**


	12. Naked

**Naked**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own or write for glee.)**

The idea of being in a Men of McKinley calendar was intriguing to Blaine. He didn't know why, but he was proud of his body. He boxed, lifted weights, and ran when he could. He may be small, but he was nowhere near heavy. The only part of his body that he was self-conscious about was his stomach. Even though he had a flat stomach, the way he would stand made it look so big. He was teased by Kurt that he looked pregnant. All he had to do was just stand really straight for the pictures.

"Blaine," Tina greeted after glee club practice. "There's my superstar. You getting glee club back was very heroic of you. I'm proud to call you my friend."

Blaine blushed as he ducked his head. "Tina**,**" he cooed. "You are the one who we should be celebrating. How did you ever come up with the idea of a Men of McKinley calendar? That was genius. Do you really think I can pull it off though? My stomach might look-"

"Perfect," Tina cut off, looking down at the boy's stomach. "I think it's cute. You are the only person who can pull your stomach off. You aren't fat at all. I wouldn't have suggested that you be December if I didn't believe that other people would love you."

"Thanks Tina." Blaine led her out of the school and to his car. "Do you want to go get some coffee?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I'd love to."

The two made their ways' separately to the café. After they ordered, Blaine sat down at a table. "What other month should I do?"

"I was thinking that you could definitely pull off January. I was thinking of you, shirtless of course, and you can have a bottle, like a wine bottle. It'll be very nicely placed in front of your little man. You know where I'm talking about."

Blaine blushed a deep red, crossing his legs. Of course he knew where she was talking about, but that was sorta a personal space for him. The only other person who had seen that space was Kurt, and well his parents, but that was when he was a baby. Having a bottle placed there would be awkward, but it would help sell the calendars.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm game. I need to get working out if we are going to be shooting in a couple of days. Don't want to look too sloppy. That's the last thing I want to do."

"I'm pretty sure you could never look too sloppy. You just have one of those faces. Everyone will love you no matter what Blaine Anderson. I'm surprised you don't have guys falling at your feet. Have you thought about maybe looking for someone else?"

Blaine made a face. "Tina, you know that I'm waiting for him. Kurt is mine. No matter how long it takes. I'd wait the rest of my life for him. To answer your question, no."

"Aren't you lonely?" she asked curiously.

"Well, yeah, but I have you and Sam. I miss his touch, and I miss his kiss. I miss the messing around, but I'm good now. I don't need that stuff to distract me from what's really important now: glee and school."

"But what if Kurt isn't 'the one'? What if there's someone out there that needs you, and they are waiting for you? You'll never know if you continue to wait for Kurt. He may be moving on."

He really didn't want to hear it. He really just didn't want to listen, but a part of him knew that she was right. Kurt may be seeing other guys, but right now Blaine still didn't think he was ready. "I know what you are saying may be true, Tina, but I'm not ready. Right now, it is all about glee. Pushing is never good for anyone. If Kurt is seeing other people, then great for him. I'm just focusing on my life right now. Can we please drop it, or let's talk about you finding a new guy."

She blushed before shaking his head. "No."

"Why?" Blaine asked. "You and Mike broke up during the summer. Aren't you ready to move on? Mike even told you that he wanted you to move on. You are so special, and I know that any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Well, I don't want any guy. I want a certain one."

Blaine looked up from his coffee, raising his eyebrows. "A certain one? Tina Cohen-Chang, do you like someone? It's Ryder, isn't it? I've seen the way he looks at you. I think he likes you."

The girl choked on her coffee before giving Blaine a look. "I do not- Ryder is so not my type. I was just saying that I want a certain guy. I didn't say I knew who that was." She hated lying, but she wasn't ready to tell Blaine.

"Just keep holding out for that someone special." Blaine drained his cup and stood. "Let's get going, Darling. I've got tons of homework to get to. Plus I need to work out."

They made their way to their cars, hugging before parting. Blaine wondered why Tina was so against finding another guy. He thought that is may be because they spent too much time together, but pushed it away. He liked being with Tina, and she liked being with him. There was no way that he was the reason… Or he thought so.

-1-

"Hey, Blaine will you please go to the mall with me after school?" Tina asked as she walked up to him the next day during classes. "I wanna go clothes shopping."

"Sure," Blaine said before seeing the doors open behind Tina. It was Sam, and he was shirtless, wearing boots. He may still have a little crush on him. "Oh sweet merciful lord."

Tina turned and raised an eyebrow. Blaine couldn't believe what he was seeing. Why in the world was Sam dressed like that, and why was he acting… cocky? He found himself moving forward. "What are you doing? It's January."

Sam stopped to look at him. "What do you mean?" Sam looked at the two in front of him. "It's hot out there, you know? Sun's out. It's like way above freaking."

"Are you sure you aren't over compensating a little?" Blaine questioned.

Sam pulled off his glasses before answering. "Over compensating for what?" He was a little mad now.

"Your SAT scores," Blaine said quietly, so people couldn't overhear. He knew that he wouldn't want people overhearing if he bombed his tests, but he totaled nailed them. Not that he was gloating. "We all heard that you tanked, but don't worry there are retests."

"You know what dude," Sam started, and Blaine didn't really like his tone. He held up his hands in defense. "Like if you choose to be jealous of my hard-core rocking bod, then that's on you-"

"For the record," Tina interrupted, "Blaine has an awesome body, and a perky and delicious behind that looks like it got baked to perfection by some sort of master chef."

Blaine tried to accept the compliment, but it was very weird. Sam even thought so. "Thank you, Tina," Blaine said before turning back to Sam. "Sam, I'm just looking out for you. I'm trying to be your friend."

"Well then put down the haterade, and come to my seminar this afternoon."

"Your seminar?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Yeah, for the Men of McKinley calendar. It's a one hour course entitled, 'Modern Centerfold, techniques that work for Today's Hot Young Posers. 3:30. Locker room. No chicks." Sam placed his sunglasses on before pushing through them and down the hallway.

"Are you going to go?" Tina suddenly asked.

"Even though he was a jerk, yes. Sam is my friend. Maybe I can go and talk to him a little." Blaine shrugged and said his goodbye. Sam had never talked down to him like that since they made up from their little fight the year before. Blaine tried to tell himself that it was just because of how insecure Sam was about his smarts; he was just pulling out all the stops for his body.

The "seminar" consisted of doing broga. That's what Sam called it. He was great at it though. He could hear the other guys struggling, but it calmed him. Actually, he and Joe were doing pretty great, while Jake and Ryder were breathing heavy and aching. He found that he really enjoyed Joe's company. Unlike the other guys, he was really laid back.

After they were done with broga, Sam had them learning about manscape. He would definitely have to do this. Blaine didn't take pride in the amount of chest hair he had. It was sickening. Kurt had always told him that he loved it, but it made him cringe. It as so hairy.

Sam helped him with him chest, showing him which way the razor went. He swore that he would never do this, but it was time for a change. When he was done, Blaine ran a hand over his smooth skin. Maybe he would get something from this dumb seminar.

Then it was about packing. He had a good size member, probably the biggest in glee, so he tuned most of that out. He was always praised by Kurt. This was most definitely reminding him of Kurt way too much. His ex had always said that his body was his favorite thing to look at, to kiss, and to run his tongue over. Stop it. He definitely had to stop thinking about these things at school.

The spray tan was uncalled for. He really didn't want to get it, but the other boys agreed. They ended up getting him right in the mouth. That crap doesn't taste good at all. He had to admit that he looked somewhat better though. He was part Filipino, so it was in his blood to have a deeper color of skin.

Running up and down the steps in the auditorium was ridiculous. Especially in those ridiculous suits. Blaine was pretty sure he was going to die of heat stroke. He had never sweated so much. Ryder was literally dying. He had to stop, so he wouldn't pass out.

Sam then weighed all of them. When it was Blaine's turn, Sam scolded when he saw the amount of pounds. It wasn't bad; it was actually five pounds less than he remembered. Sam told him he could have done better, and with Blaine's small frame, then he should weigh way less. It hurt.

The number that they did with the Cheerios was going a little too far. He felt like he was physically harming the girl he was paired up with. She kept smiling, so he was put at ease there. It kicked his, excuse his language, ass. He worked out, but not like that, and he had to focus on the song. It was the most challenging number he had ever done. At least everyone liked it, which made it a little bit better. Now he just needed a long bath.

-2-

Kurt was having a pretty crappy morning, no week more like it. He hadn't been able to stand being around the apartment much. He hadn't been getting much sleep either. If Rachel wasn't hooking up with Brody, then she was blaring her lungs, screeching through the apartment. He had been livid when he got home and Rachel suddenly announced that Brody would be living with them. He couldn't believe she would be so inconsiderate to invite him, and not ask him first. They had fought, but Kurt caved. He could gather enough energy to fight.

He rubbed his eyes, and then sat down at the table. He poured himself some cereal, before he started eating. He heard Brody messing around, and then he was sitting at the table. He didn't look up, him and Brody would bicker back and forth when they talked. He was basically too tired to argue.

All of a sudden, he looked over. Holy shit! There was a… Brody was naked, and Kurt just saw his cock. The boy didn't seem to care, pouring himself some cereal. Kurt was speechless, looking at him, but looking away because he could see the boy's junk. He was scarred.

"Good morning," Rachel greeted as she came to the table. She kissed Brody and grabbed a banana. Kurt caught her eye. "What?"

That was it. Kurt had enough of Rachel, and her ridiculous boyfriend. "Your boyfriend's bare ass is on one of my vintage flea market chairs."

"Hey," Brody defended, annoying Kurt further, "I'm not ashamed of my body. And I wanted to show Rachel that I support her chose completely."

"Thank you," Rachel said. "I was cast in a student art film, and I'm going to be doing a topless scene in it."

"No you're not," Kurt said quickly.

"Rachel looks smoking," Brody said.

Kurt tried to control himself. "Rachel is a serious actress, Brody. She doesn't do nudity." Kurt glared at her, but Rachel shrugged.

"Look, as performers that's a portion that we are all going to have to face," Brody informed. He leaned back, giving Kurt a view of something he did not want to see again. He reached out and scooted the milk cartoon in the way. "If you wanna win an Oscar… you have to show your boobs. Kate Winslet, Jennifer Connelly, Kathy Bates."

"I don't get it," Kurt finally said. "A year ago you were all plaid skirts, and do you think that Finn likes me? But now you are slutty Barbie, asking misogynist Ken to move in with you. Doing pornos. What's happening to you?"

"I'm growing up, Kurt," she said simply with a smile. She stood up. "Maybe you should try it too. And it's not a porno, it's a good movie. I'm gonna do it with or without your support."

Kurt watched her pull the door open and leave. She really told him to grow up. He wanted to shake some sense into her. "You need to cut her some slack. She's grown up. She can make her own decisions."

Kurt resisted the urge to slap Brody. "How about you get your nasty, limp dick off my furniture? Did it ever occur to you that this is my apartment too? I am gay. I like cock. I don't like to see yours. Cover up from now on even if you aren't ashamed of your body."

Brody shrugged grasping the carton of milk and taking a swig from it. That's when Kurt slapped him across the cheek. "HEY!"

"In my apartment, we use glasses. We use clothes. And we most definitely don't shave down there, or did you wax? It makes it look smaller. Nobody but Rachel could be impressed."

"Like you've seen bigger," Brody said with a huff.

"My ex, three words… Nine. Fucking. Inches. And that's when he's not hard. Your little six-inch isn't long at all. I fit him all in me, and we lasted an hour." Kurt smirked. "I heard you two last night. Four minutes, really? Is that a record for you?"

Brody's mouth flopped open. Kurt was victorious. "I used to think that you are what she needed, but I see through that now. You are what she needs to stay away from. If you think that Rachel should do this, then you are wrong. If I see you do anything out of the rules that I set, your ass is out on the street. Comprehend, Brody?"

The guy shook his head. "Now clean up breakfast, and get your thing covered. Don't ever let me see you naked again, or I might actually barf."

Brody nodded again, and Kurt went to get ready for his day. He was always at a high whenever he won something. It gave him will that this living situation might work. He pulled out his phone, and dialed a number he hadn't dialed in a while.

"Hey Lady Lips," Santana answered after the second ring. "Surprising to see that you called. What can I do for you?"

"Hello, Santana," Kurt greeted. "I have a problem, and I need your help. Rachel is acting crazy. She want's to do a porno for school, though she says that it's not a porno, it's a student film. I need you to talk some sense in her."

"Hmm, why me?"

"Your sex video last year," Kurt reminded. "I think you, and her best friend would be able to knock some sense into her. I'm going to call her next."

"Why are we talking about?"

"Quinn."

"Ugh, the last time I saw her, she slapped me across the face. I suppose that I'll give her an opportunity to apologize. When do you need me up there?"

"As soon as possible, please? She needs a reality check."

"Hummel," Santana spoke suddenly. "As crazy as I may sound, I really do care about that loud mouth, self-conceited girl. Don't you tell her that either. I trust you."

Kurt smiled. "Of course, Santana. My lips are sealed, and we miss you. I think a good catching up is called for. So, when do you think you'll be here?"

"I can get there in a couple of days. Maybe tomorrow night, depending on the traffic. Call Quinny, and get her there. See you in a little."

"Bye." Kurt hung up, and dialed Quinn's number.

It took her three rings to answer, "Kurt? Hi, how are you, Sweetie."

"Hi, Quinn," he greeted lightly. He really did miss her. They hadn't seen each other since she left for college. "I know this is so out of the blue, but what do you say about using those train tickets up here?"

"Oh no," he muttered. "What is this about? Is something wrong? Is Rachel okay?"

"She's fine, but I need your help. She is acting not like Rachel. She got asked to do this student film that has a topless scene in it, and she said yes. I tried talking some sense into her, but she won't listen. I thought that if you and Santana could come and try talking her out of it, she might reconsider."

"A topless scene?" she asked, and Kurt hummed his affirmative. "What is she thinking? That will be on her record forever. I'll be there tomorrow. Does Santana have to come?"

"I don't know what happened between the two of you, but I really need you two together. Santana has experience, and she will listen to you. Will you still come?"

"Of course. I'll be there tomorrow."

"Thank you, Quinn," Kurt said.

"Bye, Sweetie."

Kurt pocketed his phone, and looked at himself in the mirror. He was a good friend, and there was no way he was letting Rachel do this. She would regret it right after. He thought for a minute. If he was asked, would he do it? No way. The only person t have seen him nude was Blaine, and he was keeping it that way. At least until he was comfortable enough to share his body with another person, but that wouldn't be for a while. He and Adam seemed to be moving at snail pace, and it made Kurt want to claw his eyes out. The guy hadn't even asked him out yet, Kurt had to.

He rubbed his forehead, and turned to see a dressed Brody washing the dishes. About time. He grabbed his bag, and left the apartment, pulling out his phone. He decided to send a quick text to Blaine. They hadn't talk, and Kurt missed him.

**To Blaine (8:49):**

Hey! Just a quick text to say hi. I might not be able to call Friday, because Quinn and Santana are coming out. Details later. I'll call you when I can. Hope you are having a good week! :) -K

-3-

Sam was being a jerk, a huge, douchey jerk. Blaine didn't know what was going on in his head, but something had to happen. He stomped away, so Blaine made it his mission to call him out on it. "You got this! You got this!" Sam said as he with lifting weights.

"You're kinda out of control," Blaine said as he stepped in front of him.

"Yeah, well haters gonna hate," Sam said, and Blaine snapped.

"Will you please stop lifting!" he exclaimed, but the boy didn't listen. "This isn't who you are Sam. You aren't just some body obsessed, muscle head."

"You don't know what it's like," Sam said suddenly. "You can sing and dance, and you kick butt in school, and you're all charming and everything. I have to announce my presence with authority the second I walk into a room. People have to notice me, or they never will. People laugh at my impression because how I look already has them on board."

"Do you really believe that?" Blaine asked softly. He couldn't believe that's what went through his friend's mind.

\

"It's just a fact," Sam muttered. He sat down on the bench in defeat. "If you want to make it in this world, you have to be special."

"And you are special," Blaine insisted. He sat down across from the boy. "Even without your body."

"No I'm not, man. It's all I have. I'm exhausted. Watching what I eat all the time, my two a day work outs."

Blaine could see how tired he was. "Let it go," he said. "Have a burger every now and then. Eat a bag of Cheetos, skip your workouts, and sleep in a little. Your body isn't going to change. And even if you have seen percent body fat, you are going to see that all of us still love you, and we're going to laugh at your impressions."

They shared a look before Sam slumped. "Why do you care so much? It would have been easier for you to just yell at me for being an ass."

Blaine took a deep breath before ducking his head. "Don't laugh. I may have a small crush on you. I care about you, and I know that you are something. You are so pure, and you are so sweet. I don't like you because of your looks, though they are a plus. I like you because your heart."

Blaine avoided Sam's gaze, but he could feel Sam looking at him. "Blaine," Sam spoke softly. "Don't be embarrassed. Everyone gets crushes now and then. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was embarrassed," Blaine admitted. "I love our friendship, and the last thing I want to do is ruin it. A gay man can be friends with a straight guy, and not have feeling for him-"

"Blaine," Sam said quickly, making Blaine look up. Sam's eyes were so sincere. "I understand. You can't help how you feel. I want you to tell me from now on. Oh, and you should totally know that if I was gay, you'd be it. The guy who gets your heart is one lucky man. If there is anything I can do to make it easier, tell me."

"I think it hit its climax, and is sinking. Thank you for not freaking out. I was running worse case scenarios in my head for weeks. I knew that I would have to tell you. You are my good friend, and I'd do anything to keep our friendship."

"I'm not going anywhere, Blaine. You are still my partner in crime. Now come on, let's get back. I have some apologies to give out." They both stood, and Sam wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder. "Thanks for knocking me down a few pegs."

"Anytime," Blaine promised. It wasn't as bad as he thought, but he knew that Sam still needed help. He needed to help in some way. That why he went to Miss Pillsbury to get some colleges. He called all of their friends to get them to film kind words said about Sam. He put together a little video. He hadn't been expecting the response from Sam.

The tears were one thing, but the hug was a complete other. It was filled with love, and gratitude. Sam needed him almost as much as he needed Sam. They were great friends, the closest. He would do anything for the blonde boy, and he knew Sam would do the exact same thing for him. His crush dissolved, nonexistent. Sam was his amazing friend.

-4-

Blaine was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He was trying to gather enough energy to get up and call Sam. A good superhero marathon sounded awesome to occupy his weekend after the very naked week. He didn't want to spend the night alone in his room. His parents were gone for another business trip. When he was about to sit up, his phone went off. He may have jumped on the act to answer, literally. "Hello?"

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt's voice spoke rather softly.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, maybe a little too excitedly. "What are you- I wasn't expecting you to call today. Your text said that Santana and Quinn were there. I'd thought you'd be busy showing them around your amazing city."

"Already did that, twice. Let me tell you that Quinn and Santana bicker like an old married couple, while Rachel makes me want to scratch her eyes out. I seriously can't stand her much anymore."

Blaine laughed quietly. "Maybe it is because you two have spent so much time together. Give it some time. I'm sure everything will get better."

"Did I tell you that she invited Brody to move in?" Kurt asked curiously.

"What?"

"Yeah," Kurt continued bitterly. "She doesn't even ask me about it. I'm the one who is paying for most the food here. She's so inconsiderate, let alone annoying. Blaine, she's sleeping with him, like every night. You remember Rachel from last year; she was a saint. Now she's fucking him every night. I'm exhausted because they are at it all night."

Blaine bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Kurt. What's up with her? Why's she acting like that? I bet it is because Finn. If you look at it, he left her, and she met Brody."

"Tell me about it," Kurt scoffed. "I used to think that Brody was good for her, but this is ridiculous. I saw his junk. His dick and everything, Blaine. I'm not even lying. I'm sitting at breakfast, and all of a sudden Brody is sitting neck to me stark naked. I almost threw up my cereal."

That had Blaine cracking up. "What did you do?"

"I moved the cereal box so I couldn't see. He claimed that he wasn't ashamed of his boy, but dammit, this is my apartment too! What if I had you here and you were walking around naked? Rachel would have a cow. She then told me that she's going to be in a student film; one that has a shirtless scene. We argued, and she told me to grow up. I just don't understand. I wanted to slap her so hard, you don't even know."

"Wait, did she do the movie? Santana and Quinn came to talk to her about that right? I sorta put two and two together."

"Yeah, they talked her out of it. I haven't talked to her in a while. I may be stubborn, and waiting for her to apologize. I don't know if that will work. Living with her, it's just way more difficult than I thought it would be."

"I'm sorry that you had such a rough week. I have an idea though. Go find a good sound machine or radio. It'll do wonders. When I was younger, my parents used to fight. Cooper went and got us both one; it helped a lot."

"I need to do that because mine sucks. I hear the bed and the noises." Both boys shuddered. "Enough about me, what's going on with you? How was your week, Blaine?"

"It was… uh… naked?" It came out more of a question than a statement.

"Naked?" Kurt asked. "Wait, did I hear you right? You said naked."

"Oh yeah," Blaine laughed. "Tina had an idea to pay for Regionals by making a Men of McKinley calendar. That consisted of me, Sam, Ryder, Jake, Joe, and Artie posing almost naked. Will you stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry," Kurt giggled. "What months were you? I think you should send be a couple of pictures. I want to see how embarrassing this is. Thank you to whoever is listening for having this the year after I graduated."

"You would have been fine." Blaine fiddled with his phone for a second, and then held it back up to his ear. "I sent you a couple. They are really embarrassing, so please don't make fun."

It was silent for a couple of seconds, and then Kurt was laughing. "Oh my god, Blaine! You were December and January? Look how young you look in that Santa hat! Oh my… I love the cleverly placed bottle in the New Year's one. That it so funny."

"I'm glad you think it's funny," Blaine muttered.

"Aw, Blaine," Kurt said quieting down. "I'm not making fun of you. You look good. Did you shave? Or is it just the lighting? I'm sure that many find that picture sexy, but your face just looks so painful!"

"I was uncomfortable, alright? Not everyone can have a perfect body like you, Kurt. Sam made me shave. I was too hairy. The yoga skills that you taught me, they came in hand. Sam had us boys do broga.

"Broga? As in bro yoga?" Kurt asked and Blaine hummed. "I love Sam so much. I miss you all so much."

"You just saw me a couple of weeks ago," Blaine pointed out. "And besides Mr. Schue's wedding is coming up. You'll be back with everyone in no time."

"I do miss you," Kurt murmured quietly. "I really do. Your smile just makes me smile. It's so warm and open. That's what I noticed after your puppy dog eyes when we first met. You are my best friend."

"You are my best friend too, Kurt Hummel."

It was silent for a a little while, a little awkward. "I should go," Kurt finally said. "I have a da- I have a thing that I have to get to."

"You were going to say date, weren't you?" Blaine asked. He would be lying if he said his heart didn't feel a little crushed at the slip up, but it wouldn't bother him.

"Yeah, but it's not. Just some drinks with a few people from the Adam's Apples. I really like it in the club. It's so different from the New Directions. The sound is so laid back, and you are given solos; there's no fighting needed to get what you want. If you get in to NYADA, Blaine, you'd love this."

"I'm excited then," Blaine said with a smile. "Now go have fun, and don't get into too much trouble. Talk to you next week?"

"Talk to you next week," Kurt said before hanging up.

Blaine sat back and turned to look at the pictures of him and Kurt. He was ready to move on, but a part of him kept pulling at his heart. He couldn't forget about Kurt, and the way Kurt made him feel. If, at any chance, Kurt wanted to get back together, then Blaine would jump. He would do it so fast that not even the human eye could see. Kurt was the one for him, he knew that, but Kurt just had to see it. Until then Blaine was okay with waiting, and being single.

He picked up his phone and dialed Sam. "Hey, how do you feel about a superhero marathon?" Sam's exclaims made Blaine laugh. Soon he was on his way to the boy's house. At least he had a way to distract himself for a little while longer.

**A/N: Hey guys! This has to be quick, but I wanted to upload tonight! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It was one of the more difficult, and short chapters. I wanted to do all of the Blam scenes, but I ran out of time. I need to get started on Diva! We have I Do on Thursday! :)**

**I want you all to know that I love your kind words! They mean so much to me! Please review and tell me how you like the chapter. Not one of my best, I agree!**

**This is unbetaed, and the rest of my chapters with probably be that way. It takes too long to get it betaed. My old beta was so busy, and it just took too long. I would be interested in another, so if you think you could do it fast and get it back to me ASAP, I mean very quick, then I'd love to have you! Just tell me in a review, or whatever.**

**Thanks to: TeddyRLupin1998, HNIC84, ColdFlam96, whoaaitsmichele, pulling-the-puzzles-apart, Nightingale63, Jill Cohen, KlaineForever'n'Ever, klipotitatum, Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape, and finally my newest friend prettyprincessxx419. Thank you so much!**

**I'll try, but will probably fail to get Diva updated before I Do. **

**Final Note: I'm not prepared for Thursday! I might die! If I don't update after, you all know why! ;)**

**-Chelsea-**


	13. Diva

**Diva**

**(Disclaimer: Nope… Still don't own Glee.)**

No. Kurt pulled his pillow over his head, cringing as the god awful screeching got even louder. He was going to KILL Rachel. He didn't know why she thought that was helping her voice. In his opinion, she was ruining it. It was the second time this week that he had been woken up by her. It was getting pretty ridiculous. After another ten minutes with the ridiculous noises, Kurt pulled himself up. He was too tired to take a shower, so he threw on an out fit, and was pushing through his partition. Rachel was getting her bag ready.

"Oh, hey, you're awake!" she said brightly, way too cheerful for this early in the morning.

"An hour before my alarm clock," Kurt muttered under his breath. He moved through the living area and into the kitchen.

"When you are in there, can you make me a little tea with some honey and lemon? You know it's good for my throat." That was it for Kurt. It was the final straw. He picked up the teapot, and slammed it on the stove."

"Sure!" he exclaimed leaning on the counter. "I'll just run down to the store, and get you some."

She looked at him from the living area, hands on her hips. Kurt turned away with one last glare sent to her. "I'll take that as a no," Rachel said as she moved over to him. "An incredibly rude no that deserves an explanation."

"Okay, Rachel, truth time." He turned to face her, leaning against the stove. He didn't care anymore. It was time to lay it all out. "You have been a nightmare ever since the winter showcase."

"I knew it! It was only a matter of time before you became jealous of all of my success. And just when we were getting irrespirable."

Kurt could not believe she said that. She really thought he was jealous of her! He was far from it, especially since Rachel seems to have no self esteem anymore. "Oh, we became close because you became tolerable, but now you got that naked boyfriend, and that weird legion of sickle fins. Now you are like- You're like an annoying, self-righteous Lima Rachel on steroids."

Rachel slammed the teapot that she filled on the stove. "You know what? Let me give you a little bit of truth. Okay? The only reason Carman Tibideaux let you sing at the winter showcase was because she knew that you and I were friends."

"You might have won the showcase, but my performance was the one that everyone was talking about, because I. Blew. You. Away." He made sure that he made his point. If Rachel's look was anything to go by, he did. Then he remembered something that he heard in the hall at NYADA. "And I could do it again. Midnight Madness. You and me, head to head."

She looked smug as she stepped closer to him, crinkling a piece of paper up in her hands. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, babe."

"Oh, Why not?" Kurt whispered not in the least intimidated.

"'Cause I already beat you once." Kurt was seriously going to smack the grin off her face. "Diva-off. Sophomore year. Remember?"

Kurt could only grin as she tapped his forehead. He had been waiting for the perfect moment to bring this up. He knew it would come, and boy was he happy that he finally could knock her down a few pegs. "Only because I threw it. That high F in Defying Gravity? I can hit that baby in my sleep. I tanked the not on purpose."

Her face made Kurt smile. She was serious when she asked, "Okay, why would you do that?"

"'Cause I didn't want to win," he said after a shrug. It was a hard time for him and his dad. He had no chose but to do it. "I wanted to save my Dad the embarrassment of having a son sing a son written for a woman."

"I don't believe you," she said quickly, and Kurt knew that she was freaking out just a little. It satisfied him. "Take that back."

"I can't, it's truth time!" Kurt said nonchalantly. It was time to come clean, and he didn't feel sorry for it one bit.

Rachel paused, her eyes trying to understand what she was just told. It was a victory for Kurt to see her speechless. "That was my first big win!" she finally proclaimed, almost hysteric. "That was the foundation that I built all of my confidence up for the past two years!"

"Oh, consider it cracked. Get ready for Diva-off part two, and this time I'm not throwing anything." He moved past her with a wicked smirk. He needed to catch the subway. "Enjoy your tea."

Once he was out of the apartment, he let his toughness fade away. Sure, he was confident, but this was another thing. He didn't know if he could beat Rachel, but he was sure that he would try. Everything was terrifying that his fate lay in the hands of a handful of NYADA students that he hadn't met before. He sat down on an open seat of the subway, pulling out his phone. He felt like talking to somebody who would support him.

**To: Blaine (7:42)**

Hey, I know you are at school, but I could really use one of your inspirational pep talks. I'm doubting myself.

**From: Blaine (7:43) **

I'm always here to help. We can't have you doubting yourself now, can we? What's up?

Kurt smiled. He knew that he could always rely on Blaine. He made time for anyone, even if he was the busiest guy.

**To: Blaine (7:45)**

So I challenged Rachel to a diva-off at NYADA, and I'm suddenly doubting myself. I know that I'm good, but am I good enough to win? The people vote, but what if they like her more?

**From: Blaine (7:46)**

No question. You are the most talented guy I've ever met, and I'm not just saying that because we dated. ;) Rachel may have that powerhouse voice, but you got the heart. I feel everything that you sing. Don't worry about it. You got this in the bag.

Hearing it from someone else helped Kurt's nerves settle down. It wasn't in the bag, but he definitely will try his hardest. He can win this thing if he has enough willpower.

**To: Blaine (7:49)**

You always seem to know what to say. I just am nervous, as I always am. I will never live it down if she wins over me. I know I have to try my hardest.

**From: Blaine (7:50)**

You will me successful! I know it. Let me know what happens! Promise.

**To: Blaine (7:52)**

Lol. I promise Blaine. Have a good day. Thank you.

**From: Blaine (7:53)**

You have a great day too! Kick her ass! I'm happy to help.

Kurt tucked his phone away before let his smile show. He really did hate it how Blaine made him smile; it was so unfair. The subways slowed to a stop, and Kurt stood up. He needed to get his head in the game if he was going to win the diva-off.

-1-

Blaine woke up Tuesday morning feeling like he was in a bubble. His head was throbbing, his nose was clogged, and his throat felt like knives were stabbing it. He probably laid there for an extra ten minutes, moaning and groaning. He really didn't want to get up. He had glee and diva week. It was the last week that he could afford to be sick.

"Blaine, Sweetie," he heard, waking him up from falling asleep again. "You know that it is six-thirty right? You are usually downstairs before now. Is everything alright?"

He opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. Crap, she was right. "'m fine," he mumbled. When he sat up, his mother came over to him, worried filled eyes fixed on him. "Mom, I'm fine."

Have a fever?"

"I'm okay, Mom," he insisted, but his voice was all nasally. "I'm sure it'll just pass."

"You don't look fine," she said. She gripped Blaine's chin in one hand, and then she felt his forehead. "You feel so hot, are you sure that you don't need to stay home?"

"Mom, I promise that I'm good enough to make it to school today." She didn't look convinced, but Blaine started to pull out clothes for his outfit. "I promise that if I get worse, I'll go see the nurse. Does that make you feel better?"

His mom smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You better hurry though."

Getting ready, eating, and driving to school was a blur. His first couple classes went by as if the teacher was talking like, "blah, blah, blah." He blew his nose a dozen times, and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. He stopped at his locker during passing period, taking the time to hold his aching head and grabbing papers that he needed for the next class.

"Here," Tina announced as she held out a box for Blaine to take before explaining. "I put together a little cold buster kit for you."

"Cool," he said accepting it. "How did you know?"

"Your nose was red yesterday," Tina said, and Blaine looked in the mirror in his locker. His nose wasn't red. "Start out with cough drops, then two packs of vitamin C, a cup of my homemade Chinese chicken soup, and finish with my secret weapon... Night time cold medicine."

It was such a sweet notion. "Aw, thank you. I really appreciate this. It's going to have me feeling better in no time. Except for maybe the nighttime cold medicine."

"Why? It's amazing."

"Just makes me sleepy and woozy, which is something I can't afford to be right now. Not with Diva week in full swing." He shut his locker, and they started down the hall. His head banged with the loud noise. "Uh. I wanted to be able to prove men can be divas too. Which is why I'm going to give them a full dose of Freddie Mercury just to show how the boys can really bring some attitude."

"Mr. Anderson, you find new ways to inspire me everyday," she cooed. The bell rang, and the two had class.

"Aw, thanks, Tina." Blaine and Tina walked into their classroom. Tina helped him throughout the class to make sure his performance after school was perfect. When the bell rang, Blaine went to change before heading to the choir room. He sat down at the piano, and when Finn gave the okay, Blaine started. It was one of his favorite songs.

_Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time _

_I feel alive and the world turning inside out, yeah! _

_I'm floating around in ecstasy _

_So, don't stop me now, don't stop me _

_'Cause I'm (having a good time, having a good time) _

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies _

_Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity _

_I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva _

_I'm gonna go, go, go _

_There's no stopping me _

_I'm burning through the skies, yeah! _

_Two hundred degrees _

_That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit _

_I'm traveling at the speed of light _

_I wanna make a (supersonic woman out of you)_

_Don't stop me, don't stop me, don't stop me (Hey, hey, hey!)_

_Don't stop me, don't stop me _

_Oh, oh, oh (I like it) _

_Don't stop me (Have a good time good time)_

_Don't stop me, don't stop me_

_(Oh, oh,) alright _

_Oh, burning through the skies, yeah! _

_Two hundred degrees _

_That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit _

_I'm traveling at the speed of light_

_I wanna make a supersonic man of you _

_Don't stop me now (I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball)_

_Don't stop me now (If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call)_

_Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time) _

_Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time) _

_I don't wanna stop at all _

Getting a worse headache and a stuffier nose was worth it, when Blaine heard the applause. It was exhilarating, and Blaine loved every single minute of it. He was one hundred percent positive that this was something he would do for the rest of his life. Now all he needed is to go home and sleep. Hopefully he'd feel better tomorrow.

-2-

He didn't, no, actually Blaine felt worse. He told himself that he needed to go to school though. He was one to hate missing school. He could make it; it's not as if he was going to die because of this. Most the day passed in a haze. Thankfully he only had one more class left. He was so excited to go home.

"Hey, Bling, Bling," Tina greeted as she walked up to him. "Feeling better?"

"Hey, Tina." He wadded his tissue up. "No I am not. It's worse. My whole head feels like it's in a shrink wrapped fist of ham." Blaine could hear himself, to know that he sounded horrible.

She pulled out a container and offered it to him before explaining, "Here, I got you this. It's vapor rub. My nana swears by it."

"Aw, thanks, Lady," he cooed as much as he could. "You're so sweet." Tina's smile faded before she leaned back against the lockers with an annoyed expression. "What? What'd I say?"

"I don't wanna be sweet. I wanna be the girl that kicks the door, and makes demands, and gets what she wants. Let's be honest, no one thinks diva and pictures me."

"What are you talking about? There are tons of badass Asian divas. Look at Lucy Liu, Bai Ling, Bibi Lung." Suddenly his nice quiet afternoon didn't seem okay. He shut his locker before making up his mind. "Okay, you are coming to my house after school today, and we are going to find you the right song. We're gonna bring out your inner diva if it kills me."

"Aw, Blainey Days." She smiled and started walking with him.

The last class passed by, and it wasn't long until Tina was sitting down on Blaine's bed, while Blaine was downstairs getting some snacks. She remembered their sleepover and blushed. She was disappointed when she woke up, and Blaine was gone. He had been making breakfast, which was sweet, but a little cuddling would have been nice.

She noticed the pictures on his nightstand. They were all of Kurt. Tina held his sigh. She loved the boy, but he had hurt Blaine too much. They looked happy in the one picture. Tina could make him happy like that.

She heard Blaine cough, and asked what had been on here mind. "Have you ever been with a girl?"

The question caught Blaine off guard as he stopped in the middle of his room. "Nope," he said. "Perfect gold star gay. Except that one time where I kissed Rachel Berry."

"That doesn't count," Tina said feeling slightly disappointed.

He sat the tray filled with snacks down, and he laid down on the end of his bed. "Well it's not like I don't like girls, I love them. They're very kind, sensitive, and their bodies are beautiful."

"Thank you," She said proudly, scooting back on the bed. "You know, on behalf of girls everywhere."

"But loving them… that way, it's not who I am."

That was the last thing Tina wanted to hear. "We're young," she said hopefully. "We still have time to find ourselves."

Blaine snapped at her. "Exactly, which is why, Miss Tina Cohen-Chang, you are about to find your inner diva." He sat up on his knees next to his laptop. "I took the liberty to make you a little play list of the classic diva songs to go through, but you should open the laptop. I don't want to give you my germs."

She listened and opened the laptop up. ITunes was pulled up, and most the songs were iconic. "Wow. I can't believe you went old school diva. Cher, Aretha, Madonna, do you really think I can pull this off? I don't even know what I would wear."

"Are you kidding me? You'd kill it." Blaine couldn't even believe what he was hearing. "I was thinking that that we could use… one of those… dresses from Sectionals." He could not stop yawning. "I'm sorry. That cold medicine is really, very strong."

"Why don't you lay down?" Tina suggested without hesitation.

"Okay," Blaine whispered. "That's a good idea." He moved so the he could crawl to his bed. Tina smiled as he smiled at her, their faces so close, then he laid down fully with a thump. He was so comfortable.

Tina was at a crossroads. One way she could leave and give Blaine time to sleep. The other way, she could finally admit her feelings. After thinking over each one; she made up her mind. "You know, I've been reading a lot about divas."

"Mm-hmm," Blaine breathed.

"And the biggest thing is that they're brutally honest, and if I'm going to be a diva then I have to be honest too."

"Totally," Blaine answered.

Tina took a deep breath before she finally spoke. "Blaine… I'm falling in love with you. And I realize that this could be a tragic one-way thing, but even if we end up having just a sexless relationship, which many Asian girls and gay men do, it'd be worth it. So, please say something here before I die." All there was was silence. "Blaine?

She turned around, and Blaine was fast asleep. Her tears were falling as she felt utterly crushed. This would happen to her. This was her luck. She turned around to face him; he was so cute though. Very carefully, she reached over and unbuttoned Blaine's shirt. It was wrong, she knew that, but she couldn't help it.

Blaine moved, but didn't wake. She finally got the shirt open to expose his chest. After straddling his waist, she retrieved the bottle of vapor rub. As she rubbed the gooey substance on his chest, she couldn't help but imagine doing it when he was awake. He felt so good and strong under her hands. Tears fell, as she shamefully moved her hands to stroke Blaine's nipples then finally pulling away. She wiped her cheeks wet with tears, and she moved to lie down next to him. This is what she wanted; she wanted him to hold her, to wake up like this. Blaine was so strong under her. She fell asleep like that.

When Blaine woke up he was all sweaty. His memory was fuzzy, and his shirt was opened up. "What the…?" He tried to remember what he was doing before he fell asleep. His laptop was open to iTunes. Tina. He looked around, but she was gone. The vapor rub was open, and Blaine found that weird. He must have put some one before he fell asleep. He was so tired, that he really didn't care. He flopped back down, closing his eyes once more.

-3-

Kurt had never been more nervous. Rachel didn't a fantastic job singing Bring Him Home, maybe better than him. Adam was smiling next to him, nudging him to stand up, so he did. "That was good."

"Thank you," Rachel gloated with a smug smile.

"Okay, make your choice," Brody announced.

Kurt was happy to see that Adam stayed tight where he was, not even budging. He watched others move to different sides of the room, and he honestly couldn't tell who the winner was. One of Rachel's gay friends stood, shot her an apologetic shrug, and stepped over to Kurt's side. The look on Rachel's face made Kurt smile.

Brody counted the number of people on each side before looking at the two competitors. "Alright, and the winner by the closet margin in Midnight Madness history, is Mr. Kurt Hummel."

Kurt smiled and let out a laugh before the room help their hands up in silent applause. Adam was smiling proudly, and Kurt felt the weight lifted off his shoulders. For once he was better than Rachel at something he loved. It was just satisfying.

-4-

The next day, Kurt met up with Adam in the hall. He was running on his high, hugging the man as soon as he saw him. He wasn't shy anymore, not after his big win. He had all this confidence he could work with.

"Oh," Adam said before hugging him back. "Good morning to you too."

"Sorry," Kurt pulled away smiling. "I'm just having a really great day. Good morning." They started walking down the hall together.

"You should be having a great day, Mr. Hummel. You won last night. I would be walking with the skip in my step too. I don't know what it feels like to win at Midnight Madness."

"Have you ever been there? I mean, have you ever performed?" Kurt asked, making sure that he kept close to Adam. Their arms brushing against each others. It took everything in him not to reach out and grab Adam's hand.

"I lost," Adam sighed. "It was ludicrous, but I tried to challenge this guy that I liked. He nailed me to the floor. The majority of the people went with him, no I'm lying. Everyone went to his side. He rubbed it in my face. Needless to say, we didn't get together, and I've never been more embarrassed. I was a young freshman, so it's helped me throughout my years."

Kurt bit his lip. Suddenly the fact that he won and Rachel didn't. He didn't see her the night before, and he knew that she was probably devastated. It was a Les Miz song. He definitely had the advantage. "I see the wheels turning in your head. What's up?"

Kurt sighed. "I didn't deserve to win. Rachel was way better than I was. They don't give her enough credit. Les Miz is one of my top musicals, Adam. I've been singing the Les Miz score since I was in second grade, literally the entire score. I mean, it was just dumb luck that it was the song that got chosen."

"I know you feel conflicted about winning," Adam started sweetly supportive but you won because you're an incredible singer."

"Oh my god, Kurt," one of Rachel's friends said as two of them came up to him. "Everyone is buzzing about your triumph at Midnight Madness. Not since Judy played the palace they're saying."

"A bunch of us are signing up for the Funny Girl open call, and then rush tickets to Mamma Mia!" the other one said. Kurt didn't even know their names. "You have to come with."

"I don't think so," Kurt said without hesitation. His bitchiness was about to come out. "I think you both are shallow and obnoxious. And I think the only reason you run around, kissing everyone's ass is because you know you'll never make it one your own. And another thing, if you say one more nasty thing about Adam's Apples, I will challenge you to the next Midnight Madness, and we all know how that ends."

The two walked away without another word. Kurt wasn't dealing with them. Adam laughed fondly as Kurt turned back to him. It was evident that he was annoyed. "That was very impressive."

Kurt smiled, but saw Rachel. Yep. She was all alone, looking down. "Um, give me a second." Adam nodded, and Kurt hurried towards his best friend. "Hey, Rachel! I don't know if you heard the revival of Funny Girl is having open auditions. Do you want to go with me?"

"You should tryout, Kurt," she muttered. "You'd be an amazing Fanny Brice." She walked away, and Kurt let out a sigh. He knew that this is how Rachel acted.

"She'll get over it," Adam said suddenly appearing. "Don't let her bring you down. You deserved that win, Kurt." He placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders and gave a squeeze. "Now come on, let's get going. The Apples are waiting."

Kurt leaned back into him before shaking his head. "Alright, let's go." Kurt smiled softly as Adam slid his hand down his back to rest on his lower back. It felt good.

-5-

Kurt had enough. Rachel hadn't said much over the past couple days, and she was moping around the apartment like someone stole her hair extensions. It was getting ridiculous, and Kurt was done putting up with her. He wouldn't have done this if he lost, but he was talking about Rachel Berry. The world's biggest drama queen.

He got up and dressed before going over to her partitioned area. She was looking out her window. "Shiva is officially over. You haven't auditioned for funny girl three week from today. I went down to the open call, and got us the last slots."

"I'm not trying out," Rachel said. She turned to climb back on her bead.

"Why?" He stepped closer to the bed. "Because I won Midnight Madness? Rachel, that doesn't mean anything. It means we're even. You won with an Elphaba song, and I won with a Jean Valjean song. None of which changes the fact that Funny Girl is your favorite musical and that you were born to play Fanny Brice. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"But let's say by some crazy extraordinary chance that I get it, then what? I become even more of a diva nightmare than I already am now? I can't handle the pressures of stardom, not without losing my best friend, and making every single person hate me. So, I'm not going to try out."

Kurt crawled on her bed, resting back on his knees. "You are a diva. And you have been a nightmare. But you're not a diva because you've been a nightmare. You're a diva because you're talented and ambitious. Because no one else in the world can do what you, Rachel Berry, can do. That's what being a diva is all about. Being an original. One of a kind. So, hold the nightmare, but bring the diva. You don't need any of that. Your work speaks for itself."

"I love you," she said after a while, her voice full of emotion. It didn't take her long before she moved across the bed and wrapping Kurt in a hug. "I'm sorry. I hate fighting with you."

"Yeah, an old cat fight is good for friends, you know?" he asked sitting back. "Keeps our relationship fresh. Now get up and get dressed. We have an audition to go to. One that you will nail because you are so talented, Rachel."

She smiled widen, nodding. They had a great day together. The audition was fine, and they went to get coffee and lunch. Rachel was actually bearable again. They went back home and had a nice musical marathon, and then going out to find something for dinner. There was a knock on the door.

"Brody for got his key again," Kurt said with a sigh. It was the third time this week. Rachel tried to hide her smile behind her cup. "I'll get it then."

When he pulled the door open, he was not expecting Santana Lopez standing on the other side. She was smiling at him. "Santana? What are you doing here?"

She just moved past Kurt, rolling her suitcase behind her. She stopped in the middle of the room. She shrugged at his questioning gaze before saying, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm moving in."

Rachel turned to look at Kurt, while Kurt looked to Santana. She smiled at Rachel, and then turned to Kurt. Santana looked around the apartment, admiring the spaciousness.

"I'm sorry," Kurt finally said after the shock passed. "I didn't hear you correctly. It sounded like you said you were moving in here, which is totally insane. Right, Rachel?"

"Oh, you didn't hear me incorrectly, I'm moving in. I don't want to hear any complaints either. It's not like you don't have enough space, because I see a lot of potential. Don't tell me it's the fact that you don't trust me when you invited a stranger that you've known for a couple months to live in here. I'm meant to be in New York, so here I am. It would be more special if I could live with two of my best friends, and one of their sex buddies. So where do I set my stuff?"

"You can't just spring this on us," Rachel said. "What if we don't want you here?"

"Rachel, if you asked Brody without my consent, then I don't want to hear anything coming from you. If I can deal with Brody, then you can deal with Santana." The Latina girl smiled and hugged Kurt. "Under a couple of rules, Santana. First, no hooking up with anyone on week nights. You have to find a job to help pay for your share, and finally keep the insults to a minimum."

She shook her head. "Deal. I call your room tonight, Lady Lips."

Kurt sighed as she moved for Kurt's side of the apartment. Rachel was glaring at him, but Kurt rolled his eyes. It wouldn't be that bad, or so he thought.

-6-

"I swear," Kurt moaned, "if you kick me one more time, then I will kick you off the bed. My bed isn't big enough for that, Santana."

The girl snorted before turning over again to face him. "Your bed is so uncomfortable. How do you sleep in it every single night? I can't find a good spot."

"No you don't have a girl in the bed to sleep with," Kurt snapped and immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry. I'm just cranky because it's two in the morning and we are still up."

She smiled softly before scooting up closer to Kurt. "Maybe that's it though. Just let me cuddle with you until I fall asleep." She laid her head on his shoulder.

Kurt wasn't about to deny the fact that it felt nice to cuddle with someone. He let her wrap her arm around his waist. "Thank you for doing this, Kurt. It- I know it doesn't seem like it, but I really am thankful for you letting me stay here. I need this. I need to find out who I really am."

"You are a selfish, no bullshit, honest, bitchy, sweet when you want to be, confused girl. I know that you need someone, so here I am. How's Britt?"

The girl tensed. "She's dating Sam," she murmured. "I know that Britt is her own kind of person, and I know that she is bi, but it still hurts. I love her."

"I knew from sophomore year that you and her were meant for each other. You are the only one that can understand her, the only one that can influence her. In time, you two will be together again. Until then, it's time for you start looking for new girls."

"Like you?" she asked curiously. "How's that going with your new boy toy?"

"His name is Adam, Santana," Kurt answered. "Everything is slow, very slow. We have got coffee a couple times, and we walk to class together. He texts me sometimes, but he won't make a move."

"Are you sure you are ready for that?"

"What do you mean?" he asked turning so his head was resting on hers.

"What I mean is that next week is Schue's wedding. That means that we will be in Lima with your ex, Blaine. Let me tell you that he's looking great."

"If you are implying that I'm not over Blaine? Because I am. He cheated on me, and we broke up. I'm way over him. I like Adam."

"So, you are telling me that when you see Blaine next week, that there will be no feelings? I call your bullshit. My money is one twenty minutes before you are fucking him into oblivion. Talk about me and Britt, you and Blaine are meant to be. I've never seen a couple so perfect for each other. It's like you were made for each-"

"Just stop talking, Santana," Kurt warned. "I'm over him."

"Whatever you say." They laid in silence for a while. "I love you, Kurt."

"Me too, Santana. Me too." It was very slim that he got a chance to see Santana's sweet side. He loved it. "You should let more people see you like this."

"What fun would that be? People would walk all over me. I'm a bitch because I have to. I love to make people cry." She snuggled more into him. "I swear if you wake up with a boner, then I'll cut it off."

"You would be the last person to get me on, so don't worry. Now go to sleep, San."

She laughed softly. "Night Hummel Boy."

Kurt felt a small kiss on his cheek and smiled. "Night." They feel asleep almost instantly.

**A/N: I'M ALIVE! Just barely. I had to get this chapter done before I started the next one which was so hard. I really am excited for the next one. I don't have much to say right now cause it's late, and I want to post this. Just wait until my next AU Note. I'll freak out on all of you. Just wait! This episode sucked, hated it. I hated Tina being a creeper, and I hated Rachel's attitude. I don't understand why Finn did what he did, but it's glee!**

**Thank you all! Nightingale63, pamy, x-sezzie-serendipity, cmitc41, prettyprincessxx419, Kklever, lindz094, Klainelover44, Klainelover913, Shygirl1230, Mizuryu 2312, hanniebananie16, Cold Flame96, herecomethefirworks, Guest, and and FinnyGirlTilllDie. You are all amazing!**

**Review! It'll give me more motivation to write faster!**

**Final Note: Klaine is endgame!**

**-Chelsea-**


	14. I Do

**I Do**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own any of this beautifulness.)**

Take a deep breath, Blaine. You can do this. What are you so scared of? You've sang at amusement parks, and made a fool of yourself in front of your crush at Gap. You can do this. It's not like you haven't done it before. Actually you've done it hundreds of time, guaranteed. It should be no big deal. So why are you still standing in the same spot that you've were in five minutes ago? Okay he would do it now. In five, four, three, two, one…

Blaine stepped back and pulled his hand down from knocking. He smoothed his jacket down, straightening his tie a little self-consciously. The door was pulled open moments later, Rachel smiling brightly at him. "Hi!"

"Hey, Rach," Blaine greeted as she launched herself at him. "I've missed you too."

She laughed and pulled away. "Come in, come in. Thank you again for driving us. We didn't think about how we were going to get there. Kurt was the one who mentioned you. I could have called Finn, but that would have been awkward. At least you and Kurt are friends."

Blaine nodded and followed her inside. He shot a finger to Tina waiting in the car before closing the door to the familiar house. "I would do anything to help my good friend and my best friend. Speaking of him, where is Kurt?"

She pointed upstairs. "You can go get him if you want. I have to finish doing my makeup then we can get going."

Blaine nodded and climbed the stairs. Kurt's room was mostly empty besides a few pieces of furniture. The bathroom door was open a little crack, Blaine moved so he could see Kurt's reflection in the mirror. He was so beautiful that Blaine actually forgot to breathe. He forgot how breathtaking the boy was in the flesh. Kurt was leaning towards the mirror, his long nimble fingers working on a piece of hair that kept falling down onto his forehead. Blaine wished he could run his fingers through Kurt's beautiful locks.

Suddenly, Blaine felt guilty. He was standing here, blatantly checking out his best friend. He shouldn't be doing this. He reached out and knocked on the door, receiving a jump from Kurt. He spun around and his eyes softened when they landing on Blaine. He broke into a smile before crossing the space. "Hi!"

"Hi," Blaine greeted a little breathlessly. They hugged each other for what felt like hours, squeezing and feeling. It felt so right. "You look amazing."

Kurt blushed as he pulled away. "Thank you, Blaine. You look great too. I'm almost done, but this little piece of hair is being so stubborn."

Blaine walked closer to him, not catching the words as they slipped out. "Can I try?"

Kurt turned to look at him, biting his lip. "Okay."

Blaine nodded and stepped forward. He reached up and took the piece of hair, feeling Kurt's blue eyes piercing his face. He let his fingers brush Kurt's skin before Blaine licked his fingers before smoothing the hair down. He then picked up the hairspray and sprayed the hair quickly. It stayed back.

"You are amazing," Kurt gushed as he leaned to look in the mirror. "Thank you."

"Anytime," he said with a wink. "We should get going. Tina's in the car."

"Tina is your date, right," Kurt said as they walked out of the bathroom. "She's got it so bad for you, Blaine. When are you going to put her in her place? You like cock."

Blaine shoved him with his shoulder. "Be nice. She does not have it bad for me. She's just been so lonely, like me. We've been hanging out."

"Sweet, innocent, naïve, oblivious Blaine," Kurt said as he shook his head, turning to look at his best friend. "She's got it bad, and I know that you just don't seem to understand when people have a small little crush on you. I had one for how long before you've realized it?"

"You are a guy," Blaine said. "She's a girl. She knows I'm gay, Kurt. There is no way-"

"You were there for her when she's lonely. You are charming and very good looking. You are obviously a dream. I fell for you, so what's saying that Tina won't fall for you. You even had Rachel making heart eyes."

Blaine looked down. He may still be in denial. Tina was so sweet, and she was always there for him. She knew that Blaine was gay, so there was no way she had a crush. Then again, she always seemed to be there. She did say that she had a crush. What if it was him? All the things she did for him the week before. "Crap."

Kurt giggled under his breath. "I told you so."

"Are you guys ready to go?" Rachel asked once they were downstairs. "The wedding starts in an hour. I would like to catch up with everyone before."

"You mean Finn?" Kurt asked with a smug smile.

"Let's go."

Blaine smiled and followed Kurt out the door. Their hands brushed together as they walked, making Blaine blush. Kurt would smile over to him, and then move his hand out to brush against his again. It was nerve wracking that Blaine couldn't just hold his ex's hand.

Tina smiled at her two old friends, waving through the window. Blaine opened Kurt's door without hesitation. It was worth it when Kurt blushed a little as he got in the seat behind Blaine's. "Hi Tina."

"Hi, you guys," she said as she turned around. Blaine buckled up and started the car. "We've missed you so much. How's New York been?"

"Amazing," Rachel said instantly. "I never regret moving."

"It's really nice to be out on my own with Rachel, even if she can be annoying," Kurt stated after her. "I do miss Lima more than I thought I would. There are things here that pull at me."

Blaine caught Kurt's eye in the review mirror. He was pretty sure that he meant him. "Well Lima misses you guys. You need to visit more."

Tina saw the exchange. Kurt's eyes were glued to the mirror. She was not going to have this. It was one thing when Kurt was gone, but if he thinks that he can just come back and take over, he's wrong. Blaine was so close to being hers. "It nice to still have Blaine here after all of you seniors left. He's really a leader. You should have seen him trying to get the New Directions back into the competition. He went against his old friends, so brave and heroic."

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine blushed. "Thank you, Tina, but that was mostly Sam."

"I'm sure you did a lot, Blaine," Kurt spoke up. "You are amazing that it wouldn't surprise me." He leaned forward to grip Blaine's shoulders over the seat. "So strong and brave. You're a catch for any guy." He may have looked at Tina when he spoke the last word. If Blaine wasn't going to tell her, then Kurt would greatly hint it.

"Blaine is a great catch," Tina said quickly. "You should know Kurt, but it was your loss. You broke up with him."

Blaine looked at Kurt in the mirror. The boy's jaw was set and he was taking a deep breath. "We needed that break, Tina. I also broke up with him because he cheated on me. That's a deal breaker."

"Maybe he wouldn't have cheated on you if you put any effort into your guys' relationship?" Tina spat back.

Rachel's mouth was open wide as she looked over to her best friend. Kurt's expression was hard as stone. He sat back and looked out the window. "Sometimes, Tina, people have to grow up. I told Blaine that I was sorry. We both messed up, but the breakup was something that we really needed. Long distance doesn't work."

"Maybe if you tried-"

"Tina!" Blaine yelled. "That is really quite enough. Kurt was wrong. I was wrong. The break up is in the past. Right now all that matters is were friends, best friends if that. I love him, and he knows that. I don't blame him; I don't blame me, though it's my fault. We have now moved on. I would appreciate it if you'd stop tearing him apart."

Kurt smiled at the look on Tina's face. It was obviously the first time Blaine had yelled at her. "Thank you, Blaine." He looked into the mirror and winked at Blaine's reflection.

"Well this was an interesting car ride," Rachel spoke loudly in the silence. "Nice afternoon don't you think?"

"Really nice," Blaine agreed with a laugh.

"So Blaine," Kurt said after a while. They were just pulling into the church parking lot. "I think that we should talk a little before we go in."

Tina looked back to him as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "It's almost time for the wedding though."

Blaine saw the mischievous smile on Kurt's face, the sparkle in his eye, and he knew that Kurt was up to something. "I think that we could talk for a little bit."

"But-"

"Tina," Kurt said as Rachel got out with a laugh. "Go inside. We'll be there in a minute… maybe a little longer."

The girl looked to Blaine, but he wasn't paying her any attention. He was staring over the seat at Kurt. "Bye Tina."

She grabbed her purse and got out with a huff, slamming the door. Kurt rolled his eyes. "What happened to her? She's a little catty." Blaine shrugged. "How about you get back here so we can… talk."

Blaine climbed over the seat, very unattractively might he add. Kurt giggled as Blaine fell on his lap. "Sorry." Kurt held out his hands to stop Blaine from trying to move. It felt foreign to Kurt. He hadn't had anyone straddle his lap in months. "I- uh- What… I don't-"

Kurt held his finger up to Blaine's plump lips. "Shh," he murmured before leaning forward. Blaine caressed Kurt's neck as he leaned into the kiss. It was thrilling and filled both boys with ecstasy. Blaine gasped against Kurt's lips as the boy ran his tongue along his lips, making it easier for Kurt to maneuver his tongue inside. Blaine rolled his hips down, testing out what he could and couldn't get away with, but Kurt met him as he rolled his up. It was terrifying how fast Blaine got hard when it came to Kurt, it felt like Kurt had the same problem.

"Tina thinks that she can claim you," Kurt mumbled as Blaine trailed his lips down Kurt's neck, licking and sucking as he did. He knew where he could get Kurt screaming. "You aren't hers."

"I'm yours," Blaine whispered against Kurt's throat as he pushed Kurt's coat off his shoulders. "I've always been yours."

Kurt paused after he got Blaine coat on the floor, and as he tried to pull Blaine's shirt up and out of his pants. He knew that what they were doing meant something to Blaine, but this meant something completely different to him. "You are- We are still friends."

"Of course," Blaine breathed as he kissed Kurt again. "Best friends who- ugh- do things involving- ugh- being unclothed, which- ugh- you need to be right now."

"You feel so good against me, god Blaine." Kurt tried to get Blaine's buttons open on his shirt, but they wouldn't come. If Kurt hated fashion or didn't know better, he would have torn the damn shirt open already. Instead he moved his fingers to the button on Blaine's pants, undoing it easily, and finally running his hand down to cup Blaine's member.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped, trying to keep himself together, but he wasn't doing very well. He let out a noise that Kurt giggled, before capturing Kurt's lips in a hard kiss. "I love you."

Before Kurt could respond the door was pulled open, Tina's face leaning down to look in the car. Kurt smirked at her wide eyes, keeping his hand visibly down Blaine's pants. Blaine tried to pull away, but Kurt grabbed his cock tightly. He wasn't going anywhere. "We're kinda busy, Tina."

She opened her month to speak, but closed it. She could not believe what see was seeing. Blaine looked ridiculously adorable unpolished and Kurt was glaring at her. "I was just wondering what was taking so long."

Blaine went to answer, but Kurt squeezed his hand receiving a loud moan from Blaine. The younger boy let his head fall against Kurt's shoulder as he rolled his hips down. "We'll be down in a little while," Kurt smiled at Tina before slamming the door shut. "Now where were we?" Blaine gazed down at him with big brown, glossy eyes. "Lay down, Baby."

Blaine almost fell and hit his head in his rush to get himself laid down. Kurt smiled down at him as he crawled on top of his ex. Blaine couldn't believe what was happening. One second he was driving and another Kurt had his hand wrapped around his cock. Kurt slipped a knee between Blaine, getting just enough fiction against both their lower regions to satisfy each other.

"Kurt," Blaine moaned as Kurt moved against him. "Kiss me again."

Kurt didn't even hesitate. He leaned down and kissed Blaine long and hard, moaning as he did. "If I had known that I was going to be groped in the back of a Prius, I would have brought a change in clothes. I'm going to go in there looking like prom the morning after." He leaned back down and mouthed at Blaine's neck before guilt bubbled up. "Wait! What am I doing? I'm sorta dating someone in New York."

"You're not in New York," Blaine said as he propped himself up on his elbows. There was no way he wanted to stop doing this. Kurt wasn't going to stop now. "And it's not exclusive, right?" Blaine caught sight of Kurt's bowtie. "You in this fey boy-tie, dude, it's my kryptonite." He leaned up and caught Kurt's lips in a hard kiss, trying to pull him back down.

Kurt went with him, trying not to think about Adam. It wasn't hard though because Blaine tried to get his tie loosened while he tried to start on the buttons again. Another thought came up in his mind. He just had to make sure. "Wait, this doesn't mean that we're back together, right?"

Blaine was a little crushed, but he understood. All he wanted to do was to kiss the boy into the next century, maybe get off before the wedding. It had been too long. They could talk later. "I- No. It's cool. I- I know. It's- We- This is just bros helping bros."

"I love it when you talk fratty," Kurt cooed before kissing Blaine again. They leaned back down, and Kurt was able to move his hips down again as Blaine gripped at his back.

There was a knock at the window, and Kurt wanted to scream. If it was Tina. "Tell me that's not Tina again!" He demanded as he pushed himself up and closed his eyes.

The door opened and both boys looked up to see who the intruder was. "Can you two wrap it up? The wedding is about to start, and I need my arm gays." She turned to give them a few seconds.

If it was anyone else but Mercedes, Kurt would have pulled a Santana. He sat back as Blaine crawled out from underneath, grabbing his jacket before climbing out of the backseat. He moved around to the back of the car so no one could see the remainder of his hard on, pulling the coat on over his suit jacket.

Kurt grabbed his jacket as well, very carefully holding it over his groin area as he climbed out. He looked around as Mercedes started to speak again. "You realize how trashy, blasphemous this is, right?"

"Oh Mercedes," Kurt said as he shut the door and looked around. "Everyone hooks up at wedding."

"Mhmm," she murmured as she held both the boys' elbows. "Let's go."

"Alright," Blaine murmured after struggling with his jacket, finally getting it around himself.

"This outfit needs an audience." Kurt smiled as they walked to the church.

"Thanks for coming to get us," he said in a low whisper. "I don't think we would have made it if you didn't. It's been a long time for the both of us."

"So does this mean that you two are back together?" she asked as she looked to Blaine then Kurt. "If you ask me, the whole breaking up was a mistake. You two are obviously made for one another."

"We aren't back together," Kurt said as they reached the doors. "Just trying things out. I'm here with him tonight as a friend. Now let's go."

Blaine followed the boy down the isle as Mercedes stopped to talk to Puck. Kurt felt Blaine's hand on his lower back, and it felt good. "Have fun sitting with Tina, she looks pissed."

Blaine saw the girl sitting with crossed arms, staring intently forward. "I wish I could sit next to you."

"That's what you get for promising her you'd bring her as your date. We could be here together." Kurt's smile was teasing. "I'll see you in a little bit. Don't forget that you promised me a duet, Blaine Anderson."

"I remember," Blaine called as his ex slipped down an isle towards Rachel. It was official. Today was the best day of Blaine's life and the day was still young. He had the rest of the afternoon, and night to get Kurt to come around. He couldn't wait.

-1-

What a change in events. Kurt could have never guessed that Miss Pillsbury would run out on Mr. Schue. The guy didn't deserve it, especially after his previous marriage and how horrible it had been. He felt bad that the reception still carried on, but the again… Kurt would be able to duet with Blaine. It was something that he really missed, hearing Blaine sing.

He just got done catching up with Sam and Brittany when he saw Blaine and Tina. He didn't know why she irked him so bad, but Tina was hanging all over Blaine. Blaine was his, or well was his. They may not be together, but Blaine was still his best friend. Tina needed to stop, but it was Blaine's place to do it.

He walked over to the couple and wrapped his arm around Blaine's. "Open mic now, I think it's time for that duet you promised me."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "That sounds amazing. Tina, I'll be back later."

Tina didn't get a chance to reply because Kurt was pulling him away towards the stage. "What song are you thinking about us doing?"

"Something fun and upbeat," Blaine replied. "The crowd is a little stiff, and I know that the wedding was canceled, but we should still all have a great time."

"It's Valentine's Day, so definitely a love song," Kurt said. The made it to the stage and were handed the list of songs the band knew. "Ooo, look at this song."

"I Just Can't Get Enough?" Blaine asked with a smile. "That is perfect."

They told the band before getting their microphone stands. The crowd cheered up a little as the familiar tune started through the reception hall. Kurt couldn't help but smile. This was going to be fun.

_Oh, when I'm with you babyI go out of my headAnd I just can't get enoughAnd I just can't get enough_

Kurt may be guilty of doing ridiculous gestures along with the lyrics, but he really didn't care. This is how you sell a number. It felt so good to be up on stage again. He hadn't in a while. Sharing it with Blaine was also a plus.

_All the things you do to meAnd everything you saidI just can't get enoughI just can't get enoughWe slip and slide as we fall in loveAnd I just can't seem to get enough of_

Blaine couldn't believe how easily the two of them moved. Their dance moves mimicked each other's. It was really nice to fall back into step with each other. Something pulled at Blaine's heart, a smile forming on his lips. It was going to get harder to pretend that they weren't together. Kurt was so bright and happy, and Blaine knew how much fun he was really having.

_You're like an angel and you give me your loveAnd I just can't seem to get enough ofWe walk togetherWe're walking down the streetAnd I just can't get enoughAnd I just can't get enoughEvery time I think of youI know we have to meetAnd I just can't get enoughI just can't get enough_

Tina watched as the man of her dreams dance and sings with Kurt, the heart breaker. She just didn't understand how Blaine could turn to putty whenever Kurt was around. What she saw in the car was not what she expected. Blaine just fell right back in love. Blaine would be hurt in a couple days when Kurt would leave. Kurt needed to be spoken to.

_It's getting hotter, it's a burning loveand I just can't seem to get enough of_

So Kurt was having a lot of fun. He wouldn't admit that it was because Blaine was smiling at him like he won a year's collection of bowties. Being on stage was fun, hearing people cheer and clap was nice, but the real prize was being able to be with Blaine. He would deny it, but he missed being with Blaine, seeing him smile, hearing his voice. Kurt loved him, he really did, but he was so scared.

_And when it rainsYou're shining down for meAnd I just can't get enoughAnd I just can't get enoughJust like a rainbowYou know you set me freeAnd I just can't get enoughAnd I just can't get enoughYou're like an angel and you give me your loveAnd I just can't seem to get enough of_

Yep, this day was turning out to be one of Blaine's favorites. Kurt was playing around with him, jumping and moving closer. It was nice to know that Kurt was comfortable to be close to him. He really loved the feeling of Kurt tucked into his side. He really did love Kurt, and no matter what anyone, especially Kurt, said, they were going to get married. He'd make it up to Kurt. He wasn't going to let the fact that Kurt said they were just friends take away from the fact that Kurt made him breathless and have dozens of butterflies. It was like everyday was their first.

_I just can't get enoughI just can't get enoughI just can't get enoughI just can't get enoughI just can't get enoughI just can't get enoughI just can't get enoughI just can't get enough_

_I just can't get enough_

_It's getting hotter, it's a burning loveAnd I just can't seem to get enough of_

The crowd cheered as they ended the song. Kurt smiled and did a quick bow before walking off the stage, waving. Kurt was on a high, and to be honest, he didn't want to stop performing.

"I'm gonna get some punch, do you want anything?" Blaine asked as he placed a hand on Kurt's back.

"Yeah, I'll take a tap," Kurt said with a smile. It felt like prom all over again. They weren't dating though. "But just remember we're not-"

"Dating," Blaine finished. Kurt had made sure that they were just friends. It felt like a stab, but Blaine understood. "We're just here as friends, yeah I know."

Kurt shook his head. Blaine was so understanding. All other guys would force him into something he wasn't mentally ready for, but not his Blaine. He bopped his head along to the music before he sees the wrack of sweets. "Oooh, baby cupcakes!"

"I don't like the way you treat Blaine," Tina said after she strutted up to him. It was time to get everything out in the open. "There I said it. You're here, you're in New York, you're at , you're at NYADA. Who are you, Kurt? Meanwhile, Blaine is here, lonely, and yes. He cheated, and we're all human, Kurt. We all deserved to be loved back, Kurt."

Kurt tried to get his word in, but Tina wouldn't let him during her rant. Finally she shut up long enough for Kurt to let her have it. "Okay Tina, I say this with total love, but the moment we all saw coming is finally here. You're a hag. You're hagged out, you're in love with Blaine, and it's creepy. Stop."

"What do you know about love?" she asked. Kurt couldn't believe she was saying this. "You just come and go. Who's been here to support him? Me. Who took him to Sadie Hawkins? Me. Who put him in bed when he got sick and rubbed vaporub on his little, muscled chest while he slept?"

"What?" Kurt asked. The information confused him. "You… Huh?"

"What?" Tina said quickly. She didn't mean to say that. "No, I didn't mean… This isn't about me, Kurt. I have to go."

"Did you vapo-rape my ex-boyfriend?" he asked appalled. The girl kept walking away. No way, they were going to talk about this. "Don't walk away from me Tina Cohen-Chang!"

Kurt chased after her, trying to get her to stop. "Kurt!" Blaine greeted as they almost ran into each other. "Hey, here's your water, Sir. Wait, what's wrong?"

Kurt took the offered water and took a sip. He wasn't going to let Blaine know about it. "I just had a little chat with Tina; she walked away before I was done talking."

Speaking of Tina, Blaine knew that he wasn't being a very good date. "I should probably go and ask her to dance. I did invite her after all."

Kurt didn't want him to go, but he couldn't say that. "I promised Mercedes a dance, so I guess I'll see you later."

Blaine smiled and moved in, but stopped himself immediately. Odd habits. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. He was so adorable. "I guess that I'm just used to it."

"Blaine it's okay," Kurt laughed. "Go have fun with you crush."

Blaine gave him a look before disappearing into the ground. After a couple songs, Kurt found himself standing along the sidelines. Finn and Rachel were getting ready to sing a duet. Mercedes had disappeared, all the girls were taken. Kurt was going to sit down when he saw Blaine standing alone. He wondered where Tina was, but suddenly he really could care less.

He crossed the small space and tapped the boy on the shoulder. "Excuse me." Blaine turned around, his eyes lighting up as soon as they locked with Kurt's. "Can I have this dance?"

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "Of course." He took Kurt's hand and led them to the dance floor. At first Blaine was scared of where to put his hands, how close he was suppose to hold Kurt, but when the music moved them, Blaine slipped his hands around Kurt's waist to his strong back. Kurt let his hands rest on Blaine's shoulders, their cheek close to each other.

Kurt felt right at home where he was. He even let himself lean all the way into Blaine, leaning his head on his hand. Blaine leaned into him, holding him so close. It felt so right. Kurt felt something in his stomach, maybe it was butterflies. He loved Blaine, and there was nothing that was going to stand in the way of the night. "Do you want to go upstairs?"

Blaine blinked at him when he pulled away. "What?"

"We could get a hotel room," Kurt suggested. "Maybe see where that leads us."

"Yes," Blaine said almost instantly. "Yes. Let's get one."

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hands, slipping his fingers through Blaine's. They felt the same as they always do, perfect. Blaine offered to pay, but Kurt wasn't having it. They got their key before heading to the elevator. Blaine was nervous. He wanted to kiss Kurt, do something in the elevator, but they just stood there side by side, sharing shy glances. This meant so many things to Blaine.

They were walking down the hall when Kurt broke the tension, singing a line from the song Finn and Rachel sang earlier. _"I know it's late and I know you're weary_."

Blaine smiled to himself because it was so Kurt. He turned to make sure no one was around before singing the next line as Kurt unlocked to door with the key. _"I know your plans don't include me."_

Kurt turned the handle before turning around. There was no more shyness. He was getting down to business. He reached out and tugged Blaine's tie, pulling him inside the room after him. The door was shut and Blaine was shoved up against it. "Kiss me."

Kurt smiled as he moved in close, lips touching, but not kissing. It drove Blaine insane. "Kurt," he whined. "Please kiss me; I want to feel you against me."

Kurt couldn't deny him that. He surged forward kissing Blaine' passionately. He caressed Blaine cheeks for the moment between them, and then tugged him over to the bed. "Jacket, off."

Blaine did as he was told, stripping not only his jacket, but his shirt and undershirt as well. Kurt licked his lips, trying to focus on his buttons, but Blaine was so damn distracting. "Here, let me help."

Blaine worked on his shirt as Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's bare chest. "You are so beautiful," he murmured looking up into Blaine's golden eyes.

Blaine brushed Kurt's shirt off his shoulders before kissing's his smooth cheek. "Not as beautiful as you."

Kurt turned his body over so he was straddling Blaine's lap. Blaine let his hands come up and bring Kurt's tank top up with them, pulling them over his head. "I have lube and condoms if we really want to do this."

Blaine shook his head quickly. "I want this with you. I trust you, and you are the only person that I would ever want to do this with. Please don't back out now."

"I'm not!" Kurt said with a kiss to Blaine's lips. "That's the last thing I want to do. As long as we both agree that this is what we want, then I'm going to rock your world."

Blaine grinned and pulled him down on the bed, kissing him deeply. "Take this as my invitation to rock my world, Mr. Hummel. Please."

Kurt smiled before kissing him. "You are going to be sorry for letting me do this," he murmured, unzipping Blaine pants and whipping them down and off. "You are going to be so sore tomorrow." Blaine's smile was so big that Kurt decided to get started.

-2-

"Wow," Kurt breathed a little breathlessly after he fell against Blaine's chest. The comforter was off the bed, sheets around both their waists. Kurt knew that he needed to get up, but he could lie for just a couple minutes. His breathing was heavy, and Blaine had his arms wrapped around him. It felt… welcoming.

"That was amazing," Blaine complimented after a long pause. "You were amazing, and I'm definitely going to be sore. It was just as good, if not better, than I remembered. I've missed being this close to you."

Kurt smiled as he pulled himself over to rest on Blaine's chest. "You just missed the sex, Blaine. You were always so horny when we were together."

"Hey, it didn't help that I had the world's sexiest boyfriend. I don't remember you ever trying to stop me from starting to fool around."

"I didn't want you to get disappointed," Kurt answered with a smile. "I know how you are when you don't get your way. You are an expert at the lip pout."

Blaine stuck his lip out receiving an eye roll from Kurt. "You are ridiculous."

"You love me," Blaine murmured, affection dripping from his voice. Blaine brought his head up to run through Kurt's hair. "I love you so much, Kurt Hummel."

Abort. Kurt looked down before pulling away and standing up. "We need to get dressed. I don't think we should stay the night."

Blaine knew what he said freaked Kurt out, but he didn't care anymore. He got dressed along with his ex. Kurt was buttoning up his dress shirt when Blaine finally got brave enough to say what was on his mind. "Tell me now that we're not back together."

There was a long pause and that scared Blaine a little. Kurt didn't like having to do this. He only went into this because Blaine told him that it wouldn't mean anything. "I mean it was fun… but-"

"Don't," Blaine started with a smile. There was way that the way Kurt looked at him, how he spoke his name with so much love. Kurt was just in denial. "I'm not gonna let you minimize this, Kurt." He reached over and took Kurt's suit jacket over to him. "It's no accident that we were together at Christmas and again on Valentine's Day. And we're going to be together for many, many more no matter how much you pretend that this doesn't mean anything."

It felt nice that Blaine still took care of him, and he loved that Blaine wasn't upset. Kurt really just wasn't ready for anything. They kept their eyes locked before Kurt turned around. He leaned in so close, really tempted to kiss Blaine. Blaine ached for it. He kept his eyes locked on Kurt's lips until he heard Kurt whisper, "I'll see you downstairs."

Blaine could have taken it as Kurt being rude, but not everyone would have seen the small upturn of Kurt's lips before he turned to walk out of the room. That was it. That was all the hope that Blaine need. "Okay." He heard the door click and didn't bother to hide his ridiculous smile anymore. He was ecstatic. He turned towards the bed and clapped his hands, jumping on the bed in triumph. Kurt Hummel was his.

Blaine laid there for a couple seconds, realizing that if he wanted to see Kurt before he left, then he had to get going. He grabbed his shirt, jacket, and shoes before running out of the room. He got dressed hastily in the short elevator ride when he realized that he didn't fix his hair. He definitely had sex hair.

The doors slid open and Blaine found Kurt at the front desk. He waited until Kurt nodded a goodbye before following him down the hall to the reception area. He stopped next to the boy at the entry way. "Looks like we missed the end of the party."

Kurt hummed before looking over to Blaine. "I didn't think we took that long, but then again…"

The smirk made Blaine want to pull him back into the elevator and up to the room. "You look like you just had it given to you."

Blaine grinned madly, not caring that his cheeks were probably bright red. He went to answer, but Kurt was there in his face, but his eyes were focused on his hair. "Did you even try to tame this?"

"No," Blaine answered honestly marveling at the fell of Kurt's long fingers running through the loose hair. "I wanted to catch you before you left."

"Did you forget that you were my ride?" Kurt asked with a smile on his lips. He pulled his hands back before nodded. "It looks somewhat better. Let's just get going before anyone sees you."

Blaine nodded and walked step-in-step with Kurt out to the lobby where they ran into a guilty looking Rachel. Kurt knew what she had been up to. She had just come from the elevator after all.

"Rachel," Blaine greeted with a smile.

The girl looked up with wide eyes, avoiding Kurt's eye contact. Good, she should. "Hey guys, are you headed home? Or is the party still going on?"

"Nope, we were actually the last ones to leave," Blaine lied smoothly.

Rachel didn't fall for it. She took in Blaine appearance before finally looking at Kurt. "Last to leave my ass. You two totally hooked up, didn't you?"

Kurt glared as Blaine blushed. "Why does it matter Miss Walk-of-Shame," Kurt quipped. "Was Finn that bad that you had to leave right after? No, I bet that he's still sleeping. How's Brody, Rach?"

"What about Adam, Kurt?" she snipped back.

"You know just as well as I do that me and Adam are undefined. There's no label yet, unlike you. Isn't Brody living with us? Well the last time I checked his bare ass was on my kitchen table chairs."

"We have an open relationship. He understands that if I have needs then I fill them. He does the same. I bet that he's with some girl right now."

"Why would you want that, Rachel?" he asked, not believing that this was coming out of her mouth. "You want romance, someone who wants you and only you. What happened to my best friend Rachel? You turned into a slut."

Blaine's eyes almost popped out of his head. He'd never heard Kurt speak so lowly of Rachel before, well in the girl's presence. Rachel looked away, and Blaine knew she was trying to control her tears, so Blaine took it as his cue. "Alright, well I'm driving, so let's get going."

Kurt nodded and pulled Blaine's arm so he would be flat against him. The sudden change in behavior took Blaine by surprise, but he wasn't complaining. Rachel walked silently behind them. The wind was blowing harshly, receiving a hard shutter from Kurt, who moved even closer to Blaine. It was nice.

The car ride to Kurt's house was quiet. Kurt made sure Rachel saw him holding Blaine's hand along the way. He didn't regret what he said, but he knew that it was harsh. She needed to be told. Besides, Blaine's hand felt amazing in his, so soft and warm. He could be close to him for just a little bit longer, knowing that Blaine wouldn't expect anything more from him.

As soon as Blaine pulled up to the house, Rachel was out. Kurt rolled his eyes as he turned to look at Blaine. "She'll get over it."

"Apologize," Blaine instructed. Kurt was going to protest, but Blaine was giving him that look that only Blaine could give him. "Will you meet me at school tomorrow? I know it's late, but tomorrow is Friday and that means school. Wait, I didn't even ask you when you are leaving."

Kurt smiled and squeezed Blaine's hand. "You are so cute, you know that?" Blaine beamed. "I'm leaving Sunday afternoon. I'd love to meet you at school, but why?"

"Well it would be after because I heard that the Revival House is playing a double feature of All About Eve and Showgirls. I thought that it would be perfect for us to go to, seeing as we always went to see movies when we were just friends."

It sounded perfect. "Yes," he said without hesitation. "That sounds divine. I'll pick you up there; maybe visit Finn while I'm here. I can't wait."

Blaine tried to keep him smile tame, but he had a date with the love of his life. "Go in and talk to her."

"Alright, Dad," Kurt joked. He looked to Blaine before deciding to lean in and press a chaste kiss to his cheek. "I had an amazing night, Blaine. Thank you for making this Valentine's Day pretty amazing."

"You're welcome," Blaine blushed. "I had a pretty amazing time as well. I'll see you tomorrow, Love." Kurt rolled his eyes and smacked Blaine playfully. "Night, Kurt."

"Night," Kurt said before opening the car door.

Blaine watched as Kurt ran up the driveway. He was so in love that it was ridiculous. He couldn't believe how fast he was able to settle right back into what they were like before the whole cheating scandal. This gave him hope that Kurt would eventually come around and realize that they were going to be together forever.

-3-

Blaine couldn't focus. He hadn't comprehended one word any of his teachers had said through the whole day. He couldn't contain his excitement for his and Kurt's date. Was it a date? Well whatever it was, Blaine was so excited to get to spend more time with the boy before he had to go back on Sunday. He was going through all the possibilities of messing around going on. They never usually made it through a movie without some sort of feeling, or kissing. It made the butterflies ten times worse.

He found Kurt after his last hour. He was actually leaning against the door in a bright red turtleneck. Blaine grinned at him, hugging him quickly. "Hi."

"Hey," Kurt greeted with a genuine smile.

"Nice sweater," Blaine complimented.

"I wouldn't have had to wear it if someone could have kept the hickey making to a minimum. I'm serious, Blaine. Look at this one." He pulled the neck down just slightly to show the big bruise obviously sticking out against his pale skin.

"I did that?" Blaine asked with a smile. Kurt glared at him. "Oops, I totally didn't mean to do that, but I don't regret it at all. If you think about it, that's kinda hot. I can mark you wherever and it'll look like that."

Kurt was still glaring, and Blaine laughed. "I'm sorry. I forgot the no marking rule. I got a little excited. I do recall a mark somewhere below my waist. I saw it when I was taking a shower this morning. You got a little creative."

Kurt blushed and it was adorable. "Hi, guys."

The boys turned to see Tina looking up at them through her eyelashes. Blaine smiled and Kurt knew that she was about to apologize. "Hey Tina!" Blaine greeted.

"Can we talk?" she asked as she started walking towards the stairs. They followed her without saying anything. Kurt was intrigued. "Before you say anything, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I attacked you at the reception."

Blaine was confused. Since when did attacking go down? He mouthed his concern to Kurt, who ignored him as Tina went on. "I just, I saw you up there singing with Blaine and I saw the old legendary chemistry. I saw two soul mates rediscovering each other." Both boys smiled, Blaine a little more that the other boy. He was glad that it wasn't just him who saw what was between him and Kurt. "I was jealous. Why couldn't that be me? Why can't I have that with someone?"

She turned around to look at the boys. "You will!" Blaine insisted patting her on the shoulder. "Just not with me."

"I'm sorry that I've been throwing myself at you, making a fool of myself, hoping for something that I know can never be. And I'm really sorry that I massaged vapo rub into your chest while you were unconscious. It crossed the line and I'll never do it again to anyone."

Blaine really was confused, but he let that go. "It's okay, Tina. The truth is, we've all experienced unrequited love before, and we've all done things that we wish we didn't. We just want to get back to being friends."

"And that's just what we are," Kurt spoke up. "I mean, we're just friends." Blaine smiled, mostly to himself because if he had any say they wouldn't be just friends for much longer. "We're going to the double feature of All About Eve and Showgirls at the revival house. You wanna come with us?"

Blaine thought the idea was nice. He may not be able to make out with Kurt in the back row, but it would be fun. "Great, mystery solved. Hagatha Kristy. I'm going to be a third wheel the rest of my life."

"First of all," Blaine said to her defense. "That's not even remotely true. Starting right now, I'm going to help you get a boyfriend." Blaine took one side of the girl.

Kurt moved to her side. "And second of all, when I called you a hag, I was bringing attention to the fact that you were honoring the noble and proud tradition of hagdom."

"Ha ha," she said but smiling.

"Yeah! I for one am psyched that my very first hag was someone as kick ass as…"

"Miss Tina Cohen-Chang," both boys said together making her laugh.

"You guys are so nice, but I really don't think that the double feature is for me." The boys were both about to protest, but she went on. "You guys go on your date, have fun. I have to go."

"Tina," Blaine tried, but she slipped out of their grips, kissing them both on the cheek before disappearing down the hall. "Well there goes that idea."

Kurt shrugged and kept walking. "That just gives us more time alone."

Blaine caught the meaning of his words, smiling and rushing after him. They arrived at the theater half an hour later. Blaine got himself some popcorn, while Kurt loaded up on candy. They were sharing a big slushie. It was just like their past dates, that Blaine found himself putting the arm rest up in between them, scooting closer towards his best friend.

"I can't believe I have all night to eat buttery popcorn and sugary candy," Kurt sighed back. My life is pretty great right now. The only care in the world is how much weight I'll gain for this."

"You'll look perfect no matter what," Blaine said looking at him as Kurt shoved a red vine in him mouth, tearing a bite off. Kurt smiled at him and Blaine's heart melted. This was so nice.

They ate their food while quietly exchanging stories from previous weeks, laughing together. When the movie started, Blaine settled back, but Kurt reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "This is so good."

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly and Kurt threw a piece of popcorn at him. They were the only people in the theater, so Blaine took that advantage to take a handful and throw it at Kurt. "I win."

"That will stain my sweater, Blaine," Kurt scolded with narrowed eyes. "If this has to be dry cleaned, you are paying for it!"

"I love you," Blaine murmured as he rested his head on the seat behind him. He didn't care that they were together or what Kurt would say because Blaine really meant it.

Kurt leaned back and turned to look at him. His eyes were sparkling as usual. They stared at each other before Kurt smiled softly. "I love you too, Blaine. You are my best friend, and I'm so glad that we can do this without it meaning that we are together."

"I know that you need time," Blaine said softly. "I understand because I would do the same thing. You need to realize that you can trust me again. You are nervous about the distance and scared about if we are meant to be. I'll give you all the time in the world. I'd wait until the end of time."

"What if I see something with Adam?" Kurt asked curiously. "What if I feel like something could happen with him instead of you, Blaine? What if we aren't meant to be?"

Blaine had thought about it, but he knew that they were. "If you feel that way, then all you have do is tell me. I'll back off. I'll let him have you with open arms. I only want what you want. You should know that I will always be here for you. You are the only one for me."

"But how do you know that, Blaine? You haven't gone out and looked-"

"Trust me, Kurt. I know that I shouldn't bring this up, but when I slept with that guy…" He made a face, turning his face towards the screen. He couldn't look at Kurt's blue piercing eyes. "He- It all felt wrong. I have never been surer of something in my entire life. He wasn't you. He didn't kiss like you. He didn't feel like you. He didn't tell me how much he loved me during it. He didn't make sure I was okay and to keep going. He didn't cuddle with me and tell me how much he loved me."

Kurt looked at the side of Blaine's face. He could tell how upset the boy still was of his decision in the past. "Blaine, hey, look at me." He had to pull Blaine's chin towards him. "It's in the past. Don't beat yourself up over it anymore. If you are completely sure that it's me, then wait for me."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "I will, I've told you that."

Kurt bit his lip before leaning forward and kissing the boy's cheek. "I don't deserve a best friend as amazing as you."

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "We should watch the movie."

Kurt nodded and they turned towards the screen. The thing was that Kurt could feel Blaine. He could feel each move in his body. He could feel when he laughed or if he ate some more popcorn. Kurt could barely keep his hands to himself. Finally, Kurt broke. He turned in his seat, towards Blaine who looked at him out of curiosity. Kurt couldn't help it; Blaine was gorgeous in the light illuminated from the screen. "What-"

Kurt surged forward and kissed the boy, receiving a squeak from Blaine. Blaine grabbed Kurt waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. It was like his body was on fire. It was like he didn't have a care in the world. Kurt was leaning over him, pushing him into the arm rest behind him.

"'m sorry," Kurt murmured against his lips. "I can't help myself."

Kurt moved so he could get better situated. He caressed Blaine's neck, licking along Blaine's bottom lip. He wanted to get inside. Blaine opened immediately, pulling Kurt over so he was straddling his lap. "You are so beautiful," he murmured.

Kurt giggled like a teenage girl, blushing as he caught Blaine's lips again. "You are too," he replied.

"We shouldn't be doing this in a movie theater."

"It's not like we haven't done it before," Kurt answered. "I do remember that I let you blow me when we went to see the Avengers last summer. There were actual people in the theater then."

"I like the risk, but we were together back then, now we are just friends." He pulled Kurt sweater up and off the boy's body, leaving his in a white undershirt.

"I think that this is okay, seeing as we were very close last night at the reception. I miss being touched, you miss being touched. We can help each other out."

"Bros helping bros," Blaine joked, and Kurt smacked his chest. "How about more hickeys on that long neck of yours?"

"Since it's already ruined, why not," Kurt muttered.

The angle was all wrong. The seats wouldn't allow Kurt to get comfortable, and Blaine kept moving under him. He finally made up his mind. "We should go somewhere else to finish this. There is no way I'm getting on that dirty floor."

"My house is empty," Blaine breathed, laying his head back.

Kurt couldn't stand how dreamy Blaine looked after a good make out session. His eyelids were half shut, while his lips bright red. He looked content. "That sounds perfect, Romeo."

Blaine followed Kurt out of the theater, holding his hand tightly. No one payed them any attention. "So much for my twenty dollars."

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "If you want me to pay you, I will, but right now I need to get you back to your house so I can do some pretty sinful things to your tight little body."

Blaine moaned lightly, whimpering as Kurt ducked a kiss. It wasn't fair. As they reached Blaine's car, Blaine finally pinned Kurt to the side, getting a hard kiss out of the boy.

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded as he pulled back. "Someone could see. You know I don't like PDA."

"Says the guy who was going to have me mess around with him in a movie theater," Blaine pointed out under his breath.

"If you do remember, I was the one who suggested to go somewhere a little more private before anything big happened."

Blaine rolled his eye playfully jumping into the driver's side. He couldn't wait to get back to his house. His mom told him that she and his dad weren't going to be home until around midnight. His excitement grew when Kurt laid a hand against his thigh, moving it up towards his groin. Oh god, he needed to get there now.

-4-

"We shouldn't be doing this," Kurt whispered as he pulled Blaine closer. It was wrong on so many levels, but like the rest of the week, Kurt didn't care. He was with Blaine, and they were both happy. It wasn't changing anything.

"Shh," Blaine murmured against his lips. They slammed into Blaine's front door, receiving a giggle from Kurt. Blaine was on the top of the world. He had his ex boyfriend flat against the door, kissing and feeling each other. It always ended up with them panting in bed.

"Blaine," Kurt said pulling away, "this doesn't mean anything, right? We aren't together because of this or anything. This is just two friends relieving some tension. I have never been so long without sex."

Blaine gazed up at this beautiful creature in front of him. He loved Kurt so much. As much as Kurt tried to deny it, they were meant for each other. "I know that you need time, Kurt. I understand." He smirked before catching Kurt's lips again. "We just had sex yesterday."

"Shut up," Kurt muttered. He pulled Blaine's shirt up, and felt his hot skin under his freezing finger tips. It was so strong and perfect. He didn't even care about anything right now, just Blaine's hands on his scarf, holding him closely.

The next thing Kurt knew he was falling. The weight of Blaine leaning against him, and the loss of the weight behind him caught him off guard. "Shit!"

Blaine was able to catch himself, but Kurt wasn't so lucky. He landed right on his ass. Blaine glanced up to see his mother staring at the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, hello boys," she greeted lightly. "Kurt, nice to see you again, Sweetheart. I didn't know you two were back together again. I do remember you crying over Kurt just the other day-"

"Mom," Blaine warned. "It was months, not days. What are you even doing here? I thought you said that you and day weren't going to be home until later." Blaine noticed that Kurt was grinning up at them, still on the floor. He hurried to help the boy up. "We aren't together though."

"Looks like it," she smiled. "And the company sent us home early, something about us working too much. I don't know.

Blaine rolled his eyes while Kurt stepped forward. "I've missed you Mrs. Anderson." He wrapped her in a tight hug which Blaine's mom immediately hugged back. "Thank you for taking care of him for me."

"He's my son, I sorta have to." She smiled and let go. "Now what are you two doing?"

"We are about to go up to my room to- uh- study," Blaine stuttered taking Kurt's hand.

"You do know that I know Kurt graduated. That excuse doesn't work anymore." She looked between them and smiled. "Go, but I don't want to hear anything from your room. Stay dressed. I'm sure your father wouldn't appreciate listening to his own son-"

"We are going," Blaine cutoff. "No noises, clothes on, and door locked."

Kurt giggled. "Tell Mr. Anderson hi for me." He waved to the lady before Blaine had him hopping up the stairs. "I swear that your mom is the nicest lady. I don't know why I ever thought that she hated you. She loves you."

Blaine pulled him into his room and up against the closed door. "Let's not talk about that right now."

"Whoa, hold on there, Horndog," Kurt said as Blaine started to suck his neck. "We are not doing any of this with your parents downstairs."

Blaine whined into Kurt's neck like a little boy that got his favorite candy taken away. "Kuuuurt, I thought we were going to mess around."

"Blaine, look at me." The boy listened. "Let's watch a movie. How about that? Maybe we could fall asleep accidentally, and once your parents are asleep we can see where that leads us."

The younger boy was all smiles as he bounced over to his movies. "I pick Moulin Rouge because it's kinda our movie. Any objections?"

"Nope." Kurt climbed on the familiar bed and pulled off his boots. He knew that they shouldn't be doing this, but he had all weekend before his he had to go back to New York. He'd rather spend it with Blaine instead of alone. He watched as Blaine shut off the light and moved over to crawl up behind him.

A little while late, Kurt was feeling guilty. He knew that he shouldn't be letting this happen, but being cuddled up with Blaine made him feel contempt. He was at ease. This was the first time in a long while where he wasn't worried about something else in his life.

Blaine kept a strong arm around his waist, holding Kurt back into his chest. It was very intimate, but neither one seemed to find it in themselves to complain. "What's going to happen when you go back to New York, Kurt?"

Kurt winced at the question. He knew that it was bound to come up sooner or later. "I'll go back to New York, NYADA, and Adam. You'll go back to McKinley, glee, and Tina and Sam. It's not that hard to figure out."

"So you're going back to him?" Blaine muttered. His voice sounded hurt, but Kurt would not feel bad. Blaine knew what they were doing. "To Adam, I mean."

"I know. I- Why wouldn't I, Blaine?"

"I don't know. I thought that maybe you'd want to try us again. We've been spending so much time together. I thought that I meant something more to you."

Kurt sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. "You know that you mean the world to me, Blaine Anderson." He turned so he could look at the boy. "But you knew that this wouldn't change anything. I don't want to do the whole long distance thing again. It didn't turn out well the first time. I told you that when you graduate, and if I'm single, then we could try us again."

"But there's nothing but us," Blaine stated. "It'll always be us. I want you and no one else. I hate not knowing that I don't have you."

"Blaine please stop this. You knew that this didn't mean we were going to get back together. You agreed to it. Baby, I love you and you know that, but for right now we have to be apart. It'll help us both. We will learn to grow." Blaine's eyes were watery, and Kurt hated it. He hated making his best friend sad. "You know this is what we have to do, Blaine."

"I know," he muttered. "I know, but this is just hard. Acting like we are together again, but then I remember that we aren't. I remember that you don't want to be-"

Kurt kissed him softly. It was the only way he knew how to shut him up. "Please stop making me feel like I'm the one tearing your heart out. I'm sorry, but I told you that this is how it was going to be. I wouldn't have done this if I'd known you'd get like this."

Blaine looked at Kurt, just looked for what felt like hours. He moved forward just a fraction of an inch, nuzzling Kurt's noses softly. "I'm sorry for freaking out. I'm being dumb. You are my best friend, and the last thing I want to do is ruin what we have. At least I have you as a friend instead of not in my life at all. I love you with all my heart."

Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine brushed his fingers across his cheek. It was so affectionate that it made Kurt shutter. "You'll stay with me for the rest of the night, right?"

Kurt's eyes fluttered open. "I have no where else I'd rather be."

Blaine smiled fondly, kissing Kurt's forehead. Kurt settled back onto his back, letting Blaine curl himself around him. They didn't talk much for the rest of the night, but Kurt didn't mind; in fact he would prefer it. Talking meant realization, which meant reality, which meant hurt, which turned into fighting. The last thing Kurt wanted to do was fight with Blaine. All that mattered was the movie, and how Blaine's hands kept trying to slip under Kurt's shirt or pants. It was nice.

-5-

Kurt woke up late Sunday morning wrapped in navy blue sheets, goose bumps covering his body from the chill in the air. He was confused at first about where he was, but smiled. He was where he'd been for the whole weekend. Blaine was sleeping next to him, arm carelessly wrapped around his waist. He glanced at the clock on Blaine's dresser, 12:35. Well… they did stay up until early morning doing… things.

Kurt tried to move, but Blaine moaned and held him tighter. "Blaine, I have to get up, I'm gonna be late for my plane," he whispered into the boy's ear.

"No," Blaine muttered, holding on even tighter. "I don't want you to leave."

"Oh, but I have to. If you let me up, then I'll let you drop me off at the airport," he tried with a smile as Blaine opened one of his eyes in interest. "And I promise that I'm not suggesting that because I have no ride to the airport."

"Miss you dad?" Blaine asked softly.

"I wish he could have been home, but the government calls. Now up. Get ready and we can get some coffee before we stop at my house on the way to the airport."

Blaine smiled. "Promise?"

Kurt leaned over and sealed it with a kiss. "Of course, now let's go."

They got ready quickly and Blaine stopped at Lima Bean to get them each a coffee. Kurt sat in the car and waited, checking his emails. He wouldn't be seen in the coffee shop for a while, seeing as he sorta left without notice, and his boss wasn't very happy with him.

Blaine handed him his cup before driving to Kurt's house. Blaine leaned against the door frame of the guest bed room, watching Kurt pack his bags, though most of his clothes were brought from Blaine's house.

"Hey man, Kurt," Sam greeted as he walked past the room, stopping. "I bet you two had a good weekend."

"Shut up," Blaine said.

"Hi, Sam," Kurt greeted.

Blaine saw Sam wiggle his eyebrows at him when Kurt turned away. He nodded to Kurt and made a humping motion. Blaine blushed a bright red. Oh god. He punched the blond in his shoulder, shoving him away down the hall.

"That's no way to treat your partner in crime," Sam mumbled with a laugh. "See ya, Kurt!"

"Bye, Sam!" Kurt called not turning around. "I'm almost done; you can wait for me downstairs. I just need to change."

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked today," Blaine muttered as Kurt pushed him out of the room and shutting the door. Blaine debated on going to talk to Sam, but decided to head downstairs. He heard humming in the kitchen. Carole. "Hi, Carole."

The woman turned around and smiled brightly. "Oh, Blaine!" she said with a soft voice. "Honey, I haven't seen you in so long. Get over here and hug me."

Blaine listened and gathered her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry I haven't been over in a while. I know that you are here alone sometimes, but I've been so busy with glee and all my clubs."

"Don't worry, Darling," she said as she pulled away. "I've been plenty busy around here. With Burt gone some of the time it's been hard handling he house with Finn and Sam both here."

Blaine nodded and was about to say something but Kurt made his presence known. "Carole, I'm going to miss you so much. I wish I could have spent more time with you."

"I'm sorry for having to work, Sweetie," she said as Kurt embraced her. "I know that your father is upset about missing you, so you'll have to come back real soon."

Blaine nodded in agreement, a little too quickly, making both Carole and Kurt laugh. "I think the next time I get off is spring break. I can't afford to miss anymore school. We'll shoot for then. Make sure to watch was Dad is eating; keep taking him to his doctor appointments. Call me with any news, or to just gossip."

"Will do, now you better go before you miss your flight. Give me a big hug," she instructed.

Blaine smiled as he watched the mother and stepson hug tightly, big smiles on their faces. "Tell Finn that I love him, and will miss him."

Carole shook her head before shooing them. Blaine blew her a kiss and then helped Kurt get the door to his Prius. The drive to the airport went a little too quickly, and Blaine wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye. He parked the car to walk Kurt in, much to the older boy's protest, "You don't have to pay to park, Blaine," he said.

Blaine had just ignored him. He carried Kurt's suitcase for him, receiving a small smile from Kurt. It was a win. They got to security before Kurt stopped to turn to Blaine. "Well, I guess this is it, huh?"

Blaine frowned, but shook his head. "Yeah."

"Hey, listen," Kurt began. "This may be then end of an amazing weekend, but we will still be close, right?"

"You mean like friends with benefits sort of way?" Blaine asked, cocking his head.

Kurt turned a bright red. "Oh my god, Blaine! I meant us being best friends! We will talk more, right? You'll call me and tell me about your day every once in a while. We can even Skype."

Blaine blushed this time. "Oh, yeah duh. That sounds good. Only talking to you once a week was driving me insane anyway. I, uh, I had an amazing weekend, Kurt. I swear, it's been the happiest I've been in months."

Kurt smile sincerely. "Good, I'm really glad. This was one of my favorite weekends. I love spending time with you." The boy bit his lip before looking up at Blaine through his eyelashes. "Please don't tell anyone about us hooking up. I don't want to deal with them judging us."

"They wouldn't, but you can trust me," Blaine answered with a smile. "I'll keep my amazing memories locked up tightly in my mind. I can't wait to see you during spring break."

Kurt smiled softly. "I can't promise that what happened this weekend will happen then. I want to be faithful, so if I'm with Adam-"

"Then will won't have sex, I get it." Blaine paused for a minute. "Good luck with him. You deserve to be happy, so as long as he makes you happy I wish you the best of luck."

Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Thank you, Blaine. I really appreciate that. You are the sweetest boy that I've ever met, and you deserve a nice boy. You'll find someone."

"You," Blaine whispered under his breath.

Kurt looked down. "Try getting yourself out there, I did."

Blaine shrugged. "I guess I'm still just holding out for you. I'm okay with being single for right now. It doesn't matter to me, as long as I have my best friend to talk to."

"Always."

Blaine pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Kurt's thin waist. "Good luck out there in New York. Don't forget out me out there."

"I never could." Kurt held him tighter. "I really do love you, Blaine Anderson."

"I love you too, so much that it hurts sometimes. You've taken my heart, and you'll always have it in your hands."

The younger boy pulled back a fraction of the inch to look into Blaine's golden eyes. "One last kiss?"

Blaine nodded before leaning in. Though it was an Ohio airport, Kurt didn't care if anyone said anything to him. He was kissing Blaine goodbye if it was the last thing he could do. Blaine let out a little sigh, smiling as Kurt pulled away. "Have fun."

"I will," Blaine insisted. Kurt took a step back, looking at Blaine shyly. "Call me when you land?"

"I'll call. See you around Blaine."

"No goodbye?" Blaine asked.

"I promised I'd never say goodbye to you, remember? I tend to keep that promise." They stared at each other before the announcer said that Kurt's flight was boarding. He smiled before waving as he walked backwards to the security line.

Blaine made sure to blown him a kiss. He watched his love pass through easily before disappearing through the crowd. Blaine didn't know how he was supposed to move on from this. It had been fun, but now his heart hurt. Kurt was going back to New York, and Adam. There Blaine couldn't charm him, or take care of him. He couldn't do anything but wait for Kurt to realize that it was him who was his missing puzzle piece.

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm so very sorry for this very, VERY late update. I haven't quit! I've had a couple of things happen. 1. I got a new job, so I've been very busy with working out everything for it. 2. I've been dealing with college stuff, placement exams and Fafsa. 3. I've been so busy with school work, curse Government and English! 4. I've been really sick with a bunch of different things. I'm finally feeling better now. 5. My best friend broke up with her boyfriend, so we've been doing a lot together. I do want to have a life. 6. I had a whole beginning to this, but I scraped it. It was just so just bad. When I reread it, I didn't know what I was thinking when writing it. So, I'm very so, but this couldn't have come any sooner. Thank you for being so patient with me.**

**This episode… don't get me started. I hated the Finchel stuff, but everything else was so good! Klaine! I really hope I did the episode justice. I have to explain some things. I didn't know what day the wedding was on, so I simply made it on Thursday, Valentine's Day. I wanted lots of Klaine, so I had Kurt spend some time with Blaine. ;) I also was going to do a whole day (Saturday) between the two, but I wanted to get this posted before the weekend. I'm gonna be busy tomorrow and Sunday. I'm not sure if Burt is still doing that government whatever, so I simply had him so the story would work better, and Sam is still bunking at the Hummel-Hudson's.**

**I cry sometimes because I miss Klaine. This was just what I needed. Like are you kidding? Put Klaine in a car and have them kiss twice, I'm squealing. Have them do a fun duet that I absolutely love, I'm grinning like a mad woman. Have Kurt say the word vapo-rape, fist pump. Have them slow dance, I'm whimpering. Have them walk down the hall to room 206!(Never Been Kissed Episode) I'm crying. Have Kurt deny everything I'm sobbing. Have Blaine grin when Kurt told Tina they were just friends… I'm dead. Goodbye! This was just so much Klaine and we still have Come What May!**

**SPOILER: For those of you who don't know, Come What May is a dream sequence by Kurt. Santana tells Adam that Kurt and Blaine's wedding song is CWM, and Kurt dreams the song. He cries after. I mean it's not real, but it's the next best thing! :)**

**I have more spoilers so mind's well post them: Lots of Songs:**

**Girls (and Boys) on Film:**

**Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girls: Marley and Unique **

**Footloose: Artie, Joe, Sam **

**You're All the World to Me: Wemma **

**Shout: Blaine and Britt **

**In Your Eyes: Will and Unique **

**Unchained Melody: Jake and Ryder **

**Old Time Rock and Roll/ Danger Zone: Sam and Blaine **

**Duet: **

**How to Be a Heartbreaker: Brochel **

**Cold Hearted: Santana **

**I Still Believe/Superbass: Blaine and Sue **

**Bye Bye Bye/I Want it That Way: Will and Finn **

**The Bitch is Back/Dress You Up: Ryder and Unique **

**Closer: Jake and Ryder **

**Guilty Pleasures:**

**Wannabe: Tina: Scary Spice, Marley: Posh Spice, Britt: Sporty Spice, Unique: Baby Spice (Kitty doesn't sing, but Ginger Spice)**

**Creep: Brochel **

**Santana and Brody don't get along, obviously. He and Rachel will get more along than her and Kurt. Blaine will be on Cheerios again because Sue will blackmail him, hence the duet between them two. Blam story is revisited that was cut from Naked. YES! They are singing Tswift. Some are saying that it's We Are Never Getting Back Together because the picture Lea tweeted in her Pjs. **

**Blaine and Sam will perform Wham's Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go! I've never been more excited in my entire life! Sam is Blaine's guilty pleasure! And Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Blaine, Sam, Marley, and Kitty will all sing Mamma Mia! Mr. Schue goes out sick, so Sam and Blaine take over glee club. This is all in Episode 17 Guilty Pleasures.**

**According to an interview Ryan said he's thinking about something different for season 5. He wasn't it to be unlike anything they've ever done. He wants to pull out stories and go into depth. Some people on Tumblr are speculating that since they haven't even mentioned Regionals, Prom, or Graduation through episode 17, that they are dragging out the season year into next season. They will continue in the fall without a big gap between. I'm not sure, but if that mean Blaine's still at McKinley I'm game!**

**Wow, those are some of the spoilers thanks to GleekOutBR. Go follow them for amazingness. The spoilers are always true. I don't know how, but it's crazy!**

**I'm done with Spoilers! I just want to thank all the people who were really passionate about me updating soon! I'm sorry that it wasn't sooner! Thank you for everyone who keeps reading! Please Review! Pretty Please?!**

**Shout Outs: FinnyGirlTillDie, Cold Flame96, DCstarkid25, Cissalovesleeping, Nightingale63, JoanFuckingJett, Guests, JustAnotherStudent, acciojubjubbird, BlitzHunter222, Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape, pottergal15, klaineygirl, ColferakaKurt, herecomethefireworks, Kurt-elicious, Ginny (Guest), dj-chibi12, and IM-A-WARBLER. **

**This is really long! Yikes! Well I'm done! It's not betaed so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm too tired to read it all again. I really hope you enjoy and I hope it was worth the wait! **

**Review!**

**Final Note: Jenifer Lawrence is my idol.**

**Final Note Part Two: Chris and Will and so adorable together! If they are dating YAY!**

**Final Note Part Three: Come What May in T-minus 48 hours! YEAH BUDDY!**

**-Chelsea-**


	15. Girls (And Boys) On Film

**Girls (and Boys) on Film**

**(Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of glee, but I do own my ideas and thoughts)**

_Blaine hummed to himself as he folded his laundry. It was a hot summer day, and he had nothing to do, so he decided to catch up on his chores that he unofficially had. He had his shirt off and shorts low around his waist. It was so damn hot. He finished and put his clothes away. When he walked back into his room, Kurt had arrived, sitting on his bed._

"_Hey!" he greeted, moving over to his boyfriend. He had on a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve shirt. "How in the world are you still conscious with that on? It's over one hundred degrees outside."_

_Kurt smiled up at him, letting his eyes fall to Blaine's bare chest. "I-um-I didn't want to burn on the way over here. Knowing me, I would. Besides, I knew that your house would be air conditioned and empty."_

_Blaine grinned madly, leaning in for a quick peck. "That it is, would you want to watch a movie?"_

"_I would love to watch a movie," Kurt answered._

_Kurt scooted himself up to the top of the bed, watching Blaine pick out a movie before crawling up to meet Kurt. The title screen for Moulin Rouge came on, and Kurt grinned. "Good choice, Sweetheart."_

"_Why, thank you," Blaine smiled. They sat in silence for a little while, Kurt sweating a little bit. "You know that if you're hot, you can take your shirt off."_

_Kurt nodded, but didn't do it. He may be a little embarrassed of his body, but he was really getting hot. Finally, he sat up and pealed off his shirt, sighing a breath of relief as air hit his burning skin. "Ah."_

"_Better?" Blaine asked with a smile and Kurt nodded. He settled back down, allowing Blaine to curl up next to him, wrapping an arm around his bare waist. They hummed to the songs and even mouthed the words every so often. Blaine was beginning to take his take advantage of his position on top of Kurt as he trailed his lips down Kurt's bare chest, running his fingers over the smooth skin._

"_Blaine," Kurt breathed out, giggling to himself. "Stop that. It's distracting me, and Moulin Rouge is my favorite movie." Blaine didn't stop, and Kurt was really starting to let the kisses travel south of the equator. "Blaine, stop."_

_Blaine pulled back immediately from the harshness of his voice. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to push you. I should have listened. Did I make you uncomfortable?"_

"_No, it's just that the kisses were making me-uh-hot."_

_Blaine frowned before he realized what Kurt meant. "Ah, I'm sorry. I'll stop." They went back to watching the movie. When Come What May came on, Blaine started singing louder and in perfect harmony. Kurt joined in at Satine's part, smiling when Blaine pulled him in for a kiss at the end. Kurt savored the softness of Blaine kiss, pressing back against him. "I love you."_

_Kurt grinned against Blaine's lips, whispering, "I love you too." Blaine pulled away and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder humming in contempt. "Can I tell you something with it sounding weird, or like I'm rushing into things?"_

"_You know you can tell me anything," Blaine murmured. "I'll never think it's weird."_

"_I know that we've been dating for four months, but I've imagined us singing that duet on our wedding night. It's so romantic, and it would be absolutely perfect. You'd be in a custom made tuxedo with a crisp black bowtie. Your small frame would look absolutely stunning. I would wear another custom made tux and a white tie. I know that people assume I'm the woman in the relationship, which is sorta true. I have the higher voice, so I must wear the white bowtie." He was being sarcastic. "I just think that white would go with my skin tone better, don't you?"_

_Blaine had sat up and stared at him with an open mouth. "It is too soon to talk about this stuff," Kurt said quickly. "I'm sorry for scaring you, Blaine."_

"_No," the younger boy said quickly. "Kurt, you aren't scaring me. That just took me by surprise. I agree with you, though. Come What May is the king of all love songs. I would love to sing that song with you on our wedding night. I'd hold you close and let everyone see how much I love you. I'd look into your beautiful eyes and proclaim my love for you."_

_Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's body. "Singing that song is more intimate than having sex," he whispered. "I can't wait to share it with you."_

_Blaine nodded, rubbing his nose against Kurt's. "When our wedding comes, we will sing that together. I wouldn't have it any other way. And also, when we are ready for that, then we can share it too. I'm totally comfortable with what we are doing now. I love being with you, and kissing you. It's amazing."_

_Kurt nodded. "So you aren't bored with what we are doing? I don't want to do anything until we are both ready, but I don't want to keep you waiting for me. I might not ever be ready."_

"_And it doesn't matter to me," Blaine insisted. "I'd wait forever for you. I love holding you, being held by you, kissing you, feeling you, having you touch me, telling me how much you love me, and telling you how much I love you. That's all that matters to me. Not the sex. You."_

_Kurt smiled as Blaine caressed his cheek. "I'm so in love with you, you know that?"_

"_I know," Blaine said as he reached over to take his hand with his free hand. "And you know that I love you too."_

"_Can I try something?" Kurt asked. "Cause we've never been shirtless in bed together, so-uh-kiss me?"_

_Blaine laughed and nodded. "If you are sure." He leaned down and kissed Kurt lightly, moving back to kiss his nose. "Just kissing, right?" Kurt nodded, blushing softly. "Can I touch you, above the waist of course?"_

"_Yes," Kurt breathed out, wanting to feel him. "Now."_

_Blaine listened, leaning down to kiss him. The movie was long forgotten as Blaine settled himself on top of Kurt, kissing him deeply. It sent chills through both boys, making them giggle. "Blaine."_

_It made Blaine dive down to suck at Kurt's neck, licking the soft, pale skin. Kurt grabbed at his back, feeling the muscles that lined Blaine's back. He moved to grip his waist, tiny and bare. Blaine tugged on Kurt's ear before kissing him passionately. It was getting hot, and Kurt wanted to explode with the desire that spread through him. _

_He was able to turn them over, pinning Blaine to the bed. He moved down to Blaine's chest, seeing what would happen if he sucked on Blaine's nipples. He received a hard gasp and the boy arching off the bed. "K-Kurt. T-that was…"_

_Kurt leaned back in and swirled his tongue across it; Blaine moaned. It was incredibly hot. Blaine pulled him up, kissing him again. Kurt tried to settle himself in a comfortable spot, but suddenly their groins seemed to line up perfectly and all Kurt felt was ecstasy. When he realized what had really just happened, Kurt shot up, crawling to the opposite side of the bed. _

_Blaine was so obviously hard in his short, his breathing harsh. He had sat up as well, looking at Kurt with half-lidded eyes. Kurt pulled a pillow over his lap, feeling extremely embarrassed. If that's what sex felt like, then maybe it would be a little bit sooner than never._

"_I'm sorry," Kurt murmured after he had got his breathing back to normal. "I knew we should have stopped, but I didn't want to. It felt so…"_

"_Freaking fantastic?" Blaine supplied with a laugh. "Yeah, tell me about it. It went a little too far, but I don't regret it. We knew when to stop ourselves."_

_Kurt nodded, looking down. Blaine crawled over to him. He sat down, still sporting an awkward hard on. "I love you."_

_Kurt smiled, taking Blaine's hands. "I love you too." _

_They kissed softly, not as hard as before, knowing what they were still feeling, and they didn't want to chance going back into what they were just doing. "Can we watch the rest of the movie now?"_

_Blaine laughed and shook his head. "Anything for you."_

_The laid down, Blaine spooning Kurt from behind. It made Kurt jump when he felt Blaine's member against him, but as time went on, it disappeared. It was nice just lying there with his boyfriend after a heated make out session. Kurt yawned softly, feeling Blaine press a kiss to his shoulder. He was lured to sleep by Blaine soft humming, his thumb brushing along soothingly against Kurt's abdomen. _

-1-

Kurt was having a great time. Even if he was stuck in the apartment with moody Rachel and bored Santana, he was enjoying himself. He thanked his lucky stars that he asked Adam to come over right before the snow started, and he happened to be trapped there. Oh darn. They were getting closer, and Kurt couldn't help but think, 'About time.' Adam always made him laugh, no matter what.

They were currently in the kitchen, Kurt sitting at the table, Adam fixing something to eat for the both of them, Santana looking out the window, and Rachel in the bathroom. He had said something that related to his new favorite show, Downton Abbey. Adam had exclaimed that he was the show's biggest fan. He could even do impressions.

Kurt tried to keep up, but he didn't care. He was having a real good laugh. Adam was so funny. "No, you're doing it wrong, Daisy," he said in an old British accent.

"Or I can't do it cause I'm in love with William," Adam said back in perfect pitch. It made Kurt laugh with delight. It was just so good. "I just can't."

"Okay, okay," Kurt managed after he calmed himself down. "Do it again. Do it again."

"Welcome," Adam said as he turned to Kurt, "to Downton Abbey."

They both laughed together, giggling at the silliness of the conversation. It was all pretty sickeningly nerdy for Santana and she had to stop it before it got any farther. "So, where are you from Doctor Who?"

"Uh, England," Adam answered. "Do you know Essex?"

"No, I've never heard of it." Adam looked away as Santana looked to Kurt. "Are you guys dating? Because at Mr. Schue's bomb of a wedding, you and Blaine like…"

That's the last thing Kurt wanted brought up. He was actually having progress, and if Adam knew what happened, then he may think twice about wanting to spend time with Kurt. "Shut up, Santana." Adam paused what he was doing as he heard Kurt's voice. He knew that something had happened, but if Kurt wanted him to know, then he'd tell him. He trusted Kurt. "Rachel and I are letting you live here rent free, the least you could do is-"

"Where is Rachel anyways?" Santana asked, not give a rat's ass about the current conversation. If Kurt wanted to deny the fact that how much him and Blaine were perfect for each other, then that's fine with her. "Giving that living manikin a bikini wax?"

Adam laughed quickly before answering. Santana didn't really scare him, but intimidate him. He wanted her to like him for some reason. "Uh, Brody is working, and Rachel is in the bathroom."

"Let's hope she's embracing her inner bulimic, because let me tell you, Home Girl has been looking extremely pumpkin like, and not just cause the tan in the can."

"Okay!" Rachel exclaimed, hearing the whole conversation. She has had enough of the girl. It may be because his emotions are all out of whack, or the patience is gone, but she was fed up with the girl. "That's it. You are gonna have to move out, because this is our sanctuary, and by ours' I mean mine and Kurt's. And frankly, you make me feel uncomfortable, and Brody says that you make him feel uncomfortable as well."

"Girls! Girls! Retract the clause, all right?" Kurt but in. He didn't want the tension anymore. It was going to be a long day if that happened. It was time to be friends. "NYADA canceled all the classes because of the snow, so let's just cozy up to our movie marathon." Adam was always proud of Kurt, trying to avoid conflict and create peace. He smiled softly. "Santana, did you go through our DVD collection?"

"I sure did," she said proudly, picking up the three movies that she knew would drive Rachel crazy. That's what she did. "Uh, Knocked Up, hilarity. Rosemary's Baby, that's obviously Lady Hummel's. And She's Having a Baby."

"I don't want to watch any of those," Rachel protested. Santana's smug was getting to her. She didn't like it at all.

"Aw, really Rachel? Not even She's Having a Baby? Cause you always cry at the end when Elizabeth McGovern has the baby." Kurt was teasing, but it still set the girl off.

"I'm just not in the mood. Okay?" she practically begged the other two to change the subject, anything. "I'm not in the mood."

"Okay, fine," Kurt said quickly. "Cause I have made a selection that is perfect for being snowed in in New York City." He grabbed his movie and stood up. "Moulin Rouge, bitches! We love those dancin' hoes."

Adam and Rachel smiled at Kurt's excitement, but Santana was less pleased. She did not want to sit through this movie for a second time. The first was bad enough already, though she couldn't remember how she got pulled into it.

"_Come on Santana," Blaine begged softly. The three of them, him, Santana, and Kurt were sitting on Blaine's couch in his living room alone. It may have been strange for the girl to be there alone, but it was after she had recently been outted, and Kurt asked her to spend some time with them to forget about everything. She agreed after Blaine's puppy dog eyes._

"_No," Santana said instantly. "I will not watch Moulin Rouge with you guys. It is sad enough that I'm here with two boys who would rather be messing around upstairs in that chamber of a room of yours on a Saturday night. I am not watching some dumb movie."_

_Kurt leaned on Blaine's shoulder, looking over to the girl. "It's a great movie, I promise. You are gay, and loving musicals comes along with the title."_

"_Way to stereotype," she muttered to himself. "In fact I'm pretty certain that that is a stereotype for male gays. I'm more of comedy so I can get a laugh."_

"_You'll enjoy it," Blaine tried. "It is one of the most romantic movies."_

"_This is why I should be watching it with Britt instead of you two."_

_Kurt sighed, looking down. "I know that it's hard right now, and Brittany is sorta out there. She doesn't understand that this is a big deal. We are trying to help you, Honey. We really want to bond. I wasn't outted, but I still felt what you did when people assumed and didn't ask. I'm here for you, Blaine is here for you. We are really trying, and it would help if you weren't so hostile."_

_She looked at Kurt before looking to Blaine, who nodded in confirmation. "We love you, Santana," the younger boy said softly. "And we care about you, now if you'd just let us show you this; you'll love us forever and ever."_

_She smiled just a second before it faded into annoyance. "Fine, put the damn movie in."_

_Kurt squealed with excitement. "I'll go get the popcorn, you put the movie in." He pecked Blaine's cheek before bouncing through the doorway. _

_Santana rolled her eyes. "You and Hummel are so sickeningly sweet like all the time." Blaine beamed at the statement. He put the movie in before settling back next to her. "It's ridiculous how much he loves you. You can just see it in his eyes. I want to throw up."_

_Blaine turned to look at her. "I love him too, you know. He's my best friend, and I'll always love him. We have what I only dreamed of having. I look at you and Britt, and I see it too. You have something special."_

"_I guess that is why I can stand both of you to a degree. We have the same thing. In a year's time I can almost guarantee you and Lady Lips will be engaged because that's how close you two are. Now where's the popcorn, Hummel!"_

"_I'm coming. I'm coming!" He hurried over to the couch, shutting the light off. He sat down next to Blaine, shoving the popcorn on his boyfriend's laugh. "You are going to be thanking us for this, Santana. It's so romantic."_

"_Can't wait," she muttered with no interest._

_Kurt smiled as Blaine started the movie. "I love you too," he whispered into Blaine's ear. He may have heard the whole conversation. "And I will always love you too, though if you think that I'm getting married right out of high school you don't know me at all. Maybe when you move out to New York."_

_Blaine laughed softly, smiling. He didn't speak or say anything because Kurt's words were so sweet. They watched in silence, Santana trying to stop herself from hurling. It wasn't that bad of a story, but hearing Kurt and Blaine exchange sweet nothings to each other through it was really sickening, and then Come What May came on._

_She was positive that Kurt and Blaine were about to start fucking right in front of her, they were holding each other and looking into each other's eyes. When it ended, they kissed urgently. "If you need some alone time, I'd love to leave."_

_Kurt broke away, blushing. "Sorry, Santana, but that is sorta our song. We've made this pact to sing it to each other at our wedding. It's more intimate than sex."_

"_Wait," Santana said holding her hands up. "You mean that you would rather sing that song than get each other off?" Blaine nodded with a smile. "You are seriously the oddest couple I've ever met in my entire life."_

_Blaine laughed, but leaned forward, closer to her. "You've never sung it with anyone before, so you don't know how close it makes you feel to them. It's like your heart is exploding and the other is catching the pieces and putting it safely back into their body."_

"_That didn't make any sense," she said. "But then again, most of the things that come out of your mouth don't make sense to me, Anderson."_

_Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's chest. "I understood it, and he's right. If you even have a chance to sing it with Britt, then do it. It's the greatest feeling." Blaine kissed his temple. "Now back to the movie."_

_The girl groaned, but found herself enjoying it. It had a good story line, apart from the coughing up blood and everything. That was pretty sick. She even realized that she was leaning into the smaller boy next to her, resting her head on his shoulder. It was nice to have the boys there for her, as much as she hated to admit it. They loved her and would do anything for her._

_When the movie ended, Santana was pretty upset. "You mean I sat through that damn movie, and she died at the end? Most romantic movie my ass!" _

_Kurt and Blaine laughed, but she was serious. It put such a downer on everything, even watching the two boys kiss as the credits roll. Never again would she watch that._

"Seriously?" Santana asked, looking right at Kurt. She knew that he remembered that night, but he just smiled and hopped to the living area. She would seriously kill him when they were alone.

The group settled down around the TV, and Kurt was happy that he got to sit in the middle. He was even counting his lucky stars when Adam decided that he wanted to rest his head on Kurt's shoulders. He knew what this movie meant to him, and he was one hundred percent positive that he could handle it. Maybe wasn't that strong. Come What May had its effect on him, and always will be.

All he saw was Blaine, when the song started. The rooftop looked a lot like the apartment building's roof. Blaine opened the door, and walked out onto the smoky roof. There was an Indian styled tent on top, surrounded with lights. It was pure romantic, but then Blaine opened his mouth and the song flowed out.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

Images of their first meeting appeared, Kurt looking utterly lost, and Blaine smiling happily up to him. The connection obvious in the air as they looked into one another's eyes. Then it was their first time. Both boys laying side-by-side, looking into each other's eyes with so much love. The night Kurt gave Blaine everything, and he'd never regret how loved Blaine made him feel that night, holding him and kissing him deeply, always making sure Kurt was okay with whatever new they were trying, and the feeling of pure ecstasy as they came together, holding each other tightly, kissing passionately.

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

The emotion in Blaine's voice was pure. It sent chills through Kurt, watching how intense the boy sang. He sang his love and need for Kurt. It told Kurt how Blaine would always be there. It showed the promises that Blaine would always keep, even if he failed at one. It showed Kurt the promise to never hurt him again. Blaine loved him and wanted him. No, he needed Kurt, and Kurt saw that. He understood it. And all he wanted to do was cry out with pure joy.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

Blaine's face was filled with pain for a second, and Kurt wouldn't have that. He knew that they boy still beat himself up for what happened between him. It was Blaine's fault, but Kurt was over it now. He was over the constant ache in his chest whenever he thought about the events that led to the breakup. He trusted Blaine now, he did with his heart. If it only meant that they could finish this song right now; Kurt would always join him in singing, so he did.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

The two shared small smiles as Kurt walked over to him. It felt as if a magnet was pulling them together. Blaine's beautiful face made his heart swell up, before he noticed that they were wearing their tuxedos. The custom made ones that Kurt was going to design. They looked absolutely perfect. Blaine stepped forward, taking Kurt's hand in his own, bringing his other hand to slide up to the boy's shoulder. Kurt gripped Blaine's hand before sliding his other to grip Blaine's waist. They were dancing closely with Kurt leading, but Kurt pulled away. That doubt still there in the back of his mind. What if Blaine hurt him again?

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

Blaine's face was full of guilt. He knew why Kurt pulled away. Kurt walked to the tent, looking out of one of the sides, trying to calm himself. Blaine wasn't giving up. He would show Kurt how much he loved him. He chased after him, willing the boy to turn and look into his eyes. He needed Kurt to see how much he needed him, how much Kurt needed Blaine. It was the only thing that could save them, save their relationship.

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you (I love you)_

_Until the end of time (Until the end of time)_

Blaine watched as Kurt stayed with his back to him. He moved up to the edge of the railing wrapped around the tent. He willed the boy to give him that chance. Then Kurt turned. He moved around the center and looked to Blaine, proclaiming his love, and Blaine said it right back. They promised each other forever during that moment. They would always be there for each other. As much as Kurt knew he shouldn't, he was hopelessly in love with the boy across from him.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you, I will love you _

Blaine moved to get to his love, around the tent to the beginning. Kurt sang each word with just as much passion as he could, Blaine do the exact same. Kurt willed the boy to come closer, watching as Blaine moved over to him. Kurt met him, not stopping until they were inches apart. They could have kissed, but that's not what Kurt wanted or needed. Kurt brought his hands up to wrap around Blaine's waist, Blaine pulling him closer as Kurt rested his head down on Blaine's shoulder. It was home. It was where he belonged, and he never wanted to leave.

Reality came back as the song ended. Kurt realized where he really was. He wasn't holding onto Blaine, he was on a couch with Rachel and Adam. He was crying, tears flowing down his cheeks. He couldn't help himself. He missed Blaine, and as much as he hated to admit it, it was always going to be Blaine.

"Kurt are you crying?" Adam asked, breaking Kurt from his thoughts.

"Um, no. No. My contacts are really bothering me right now," Kurt lied smoothly. There was no way he was admitting to what was going on his head. He was already fighting with himself on what was right and what's wrong.

"I didn't know you wore contacts," Rachel said curiously, and Kurt wanted to punch her. Why couldn't she lie just this once for him?

"Yes, Rachel. I just found out I have a slight stigmatism," he snapped at her, and Santana's interest peaked a little bit.

"I think I have some solution in my bag," Adam, sweet naïve Adam said as he reached down to retrieve the bottle for Kurt.

"No! No, I'm fine. I'll be good. Don't worry about it," Kurt said as he focused back on the TV.

Enough was enough for Santana. "I thought you'd be crying because you and Blaine used to talk about how this was your dream to sing this song to each other at your wedding." Kurt wanted to scratch her eyes out.

"Did we?" he asked as he shot her a death glare. Adam felt the tension again. This was obviously touchy for Kurt, and seeing that he was crying during the scene, it meant more than he let on. Blaine meant more.

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that singing that song to someone was a more intimate act than sex."

Kurt was done with this entire situation. His mind was in a thousand different places and the last thing he needed was Santana telling Adam about Blaine. He needed to go away. "Who wants popcorn, anyone?"

He sat and listened as Santana then claimed that Brody was a drug dealer. He was instantly intrigued because he hated the boy just as much as Santana. Then she said that she went through the apartment, and Kurt couldn't imagine what she found on him. He had a whole drawer dedicated to Blaine in his dresser, and Blaine's promise ring that he had received under his clothes. He knew he'd never hear the end of it. He felt bad for Rachel, but everything made since. Brody was shady.

The rest of the afternoon and night was terrible. Rachel went to her room as Santana went somewhere else. Kurt was trying to wrap his mind around everything. He was just so confused. On one hand he had Blaine. He was everything and more, but that came with trust issues. Then on the other hand he had Adam. He was someone knew, and he seemed to like Kurt a lot. He was nice and sweet. He couldn't do it. He couldn't pick just yet.

-2-

When classes started back up, Kurt was thankful for the getaway. He was able to practice his dancing with a clear head, for the first time, not worrying about anything. He had to admit that all of this was like therapy, plus his dancing was getting a lot better too. He suddenly wasn't alone anymore unfortunately.

"What's shaking bacon?" Adam greeted.

"Oh, hey," Kurt said as he turned towards the boy. "Just practicing my basic pirouettes." He looked back into the mirror. "Every aspiring actor needs to know how to do them. Newsies is lousy with them." He spun around again.

"Thanks for giving me shelter from the storm," Adam said as he changed topics. Kurt turned to face him. "I was a little sad we-uh-weren't snowed in a little longer."

Okay. Kurt decided to take another approach. "Uh-I know. I always get a little sad when the sun comes out and the snow starts to melt. All the snowmen look like they have scoliosis." Adam smiled beautifully. "But it was nice to hang out with you and watch a few movies."

"Well, a movie," Adam said.

"A movie," Kurt fixed, and there was the awkward silence that Kurt hated so much. It seemed to happen more between them after Come What May. There was a question in the air, and Kurt wondered when Adam would finally ask it.

"Kurt, about that," Adam said, and here we go. "I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be honest. You and Blaine used to sing that duet together, didn't you?"

Not the question Kurt was expecting, but it hit him like a freight train just as any question about Blaine would. "Yeah," he answered truthfully. "But it feels like a lifetime ago. Maybe that's what's hard about it."

Another pause before Adam asked the worst question he could. "You still love him, don't you?" Kurt was speechless, and the silence spoke a thousand words. He did love Blaine, with everything in him. "Was I your rebound?"

What was with these questions? Kurt was ready to just slap the boy to make him stop. "No," he answered truthfully, at least he thought it was truthfully. "No."

"Cause I can't compete with a fantasy, Kurt." Adam looked so sad, so defeated and Kurt couldn't do that to him. He couldn't make him feel like he was using him, because he wasn't.

"I desperately want to be over him," Kurt said honestly. "Really, I do." But I don't know if that will happen, Kurt added in his head. Blaine was- Adam had to be god for him to be better than Blaine, but he'd give him time to try. He deserved to try for Adam, and he deserved to try for himself.

"Good," Adam said with a smile as he stepped forward. "Then let's go to the movies right now." Kurt looked iffy. "Oh, I'm serious. We are going to go find the sappiest love story that we can, and then that…" He reached over and took Kurt's hand in his. "Will be our movie."

Kurt squeezed his hand half heartedly. He didn't have the heart to say no. He couldn't let him down now. He had to try, no matter how much his heart was telling him to get on a plane and go visit Blaine. He nodded and let Adam pull him out of the room and down the hall. He put on a smile for the rest of the day, no matter how all the movies they saw, reminded him of Blaine.

Pretty Woman was the movie that Blaine had played on the two's first say at home date. They didn't watch much of it as Blaine pushed Kurt into more than just a small kiss. They made out during that movie for the first time. Ghost was the movie that made them both cry together for the first time. It also was when Blaine had told Kurt that he'd watch over him after he died just to make sure Kurt was all right. The Princess Bride was one of Blaine's favorite movies, and he swore by it. He always claimed that Kurt would be Wesley and he would be Buttercup. It meant something to Kurt that Blaine saw him as the prince instead of the princess. Everyone always assumed and it hurt. Kurt flat out refused the Notebook and When Harry Met Sally. Those were just not touched.

They settled on Romeo + Juliet being 'their' movie. It was honestly the only movie that Kurt could find on Adam's shelf that he hadn't watched with Blaine. It wouldn't remind him of the boy. They watched it on Adam's beat up couch, Adam getting Kurt to lie down between his legs, back pressed against Adam's chest. It felt weird to be this way with someone else, holding Adam's hands in his own, feeling Adam's lips against his hair and temple. It felt… not wrong per say, but different, and Kurt wasn't sure if he like that yet.

When Kurt got up to leave, Adam walked him to the door, smiling at him. They said how much fun they both had, Kurt lying just a little bit, and then Adam was looking at him. Kurt knew it before he started to lean in. He let the boy kiss his lips softly, moving against Kurt's gingerly. Like before, it wasn't right. It wasn't a perfect fit like Blaine's , but it made Kurt's insides and mind feel a little better about kind of leading Adam on. It was interest. They parted and Kurt was in a haze all the way back to the apartment.

He'd never been so confused in his entire life. The rest of the week went like that. After class Kurt would hang out with Adam before going home and crying himself to sleep. He was so uncertain about what he wanted that it was overwhelming. Then his phone rang Friday night. The name made his tears stop, his heart beat quicken. Of course it was Blaine.

"Hello?" he answered softly, controlling his breathing so Blaine wouldn't know what he had just been doing not two minutes ago.

"Hey," Blaine greeted his cheerful and usual self. It warmed Kurt's heart. "I'm sorry I haven't called in a while. It's been a crazy week here. I heard that there was a big snow storm. Are you all right?"

Kurt smiled. "We are great. Snowed in a couple of days, but other than Santana getting on all our nerves it was an okay. I got to spend some time with Adam."

Blaine hummed. "How was that? You guys official yet?"

Kurt honestly didn't know the answer. "Does having our own movie and kissing mean official?"

"I think so," Blaine said quietly. "So you are kissing now?"

"Yeah," Kurt answered. "He kissed me on Wednesday, and we've been hanging out at his apartment every day after classes. He likes to cuddle with me on the couch. I'm not certain of how much I like that."

"You always use to love cuddling," Blaine said.

"When it was with you," he said back before realizing what he said. Crap. "I mean, it just feels really different because I'm so used to everything with you. I'll have to ease into it."

"Ah, so what's your guys' movie?" Blaine asked. He was dying inside, but still trying to be Kurt' best friend. Best friend's talked about this stuff.

"Romeo and Juliet, the one with Leonardo Dicaprio. I have never seen it before watching it with Adam. It's very different, but Leo isn't that bad to look at."

"Well that's a choice," Blaine said with interest. "I've seen it before, but it's nothing compared to like Ghost or the Princess Bride. Did he not like those?"

Kurt was at a lost. Should he tell Blaine? "Those were thrown out after we watched them because they reminded me of you. Adam is helping me get over you, so I wouldn't have a movie for us be one that I've had such an experience watching it with you."

There was a small pause; Kurt knew that Blaine was hurt. "I'm sorry, Blaine."

"No," the boy said. "I have to be able to talk to you without having my heart ripped out of my chest. It's fine. I didn't know we had so many movies that were ours."

"They aren't ours, but they remind me of you. I wouldn't even let Adam put in The Notebook or When Harry Met Sally. We have so much history behind them all."

Blaine smiled. "We used to watch a lot of movies, didn't we?"

"Well, I'm a silly romantic and you didn't help that cause," Kurt laughed fondly.

"So, Kurt Hummel, what is our movie? Or I should say, what was our movie? There's so many of them that I don't know what our official one is."

Kurt sucked in a breath. "I can't believe you don't know," he whispered softly, almost dejectedly.

Blaine frowned at Kurt's voice. "Kurt, you honestly don't believe that I don't know what our movie is? I was just kidding. Heck, we watched it at least twice a month."

"What is it, then?" Kurt asked softly, seeing if he really knew. His heart was hoping that Blaine did. It would give him some kind of sign that they were meant to end up together.

"_Come what may, I will love you until my dying day," _Blaine sang softly and Kurt couldn't help it. The dream came back as the lyrics were sung. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I told you I knew it. I'd never forget it."

That when Kurt broke. He let his guard down and just started crying again, loud enough for Blaine to hear and worry. "Kurt! What's wrong! Hey! Please stop crying and tell me what happened?"

"I just-" he took a deep breath, hiccupping. "I'm so confused! I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know what I want anymore. What if I belong to you, but I go with Adam? What if I belong with Adam, but go back to you. I can't sleep, I can't eat anymore. I'm too worried."

Blaine didn't expect that, but he was ready to try and help. "You can't stress yourself over this. It's dumb to worry over it. I know that it seems like you might mess up what you need or deserve in your future, but this is life. You need to stop and take a deep breath. Come on, deep breath." Kurt listened and did as he was told. "There, now you have to just go with it. As much as I want to tell you to pick me, I want you to be happy. Stay with Adam and see how it feels. I'll be here, waiting, and you know that. If you realize what you want is me, then I'm here. I'd also love to hear that it's not me, so maybe I can try to move on."

"I feel like you always tell me this," Kurt says finally. "You are always telling be that you'll wait, but I just am scared. I'm so insecure right now."

"I know you are that's why I'm not pushing. You deserve to have time. Now stop stressing and live your life. It won't be fun if you don't."

Kurt nodded and then realized that Blaine couldn't see him. "Okay, um, tell me about your week so I can stop crying. I want to hear about how much fun you had."

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine gushed. "I wish you would have been here. Mr. Schue assigned us music from movies. It was awesome. To start it out, me and Brittany sang Shout from Animal House. It was crazy. Then Sam and I worked with the guys to mashup Danger Zone and Old Time Rock & Roll. The girls sand Material Girls mashed up with Diamonds are a Girls Best Friend. They were awesome. Mr. Schue picked both teams for the winners and then we all performed Footloose. It was so fun!"

Kurt smiled at Blaine's excitement. He got so over excited on the simplest stuff. "That sounds like a lot of fun, Blaine. I'm glad you had a great week."

Blaine smiled. "I'm sorry that you've had a tough week. You don't deserve to be unhappy, Kurt. Listen to what I told you, and you'll get there, I promise."

"Why are you so perfect?"

"Cause I'm an Anderson," Blaine joked. "You're not too bad yourself."

Kurt blushed. Yep, Blaine still had that effect on him. "Thank you."

They were silent for a second until Kurt heard noise from Blaine's line. "Hey Sam!" Blaine said obviously not to him. "You're early!"

Something pulled at Kurt's heart. He wanted Blaine all to himself, but he didn't get that anymore. "I'll let you go, Blaine. Have fun with Sam."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said to Kurt this time. His voice sounded disappointed. "I'll call you later next week, maybe we can Skype. Remember to not worry anymore."

"I won't," Kurt said smiling. "I-uh-I lov-"

"HEY KURT!" he heard Sam yell.

"Shut up," Blaine laughed as he pushed him away. "Have fun with Adam, Kurt. Bye."

"Bye," Kurt said before the line ended. A feeling of disappointment hit him. He really wanted to be done with this feeling. He shouldn't feel that way, but then Blaine made him feel things he shouldn't. He wanted Blaine to need him, but he didn't get that. He had Adam.

He laid back and closed his eyes. He started crying, everything felt like it was falling apart. He shouldn't feel like this. He was at NYADA with a cute guy, but knowing that Blaine was happy, it upset him. It shouldn't. He felt horrible for feeling that way, but he did. He was just tired of feeling the way he did. He let the tears fall as he turned to get the picture of Blaine he kept in his drawer. He looked at it, tracing his face. God, he loved him.

Then Kurt realized what he was doing. This was the last thing he needed, crying like a baby. He sat up and wiped the tears away. He changed and got ready for bed, resting his head against his pillow. As soon as he closed his eyes he saw the day dream he had the other day, Come What May. Kurt watched as Blaine stepped closer to him, caressing both Kurt's cheeks as he leaned in to press a kiss to Kurt's plump lips. It was the feeling of home. It was the past and the future for Kurt, maybe he'd didn't realize it, but it is Blaine. Who knew how long it would take for them to be back together, but Kurt was certain now that they would in time.

**A/N: Hey guys! Did I actually get a chapter down within its time limits? Holy cow! How did this happen? I wrote this all today while I sat and watched some television with my mommy and sissy. It was a relaxing day, so that's how this got done. I liked the episode! It was super cute. I hated the Marley stuff. I've had enough of her. And the Wemma/Finn stuff is boring too. New York was ah-maz-ing! I loved all the numbers with Blaine+Footloose. It was an overall good episode. I was satisfied.**

**Seeing as we don't have Klaine interaction through episode 18? Yeah I think that's it, this was really nice and bitter. They didn't even really talk to one another, but Come What May was so perfect. I loved every bit of it, and I hope that my writing did it justice! I was nervous to show all those feelings with my writing. I just want Klaine together before the Season ends! :( RYAN! I guess that's what we get for getting a car make out, duet, and sex in all one episode. Don't wanna push it anymore! No Klaine for four episodes! **

**Um, I had this be all of New York because I wanted to capture what Kurt is going through. I hope it's good. I also tried to attempt smut, but I suck really bad at it! Those who are able to write it! I praise you! I really liked my flashbacks. I think I'll do more of those so we can have some Klaine sweetness while they are still apart, thoughts?**

**I'm looking forward to the Sue and Blaine thing this week! :) Excited!**

**With me on my last quarter of high school I'm focusing on my school work. Just a side note that I love gloating about my grades! :D I have straight A's for the third quarter straight! I'm pretty happy! Government kicks my butt, I try. ;)**

**Just another reminder. I'm not sure if I've told you guys, but spring break for me is from the 22-31 of March. I'm going to be gone, away from my computer and glee. I'll watch Guilty Pleasures the night before I leave and that won't be written until I get back. I'll try and hopefully succeed in getting it posted before Shooting Star on April 11****th****. I'm going to shoot to get Feud done before! I promise. Oh and for Spring Break I'll be going to Disney World! :) I'm so excited. I'm gonna have the time of my life! But I want you all to be patient while I'm gone.**

**Just another reminder that there still is no talk of Regionals, Prom, Nationals, or Graduation…. The idea of making this school year expand into next year is looking more possible… Just thought I'd throw that out there, unless they have them lose Regionals, but I can't see that happening.**

**Shout outs! Thank you to AiLovesWriting, 1Dklainegleekdawson, Nightingale63, prettyprincessxx419, deb1974, Roofiegirl, Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape, Klaineforlife, carlisleisgod, dracoqueen, MonkHerrick, Guest, AnnimeLover, IM-A-WARBLER, and everyone who continues to read this, but not review. I would love some more reviews. They really make me happy! Pretty please? I'll love you forever. **

**Oh someone asked me a little while ago how I write this stuff without it being proven wrong in canon… Well this is how. I'm lucky. When they do say something that goes against something that I've written, I sorta try and write it in. Like they will revisit the Blam thing that I already solved. I'm trying to think of something to do about that, but I'll figure it out when I watch it. I'm just lucky. Like I have no clue if Kadam kissed, or if they will have a story on how their first kiss will be, I just thought it went well with the story.**

**Now I'm done, promise! :) Oh REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**Final Note: Chris Colfer has an Instagram! Go follow him if you have one! hrhchriscolfer if you didn't know it! Also I have one if you'd think that it's cool to follow me? Why not it's chelseabug2013 like everything else. Send me your username cause I'd like to follow some of you guys!**

**Final Note Squared: I love you all!**

**Final Note Cubed: I want my Klaine!**

**-Chelsea-**


	16. Feud

**Feud**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Glee)**

**March 15****th****, 2012**

Today was the day. Kurt couldn't help the excited smile when he woke up that morning. It was a big day. Maybe not to everyone, but it was a big day to him and a certain curly-hair-tamed-with-gel boy. It was a whole year. Three-hundred and sixty-five days since that fateful afternoon when Blaine walked up to him in that common room, nerves filling inside him as he proclaimed is feeling. It was a whole year since Kurt had experienced Blaine's plump lips on his for the first time. He could help squealing with excitement. He was going to make it very special for his boyfriend.

He got up and started to go through his morning routine: shower, moisturize, dress, and bag. When he was clipping his bag shut, his phone chimed from its spot on his bed. Kurt's heart fluttered when he saw Blaine's name light up with a text message. Blaine didn't like calling early in the morning because his mom was usually around, indicating that she would hear their conversations.

He tentatively picked up his phone, not certain what he was going to read. He shouldn't have been nervous because it's Blaine after all.

**(7:11 A.M) From: Blainey Bear**

Morning Sweetheart! I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me, and that I love you with every inch of my body. I was definitely feeling some love for you in my toes last night! ;) Yeah I'm a dork, but guess what? A year ago today, I became your dork. I can't wait to see you later. Have a good morning getting ready, and a great time perfecting that perfect coif. Can you believe it's been a year. A year with you has been like a week. There's never a dull moment. I'm so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend. Yeah, well I'll stop rambling and just let you go eat or whatever. See you in a few. Love you.

-Blaine

P.S. OH! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY KURT!

Kurt had to sit down from the emotions that went through him. He would have never guessed that he would have a boy who cared so much about him a year and a half ago. But Blaine was Blaine. There was no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Blaine treated him with the love and care that he needed. He was always there, and so supportive.

He wanted to skip today. All he had to do was take Blaine to Lima Bean when he picked him up. They could stay there until Carole left for work, then Kurt could bring his boyfriend back to an empty house and have his way with him. It was intriguing, but Kurt happened to have a moronic stepbrother who would say something when he returned home from school. Kurt would never hear the end of it. All he had to do was make it through the day, then the afternoon and evening were theirs'.

Kurt multitasked as he walked down the stairs, sending a heartfelt message back to his beautifully hearted boyfriend and best friend.

Blaine was sitting at the counter when his phone vibrated. His mother smiled knowingly, and Blaine brushed it off as he picked up his phone to read the message from none other than his beautiful boyfriend.

**(7:16 A.M.) From: Kurtsie**

Morning. You are too hyper for your own good at this hour, but that's one of the things I adore about you. You seriously made me almost cry, I hate how easily that is for you, dammit. I love you too much, but not enough. I wonder if there's a word that means more than love? Idolize? Treasure? Cherish? Worship? No those all sound like I'm a crazy stalker. I suppose I just love you and adore you with every living cell in my body. How's that? How'd I do? Now I'm the dork of this relationship and that is unacceptable! A year… How did that happen. It feels like just yesterday that we were going to prom and holding each other's hands for the first time. I love how being with you makes everything so simple. I also hate how fast it seems to be going. Next year we will be apart, but I know how strong we are. I'll be skyping you. That's why today is going to be very special. I'll see you at school, Baby. You better be wearing that one shirt so it matches mine, or you can say good by to a good morning kiss. ;) I love you. Happy One Year.

-K

It made Blaine smile like a fool, his mom snickering behind her hand at his expression. God he loved Kurt so much. "So let me guess," she said softly, leaning on the counter. "Kurt telling you to be ready?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, actually." He took a sip of his juice before looking at her. "It's our one year anniversary today, and we are both really excited."

"Ah," she said with a smile. "So I take it that you two are coming back here after school? Your father and I have to go to Columbus when he gets here around noon. We'll be gone for tonight and tomorrow, maybe some Saturday. Do you think you can handle yourself and behave?"

Blaine grinned widely. "Oh I think that can be arranged. So, does that mean that you support Kurt maybe spending the night if I promise we will behave?"

"We both know that when your child says he will behave with their significant other, he really means that they will do the opposite, right? I did have a child before you, Blaine. I remember coming home to trash everywhere. Your father wasn't too pleased."

"No parties," Blaine agreed. "Plus it'll just me Kurt and I. I was thinking about making everything really romantic and maybe watch a couple movies."

She eyed him skeptically. "Promise to be safe?"

"MOM!" Blaine exclaimed, a blush immediately making its way to his cheeks.

"I know that you and Kurt are doing things. I'm not blind or dumb when I see the condoms in your trashcan or the least your being safe, but who do you think I am-"

"Okay!" he proclaimed holding his hands up. "I promise we will be safe. It's alright now?"

"I suppose." She smiled at him before wiping her hands on a towel. "Do you need me to do anything for this romantic night? I have all morning to waste."

"Could you possibly get me some roses, yellow and red. I also want any romantic movie you can think of, chocolates, the most expensive and delicious kind, strawberries, uh fondue chocolate, cause that's his favorite, stuff for spaghetti, anything that would be good for an anniversary, and a cheesecake."

"That all?" she asked with an amused expression. She pulled down a piece of paper to write the items down before sticking it in her purse. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Mom," Blaine told her. He pulled on his jacket after a couple of minutes, tying his shoes before waiting by the door, his mother leaning against the doorframe of the foyer.

"We are going to have to do something about the fact that you won't have a car when Kurt leaves," his mother said softly, mostly to herself. "Maybe I can talk your father into getting you one, that way you won't have to use up Kurt's gas."

Blaine raised his eyebrows because that would be awesome. He had a car, his father's old one, but his father's new one had broken down, so he took back his car. Blaine was left without any mode of transportation unless his mom was home and willing to let him borrow it. "That'd be cool."

She nodded before walking over to him. "Be good. I'll get the stuff you need and it'll be on the counter. Tell Kurt I said hi, and remember we will be home on Saturday. I'll call you."

"Bye, Mom," Blaine said hugging her. "Thank you so much, and I love you."

"Go, he's here. Have fun."

Blaine kissed her cheek before opening the door, and walking out. He was ready for an amazing day.

-1-

Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine walk to the car, head ducked because he was trying to control his smile. This goofball was his boyfriend. He turned to see that Blaine wouldn't notice his items in the back of the car before leaning over and opening the door.

Blaine looked up, eyes meeting Kurt's as he climbed into the Escalade. "Hey you," Blaine murmured, shutting the door and turning to give his full attention to his boyfriend. Kurt's eyes were shining as he smiled brightly.

"Hi," he whispered and that was it for Blaine. He brought his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek, pulling him closer to press a sweet kiss to his lips. "You're lucky that you have on this, or I wouldn't be kissing you."

Blaine laughed softly before kissing Kurt harder, pulling him closer. "I love you," he said as he pulled away, sitting back in his seat.

Kurt sat back as well, pulling the car out of the driveway. "So, I hope you know that tonight is about to be so special."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You have plans?"

"Yes, I do," Kurt nodded.

"How about doing those plans in an empty Anderson house?" Blaine suggested with an eyebrow wiggle. "I sorta had plans too."

Kurt bit his lip, turning to glance at him. "How about we make a negotiation? What are you planning for?"

"I was thinking movies with dinner. My mom even is getting the food and movies. What were you planning?"

Kurt sighed. "You don't wanna go out?"

"It's whatever, Baby," Blaine answered, reaching over to take Kurt's hand in his own. "As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

"How about this? After school we go get some coffee before I drop you off. I'll get my stuff ready for tonight, and then I'll be over. We can eat and watch those movies, cuddle and then maybe see where that leads us?"

"That sounds perfect." He turned his head to look at Kurt. "Happy Anniversary, Kurt."

A blush rose to Kurt's cheeks as he squeezed Blaine's hand tightly where it was resting against his thighs. "Happy Anniversary, Blaine. It's been an incredible year with you."

Blaine smiled fondly at Kurt. "What's been your favorite part?" Kurt shot him a look. "Just curious."

Kurt bit his lip, stopping at a stop sign. "I would have to say that my favorite part was the night of West Side Story. It was very loving and passionate. You made me feel unlike anyone else has. One of my favorite nights."

"That was perfect, but I loved prom. I know it wasn't the best night for you, but I loved how strong you were and dancing with you for the rest of the night. It was perfect."

Kurt looked at him before back to the road. "You are crazy, but that was nice after the shit storm of prom queen. Do you think that Mr. Schue will take a long time to tell us what this week's assignment is? I hate listening to him go on and on. No body cares about your time in glee, Mr. Schue."

Blaine laughed. "I hope it's short. I'd rather get coffee with you, than listen to Rachel fight for a solo, or Santana complain. I also can't kiss you in glee, through I would love to."

Kurt gave him a look as he pulled into the school's parking lot. "You know that I don't like public displays of affection. I love for just us knowing what it looks like for us kissing."

"Well, and your dad, Carole, Finn, and my mom know what that's like too," Blaine added with a smug smile.

Kurt glared at him as he parked. "Yeah, and I have still not lived that one time down. I feel my dad judging me whenever he walks into my room. I'm pretty sure that he never expected to see me naked again in my entire life, or you at all."

"He was the one that didn't knock. I've never heard someone get home so quietly before. He was just there."

"It may have been because someone was moaning so loudly that he couldn't hear someone getting home."

"Not my fault when I have a sexy boyfriend naked underneath me," Blaine replied with a big grin. "And it was his idea to mess around."

"Because someone had wore extra tight skinny jeans," Kurt muttered as he exited the car, pulling the strap of his bag on his shoulder. "Not my fault, and he was supposed to be gone until dinner. You just weren't coming quick enough."

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to make it last for as long as I could because it felt so freaking amazing. And hearing your breathy moans, god…"

"Alright," Kurt said stepping up to his boyfriend. "That's enough of that, we are at school. If we must, we can talk about that later." Blaine nodded and they started walking towards the school's. "I really hope that I don't see Rick the dick or any of the hockey players today. I just do not feel like dealing with them on a day like today."

"Don't worry, Sweetheart," Blaine said as he reached for Kurt's hand. It was their day, he was going to hold his boyfriend's hand if he wanted to. "If they give you any crap, I'll kick their asses."

"My gel head hero," Kurt cooed with a teasing smile. "I know though. I just really hope they don't give me crap today. I want today to be perfect."

"I'll be fine. I'll walk with you to all your classes if you want. They haven't bothered us in a long time. Winning Sectionals and Regionals really is putting us on top of the social ladder."

Kurt shrugged and thanked the boy who held the door open for them. "I guess you are right, though. I shouldn't worry about it."

"Exactly," Blaine agreed.

They walked down the hall to their lockers. Kurt waved to Brittany and Santana, smiled at Puck, and hugged Rachel. Blaine was smiling the whole time. He was having a great time. They grabbed their books before walking to Kurt's class.

"See you in fifty minutes?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "Imagine me kissing you goodbye."

"I am," Blaine said as he smiled faintly. "Though I wish I could really experience it, but just eight hours until I can."

"Love you."

"Love you more." Blaine walked backwards down the halls, smiling at his boyfriend. "Have fun in class."

"I won't without you," Kurt called after him, just low enough so only Blaine could hear it. He waited until Blaine turned the corner before walking into his classroom. It wasn't even five minutes into the class that Kurt realized that this was going to be a long day.

-2-

Finally, and Blaine can say this because he never says it about school and glee, it's the end of the day. Each second seemed to taunting him. The clocks, he swore, were broken. It was ridiculous. All he could think about was Kurt. How beautiful his eyes are. How much he wanted to kiss the plump lips, but all he could do was watch them move as Kurt talked. He wanted to pull him close and hold him without being judged. He wanted to just spend some time with him.

"So how insanely amazing is it that we get tomorrow off?" Rachel asked as they walked out of the glee club. Her arm was linked with Kurt's as Blaine trailed behind. "Teacher's day, more like the teacher's need a break from all the moronic kids here."

Kurt chuckled softly, nodding. "It is nice, and I'm not complaining. I'm sure you'll be spending the day planning on your number for next week."

"Finally, Mr. Schue seems to understand us. Broadway week, Kurt, I almost screamed and then fainted. It was worth it to listen to Santana bitch all hour. I just am so excited. We should partner up on it. We could find something from Funny Girl that we haven't already used, or maybe Wicked. We could nail it. How about going to Between the Sheets with me right now to see the sheet music?"

Blaine's eyes widened as his stepping faltered slightly. "Sorry, Rach, but Blaine and I are going to Lima Bean for some much needed coffee."

Rachel stopped at Kurt's car, turning so that they were all facing each other. "That sounds fun, mind if I join? Finn is going to Puck's, Mercedes and Sam are hanging out, and Quinn is still in recovery. I have nothing to do."

Kurt let go of her arm, moving to take Blaine's hand. "It's actually our one year anniversary, so we were going to go alone."

"But if you wanna join, Rachel, that's fine. I don't want to make you guys stop your planning for the number just because our plans."

Kurt turned to look at him, studying his eyes. "No," Rachel said after a second. "I don't want to put a damper on your date. Go have fun, but this weekend, Kurt, we are going to figure out what number we are going to do, alright?"

"Sounds good," Kurt said, slightly relieved. He just wanted to be with Blaine right now. "I'll call you later?"

"Okay," she said. She hugged both of them before walking to her car. "Have fun you guys, and congratulations on the one year together. You are perfect for each other."

"Bye Rachel," Blaine called as Kurt waved. They got in the car and were silent for a couple minutes.

"I can't believe you told her she could come," Kurt said suddenly, shooting him a glare. "If she would have said yes, the whole afternoon would have been ruined. It's our day. I love you, Sweetheart, but not enough to spend the day with Rachel telling me what song we are going to sing, when she just assumed that I wanted to sing with her anyway."

"How about you tell her that you don't want to do a duet with her?" Blaine asked, squeezing Kurt's hand between both of his. "Stick up for yourself around her. What do you really want to do?"

Kurt turned to Blaine at the next stoplight, thinking his options through. "Seriously? I want to sing 'All I Ask of You' from Phantom with my amazingly talented boyfriend." He paused, biting his lip, doubt setting in. "It's romantic and one of my favorite musicals, and I really miss performing with you. But if you don't want to do it, then that's fine. I can just sing-"

"I'd love to," Blaine cut his rambling boyfriend off. Leaning over and kissing the boy's lips for a quick second. The light turned green anyway. "It just surprised me. I'd love to sing that song with you."

"Good," Kurt said, focusing back on the road, smug smile on his lips. "Now time for some coffee."

They weren't at the Lima Bean for very long, deciding to take their coffees to go. Blaine had to get home and start on dinner. Kurt dropped him off at his house, but not without walking him to the door.

"Are you sure that I can't come in?" Kurt asked as Blaine unlocked the door, a small pout on the older boy's face.

"I told you," Blaine started turning back to him. "I want you to be surprised with everything. I can't wait to see you again."

"I'm right here, silly," Kurt answered, leaning into the boy as Blaine wrapped his arms around his thin waist. He leaned his forehead against Blaine's. "You don't have to do the big bed thing like you did with Valentine's Day, you know. I'll be fine with the couch and the TV as long as I have you there to hold me."

"Well, then you'll definitely have that, so I think we are good. I'm not quite certain what I'm going to do yet, but it'll be nice. Oh, and I want you to know that I want comfortable clothes. No skinny jeans."

"But they make my ass look good," Kurt said pulling away with his lip stuck out in a pout.

Blaine couldn't help but leaning forward and kissing it away, deep and passionately, pulling Kurt into his arms again and giving it his all. "God, I wanted to do that all day…" Blaine opened his eyes to look at Kurt. "But I just want you to be comfortable. Please?"

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "If you insist, then fine, but I won't be happy about it." He leant forward to kiss the younger boy chastely, before walking down the steps. "See you in a little while?"

Blaine nodded, waving after the boy. "See you, Baby. Just walk in when you get back."

Kurt nodded before blowing a kiss. When his car was out of sight, Blaine walked in, shutting the door behind him. He hated how quiet it was whenever he got home and was alone. He found his way to the kitchen, turning the light on.

His mother had the counter full of items. On one end was two cans of spaghetti sauce, pans, strainer, a bag of meatballs and a box of noodles. Next to that was two containers of fresh strawberries, bananas, pineapple, and apples; behind that was the can of chocolate fondue. In the vase in the center of the counter was the roses he asked for, perfect and beautiful together. A cheesecake, swirled with raspberries glaze sat next to that, precut into even pieces. A pair of pajamas sat neck to that, one red and the other blue. A pile of at least half a dozen movies, many different kinds stacked at the other end of the counter: Notting Hill, How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days, Brokeback Mountain(really mom), Thumbelina, The Swan Princess, Anastasia, Music and Lyrics, No Strings Attached, License to Wed, and Just Married. That's what you got when you sent his mom, who had all the money in the world to spend, to the store.

Blaine was about to start with dinner when he saw the paper sitting next to the movies. He picked it up, but noticed a box sitting behind it. What was it? Oh my god, no. He forced the blush away as he read the note.

_Hi, Sweetie,_

_I hope that I got everything that you needed. I had quite a lot of fun at the store. There were so many movies that I was pretty sure you and Kurt would like. I checked your stack to make sure I didn't get any duplicates. I knew you liked your cartoons, and there's some good movies there. I thought that Brokeback seemed like an obvious choice. They are gay._

_I got other fruit so you both would have a choice, and that was the best looking cheesecake. The roses took me three different floral shops to find, but I succeeded. _

_My last gift was something that I thought you may need. I didn't see any in your room when i was looking at the movies. I know you are giving me the look. Why did my mom get me condoms? Because I love you, and I want you guys to be safe. I know the brand and everything because, may I remind you, I've seen them in your trash. I love you._

_I got you both some pajamas because they were in a set, and they were very you two. I hope you enjoy._

_P.S. Your gift for Kurt came in the mail. In envelop under note._

_Have a good time, Sweetheart. Your father and I love you._

_-Love Mom_

Blaine moved the note aside, seeing the envelope. He picked it up, and opened the flap, glancing inside. It was part one of his gift, and Kurt was going to love it. Sure enough the two pieces of paper were securely in the pocket. He moved, hanging them safely on the fridge.

The thought of his mom doing all of this for him, when a year ago she wouldn't have, made Blaine's heart grow. He loved his family, of course he did, but this was too much. Even if his mom bought him much needed condoms. He set the thought aside before getting ready. His boyfriend would be there soon enough, and he had a lot to do.

-3-

Kurt turned off his car, he was a little nervous about what was waiting for him inside the Anderson's door. Valentine's had been over the top, and Kurt didn't want Blaine to go through all that trouble again, but this was Blaine he was talking about. He was the king of going over the top.

He got out and grabbed his bag, Blaine would have pillows for them. He took the flowers that he had gotten on his way, and the two gift bags that Blaine had thankfully not seen before. It was a lot to carry, but he managed getting up the sidewalk to the front door.

He pushed through, instantly smelling something blissfully yummy. His stomach growled at that particular moment. He was starving. He was able to stumble through the foyer and into the hall, refusing to look at the living room just quite yet. He found his boyfriend in the kitchen, the radio playing softly, hips swaying back and forth to the music.

Kurt could see the noodles in the pan he was stirring, sauce in the other one, spaghetti. It was cheesy romantic, and Kurt loved it. He sat down his bags silently, moving so that Blaine wouldn't see him. That's when he found the red and yellow roses on the counter in a vase. Of course.

"You got me roses too?" he asked with a huff, and Blaine jumped, letting out a tiny yelp.

He turned around, his eyes lighting up as soon as he saw Kurt, then the roses. "Oh, Baby, you shouldn't have. They are beautiful just like you."

Kurt rolled his eyes before walking over to Blaine, wrapping his free arm around his shoulders. "You're ridiculous, Blaine."

Blaine grinned at him, stealing a quick kiss before taking the yellow roses with red tips. "They symbolize friendship and falling in love, or at least that's what the lady said, plus they're beautiful."

"That they are," Blaine responded, taking the flowers and placing them in another vase, sliding it to sit next to Kurt's. "Those are yours. I hope you like them."

"Love them actually," Kurt cooed, sniffing one of the longer flowers. "So, spaghetti for dinner?"

Blaine nodded with a proud expression. "It'll be good, I promise. Plus I got a certain dessert that someone just loves to eat."

Kurt's eyes sparkled with interest. "You got me cheesecake, didn't you?" Blaine nodded proudly. "I knew there was a reason why I loved you so much. It's all mine. You can't have any."

"Ouch," Blaine giggled as he shut off the stove and drained the noodles. "I'm sure you can spare me a couple bites."

Kurt hummed, but smiled brightly. He looked around the room and spotted the certain box of condoms. "Blaine, Honey, is there any reason why you have a huge box of condoms? I love you, but I don't think we'll be needing all of those tonight."

"My mom got them for me," Blaine said as a blush rose to his cheeks. "She said that she wanted us to be safe tonight. I should thank her because I was out anyway."

Kurt laughed harshly, holding his sides. "If my dad or Carole did that it wouldn't be right. How does that just happen?"

Blaine smiled over at him. "Will you quit your giggling and get over here? Dinner is served."

Kurt did as he was told, getting a big bowl of yummy looking spaghetti, before Blaine led him out. Kurt picked up his bags, a questioning look from Blaine as he did so. They moved to the living room, and as soon as Kurt saw it, his heart softened. It was so simple, yet perfect. On the huge couch was pillows on both ends, and blankets folded up on the middle of it. The lights were dimmed and many movies were displayed on the coffee table. It was perfect.

"I went for simple."

"And I think it's perfect," Kurt said. He sat his bags down, before toeing off his shoes. He scanned the movies, chuckling at Brokeback Mountain. "How about we start off with Music and Lyrics. I'm not sure I've seen it."

Blaine agreed and they were soon cuddled together on the couch, eating Blaine delicious dinner. It was so good. Kurt found himself moaning as he ate, shoving it in. He didn't realize how hungry he really was. They finished together, before Blaine pulled Kurt to him, mashing their bodies together.

The movie was good, or what Kurt saw of it. He spent most of the time counting the deep breaths that Blaine took, his stomach moving behind Kurt's back where he was pressed up against him. 236. 237. 238. Blaine's arms tightened around him, leaning back against the couch's arm. 242. 243. 244.

"Can I give you my gift to you?" Blaine asked softly. "I'm excited to give it to you."

Kurt shook his head, leaning up and retrieving his two bags as Blaine disappeared. He was nervous, as always. What if Blaine got him something amazing and didn't like his?"

"Alright, now I know what you're gonna say," Blaine said as he walked back in, nothing in his hands. "You shouldn't have. I won't accept this. It's too much, but don't even try. I knew that this was what I was getting you, so you are going to love it."

Kurt watched as he sat down on his knees, pulling an envelop out of his pocket. Kurt frowned. They weren't anything that involved clothes. "What is it?"

"Open it and see," Blaine smirked. He handed it over to the boy, smiling widely. "Happy One Year Anniversary, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

Kurt bit his lip as he opened the flap, pulling the two stiff papers out into the open. At first he was confused, but then he saw Gershwin Theatre, and below that was Wicked. No. He gasped and dropped them instantly, eyes filling with awed tears. There's no way he was just holding Wicked Tickets, tickets that are ridiculously high in price and just a dream to him to see on the real Broadway stage. He looked up to meet Blaine's smiling eyes. "Surprise."

"I can't-"

Blaine placed a finger on his lips, shaking his head. "Nope. I don't want any of that. They are for us to go see together. I booked it for the summer, so that way we could take a trip down their and maybe apartment hunt for the fall. We can scope everything out. Rachel and your dad can even come and everything, but I could only afford two tickets, and I'm expecting to occupy that other ticket."

Kurt picked the tickets up with shaky hands, they were so expensive, plus they were orchestra seats. "My gift looks like a cardboard box now." He looked up again, setting the tickets safely on the coffee table before launching himself at Blaine, kissing him deeply. "I love you!"

Blaine laughed softly, pulling back slightly. "So I take it that you like it?"

"Of course I love it, Dummy!" Kurt proclaimed, kissing Blaine again. "I love it so much, just like I love you. Thank you."

"My turn!" Blaine pronounced. "Give me! I'm excited to see what you got me!"

Kurt looked at the bags, then up at Blaine. "Give me a coupe days to get another present worthy of you. Mine's-"

"Perfect, now let me have them."

Kurt sighed and handed over the first bag. "I'm sorry if you are disappointed, Blaine. I didn't think that you'd get me what you did."

"I'm sure whatever you got me, it's perfect. I've never not loved anything you've gotten me. Now can I open?"

Kurt nodded and watched as Blaine pulled out the first wrapped object, unwrapping it from its tissue paper. The article of clothing fell, and Blaine held it out. It was a Brooks Brothers Supima white with red stripes sweater. The collar, cuffs, and trim around the bottom were black. It was perfect. "Kurt, this is awesome! I love it. It's Brooks Brothers though. How'd you afford this?"

"I told you before that I have an eye for bargains. Don't worry about it, cause it didn't cost as much as you think. There's more."

Blaine reached in and pulled out his next wrapped gift. Inside was two bow ties, both from Brooks Brothers. One was reversible with red, white, and light blue different size stripes, and the other side was light blue with the company brand logo on it. The other tie made Blaine laugh. It was red with navy stripes, just like his Dalton ties. "I think that the ones that you have from Brooks look better with your sweaters and polos. I thought you'd like them. Plus I found a Dalton bow tie."

Blaine held them in his hands, smiling up at Kurt. "I really love them. I'll wear them all the time."

Blaine reached in to get his final wrapped gift, unwrapping it. Inside was a pair of Slim Fit Levi's from Brooks Brothers as well. They were cuffed at the bottom, and Blaine leaned over to kiss Kurt. "God these are perfect. Thank you, Baby. I'm still scared about how much you spent on this."

"Not as much as you. I know people, Blaine. Don't worry." He took Blaine's hand, looking up at him shyly. "You really like it and aren't just saying it?"

"I seriously love these, Kurt. Thank you so much." He leaned over and pecked Kurt's lips, pulling away slowly, eyes flickering to the other bag. "Is that one for me too?"

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly, shaking his head. Blaine was just like a toddler. "I also wanted to give you this."

Blaine took it ambiguously, carefully pulling out the tissue paper and reaching in for the object. It was a book, and a heavy one at that. He pushed the bag away and turned the book over, a picture of them smiling. Klaine was above it in stickers.

"Is this a scrapbook?" he asked curiously, looking up at Kurt in awe. "You made me a scrapbook for our anniversary?"

Kurt ducked his head, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "I know that it's not much, but I put a lot of time into it. We had so many pictures, I just thought it'd be a fun way to use them."

"It's perfect and it is amazing. Even though I haven't looked through, this is one of the greatest gifts I've ever received. Thank you."

He pulled Kurt closer to him, opening the book. It was put together really well, and Blaine was impressed with all the craft that Kurt put into it. There were little notes under every picture, and Blaine would blush at some of the sayings. There was a page for prom, both the boys at Dalton, in their swim suits when they went to the beach with Rachel and Finn during summer vacation, a picture that Carole took of them the day they fell asleep together on the couch, both boys in their costumes for West Side Story, Sectionals, both boys smiling as they sat next to the Christmas tree on Christmas morning, a picture Kurt had snapped of them the morning after Valentine's Day, and many more.

One of Blaine's favorite pictures was on the second to last page. In the picture, it was a close up of their faces, but Blaine remembered having his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist. He had his nose pressed against Kurt's cheek softly, mouth open in a smile as his eyes are closed, lashes spread out across his cheek. Kurt had a loving smile on his lips, eyes looking down. Kurt had taken it out of limb, but Blaine had the picture as his phone background for most of the year. It was perfect.

"You really do love that picture, don't you?" Kurt asked as he watched Blaine run his thumb across the picture with a smile.

"I love it so much. Look at you, and how beautiful you are. I seriously love you so much." He looked up and locked eyes with Kurt. "I'm so thankful that it was me that you decided to stop."

"I saw someone that seems to have taste, hence the gel. I had to grab you." He leaned forward and brushed his nose against Blaine's in an Eskimo kiss. "You have one more page."

"That I do," Blaine said turning back to the book, flipping the final page, revealing a picture, one of the only pictures, of them kissing. It was soft and sweet, but the way Kurt's hand caressing Blaine's cheeks sent chills through him. It was a perfect end to a perfect present. "That was the best, Kurt."

Kurt smiled proudly, looking over to Blaine before kissing his cheek. "I'm glad you like it."

"I have something for you," Blaine spoke after a minute. "It's not much, but I found myself just doing it last night." He reached over to the coffee table, picking up the other envelope. "Here-uh-read it in your head to save me the embarrassment."

Kurt carefully took out the letter, unfolding the paper, seeing Blaine's neat hand writing. He looked up at Blaine before back down, focusing on the words.

_My Kurt,_

_This is going to be so cheesy that you can order a side of fries with it, but I've been sitting here just thinking about what I could do to show you my love. I want to write everything out. I want to lay it out on the line because you mean the entire world to me. This is how I feel, about you._

_When I first saw you on the stairs that day, I couldn't believe how beautiful you were. I was a guy, and I could appreciate a good looking guy, but you were more than that. You were so defeated, but you were still fighting. I saw the light in your eyes that told me you wanted to be bigger. That's why I took your hand and lead you down that hall towards our futures together._

_You may think that I'm oblivious, and it may be right, but I did have feelings for you. You were my best friend and I cared about you. I wanted to be there and help you get better. I was able to watch this terrified, drawn in guy turn into a confident and happy boy. When you got use to Dalton, you opened up. I learned all about you, and we simply became best friends. I can safely say that I know every single thing about you. Your favorite color-blue. Your favorite dessert-cheesecake. Your favorite place for me to kiss-your neck, just below your ears. I know that you are ticklish on your sides, and you are adorable when you squirm. I know everything._

_As our friendship developed, I realized, finally, that I may have cared about you a little more than just friends. Blackbird was the turning point, obviously. I just saw your passion and emotion. I knew that you were it. You were 'the one'. It's silly that one little song could do that, but it did. I was able to tell you without making a big fool out of myself, thank god. The feeling I had when you kissed back was the greatest feeling that I'm sure I'll ever feel in my entire life. It made my heartbeat quicken and I was smitten. _

_We progressed from there. I am so thankful that I got to have all my first with you, and vice versa (We will just forget about Karofsky's kiss, because ours' was the only one that mattered). I loved being with you everyday, holding you, and telling you how much I cared about you. Your family accepted me with open arms, and when my family wasn't there, your's were. It meant a lot to me, so thank you for that._

_I transferred schools to be with you, Kurt. I know that I also came to face my bullies that I ran away, but It was all you. I love spending everyday of your final year in high school with you. It feels great knowing that I can go to school and see your beautiful face. Glee club is amazing and I get to spend it with you. It's because of you that I got a group of friends that truly care about me. You are always looking out for me._

_The thing is, Kurt, I've never felt this way before, nor did I ever think that I would ever get to experience it before. You have my heart in your hands, and you could easily break it. I'm scared, of course I am. I know that I shouldn't, but it's scary. It's always that way when you love someone as much as I love you. I trust you, though. I give you everything and you give it back. I hope you understand what I'm trying to tell you._

_At Christmas I promised you everything I had. I want you to know that I mean every word. You want to know what I picture in the future? In five years, I'll be with you in New York. We will have our own little apartment, and we can work together to get things done. You'll be on Broadway, with me finishing school. I want to be married to you. I want to seal the deal as soon as possible, because I know it's you. It's always will be you. I love you. I want us to be thinking about surrogates and adoption. I want to have a family with you. I hope you feel the same way too._

_So this is me telling you that I hope you don't plan on leaving me anytime soon, because I got my hold on you, and I'm NOT letting go. You are mine forever and it makes me giddy with the thought of a future with you because you are perfect. Dammit! My heart hurts so much because every single beat beats for you._

_I feel like I'm repeating myself with this, but I want to get it through to you. I've heard around, little birdies, that you love me so much more than I love you. That's a damn lie, because you are everything to me. Kurt, you are my other half. You make me complete and I want to marry you. Marry me? Can I do that? Will that show everyone that I love you just as much, if not more than you love me? If I propose will it get my point across, because I feel like it's a drastic step. People should just know. You should know, and never doubt me. I'll try my hardest to never let you down and to show you that I'm serious about us._

_My hand hurts. I could write many more pages, but this has to come to an end soon. This past year, every single moment has been a blessing. I won't take it for granted because I love you too much to screw all this up. Thank you for dealing with me, and I promise to make the next year just as amazing as this one._

_I love you with ever single inch of my body, I love you with all my heart, and I'll love you until my dying day, Beautiful_

_-Yours always, Blaine_

Kurt was crying as soon as he started, but at the end he was bawling. He knew that his sobbing was very unattractive, but this meant so much to him. Blaine was his everything and reading all his thoughts made everything more real. It made everything feel like a dream, when it truly was their reality.

Kurt dropped the letter, turning to Blaine, and crushing him in the biggest hug he could imagine, sobbing into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine held him tightly, kiss his hair and rubbing his back soothingly. "I meant every word."

Kurt sobbed harder, trying to compose himself, but failing. "B-b-b-b-blaine."

"Shh," Blaine whispered. He held Kurt until the sobs subsided, hiccups echoing in the room. "Did I make you that emotional?"

Kurt laughed softly, pulling himself back to look up at Blaine. "It's just made me feel so many things. I never doubted your love, and I want to know who said that I love you more. I appreciate the proposal and I accept, but I'm expecting a real one later. I feel everything you feel. You are my love, my everything, and I plan on spending the rest of my life with you, Blaine."

Blaine leaned forward and captured Kurt's lips in a deep kiss. It was so passionate and loving, that Kurt couldn't have enough. He pulled Blaine closer, pealing his boyfriend's shirt off. It wasn't how they expected things to happen that night, but there were no complaints. All they cared about was the love that filled the room and each other. They would be together forever.

-4-

**March 15****th****, 2013**

Kurt woke up on March 15, 2013 were swollen looking eyes. He couldn't sleep the whole night, and it wasn't because Santana had taken his pillow. It may have been because today was an emotional day. His dreams had been the exact replica of what happened a year ago today. It was tiring and draining.

He moved through classes on autopilot. He really didn't really want to deal with everything, his heart wasn't in it. When Adam came up to him between classes and asked if Kurt wanted to get coffee, Kurt declined. He just couldn't. Then Adam tried to kiss him, but Kurt turned his head just in time, the British boy kissing his cheek instead. Kurt felt horrible at Adam's hurt expression, but his head wasn't in the right place. Not today.

He got home and laid in his bed for the rest of the day, reading and rereading Blaine's note that he had kept securely under his mattress. He would do anything to have the boy here. They may not be together, and Blaine may have hurt him, but he still loved Blaine with everything.

He felt like an idiot because who loved someone who cheated on them, but that was the power of one, Blaine Devon Anderson. He remembered their date seeing Wicked and how perfect it had been. He remembered them sitting down and making scrapbooks before Kurt left so they'd each have the other with them. He finally remembered how horrible Blaine had made him feel that night in Battery Park.

He again felt like he was disappointing himself. He should hate Blaine. He should never want to see him again. That was the power of your first love, but that wasn't it though. Something was different between him and Blaine. If it was that they were meant to be, then time would tell, but Kurt wished it wouldn't be so hard. He just wanted to feel the way he did a year ago again. If that was Blaine's doing, then Kurt would just have to accept that. He hated to admit that Kurt would always be there for his ex.

His phone chimed and Kurt jumped. He knew who it was without even looking, but it wasn't a call. It was a FaceTime. Kurt wiped the remaining tears that he didn't know where there before accepting the call. The image cleared and Blaine's face showed up. Kurt knew that he was laying on his bed too.

"Hi," Blaine greeted, his voice quiet and not his normal tone. "Are you busy? Cause I'm having a shitty day and I need someone to cry to."

Kurt's heart ached as he shook his head. "Don't worry, I've been having the worst day possible here too. What's wrong?"

"Well apart from the fact that it's the 15th of March, Sue Sylvester is a demon witch. I can't believe her. She's made my whole week a living hell, and then challenges me to a performance. She won by cheating and now I'm stuck being on her stupid squad."

Kurt raised an eyebrow in surprise. He knew that Blaine had quit because he couldn't stand the antics of the coach, so this was surprising. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I know how it feels, but take this as a chance to work on your moves. It'll pay off if you are going to apply for NYADA."

Blaine shrugged, groaning as he rolled over on his side, propping his phone on his pillow. "Why's you day been bad?"

Kurt sighed, closing his eyes before opening them to look into Blaine's through the screen. "I feel like my whole body is against me doing anything today. I was able to make it through classes, but that was it. I had a dream last night of last year today. It was a full on memory. I just have no energy to fight the tears that keep falling as I remember the promises you promised both on Christmas and in the letter that you broke. We could have had it all."

It was a stab to the chest, but Blaine took it. He deserved it. "Does it help if I'm saying that I still won't forgive myself for breaking your trust? I hurt everyday because of that. I had a moment of doubt and I was terrified of losing you. I let the love of my life slip through my fingers, and I pay for it every day."

Kurt looked down, tears threatening to spill. "It helps a lot, but it still hurts. It will always be a sore subject, but I think that we can move on from that. It's just that today will always hurt in my head."

Blaine nodded before his face softens. "I'll never regret any of the time we spent together. It will always be the best time of my life. You, you were the only thing that I've done right in my entire life, and I went and messed it up. It wasn't fair that I promised you promises that I couldn't keep. It wasn't fair for me to give you hope that I'd not hurt you. I always screw up."

Kurt let a tear slipped down his cheek. "Blaine, stop putting yourself down."

"It's my fault, Kurt!" Blaine suddenly screamed. "I ruined both of our lives! Why can't I put myself down? It's my fault."

Kurt hated to see Blaine break down. It broke his heart. Blaine's tear stained face was heartbreaking. He was sobbing into his arm. "Blaine," Kurt whispered. "I know today is an emotional day, but will you please stop crying? It's not worth it."

The boy slowly sat is head up, looking to Kurt in the screen with red eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Kurt murmured.

"I just see you and nothing else matters. You are the only thing that makes me completely happy, and I love you. I love you, Kurt. You don't have to say it back because I know you are with Adam, but I'm so in love with you."

Kurt's heart hurt. He could be so happy with Blaine, but also risk everything, and he didn't know if he could go through another heartbreak like the one before. It hurt so badly. "I love you too, you know. I just didn't stop when all this happened. What we had was too strong to just let you go like that. I care so much about you."

"Is there any hope, Kurt? Will you ever trust me enough to let me be with you again? Is there anything to hold onto that I may still have a chance to win you back, to kiss you again and have it mean something? I feel like everything is hopeless, and I don't want to go on if my future doesn't have you. That's all I want to know."

Kurt thought about his answer, biting his lip. "Never give up hope." Something in Blaine's eyes sparkled through the remaining tears. "I do still care, and I fight myself every single day not to go back to you. I love you, and my heart may win over my head."

The information was new, and Blaine couldn't be any happier. "I'd never hurt you again, just so you know. I'd make sure you were treated like the prince you are. I'd make you so happy. I just want you to know that I'm still waiting, and I'll wait forever."

"You are the perfect guy, for anyone. Have you tried to get yourself out there and-"

"No," Blaine said with a shake of his head, determined look on his face. "I know that no one could live up to you. You're all I need, all I want. I'd wait forever and I probably will."

"I don't want you getting hurt if I don't choose you. That's pressure on me, and I want you to be happy."

"I'm happy now," Blaine insisted, looking at Kurt. "I promise. Don't worry about me." There was a pause and Kurt wanted to say something else, but couldn't find the words. "Did you ever think a year ago, that today it'd be like this?"

"No, I thought that we'd be together," Kurt murmured with emotion. "I thought you'd still be my Blaine, the one who would never do what you did. Things change and people change. I guess it's all we get to do is sit back and watch it happen. Fate has ways of taking us on a whirlwind, so maybe you sleeping with another guy, that was supposed to happen."

Blaine looked at him, then down. "I still hate everything that happened that night, even if it didn't mean anything. He was nowhere near as gorgeous as you, and he wasn't gentle. He wanted to get stuff done, when I like slow and romantic. I almost threw up after cause I was so disappointed in myself. How could I ruin such a perfect relationship in fifteen minutes?"

Kurt giggled softly, as Blaine raised an eyebrow. "It was only fifteen minutes?" he asked with a laugh. It was better to be open minded about this than sulk.

Blaine blushed before nodding. "Yeah, there really was no lead up, just sex. He kept saying how big I was and kinda creeping me out."

Kurt laughed fully. "How big was he?"

"Oh god, I would be embarrassed if I was him," Blaine laughed with a shake of his head. "I swear that even when he was hard, he was only around four or five inches. It was so mini, that he had to ride me. At least I wasn't the one hurting physically."

Kurt smiled. A couple months ago he would never have even brought this up because it hurt so much, but now it didn't seem that bad. Sure, Blaine cheated, but that was in the past. It was old news. They could discuss what happened, and Kurt would be lying if he said that he didn't feel a little bit better knowing that Blaine had an awful time.

"You know what?" Kurt asked suddenly. "I should go out and hook up with someone. It's only ever been you, so why not try something new? I mean, I'm not getting any younger and a hookup is just what I need."

Blaine died a little inside. He shouldn't expect that Kurt would just been seen by him, but he hoped. Kissing Adam was one thing, but sex with another guy tore Blaine's heart out. "What about Adam?"

"Maybe he'll do it for me?" Kurt said mostly to himself, honestly thinking about this. "I don't know though because Adam is a good pure guy. He'd make me wait for a while."

Blaine frowned. "Hooking up isn't you, Kurt."

"Yeah well you cheating on me was way out of character too, so I don't want to hear it. Maybe it's time for something new. A change would do us all some good."

"Did you forget who you are, Kurt?" Blaine asked as a last resort and Kurt's face soften. "You don't need that. You need romance. You need someone to chase you and treat you like a king. Don't go hooking up with people and risk your current relationship."

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right," Blaine answered with a smile. "Don't make the same idiotic mistake that I did. It's not worth it one bit."

"I hate it how you're always so right," Kurt muttered. He turned over on his stomach, looking into his phone screen. "Can you believe that it's already been a year though? It feels like it was just March 15th."

"I know, but that's good, cause in a couple more months I'll be out of school and to New York were my heart is."

Kurt looked away. He wasn't sure what was going to happen when that did happen. Seeing Blaine every single day would be very hard if they weren't together, but maybe that spark would still be there. "You know that when you mow out here, you'll always have a place to stay here, right? I want you to know that. It may be crowded, but if you need a home, then you can stay here."

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine said. It was nice to know. "I don't know what I'm planning on doing, but it means a lot to me to hear that."

"You are my best friend, Blaine. You didn't think I'd leave you out in the cold, did you?"

Blaine smiled. "It just all seems a little surreal. My mom is going to cry when she finds out I'm moving. It doesn't even matter if I don't get in to NYADA. I wanna be in New York. If I have to sing on street corners to pay for rent then I'll do it because I want to be with you."

Kurt's eyes widened and Blaine's mirrored his. "I mean-I didn't mean that. I meant that I want to be in New York because it's New York. It has nothing to do with you. Wait, no that's not right. I want to be in New York, and it's an advantage that you are there. I'm not expecting anything from you when I move out there, but I just want to-"

"I got it Blaine," Kurt said with a smile. "It will be interesting to see what happens when you do. I might not be able to stay away."

Blaine grinned brightly and they both laughed. "Well, this conversation has had its ups and downs, but I think that it has really made my week sort of amazing. You have that power. I hope next week is better for both of us."

"It will be," Kurt assured. "We just have to get past this, then we are golden." He heard Rachel yell something, and he winced. "The roommate is home, so I should go."

"Alright, thanks for talking with me face to face on a day like today. It means a lot to me, Kurt."

"I'll always pick up your phone no matter what I'm doing," Kurt said and realized that he didn't always stay true to that in the past. "I promise though, from now on. If I don't then you can yell at me."

"Promise?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sounds good. Have fun in the Cheerios. I know that I did."

Blaine glared at him before waving. "Bye."

"Bye."

He was left smiling at the black screen for a while. He missed Blaine's face, grinning at him and blushing. The big dork had these expressive eyes that always bore into him.

"What are you smiling at?" Rachel asked curiously when she poked her head in the room.

Kurt glanced up at her and shrugged. "Oh, nothing. I was just talking to Blaine because I was having a bad day."

She gave him a look before putting her hand on her hips. "Isn't that supposed to be your boyfriend's job? You know, Adam?"

Kurt sent her a glare. "You know just as well as I do that Blaine is my best friend, Rachel. He means a lot to me, and I'm not going to let you tell me anything about how he should and shouldn't make me feel when you and Fin have been on and off for the last three years."

"Easy there, tiger," she said as she held up her hands. "You're right, I'm wrong. How about we go get some dinner? I heard of these yummy Indian restaurant that I want to try out."

Kurt sighed and pushed to his feet. There was no use in fighting. As much as he wanted to stay in, it would be good for him to get out. He needed fresh air and some bonding time with Rachel. Well, he really needed anything to get his mind off of the with the golden eyes. He knew they would stalk his dreams that night, but he couldn't find it in him to care.

**A/N: I did it! Yay! I was a little nervous that I wasn't going to be able to get this chapter done before I leave Friday. I've been so busy, so I was a bad girl and sat through school on my mac. I did this chapter different, so let me explain. I hated Feud. I hated everything about it, minus the fact that we got Cheerio/Angry/Sassy/Sneaky Blaine. I didn't like any of the story lines, and I don't think I could tell you who they were about because I was so bored during the non-Blaine parts that I didn't even pay attention. I took the date to my advantage. For those of you who are legit Klaine stans, then you know what March 15****th**** is. It's Klaine anniversary for those who don't. Last year glee was in hiatus when we had this, so I couldn't write it, but I did this year.**

**Instead of watching the horrible episode again, I just went back in the past, since some of you liked flashbacks so much. I couldn't write extra Blaine or Kurt. For one, Kurt had a total of two minutes, if that, on the TV, and there wasn't much extra of Blaine for this episode. I could have done a Blam scene with the Sue thing, but I just… I don't have time, and I really don't want to. I had Blaine's feelings in the end section. Sorry for the angst! I felt like it had to happen because we obviously aren't getting Klaine anytime soon.**

**I'm tired of the Klaineless episodes. I know that yes, we had a huge episode in I DO, but we don't even get a phone call. I'm getting angry. They are suppose to be best friends, but they never talk, heck Kurt has gotten barely any story lines this season. All the writers care about is this dumb ass Brochel/Finchel/Femma stuff. I understand that Rachel and Finn are some of the main characters, but there's others too. It's getting old, but hey they are getting story lines. I bet Finchel fans are happy, but let's not give a crap about the couple that has one how many polls, beating out the top of the OTPs. I just don't understand.**

**I had to get that out. Sorry. I get angry and have had no one to talk to. I just want my Klaine!**

**Just a friendly reminder that I will be leaving for Disney on Friday and will be gone until the 31****st****. I'll try and get Guilty Pleasures up and done as soon as I can. I'm not gonna worry about it because it's spring break of my senior year of high school. I'm gonna have a blast with my family and best friend! Please be patient with me! I'm asking really nicely. **

**Shout Outs: GagReelGeek, Murgy31, Elizabeth Anne Snape, MarvellouslyWondrous, Ped, Vendetta13, Anneila, AnnimeLover, mealamyco, Spannie, Guest, and prettyprincessxx419. Thank you all so much. It was nice to see your reviews and favorites! Keep them coming because I love them!**

**I almost forgot to mention… AVPSY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I cried so hard! I think I broke my computer refreshing my browser for it to be uploaded! Seeing Darren and all the Starkids again was so amazing. They did awesome, even Darren who had barely any practice! I loved watching Darren break character the couple of times he did and my favorite part was the Tie! It was perfect. He tried so hard, but failed. "F**k the Tie!" What were your favorite parts? Tell me! And those of you who haven't… Stop reading this and go! Wait! Review first! Then go watch it!**

**Well… I've ran out of things to say… Ugh. I really have no new spoilers for you all. I have a couple songs, but I don't want to go look at them. OH! Next episode tomorrow! Against All Odds! GO LISTEN IF YOU HAVEN'T! It's perfect! I can't wait to see Darren perform it live! It best be about Kurt or I'll go all Lima Heights! Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go video was released earlier if you want to see it. It's pretty perfect, definitely my anthem! **

**Well I should stop rambling… I love you all and I hope those of you going on Spring Break as well have fun, and if you aren't have fun at home! I'll see you later, you guys. I'll come back, I promise. Leave me lots of REVIEWS for when I get back!**

**Final Note: Darren Criss is the most perfect human being on this planet and I swear if he doesn't get slimed during the KCAs I will cry.**

**-Love Chelsea**


	17. Guilty Pleasures

**Guilty Pleasures**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt, Blaine, Klaine, or any of Glee)**

Blaine has had many guilty pleasures in his life. Some of them aren't as embarrassing as others, but they are still pretty bad. There's been bubble baths, what can Blaine say, the feeling of the bubbles surrounding him is a delight. Cheetos, Blaine loves those ridiculously tasty, cheesy sticks. Wearing no socks, having his feet suffocated wasn't fun, but people knew about that one. Sleeping naked, feeling so free and cool against his body was amazing, but he stopped doing that when his mother found him on morning and the sheets weren't very helpful that morning. Hanson, their music was freaking amazing! Dance Moms, Blaine still watches this every Tuesday night at nine, Abby is just too evil to stop.

Of course when Blaine was dating Kurt, they both talked freely about their guilty pleasures and even shared the some of the same ones: Bachelor, Jersey Shore, French kissing, desserts, and people watching. He didn't ever feel judged when he was found out by his ex. It was actually a relief to get the secret out to Kurt. The most embarrassing time was when Kurt walked in on him in the middle of one.

_Blaine thought he was home alone. His parents were gone, so he thought that he'd be safe. Oh boy was he wrong… He was in only his boxer briefs, standing on his bed, and strumming an air guitar as the music from his iPod was playing 'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy' by Rod Stewart. He didn't care if his voice was going along perfectly to the song as he belted out the lyrics at the top of his lungs. He did this every time his parents left the house and Kurt was busy. It was fun._

_He jumped up and around on his bed, falling to his knees on the mattress, leaning back and strumming his guitar. He sat up after a minute, closing his eyes as he filled his voice with passion. "He say's I'm sorry but I'm out of milk and coffeeNever mind, sugar, we can watch the early movie." _

"_So this is what you do when you're alone?" a voice spoke suddenly and Blaine opened his eyes immediately. He slipped when he saw Kurt and landed on his side on the hard floor. He whimpered as he forced himself up and turning the ending song off._

_Kurt had moved over to him, discarding his bag along the way. He kneeled next to a sitting Blaine. Blaine studied Kurt for any trace of disgust, but as he saw was a smile forming on his lips very slowly. "Are you okay? Did you hurt anything, but your dignity, when you fell?"_

_Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but closed it, a blush rising to his cheeks. He probably looked real ridiculous in Kurt's eyes a few seconds earlier. "I thought you had to work with your dad."_

"_I did, but he let me off early because I couldn't wait to see my handsome, dapper, and lonely boyfriend. Apparently, he was supposed to be depressed that he couldn't see me tonight, but I see you were perfectly fine as you were."_

_Blaine blush deepens. "I was just…"_

"_Being adorable?" Kurt asked with a fond smile. He sat down on his knees and took Blaine hands in his own. "I have to admit, I stood there for a couple minutes admiring my goober of a boyfriend before I announced myself. Do you always dance in your underwear?"_

"_It was hot," Blaine answered, suddenly self-conscious of his almost naked body. He pulled away from the boy and stood up, moving to grab his robe._

_Kurt stopped him before he could pull it on, taking his hands again. "I didn't mean for that to make you cover up. What happened to my confident boyfriend? I'm pretty sure you once told me that you don't care how you look, just so you are able to feel confident in you skin is all that matters."_

"_I'm sorry, but I was a little embarrassed," Blaine said in his defense. He looked down, not meeting Kurt's eye. "This was something that I didn't want anybody to find out. What's your guilty pleasure? Oh, mine's singing in my underwear to the world's most embarrassing songs."_

"_I think that it's cute," Kurt answered softly._

"_You are just saying that," Blaine whispered._

"_Oh my, is Blaine Devon Anderson embarrassed?" Kurt asked in a mocking tone. "I'm shocked, because I'm pretty sure that you sang to a crush at the Gap, getting the crush fired."_

_Blaine groaned as he leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Don't remind me about that horrid incident. It's just embarrassing to be caught doing something you don't want anyone to know you do. Especially you incredibly hot boyfriend who could decide that I'm not cool enough for him."_

"_What happened to no secrets between us? And plus, I could never think that. You are beautiful and talented. I love you, Baby and your incredible dorky ways. What other songs do you sing and dance too?"_

_Blaine ducked his head, looking for an escape. "Ice Ice Baby, Mmm Bop, Barbie Girl, and Aaron's Party."_

"_Oldies, huh?" Kurt asked and Blaine shook his head. "You got any Bieber on there?" Blaine looked away ashamed. "I'll take that as a yes. He moved over to the phone, tapping on it until the opening chords of 'Never Say Never' filled the room. _

_Blaine watched as Kurt shimmed out of his shirt and start on his pants before speaking up. "What are you even doing?" he asked incredulously._

"_We are going to indulge in this guilty pleasure together," he answered dancing as he slid his tight jeans off. Blaine appreciated the way his black briefs clung to him in all the right places, leaving nothing to the imagination. As soon as Kurt striped his undershirt off, he pulled Blaine's hand as dragged him up on the bed._

_Blaine laughed as Kurt started jumping up and down, singing the song loudly. He was so beautiful that Blaine had to force himself from staring and start singing. They moved together, laughing and holding each other's hands. Kurt collapsed on the bed as the song ended, pulling Blaine down next to him. They lay there, looking at each other, their breathing harsh from the jumping. "I love you," Blaine cooed._

_Kurt grinned ear to ear, scooting closer to his boyfriend. "I love you too, even if you are a complete dork."_

_Blaine giggled and wrapped an arm around Kurt's bare waist, running his hand up his smooth back. He pulled Kurt closer, looking from Kurt's eyes to his lips, then back up again. "You know what? Tell me something about you."_

_Kurt shook his head. "Nope," he said immediately. "Those secrets are locked in a closet that you don't even get to know about unless you happen to come upon one of them."_

"_That's not fair!" Blaine protested, but with a smile. "I already know something. You have an infatuation with the Bieber, don't you Kurt?" _

"_You caught me," Kurt laughed as he moved so there was no space in between them. "How about this? We make out before getting dressed, and you let me treat you to dinner?"_

_Blaine shrugged. "That sounds perfect."_

_Kurt chuckled at Blaine's enthusiasm. "Good," he murmured before leaning forward and capturing Blaine's lips with his own. Blaine knew that this would never get old. _

Now Blaine kept everything in, and that wasn't good because he could be quite obvious sometimes. The thing was that even though he had gotten over Sam for a little while, his crush had grown back. It was worse than before. Sam was all he could think about, but he couldn't tell the boy. Sam would surely get weirded out. He didn't want to ruin his relationship with Sam over this.

It was hard though. He always had a feeling. He knew when Sam was around, or he found himself staring openly. He really needed to get back together with Kurt so his emotions would straighten out and listen to his head. With Cheerios, Blaine had a distraction, but he saw something when he was walking to his car one afternoon.

It was Sam. He was unnoticed by the cafeteria ladies as he held out his backpack as he shoved packages of noodles into it. He took around half a dozen before zipping the bag and turning to leave. The whole scene left Blaine with a guilty conscious. He easily forgot that Sam and his family had money problems. He thought that although Sam lived with the Hummel-Hudson's, his family back home may not be as lucky to eat.

Blaine never had a problem with money, especially since his parents had jobs that provided them with more than enough money. He had a bank account. He had lots of money saved up from his savings that his parents made him get. He didn't need a job the rest of his life, and he'd live pretty well. Sam didn't have that, he had a family he had to feed and care for. Blaine had to find someway to help.

When Sam showed Blaine his macaroni art, Blaine felt touched. Sam trusted him enough with this big secret, and Blaine felt honored. The art was magical and insanely good. He felt bad for assuming, but he would have never expected this. Then Blaine saw the one of Kurt; his heart beat quickened. It was absolutely perfect. It brought a pang of hurt to his chest, but then he remembered that Sam made this. He was definitely finding a way to get it home that was for sure.

But things went for the worse when Sam wanted to know his guilty pleasure. No way was Blaine saying that it was Sam. He though off the top of his head, very cleverly might he add, and said Wham! was his guilty pleasure. He loved the band, and most people thought that was embarrassing, so he went with it. He didn't even care.

It was Blaine's idea to have glee club, and their assignment for the week was quite obvious. With his sudden new love for Wham! Blaine knew what song they could sing to ease people into it. Plus Sam looked pretty good in short-shorts. Blaine may have had an alterative motive for picking 'Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'… Getting everyone to go along with it was going to be the hard part.

-1-.

Kurt was exhausted. Thankfully Santana and Rachel were doing something else, so he slipped into his room and pulled out his case that he kept Bruce in. He was in need of a good cuddle while he was trying to sleep. Adam and him hadn't gotten much more serious. He tried to push more than just a simple kiss, but when Kurt tried to cuddle up with him, Adam would deflect it. Kurt just stopped trying. He got most of his comfort from his boyfriend pillow.

Kurt tried to push away the thought that when Blaine and him were dating, Blaine always cuddled with him, no matter what. Kurt shook the thought away as it came up. Blaine always found a way to come back into his head at the most random times. It drove him crazy. But Kurt liked to remember the warmth of Blaine's arms and his strong chest. Well, so much for getting his ex out of his head. So Kurt just went with it, closing his eyes and cuddling closer to Bruce.

"_We can watch a movie and cuddle, or we can go out to dinner?" Blaine said to Kurt one summer night. Kurt bit his lip. They have been together for a little over four months. The cuddling is amazing, and it may be because Kurt never thought he'd ever have someone to cuddle with. Whenever Kurt had that option, he picked it. _

"_I think we should stay here," Kurt answered after his moment of thought. "Less expensive, and we can watch a movie with some homemade popcorn."_

_Blaine grinned at him as he took his jacket off. "You sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you want to cuddle with me?"_

_Kurt blushed deeply. "Alright, it may have something to do with that, but don't make fun of me."_

_Blaine shook his head before reaching out for Kurt's hand. "Don't you dare think that I'm making fun of you. I enjoy your cuddles very much, just as much as you actually."_

"_Well then, what are we waiting for?" Kurt asked, pulling Blaine behind him._

_They settled on Kurt's bed, Burt and Carole went out on a date. Kurt couldn't help but smile when Blaine scooted up behind him, wrapping an arm securely around his waist. Kurt went without hesitation, settling back into Blaine's embrace._

"_You know that we never turned on the TV, right?" Kurt pointed out with a laugh. "Should I get up and put in a movie, or…" Blaine tightened his grip as Kurt went to get up. It made Kurt smile. "Or I could just stay here."_

"_That sounds great," Blaine murmured, rubbing his nose against Kurt's neck._

_Kurt shuttered, feeling goose bumps rise on his arms and neck. "You need to take your shoes off so you can come closer, and we can get under the covers."_

_Blaine listened. Kurt closed his eyes as he listened to Blaine shuffle around before he felt his boyfriend slide behind him. He felt Blaine scoot up, almost on top of him, before the blanket was pulled up to lay over both of them. Kurt sighed, feeling completely at ease. "You really do love this, don't you?"_

_Kurt smiled as he placed his arm over Blaine's that was wrapped around his face. "Guilty as charged," he giggled. "But can you blame me? It feels so good to be held and to be loved. I don't have to be anything but myself with you. It's the greatest feeling."_

"_I'm glad I make you happy then," Blaine murmured into his ear. "I'll hold you all night if you want."_

_Kurt felt his stomach flutter from Blaine's words. "We just got to make sure that my dad doesn't catch us. He'll give me another speech about how I matter, and I should respect my body; if it's really love between us, then waiting until we are married is the way to go."_

_Blaine laughed softly, Kurt feeling his body shake with almost silent laughter. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that before, but he really does care about you. That's the important thing. I'll make sure that I'm up and gone before your dad and Carole get home. Promise."_

"_Good," Kurt answered, leaning his body back into Blaine fully. It was silent for a while, their breathing the only thing that was heard. Kurt drifted in and out of sleep, but he had no clue about what Blaine was doing. He figured that out when he heard Blaine snore softly. It was such a cute sound. Blaine didn't snore, but sometimes he would let a couple sounds out. Kurt closed his eyes again, letting the warmth of Blaine's body pulls him under again. He vowed to wake himself up before his dad got home._

"_Hey, Kiddo," Kurt heard through the haze. He moaned and sunk back into the warmness, but he heard it again. "Kiddo, wake up. Come on, Kurt."_

_Kurt pried open his eyes, blinking against the light signing in the room from the hallway. "Dad," he whispered, so very confused. "What are you doing?"_

"_We just got home," he answered, but Kurt tilted his head in confusion. "From our date." Ah, Kurt remembered that. He shook his head._

"_Did you have fun?" Kurt asked half-heartedly, but all he really wanted to do was sleep. His dad nodded. "That's good." A silent pause. "I'm gonna go back to bed now, if that's alright?"_

_He went to lie back down, but his dad wasn't going anywhere. "Actually, I was waking you to ask you why you're boyfriend is wrapped around you?" Busted. He bit his lip. "Yeah, not so tired anymore, huh?"_

"_I could still sleep," Kurt murmured under his breath. _

"_I thought I told you that you two weren't around alone in the house when no one's home," his dad said matter-of-factly. "I don't like coming home and seeing you to in your home with the lights completely out."_

"_Sorry?" Kurt asked. "We weren't doing anything, just cuddling. We must have fallen asleep. It's all my fault. I'm sorry, Dad. Ii was my idea."_

"_Don't let it happen again. Now get him up and tell him it's time to leave."_

_Kurt wanted the opposite, so he put on his best pouty face, the one that always worked on Blaine. "Dad, it's late. It's almost midnight. Don't you think he can stay the night? His parents won't mind. I'm asking because I care about his safety."_

"_Don't give me that crap, Kurt," his dad said. "He needs to get home. It's late."_

_Kurt went to say something, but Blaine snored a little in his sleep. He tightened his grip around Kurt's waist and nuzzled his nose into Kurt's shoulder blade. Kurt took that as an advantage. "Daddy." He was pulling out the big guns. "I'm begging you. I can't wake him. Look at him; isn't he adorable?"_

_Burt huffed a sigh, leaning back on his heals. Kurt bit his tongue, silently hoping. "I'll tell you what," he started. "He can stay, but you are on the couch."_

"_Dad!" Kurt exclaimed before closing his mouth quickly. He looked over to make sure that he didn't wake Blaine up; he didn't. "Pretty please. If he wakes up without me, I'm sure he'll be scared and confused. What are we gonna do when you guys are in the house? We'll keep the door open and everything."_

"_Fine," he said after a couple seconds. "This is it thought, Kurt. I mean it. I don't want this to become a habit."_

"_I promise, Dad." Kurt was barely able to contain his excitement. "Thank you."_

_His dad leaned forward, kissing his forehead. "Behave, and sleep tight."_

"_Night," Kurt called after him. His dad closed the door halfway. Kurt couldn't believe that his dad went for it. He lay back down, his back falling fully to the mattress._

"_Kurt?" Blaine mumbled, sitting his head up._

_Kurt looked at him with a fond smile. His hair had stuck up in different places from his gel, and his eyes were lidded so Kurt could barely see his eyes. "Go back to sleep, honey."_

_Blaine nodded before lying back down on his back. Kurt debated with his head, before finally making up his mind. He turned over and scooted up next to Blaine, throwing an arm around Blaine's waist, and laid his head down on Blaine's shoulder. He wasn't expecting it when Blaine's arm came up and rested across his back. Kurt loved being held like this._

"_Night Kurt," Blaine murmured, and Kurt was pretty sure that Blaine was still asleep, or almost there._

"_Night Blaine," Kurt whispered back, placing a kiss to Blaine's hare chest. "Love you." He closed his eyes finally, listening to Blaine's heartbeat as it lured him to sleep._

"What the hell is that?" Kurt heard, waking him up instantly. Whenever he slept with Bruce, he slept on the edge. He saw Santana and Rachel staring at him incredulously; a pot is in Rachel's hand for some reason.

"Oh my god! The curtain means privacy!" Kurt proclaimed as he sat up to look at his roommates, their mouths still hanging open.

"Oh my-Kurt," Rachel said finally, looking at his pillow. "That thing is really creepy. What is that?"

"I thought it was stupid the first time I saw it too," he said trying to defend himself. "But I kept thinking about the ad. 'Are you lonely? Do you need companionship?' Yes, yes, I need all of those things. It just offers you a nice, protective arm around you while you sleep at night."

Rachel moved to sit next to him as Santana spoke, "Hey, I mean, it's probably safer than trolling Grinder for a man whore."

Kurt and Rachel ignored her. "Did you name it?" Rachel asked, and Kurt wanted to die.

"His name is Bruce," he informed her, slowly turning to glare at her, pulling the pillow to himself. "And we're exclusive, so you cannot borrow him."

This was the most embarrassing moment of his entire life, Kurt knew that for sure. No wait. If he was caught by Blaine or even Adam while using Bruce. Kurt would run away. There was no way he'd live that down. "Hey," Santana spoke, pulling him back to reality. "It's pretty cool though. I'd totally go for one."

Kurt hugged Bruce, but instantly knew that he was getting her one the next day. Rachel kissed his cheek before getting up to leave. "What were you going to do with that water anyway?" he called after them.

They giggled, and Kurt couldn't help but think that it would have ended horribly for him only, maybe worse than being caught with Bruce. They said goodnight before closing his curtain. He swore he heard Santana tell him to enjoy his cuddling. He didn't let that get to him as he snuggled back into the pillow. He loved being held like this so much.

-2-

The week was going great! Blaine had been able to spend most of his time, not in Cheerios, with Sam. He'd learned that Sam loves doing pasta art, he loves Barry Manilow, and he has an infatuation with Taylor Swift. It was very informing, and it was a bonding exercise. He'd try to avoid spilling his guts to Sam. He had loved Wham, and he loved Phil Collins. Both were true, but his real guilty pleasure had blond hair and a guppy mouth.

Finding a good song to sing to convince the group that this was his big secret. He found one that was perfect. He hated to say that it had a double meaning, but it did. 'Against All Odds' was perfect for his situation with Kurt, and maybe Sam would finally notice him and his feelings. He didn't know if it did the trick.

He found himself sitting at the piano, practicing 'You'll Be in My Heart' by Phil Collins. It was fun singing him, so why not do another before the week ended. He let his fingers move over the keys when he heard Sam's voice. "What's that?"

Blaine looked up at him with a smile. "I wanted to do one more Phil Collins's song before they made us put our guilty pleasures back in the closet." He picked up his pencil to write down a note he needed to work on.

"Well," Sam started. "Maybe we don't have to. Everyone seems to be having so much fun with them out on the table. Maybe life's just better this way."

Blaine definitely didn't like that idea. He didn't like admitting his guilty pleasures to himself let alone others. "I don't know about that. I think that if we always indulged ourselves in that kind of thing, I think we'd make a lot of people pretty uncomfortable." He looked away from Sam, down at the table.

"You don't have to be uncomfortable," Sam said suddenly. Blaine looked up at him curiously. "Dude, it's okay. I-I get it. You're… you're guilty please is me."

Blaine was speechless. How in the world did Sam know? "I-um-"

"I've known all year, and you know, frankly I'm an attractive guy and you are into dude." Blaine wanted to die. "And if you weren't into me, I'd probably be offended."

Blaine laughed to himself, not believing what he was hearing. "You're not… not freaked out?" He looked up to Sam; his face was understanding and kind. "Because I don't want to jeopardize our friendship. I mean, you've been there for me through this whole Kurt thing and it's been very hard-"

"Okay, just stop," Sam interrupted. "Stop! Nothing is going to change." Blaine let out a sigh, looking down at the piano top. "Okay? We're like brothers. I trust you, and you know, to tell you the truth… the attention feels kinda, kinda good. It's flattering." Blaine couldn't help but smile at Sam. He was seriously the best guy ever. "Let's go." Sam opened his arms and Blaine couldn't help the blush. "Come on, hug it out!"

Blaine shook his head before standing up and moving over to one of his best friends. Sam grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. Blaine released an "oh" before wrapping his arms around Sam.

It was nice, and Blaine smiled brightly. Hugging Sam was amazing, but then Sam spoke. "Um… Dude, um. Please tell me that is a pack of lifesavers in your pocket?"

Blaine realized what he was talking about, and what it could be. "Oh yeah, no," he said pulling away. "They are breath mints. Do you want one?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Blaine opened the pack and gave a piece to Sam before putting it back in his pocket. "Thanks," Sam said, chewing. "Alright, let's go do one more class." Blaine reached for his bag. "I have a song that everyone's going to love, so…"

Blaine put the strap across his shoulder and grabbed his notepad. "Wait up," he called. He jogged after Sam and they were off. He found out that the song was Mamma Mia, and he couldn't contain his excitement. He even sat and let Tina straighten his hair for an hour even. It was so much fun.

-4-

"Holy hair!" Kurt giggled as the screen connected back to Lima. He was presented with a picture that looked like Blaine, but his hair was totally straight. He had never seen him like this. "What in the world did you do to those beautiful curls?"

Blaine laughed softly, running a hand through his soft hair. "It was for a number. Tina wouldn't stop begging to do it, so I let her. It took forever, but it's different."

"No gel," Kurt said. "What was this week's lesson? Probably oldies, because that's all Mr. Schue seems to know to assign."

"Actually," Blaine said, leaning across the screen. He sat back with a mug, Kurt assumed it was coffee. "Mr. Schue was out with the flu, so Sam and I decided to take over. Our assignment was guilty pleasures. We decided that it would bring our group closer and everything."

"That's a better assignment than any that Mr. Schue could come up with. So…" Kurt smiled at Blaine. "What was you guilty pleasure, Blaine."

"Oh no," he said with a shake of his head, making Kurt frown. He stuck out his bottom lip and battered his eyelashes. "Fine. Sam and I sang Wham!. I then went and sang 'Against All Odds' by Phil Collins."

Kurt raised an eyebrow because he knew that song. He knew what the lyrics were, and it was a very emotional song. "What was the motive to sing that?"

He watched as Blaine bit his lip, looking down. "Well, of course it's about us. I've told you many times that I would wait forever for you. I may have chosen it because I wanted Sam to notice me."

Kurt frowned. "Okay, but doesn't Sam already know you, Blaine?" He placed his chin on his hand. "I mean, you said that Sam was you best friend there before-"

"Kurt," Blaine cut him off. "Yes, Sam knows me. It's just that I wanted him to 'notice' me."

It took Kurt a minute to catch on. "Oh, oh god Blaine. You still have that crush on Sam, don't you?" Blaine blushed brightly. "Don't feel bad. Did he? I mean, what happened?"

"He said that he's known. I mean, I talked to him before about it, but this talk was so much better. It was really nice. He was completely supportive and that means a lot to me."

"He's a complete sweetheart, isn't he?" Kurt asked with a laugh. "I'm glad that he didn't make fun or anything, but that's Sam for you. Now you gotta tell me. What is his guilty pleasure?"

Blaine grinned before he left the screen. Kurt waited patiently as he heard Blaine shuffle around his room. When he came back he had a large picture frame. "What is this?"

Blaine looked at him with a smile before turning it around. Kurt was taken back by it. It was him, no doubt about it. It wasn't drawn, but made out of something. "Sam's guilty pleasure was making macaroni pasta art. He made this of you and I couldn't help it. I asked him for it."

"So you are just keeping a picture of me in macaroni hanging in your room?" He wasn't mad or upset or even creeped out. Instead he was touched. Blaine still cared so much about him.

"I think it's cool. It was made by Sam, and it's a picture of the love of my life, so it's a plus, plus. I really adore it. Sam also admitted to loving Barry Manilow."

Kurt giggled. "Sam? He actually said that?"

Blaine nodded. "Turns out that a bunch of the guys in glee like him. The lesson really brought us close together. The girls sang Spice Girls, and we closed it out with 'Mamma Mia'."

Kurt laughed at that. "You guys sang Mamma Mia? Is that what you straightened your hair for?" Blaine nodded. "It's funny because Rachel, Santana, and I watched that, and ended up singing to it. That's so weird."

Blaine grinned. "Weird indeed. So, did Rachel find out about Brody's extracurricular activities yet?"

"Oh yeah. Santana let it spill the other day. She's officially done with him. I have a feeling that her and Finn will be getting back together soon. Especially since he went and beat up Brody and his plastic face."

"I still can't believe he did that!" Blaine proclaimed. "I'd do that for you though. If I found out that Adam was selling drugs, or doing the nasty. I'd kick his butt."

Kurt blushed because he knew that Blaine would do that. He knew that Blaine would go out of his way to defend Kurt's honor. That's exactly how Blaine was though. "Love makes you do crazy things."

Blaine nodded. Kurt watched as Blaine looked at him, his eyes flickering around the screen. "Hey, Kurt?" he asked, and Kurt hummed. "What is that on the bed behind you? It looks like an arm."

Kurt froze, because yes. It was Bruce. He hadn't expected this Skype call, but jumped at the chance to talk to Blaine. He didn't even remember that his pillow was still out. "It's nothing."

Kurt knew that Blaine wouldn't let him off the hook. "No, it really does look like an arm. Let me see it!"

Kurt buried his face into his hands, his cheeks turning a bright red. "You'll make fun of me if I tell you."

"Hey," Blaine said, and Kurt didn't move to look. "Kurt Hummel, look at me." He looked up through his fingers to see Blaine smiling softly. "I would never make fun of you. I'm just curious."

"Promise?" Kurt asked.

"I promise with many bowties on top." Blaine grinned that special grin that Kurt couldn't say no to. Even if they weren't dating, Blaine still had that effect on him.

Kurt reached behind him and pulled Bruce onto his lap. He avoided looking at the screen. "This is my boyfriend pillow, and I named him Bruce. I know it's dumb, but some nights I need to be cuddled and it does the work."

It was silent, and Kurt wouldn't look up. He was getting nervous when he heard Blaine 'ah'. "So, you just sleep with it like you are curled up next to another body, and the arm goes around you?"

Kurt peaked up through his lashes to see Blaine looking at the pillow. He wasn't laughing. "Yeah, it just feels good. I never wanted anyone to find out, but this week Santana and Rachel walked in on me sleeping with him."

Blaine's eyes met his through the screen. "I bet Santana never let you live it down."

Kurt shrugged. "Not that bad. I got her and Rachel one though, as payback. You aren't disgusted, or you don't think it's hilarious that I have a boyfriend pillow?"

Blaine's face softened. "Of course not, Kurt. I think that you have needs and if you found a safe way to fulfill them, then go for it. At least I know that that boyfriend of yours isn't taking my spot, a pillow is."

He was joking, and Kurt knew that. The wink Blaine threw him made Kurt's heart beat faster. "You're ridiculous, but I can send you Rachel's. She thinks it's weird."

"YES!" Blaine exclaimed, and Kurt knew he was just doing this to make him feel comfortable. "Do it. I want to try that out. Are you gonna sleep with it tonight?"

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe."

Blaine nodded. "It's nice talking to you, and seeing you. I forgot how awesome Skype is."

"It's nice for me too, but I'm afraid that this must be the end of it. It's movie night here in New York, Santana's pick so who knows what we'll be watching."

Blaine smiled. "Have fun. "We'll talk soon?"

"Soon," Kurt agreed with a nod. "Promise."

"Good," Blaine answered. "Have fun with the girls and I'll call you later."

"Bye Blaine," Kurt murmured with a wave.

"Bye Kurt, bye Bruce!" he called before signing off.

Kurt just sat there as he took in the phone conversation. It was nice talking to Blaine. He always knew how to make him laugh, and he never made fun of him. It was a breath of fresh air. Being around Adam, Kurt had to watch himself, but talking to Blaine, Kurt could be himself. It was nice, and it took less effort. He pushed away the thought of the future, Blaine moving in the apartment, sleeping in his bed. The use for Bruce gone. Kurt couldn't think like that right now, he had a boyfriend and NYADA to think about.

But as he held Bruce, Kurt couldn't help it. He closed his eyes and dreamed of Blaine. The feel of Blaine against him, the touch of his lips, and his strong arms around him, it was all Kurt thought about. He didn't even realize he was dreaming. He dreamed of Blaine coming home from work to an apartment Kurt had never even seen. He wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind, kissing his neck. They ate dinner before Kurt dragged him to the bed room. It was a very vivid dream, and it ended with Kurt curled up next to Blaine, head on his chest, as Blaine's arm was securely around him.

Kurt woke up sweaty and sticky. He may have made a mess in his sheets, but he couldn't stop the smile that formed. If that was his future… then maybe it wouldn't be that bad. In fact, it would be amazing.

**A/N: Hey guys! I've been gone so long! I know. I went on Spring Break, I started my job officially. I go to school, get home at 3:30, then have to head out to work at 4. I don't get home until 11, and that's when I need to go to bed for school. I've worked all this last week, so that's why I haven't been updating. I'm going to be honest with you, I don't know if I'll be able to update regularly, but if it's not up before the next episode it will be up, I promise. I'm not just going to abandon this. I love it too much. Be patient with me!**

**This chapter is a bit shorter, sorry. It's what I could get out, because I work Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday night. I have the weekend off, so hopefully I can get the next chapter up in time. I loved the episode. It was really good. I love the Blam and I loved the Kurt. It was a good episode.**

**There have been rumors going around about episode 21. Kurt comes back for Burt's treatment, and there's plenty Burt/Kurt/Blaine scenes. People also think that Klaine will be getting back together… I'm not sure it I believe it, but hoping too much will just be disappointment when it doesn't happen, so I'm going to be open minded. **

**Shout outs: linda840325, HOANerdyLover, shirkeyjerky7, Violettbuterfly, lonaadsila, hanniebananie16, weasley-potter-05, sharon12369, amaryllis55, Girl-in-Time, lizinprogress, OrdinaryKyuu, darrensfreakinredvines, IM-A-WARBLER, ProudOfDarrenCriss, RachelLittle201, klaineislove, imwcriss, Cold Flame96, and prettyprincessxx419. You guys are awesome!**

**I have to sleep, so this is it for a AN. Please review, and tell me what you guys think about it! I love you all!**

**-Chelsea**


	18. Shooting Star

**Shooting Star**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)**

BANG! Blaine jumped, and everyone in the room froze, smiles fading from their faces. Was that…? No it couldn't be. It was a car, or a locker. There was no way- Screams. Blaine frowned. Everyone tilted their heads in curiosity, trying to figure out what they heard. Then clear as day… BANG! Everything happened so fast. Coach Beiste moved to the door, and everyone looked to Mr. Schue for what to do. Panic started to rise in Blaine's stomach.

"Everyone just spread out and hide," Mr. Schue instructed. "Spread out and hide. Find a place to hide, please? Go over there." Blaine was up on his feet within seconds. He moved through the chairs. Beiste shut the light off, and shut the door, locking it. Everyone was terrified; you could feel it in the air.

Blaine's first thought was to push the piano in front of the other open door, create a barricade. He tried, but he realized that the piano weighed a ton, and one of the legs popped off, making it almost impossible to move. Blaine looked over to see Artie looking around, terror in his eyes, and Blaine knew that he had to get the boy down. He hurried over, and, without speaking, picked the boy up under his arms. He helped him to the floor, moving to sit across from him.

You could hear the kids running through the halls, panicked screams coming from some of them. Then suddenly it was quiet, dead silent. All you could hear was the sniffling of one of the students and the clicking clock from Mr. Schue's desk that somehow got to the middle of the open floor. Blaine pulled his knees up to his chest, looking down. He could barely handle the silence.

Then suddenly Blaine realized something. They couldn't be exactly sure what the noise was. "Are we even sure that those were gunshots?"

He was shushed instantly by Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste, and then it was silent. He looked over to where Artie was sitting stiffly. His eyes were watery.

Blaine heard Mr. Schue move next to him before he heard his worried voice. "Alright, hey guys, guys! Start texting, tweeting, let everyone know what's going on, but don't tell them we're here, alright? Shooters have smart phones too."

Blaine looked over as Artie tried to struggle to try and get to his wheelchair. Blaine felt guilty just watching him, so leaned over and reached into his friend's backpack pocket to pull out his phone, handing it over. Artie smiled weakly before starting to type. Mr. Schue came over to help Artie sit up from his struggle.

Blaine pulled out his, pulling up a new text. At first he didn't know what to do. Should he message his mom, dad, or Kurt first? He could hear the clicks of the other phones as his friends typed messages to their loved ones. He clicked his mom's name before starting on typing. She'd freak out, so he had to word it properly.

**To: Mommy (2:03 P.M.)**

Hey Mommy, it's me, Bee. I just wanted to let you know that I love you. Something has happened, something bad, but please don't freak out. I'm okay right now. There were gunshots in school. We don't know what's going on, but there's someone with a gun in school. Please don't get upset. I'm locked in the choir room with the glee club. We're safe. I love you.

-Bee

He looked up as Mr. Schue started to speak again. "Look guys, we're all just going to stay here, okay? Got no where to be. We don't know what's out there-" There was a bang and everyone stiffened. It wasn't loud enough to be a gunshot. It sounded like someone banged on a locker or door. Blaine bit his lip, holding his breath. He knew that Marley and Kitty were crying, and he wanted to comfort them, but he stayed put.

Someone's phone vibrated, Blaine didn't know whose, but Artie picked up his phone from his lap. People shushed, but Blaine didn't mind. "I love you guys," Mr. Schue said.

Then there was knocking. It went down the choir room hall mocking the students inside. Then the door handle was jiggled harshly. Blaine's heart dropped. He couldn't breathe. Please don't get in! He held his head as the knocking continued, until the other door handle jiggled just as rough. The knocking still went on and then the loud bang of a locker making everyone jump, some made noises.

Blaine put his head down, keeping his eyes closed, and breathing relaxed. He might have heard Beiste comfort the others, but he could be imagining that. His phone vibrated silently, and Blaine dreaded to look at it. He was about to until he heard Mr. Schue and Beiste calling Sam's name. He heard that Brittany wasn't there. She went to the bathroom.

Blaine's head sat up. Tina. The girl had run to her locker to get her books before meeting him in the choir room. She wasn't there. Oh god. Where is she? Blaine watched as Sam was pushed down, Artie grabbed his shirt, pulling him back. Sam was looking at the ceiling, tears in his eyes.

"Tina isn't here either," Blaine murmured to Sam and Artie, maybe to Mr. Schue and Beiste who were closest. Sam looked to him and there was an understanding look in his eyes, yet a little hard. Blaine held his head, leaning down to curl into his knees. He didn't know what to do. He decided to text Tina, looking at his mom's text after.

**To: Tina (2:06 P.M.)**

Hey, where are you? Please tell me you are okay? I'm really worried about you!

**From: Mommy (2:07 P.M.)**

Oh my god, Blaine! You are okay? Please tell me you are okay? What's going on? Blaine please call me! I need to hear your voice. My baby. I'm coming to get you, Baby. Hold on for me, okay?

Blaine smiled faintly, typing back a short message just to soothe him mother, and then he decided to send his dad one as well. He knew that his mother would tell him, but he need to tell his dad how much he loved him.

**To: Mommy (2:11 P.M.)**

I'm okay, Mom. I promise. Terrified yes, but I'm safe for right now. We are all just sitting against the wall, waiting for something to happen. We will be okay, I'll be okay. You are going to be here for me when I'm let out, right? I need you, mommy.

**To: Dad (2:12 P.M.)**

Hey Dad, it's Blaine. I'm locked in the choir room at school. We heard a couple gun shots and now are in lockdown. I'm okay though. I'm safe for right now. I hope it's almost over. Mom's freaking out. Will you make sure she's okay for me? Oh and Dad? I love you so much. I really do.

Blaine sniffed the snot out of his nose, taking a shaky breath, trying to calm down. He knew Sam was barely holding it together, and Blaine knew that if Kurt was Brittany in this situation, Blaine would stop at nothing to get to him. He would make sure Kurt was safe no matter what. Sam was probably aching. Blaine knew that he had to text Kurt.

**To: Kurt (2:14 P.M.)**

Hi Kurt, it's me. I just… I don't know how to say this, but I have to let you know. Something bad has happened. I'm terrified, but I wanted to let you know. We were in glee and we heard gun shots in the school. We're on lockdown, locked in the choir room. I don't know what's going on outside, but I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. I love you with every fiber in my body. You've changed me so much over the time we've known each other. You are my Kurt, and I'll always be yours. You've made me, me Kurt. Thank you so much.

-B

Blaine looked up to see Artie on his phone, probably texting his mom or someone else. Sam sat still, looking down at the floor. Blaine squeezed his knee encouragingly before his phone buzzed.

**From: Mommy (2:16 P.M.)**

Blaine, sweetheart. I'm waiting for your father. He got your text. He wanted me to tell you that he loves you so much. Everything is going to be okay. He's going to come get me. We will be at the school. I'll try to figure out what's going on so you have some information. I love you.

Blaine smiled before text her back.

**To: Mommy (2:17 P.M.)**

Thank you, Mommy. I love you too. I'm still good.

He looked up and listened to the silent room. He heard Marley crying softly and the texting clicks, but otherwise it was silent. The halls were mocking him with the silence. Blaine wanted to run through them out into the safe courtyard. He wanted to get out of the choir room already. He heard the girl talking quietly, but couldn't make out what they were saying. His phone vibrated again.

**From: Kurt (2:20 P.M.)**

BLAINE! Don't you dare lie to me. I swear if this is some kind of joke I will kill you, Blaine Anderson. Please tell me it's a joke? Please?

**To: Kurt (2:21 P.M.)**

Not a joke, Kurt. I promise. This is real, and I'm so scared.

Marley was sobbing now, and Blaine knew that it was because she was trying to get a hold of her mom in the cafeteria. He felt horrible for her, but he knew that her mom was probably okay, but what did he know. His phone vibrated, and Blaine looked down. Kurt was calling him, but if he answered, Blaine knew that he would be torn apart. He declined it immediately.

**From: Kurt (2:23 P.M.)**

I think I'm going to be sick. Blaine. Why won't you answer me? I need to hear your voice. I need to know that you are okay. Keep texting me. Keep telling me that you are okay. I need to read your words. Blaine be careful. I need you safe. You mean so much to me. I love you too. I love you. I love you. You've changed me too. Look how confident I am, it's because of you. You are my world, my best friend.

Blaine let out a silent sob, holding his face in his hands to control his emotions. He needed this. Kurt would help him through this. He could do it.

**To: Kurt (2:25 P.M.)**

I can't answer, Kurt. They almost killed me for asking a question. I'm okay though. I promise that I'm unharmed physically, but emotionally… I don't know. I'm going crazy. Tina's not here and I'm scared sick about her. I'll be careful and safe. I promise. I love you, best friend.

There was a commotion over by Jake, Marley, and Kitty. Blaine looked up to see Kitty struggling to get up, crying as she crawled away from them. Mr. Schue tried to calm her down, but she crawled across the floor to Unique and Ryder. That was Sam's queue. Artie was saying Sam's name, and Blaine watched as he pushed himself up.

Blaine called after him, begging him to sit back down. He was dead set on getting Brittany. Blaine tried to call him as Mr. Schue and Beiste wrested him from getting to the door. It was hard to watch as Sam fought for it, creating so much noise that if the shooter was out in the hall, they would know someone was in here. It made Blaine's stomach turn.

Blaine closed his hands down over his ears, trying to block the noise out. Finally, Mr. Schue had his hand over Sam's mouth, holding him to stop him from fighting. Beiste spoke words to him that Blaine blocked out, putting his head down. He wanted this to be over. He finally sat back down next to Artie, defeated, tears running down his cheeks.

Artie held his shoulder, and Blaine squeezed his knee before holding his knees again. Sam was taking deep breaths, and Blaine tried to match his breathing, looking over to Artie. He was just as scared as he was. When Mr. Schue moved to stand back up, Blaine pulled his phone closer. He didn't even remember feeling a buzz.

**From: Kurt (2:26 P.M.)**

I wish you'd answer me. I wish I was there. I want to be there. I want to make sure you are okay. I don't want you to be scared to go to school. You are there because of me. I tried to text Tina. Be safe, Blaine. I love you.

**From: Kurt (2:28 P.M.)**

Why aren't you texting me back? Blaine?

**From: Kurt (2:30 P.M.)**

Blaine! You are scaring me.

**To: Kurt (2:31 P.M)**

I'm fine. Sam had a fight with Mr. Schue because he wants to leave to find Brittany. She's not here either. I'm okay. I'm sorry for making you worry, Kurt. I promise I'm fine. You do NOT want to be here. I don't think I could handle it if you were.

Blaine sat back, closing his eyes. It was completely silent except for the ticking of the clock. He heard shuffling suddenly, and Beiste yelling. It was Ryder; he moved to join Jake and Marley. Blaine noticed the tears down his cheeks. His phone vibrated.

**From: Kurt (2:32 P.M)**

Thank god. I was so scared. I thought… Never mind. I know you are scared, but you are strong Blaine. You can get through this, Baby. I'm so scared I don't even care with the pet names.

Blaine smiled softly, eyes training over the name Kurt hadn't called him in so long. His took a deep breath and went to text back, but his phone vibrated.

**From: Kurt (2:33 P.M.)**

Courage.

Blaine let out a strangled sob, receiving odd looks from Artie and Sam. That simple text meant so much to him. He could take the shooter on right now. He was ready to take on the world.

**To: Kurt (2:35 P.M.)**

You don't understand how much I needed that. This is why you are my best friend. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

Blaine put down his phone, reality flying back into his mind. The buzz from the text easily wore off immediately. Hearing his friends' sniffles and seeing the tears fall down Sam's cheeks. Suddenly, Artie had his phone held up towards him. "Artie, what are you doing?" he whispered.

"If we don't get out of here, people need to see this," Artie answered. That sent Blaine over the edge. He held his tears back as he placed his head in his arm. He couldn't say goodbye. It felt like giving up. "Does anybody have anything to say?"

Blaine toned them out. He knew that they all said something, but he wouldn't. No. He wouldn't sink that low. They were getting out of here. He was not saying goodbye. His phone buzzed and Blaine wanted the distraction.

**From: Kurt (2:40 P.M.)**

I couldn't resist. Tell me how you're feeling. I want to know. I'm worried about you.

Blaine thought about not texting back, but he poured his heart out instead.

**To: Kurt (2:43 P.M.)**

I feel like curling up in a ball and crying until I can't anymore. I've never been more scared, Kurt. Everyone is making this tape that if something happens, they will see it. I feel like that's giving up. Why in the world would you want to do that? I'm not going anywhere, but they are scaring me Kurt. I'm so scared. I want my mom to hold me and never let go. I never want to feel like this ever again. I… earlier someone jiggled the doorknob and I thought that was it. I thought of you. I messed us up so much, but I didn't want to go with you still remembering the biggest mistake I've ever made. I know you've forgiven me, but that's still not enough. To die without holding you or kissing you one final time… I don't want it to be like that. I'm not ready to go. Not yet.

Blaine got a text almost immediately. He couldn't help but think that Kurt is the fastest texter in the world right now, or he might just be really emotional.

**From: Kurt (2:44 P.M.)**

Don't think that way, Blaine. You aren't going anywhere. You aren't dying, I promise. I know you are scared, but you are going to get through this. It'll all be over soon. I…I don't think of that incident anymore, Blaine. I really don't. You made a mistake, and I understand that. It's done and over with. I promise you'll see me again. I promise that we'll be together again. I will also promise, just for you, that I'll lay a big one on you right then and there the minute we reunite. You just have to get through this. I know you can.

Blaine felt something in him flare. Maybe it was the promise of another kiss from Kurt, or the sweet promises that Kurt didn't have the right to promise, but did before he wanted Blaine to feel better. Kurt still cared about him, and that's all Blaine could ask for.

**To: Kurt (2:48 P.M.)**

I'm holding you to that. Thank you for everything you said. It means a lot.

Blaine looked up as Mr. Schue kneeled next to him and Sam. Blaine frowned, but Mr. Schue locked his eyes on Sam. "I'm going to go out and look in the bathroom for Brittany." Sam moved to get up, hope filling his eyes. "Stay. I'm going alone. I'll be back though. I promise. Stay put."

Sam nodded before Blaine watched Mr. Schue get up and slip out of the room, Beiste locked the door right behind him. Sam was antsy, looking at his phone timer. Blaine got a new text.

**From: Kurt (2:55 P.M.)**

I'd do anything for you. Text me when you know anything, okay? I love you.

**To: Kurt (2:57 P.M.)**

I love you too.

Blaine placed his phone in his pocket. He really wanted to get out of here. He was ready to be done. There was a phone ringing suddenly. Blaine frowned as he turned towards to the seats with their bags. Why didn't they have it with them? Then Blaine knew that it was Ryder. Everyone was yelling at him to shut it off, and Blaine pleaded along with them. The phone stopped immediately when Ryder hung up. Blaine was grateful.

He jumped when there was a knock on the door. Brittany rushed in with Mr. Schue and two others following him. Sam leapt up, pulling her close to him. Blaine was glad that she was safe, but he was still worried about Tina. Then he heard the greatest two words ever. He was pretty sure that he'd never be more thankful to hear anything else ever again. "ALL CLEAR!"

The club was a mess, Blaine was a mess. He pulled Sam in for a hug before they all hugged each other. It was only an hour, but the longest hour of Blaine's life. He was ready to leave. He was ready to be in his mommy's arm. He pulled out his phone and sent a message to Kurt and call his mother.

**To: Kurt (3:07 P.M.)**

All clear. I can leave. I did it, Kurt. I did it because of you. Thank you.

"Blaine!" his mother's worried voice spoke as she picked up.

"Hi, Mommy," Blaine breathed out. "It's all clear. I can leave. Are you here?"

"We are, Baby," she answered. Blaine could hear the commotion on his end of the line. "We are right outside. Come home, Bee. We are waiting."

"I'll be out in a couple seconds, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you," Blaine whispered before pocketing his phone and turning it off. He said goodbye to his friends and walked down the hallway filled with police officers. They had begun searching the lockers. He let one of them lead him, and whoever was behind him, through the mess, before out the front doors of the school. Blaine saw ambulances, squad cars, police officers, medics, and hundreds of patrons gathered around. He just wanted to go home.

Pushing through the people, Blaine searched through the crowds of parents and kids reuniting. There were tears and hugs, and all Blaine wanted to do was find his mom and dad. He saw Marley pull her mom into a hug, and then he saw Tina. His stomach dropped, the nerves disappearing because Tina was okay. He stopped for a second before pushing through the people. "Tina!" he called. The girl spun, her face stained with tears. She let out a sob before running towards him.

"Blaine!" she sobbed, throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a bone crushing hug. "You are okay. Oh god, you are okay." She buried her face into his neck, and Blaine squeezed her body. "I was so scared. I tried to get back in-"

Blaine shushed her and pulled her back in a hug as she tried to pull away. "I'm okay. Everyone is okay. We were so worried about you. You and Brittany were gone, and we didn't know where you went. I heard the shots and everything. I tried to text you."

"My phone is in my bag in my locker," she explained into his shoulder. "You are my best friend, Blaine, and if something would have happened to you… I don't know what I would have done. I'm so glad you are okay."

"I'm okay," Blaine said. He felt the need to assure the hysterical girl. "Everything is over now. We are safe." He pulled away and brought his hand up to wipe her tears. "You are strong, Tina. We'll get through this together with glee."

She nodded and sniffed her tears away. "I'm going to go find the others and tell them I'm okay. Are you going to be okay? Are your parents here?"

Blaine nodded before kissing her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, yes?"

She nodded before squeezing his hand, disappearing through the crowd. Blaine took a shaky breath to calm himself. He needed to hold it together for a little bit longer. He moved in and out through the people, keeping his eyes open for the familiar sight of his parents. He just wanted to find them; he wanted to go home. He wanted to be held by his mother and kissed by his father.

"Blaine!"

Blaine turned, looking through the way to see his mother pushing through the people trying to get to him. He felt his body start to give out, but he managed to reach his mother before falling into her arms. "Mommy," he whimpered.

"Shh," she said soothingly. She was supporting all of his weight, but she didn't say anything about it. "Baby, it's okay. Mommy's here. I'll make everything better." She kissed his temple, her lips sending love through Blaine's body.

"Let's get out of here," Blaine heard his father's voice say before he felt his father's hand on his back.

Blaine pulled himself together before they started for the car. His mother clung to him, rubbing his back and kissing his cheek along the way. She ushered him into the backseat before climbing in next to him. "Michael, can you try and hurry home?"

"Of course, dear," he answered as he started the car. Blaine leaned his head on his mother's shoulder, closing his eyes.

He slept for a majority of the way home, waking up suddenly as a nightmare manifested. His mother calmed him down, shushing him, and rocking him. They arrived home a few minutes later. Walking inside was quiet, Blaine hated the quiet now. It was silently confirmed that his mother take Blaine upstairs and changed before returning to the living room.

Blaine took a shaky breath when he entered his room, his mother on his heels. "Do you want to take a quick shower before we go down?"

Blaine nodded and pulled his Cheerio's shirt off. His mom turned the shower on before going to get fresh towels. He was under the hot streaming water when she came back. He heard her messing around in the room before he heard her voice. "I'll be waiting downstairs if you need me. Take your time, Honey."

"I will," he murmured before the door shut. He stood in the shower for what felt like an hour, the water turned cold. He dried himself off in record time before dressing in the sweats his mom laid out. His parents were waiting for him in the living room. They were on the couch in their relaxing clothes, the TV showing the menu of Wreck-It Ralph. A smile found its way to Blaine's lips. "What's this?"

His mother turned to him, smiling softly. "Well, we though that this would relax you and make you feel safe. We want to you know that you are loved."

"Come on over here, Blaine," his dad said softly.

Blaine listened and sat down in between them, his insides warming at the affection his parents were showing him. His mom placed a blanket across his lap before his dad played the movie. They watched in silence, eyes trained on the TV. The millions of words that needed to be said, hanging in the air around them. Blaine eventually leaned against his dad's side, taking his mother's offered hand in his own. The fear from earlier creeping back up on him. What if something bad happened? They wouldn't have him at all. They would hate themselves for how they acted in the past.

"Son, you're shaking," his dad said, breaking him out of his train of thought. That did it. His mom paused the movie, training her wide, terrified eyes on him. "Tell us what's going on in your head."

Blaine sighed. "I'm just still shaken," he admitted. "What if something had happened earlier? I was thinking about us, and how our relationship has been rocky for a while."

"Blainey," his mother cooed with shining eyes. "We love you, don't you dare think we don't. I know that last year was hard on you with us gone, but your father and I, we love you with everything in us. You and Cooper are the light in the darkness of the world. We would do anything to protect you. You know that, right?"

Blaine nodded. "Blaine," his dad said, making Blaine turn to him. "I know that in the past, I've been hard on you. I know that it feels like I don't love you, but I do. I don't disapprove of your sexuality, especially since I've seen how much Kurt has changed you. He brought out the Blaine I know today. I love you for who you are, and I'm sorry for trying to change you. I really mean it. I should have apologized to you a long time ago, but I didn't. Earlier today, that was the most scared I've ever been in my entire life. If I would have lost you without telling you that, I don't know how I could have lived any longer."

"I love you too, Dad," Blaine whispered as tears fell down his cheeks. "I really do. I-How much you guys have been around this year… That's all I could ever ask for. It means the world to me. I've seen the change in you, and I love it."

"I couldn't believe it when you called me earlier," his mother said. "I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My little Blaine locked in the school's choir room while a person with a gun is in the school." A tear fell down her cheek; Blaine reached out to wipe it away. "I kept thinking about how young you truly are. I see you growing up, but when I heard your voice after it was over. It was so young and scared. You made me see that you are still my little boy. I want to hold you in my arms forever to make sure that you never feel like that ever again."

"Mom," Blaine whispered.

"I'm serious though, Bee. I was so scared, and I still am. We let you transfer to that school, and now there's a gun? If we had any brains, we'd pull you out and make you finish your senior year at Dalton where it's safe."

Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but his father spoke. "We talked about it while you were in the shower. We could send you there, but then you'd be miserable. We see the light in your eyes when you come home. Whenever you talk about that damn glee club, you get so excited. We've met Sam and Tina. They bring out this caring and sweet Blaine that we haven't got to see since Kurt left. And of course, that place is Kurt's home, which means it's your home. We'd never be able to get you away from that place even if we tried."

A feeling of relief surged through Blaine's body. "I love it there. I love everything about it. And I know what happened was scary, but I'd rather go back there than to Dalton. They are my second family, and we will get through this together as one."

"I'm glad they will help you through this too," his mom said. "I love that you grew close to them, and you were so worried when all your old friends left. Speaking of them, have you told Kurt about what happened at school today?"

Blaine looked down at his lap. "I texted him through it all, but I haven't talked to him. He was hysterical through the whole thing. He tried to call me, but I couldn't answer. They wouldn't even let Sam go find his girlfriend."

"Maybe you should call him, Blaine," his dad spoke up. "If I know anything about Kurt, he's probably freaking out. Even if you two aren't together."

Blaine nodded. "You guys don't care if I do that now?"

"Go," his mom said quickly, pushing him to stand up. "We will still be here when you get back."

Blaine stood up quickly, moving so that he was out of earshot of his parents. He dialed Kurt's number and held the phone up to his ear, waiting patiently until the other boy answered.

Kurt was a wreak. He was pacing back and forth in his partitioned room, tears threatening to fall at the smallest amount of news. Blaine, his Blaine, had been in danger, and he couldn't be there to protect him. What if it wasn't all clear? Kurt ran a hand through his hair. No. He wasn't going to think like that. Just because he hadn't heard from him in a while, that didn't mean something was wrong. He had messaged Blaine a little while ago, but it went unanswered. Kurt was just a mess.

That's why when his phone played Blaine's ring tone, Kurt choked out a sob before answering. "Blaine?" he asked as his tears broke through and ran down his face. "Blaine, please tell me you are okay?"

He waited impatiently as silence came from the other line, but then there was a small laugh. Blaine's laugh. "I'm okay, Kurt. I… I'm sorry for not calling sooner, but my parents wanted me to be with them. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Oh god," Kurt whispered as his tears falling freely. "Don't worry about making me wait. Your parents deserve their time with you. I just have been so worried about you, Blaine. How long have you been home?"

"I've been home for about an hour ago, I think." He paused, and Kurt bit his lip as he waited patiently. "It was the scariest moment in my entire life, and all I was thinking about was one thing."

"What's that?" Kurt asked curiously, taking a shaky breath to calm himself. He was pretty sure he knew what Blaine was going to say. He said as much in his texts.

"That if anything happened to me, you'd be left with the memory of me as your cheating ex boyfriend. If something happened, I would die without making it up to you. You'd never know how much I love you."

"But I would," Kurt insisted. "I know how much you do, don't you think any different. Sure we aren't together, but Blaine… I understand. I felt like I was going to die earlier. You mean so much to me, and if anything would have happened…oh god. I can't even begin to think about what I would do."

"I'm sorry to have made you worry. That was the last thing that I want, but I couldn't help but text you. I knew that if you found out from someone else, you'd never let me live it down. I also needed to find some comfort in someone else. Thank you for being there for me."

"I-You are so welcome, Blaine. I would do anything to help you through that. How is everyone in glee? Shaken up?"

"I don't know how long it's going to take to get back to normal, but I think we are all going to be okay. Scared right now, but I think that it'll be okay."

There was a short pause, and Kurt couldn't help himself. "I love you, Blaine." Kurt heard the intake of breath from the other line. He felt like being honest. "I was thinking too during that excruciating hour, and I thought that if something had happened to you, you wouldn't have known that. I know I texted and told you, but I feel like those are just words. This is me telling you. I love you so much, and I care about you. You are my best friend."

Blaine sniffled through the line, and Kurt knew he was crying. "I love you too, Kurt. I love you so much that it hurts. I know that I messed up in the past, but I just want to ask you something. It was something that I have been thinking about for a while, today, how you help me, made me brave enough to ask. Can we fully move on from it, the break up? Put it all behind us and just be Kurt and Blaine, best friends."

Kurt wiped his tears. "That sounds really great. I want the same thing for right now, but you know that eventually we will have to talk about everything. If we are to ever try anything, we need to sit down and have a long discussion about what happened and our feelings."

"I know, but for right now…you know how much you mean to me. I'm waiting for you to be ready for that, but for now…I'm done with the pining and hoping. I'm okay with being single right now. I'm okay with just being Blaine and Kurt, not _Kurt and Blaine_."

Kurt smiled because that meant a lot to him. "Yes. Good, so now we can just be us." There was a pause. "I was really worried about you today. It felt like my heart was tore from my chest and boiled in a pot, fed to a pack of heart crushing pigs."

"Well, I'm safe now. I promise you that. I'm sorry to have worried you. I'm glad that it was me instead of you because I don't think I would have been able to stand the thought of you in harm's way. I would have done something stupid if you were there, just so I could get you out of there. You don't want to ever experience that."

Kurt blushed slightly at Blaine's words. He was so ridiculously sweet. "Will you promise me something?" Blaine hummed a yes. "Promise to call my dad? I was talking to him earlier and he was almost about to go to the school just to make sure you were okay. He was worried about Sam too. He really does love you."

"I'll call him after were done talking," Blaine said with a smile obvious in his voice. "The last thing I wanted to do was to make him worry, with his heart and everything. I've been keeping an eye on him for you though. I make sure that when I'm over, he's eating healthy. He's been doing really well."

Kurt felt the size of his heart grow at the news. Of course Blaine would keep his word. "Thank you," he managed to get out. "I'll-uh-I'll let you go now. Make sure to call me tomorrow to tell me how you are. I hope that you will be okay, but I know you will. If there's anything I can do to help, tell me."

"I will, and I think I will be," Blaine admitted, making Kurt breathe a breath of fresh air. "In time, of course, but I will be okay. I do promise though, to call you."

"Good, go have time with your family now. I'm sure they want you back. Make sure that you don't sleep alone. I know how easily you have nightmares. I won't be there to help, so please sleep with your mom?"

"Okay, I won't. I'm sure that my mom won't let me out of her sight tonight. I will call your dad though, right after we hang up. Have fun in class. Be safe, you never know what could happen."

Kurt shook his head before realizing that Blaine couldn't see him. "I will. I-uh-I really care about you Blaine, and I'm glad you are okay."

"Me too, Kurt. Me too," Blaine said softly. "I care about you too, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye Blaine," Kurt whispered.

"Bye Kurt," Blaine answered before the line went dead. Kurt sat on his bed, looking over to the picture of him and Blaine sitting on his dresser. He had just put it there a little while ago. He was so relieved, and he hoped that he would never ever have to go through what he did today again. It was so stressful, but if it was for Blaine, then it was worth it. Blaine was worth the entire world and more.

Blaine hung up his phone, looking at the black screen. Talking to Kurt always left him feeling one hundred percent better, and maybe he didn't feel that way right now, but he was ninety-nine percent better. If the boy was there, then maybe it would be one hundred, but talking to him was just as good. He took a deep breath before remembering his promise to Kurt. He dialed Burt's number.

The man answered on the first ring. "Hello? Blaine is that you?"

Blaine smiled at the worry in his voice. Burt was like his second father. "Yeah, it's me."

Blaine heard the man let out a sigh. "Good. I've been so worried about you, and all the kids in glee. How are you doing? Kurt called me when he heard from you. He was so worried. You did call him, right? He's freaking out-"

"Burt," Blaine said to cut off his rambling. "I'm doing okay, a little shaken. I'm sure we all are a little shaken, but I'll be okay. I did call Kurt. I just hung up with him. He told me how worried you were. It means a lot that you care so much about me."

"Of course I care about you, Kid. You are practically my third son, or fourth if you count Sam. I know how much you mean to my son, and that means you mean just as much to me, Blaine. I'm glad you are okay. I was going to go to the school, and bust the door down to get you and the glee club out."

Blaine chuckled softly. "It was terrifying, Burt."

"I bet it was," Burt said, his voice softening. "I don't know what I would have done if Kurt or Finn were there. I would have hunted down the idiot with the gun myself. Did they find who had it?"

Blaine was stumped. He really didn't know. "I'm not sure to be honest. I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, so I didn't stop to ask. I hope they did."

"Me too," Burt murmured. "School should be a safe place, and Sam is my responsibility for right now, and if something happened to him…I don't even want to think about that. I don't know how Kurt would react if something happened to you. I don't know if he would be able to live without you."

Blaine smiled softly. "Yet he still won't realize that we belong together." He had to get it out, even though Kurt and him had agreed to put that past them for now.

"Give him time, kiddo," Burt insisted as he always did when this topic came up in their conversation. "He needs time now, but he will come to his senses. My son is one of the most stubborn boys I've ever met, but whenever we talk, he always finds a way to bring you up. He still cares about you."

"I know," Blaine said. Heck, Kurt had just told him that much just a few minutes before.

Burt was silent for a couple seconds. "I really am glad that you are okay, Blaine. I was worried."

"I'm fine," Blaine confirmed. "How about I come over for Friday night dinner this Friday? We can talk some more then?"

Blaine could almost hear the smile in Burt's voice. "Yeah, I'd love that, Kid. I'll let you go to your parents. I'm sure they want their son back."

"I'll see you on Friday," Blaine said softly.

"See you then Blaine," Burt answered before hanging up.

Blaine walked back into the living room, stopping when he heard his parents whispering to each other, not knowing that Blaine had come back. "I'm so worried about him," his mother whispered quietly, tears filling her eyes. "He's never been one to talk to us; it's always been Kurt who used to get him to talk. He was always here with him through everything bad that happened."

"He'll talk to us," his father said softly. "Blaine has grown up a lot since he and Kurt broke up. He'll talk to us, Jules. He's stronger than you think. He'll get through this, but we have to help him."

"What if he's never our Blaine again? What if we lost him? We spent so much of his life ignoring him, what if he's gone? I want to be someone who he looks up to, Michael. We were so bad to him, never being there for him. We went on a cruise for Christmas last year, leaving him here alone for goodness sakes. So he had Kurt, Kurt isn't his family. We are."

Blaine blinked back tears. "I don't hate you guys," he spoke up, making both of his parents jump. "I don't blame you or anything. It hurt, yes. I hated coming home to an empty house every day last year, but you changed. Mom, you are here every morning and you both are usually home for dinner. We spend some weekends together when you don't have to work. You have to do what you have to do when it comes to work. I may be alone some weekends, but that doesn't bother me."

His mother held out her arms and Blaine rushed into them. "Baby," she cooed. "I didn't want you to hear that, but since you did…" She held him against her small body, rocking him back and forth. "From now on, things are going to be different."

Blaine felt his dad kiss the back of his head, and it was an intimate action coming from his father. Blaine couldn't help but love it. "I remember you telling us about how Kurt's family had dinner together once a week and then watched a movie. How about we do something like that. That way we can find more time to spend together."

Blaine nodded against his mother's neck. "That sounds really great," he mumbled. "I can't wait."

"How about Sundays?" his mother asked in a quiet voice. "We are all usually home and we can spend time making dinner together and talking about our weeks. Does that sound good?"

Both Blaine and his father agreed. Blaine pulled back from his mom and leaned against the back of the couch. "You guys don't know this, but I wouldn't want any other parents other than you. We've had a rocky road, but it has shaped me into who I am today. I know you love me for who I am. I've read online that some parents disown their children for being gay. You guys may have been a little iffy at first, but you love me nonetheless."

"I could give a rat's ass if you like girls or boys," his mother said. "All I care about is if you are happy."

They were silent for a second. "How's the head with everything that has happened today, Son?" his father asked. "Still scared? Shaken? Fine?"

Blaine pulled up the fallen blanket from the floor before answering. "I'm better. Talking to Kurt, Burt, and you guys has helped a lot. I know that I'm loved. I know that I'm safe right now. That's all I could ask for. Sure I'm a bit scared, but this safety beats it out."

"Good," his mom said with a smile. "Do you want me to order a pizza for dinner? We can have a slumber party on the couch and watch movies. You don't even have to go to school tomorrow if you don't want to. I can understand it if you don't."

"No," Blaine answered honestly. "I want to go. I know that it'll be hard, but I think that I need to do this. It'll be a big accomplishment to me. It may be hard, but when I do it, I'll be proud of myself."

"I'll be proud of you too. You have always been so strong, Baby. I know you will be able to pull through this." His mother hugged him closer. "Pizza?"

"Sounds good," he said. His mother stood up and disappeared into the kitchen. "She'll be alright, right, Dad?"

"She'll be good with time. I'm pretty sure that she was more scared than you today. She called me in tears, sobbing. I couldn't make out what she was trying to say until I got your text. I made sure she was home before stopping to get her on my way to the school. She wouldn't stop crying or shaking until she saw you. She wanted to be strong for you."

"I love her so much," Blaine murmured. "You too."

His dad smiled and pulled him into a hug. "We're all gonna be okay." Blaine rested against him. "What'd Kurt say? Was he worried about you?"

"He was terrified and hysterical," Blaine informed. "If he could, I'm pretty sure he'd come here to see me just to make sure I'm okay. He calmed down when I talked to him."

"I'm sure that I'd be the same if your mother was in harm's way. I was only able to hold back how scared I really was, so your mother wouldn't freak out. We haven't talked about Kurt in a while. You're still broken up?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," Blaine muttered.

"What ever happened there? I know that he broke up with you, but you've never told me, or I've never asked what happened. Was it just the distance?"

Blaine groaned before leaning back against the couch, looking over at his dad. They usually didn't talk about this stuff, so this was different. "The distance was a key factor. He wasn't there for when I needed him, so I found comfort in someone else, a random guy on Facebook. I did something I'm not proud of."

"Ah," his dad said with a nod. Blaine knew that it was a little too much information, but his dad had asked. "We all make mistakes and I'm sure that Kurt will come back. I've seen the way you two are with each other. You really love him, and I truly believe that he loves you just as much."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, Kid." He went to ruffle Blaine hair, but stopped. "I wish you'd stop with the gel." He was joking, and Blaine could see the sparkle in his eyes. "You are gonna be bald like your grandfather."

Blaine laughed and playfully punched his shoulder. "I didn't get your hair like Coop, I got mom's curls and they are untamable. You know the afro underneath this helmet."

"I think they are beautiful," his mother said as she walked back into the room. "If you'd style it right, Bee, then they'd look beautiful."

"Enough with my hair," Blaine pouted. "Can we watch the rest of the movie now?"

They all agreed and settled back into the couch. The pizza arrived halfway through, and they ate right where they sat on the couch. Blaine didn't know how many Disney movies they went through. They talked throughout the movies, discussing what happened earlier. His mom thought that Blaine needed to let it all out, and it did feel good. They talked about other things that didn't relate to the incident. It was nice to be close with them. It was a breath of fresh air. They stayed up into the middle of the night, just talking. Blaine fell asleep against his dad's shoulder; the last thing he remembered was both his parents placing a kiss to his forehead. He truly loved them. With their help, he would get through what happened. Everything would be okay because he was safe, and that was the greatest feeling in the entire world.

**A/N: Hey guys! I got the chapter done, yay! Not about to lie, but this was very difficult emotionally to write. Watching the episode was terrifying because you didn't know what was about to happen. My poor Bee! He looked so scared! I loved the episode though. Was it a sore subject? Yes, but the world needs to see it. Also… I'm so intrigued with this Ryder thing. Like I want to know who it is for goodness sakes! It's someone in glee. My bet's on Unique. **

**So… Episode 21... It may or may not be on my birthday. I just found I out a couple days ago. Like happy birthday to me, here have a bunch of Klaine! About time I get something amazing for a birthday! I can't wait. I don't care if they get back together or not. All I care about is that they interact with each other, preferably talk about what happened. They have a long overdue chat. Then all this news about episode 22. Like are you kidding?! Maybe they will get back together this season? (For those of you who don't know, Blaine wants to propose, so he goes to a jewelry shop and meets a couple that are lesbians. They will act as Klaine's mentors.) People are jumping to conclusions about how Blaine will pop the question and it'll be the cliffhanger. It says Blaine is thinking about it, not that he actually does it. I'm okay with both options though. :)**

**This next episode's gonna be dumb. Rachel-centric. All the songs are crappy. I know that I won't very inspired for some Klaine, so… If you guys would like to see some flashbacks, leave a comment about what you want to see in one. I'll see what I can do. I'll get you guys involved! Yay! Teamwork. Hopefully it will be uploaded by the next episode airs. I don't know why it wouldn't.**

**Shout Outs! These are the people who are extra awesome in my book for favoriting and commenting! I love you guys! Cold Flame96, RainySunnyEnding, Carol81 Brazil, gleeklainer909, AlwaysKlaine, hanniebananie16, gentlespirit512, Guest, celialilu, IzzyThatGleekPotterHead2019, klainebowsunicorns, Savannah, IM-AM-WARBLER(who inspired my Kurt and Blaine texting conversation.) and prettyprincessxx419.**

**I love all of you guys! Seriously! How about you hit that comment button and tell me what you think. Pretty please? I'll love you forever and ever.**

**How about those Coachella pictures? Huh? Sexy? Darren dresses like a toddler, and he loves to be naked! I'm not complaining. What about Chris and Will holding hands? So cute! I love me some Chill! GUYS! As much as I ship CrissColfer, we need to be more nice about their real relationships. I hate seeing bashing on Mia. She makes Darren happy, so we should all be happy! Why are we hating on Will? He makes Chris happy! Stop it! Both couples are cute together. I'm glad that if CrissColfer isn't real, then that they are happy with Mia and Will. Let's stop bashing, stop hating! Let's all be sweet and nice, and actually care about the wellbeing of them. Yeah? Good.**

**Sorry about that. I just hate seeing all of it. It sucks. I'm gonna go. I hope you all enjoy this, and comment to tell me about the flashbacks! I wanna hear!**

**Final Note: My prayers go out for the people affected by the bombings in Boston. Keep safe, and I hope you are all okay!**

**-Chelsea**


	19. Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters unfortunately.)**

_The summer air was blowing as Blaine hopped out of his car. He straightened up and locked his car, leaning down to catch a glimpse of his appearance. After fifteen months together with Kurt, he was still nervous about his appearance. He had to look good because Kurt always looked breathtaking. He walked up the sidewalk to the familiar front door. As he went to knock, the door opened. Blaine became face-to-face with Burt._

"_Hey, Kid," Burt greeted. He donned a light jacket with his regular baseball cap, keys in his hands. "I was just about to leave. Kurt practically forced me out of the house saying that you two needed 'alone time'. I am needed at the garage anyways."_

_Blaine nodded, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry for kicking you out. I you want to stay, that's fine. I think we are just going to bake cookies and watch movies."_

"_One of the main reasons he wanted me out was so I didn't eat all the cookies. He has no faith in me, though his baking is delicious." He smiled softly. "Now you two behave. I don't want to know about what you do behind a closed door, but I want to make sure you treat Kurt-"_

"_I treat Kurt like he's supposed to be treated," Blaine supplied on autopilot. He's heard this speech a thousand times. "I got it, Burt. I would never think to do something that would hurt him. You know how much he means to me."_

"_That I do, which is why I'm allowing you two to be alone together," Burt laughed. He switched places with Blaine, starting backward towards the driveway. "I'll be home later around dinner time. Make sure you and my son aren't doing something you aren't supposed to be doing?"_

_Blaine saluted. "Will do, Sir," he joked with a bright smile. "See ya, Burt. Have a nice time at the shop."_

_Burt nodded before turning around to continue to his car. Blaine watched as he pulled open the door, but stopped to look at Blaine. "See ya. Go in and see my son. He's been waiting all morning for you to get here."_

_Blaine didn't wait until Burt left to go inside. He shut the door soundlessly, smelling the familiar scent that was the Hummel-Hudson's. He toed off his shoes before wondering through the living room and stopping at the kitchen opening. Kurt was standing at the counter, an apron tied securely around his slim waist. Blaine cocked his head, leaning against the door frame. Kurt was stunning. The older boy's eyes flickered around the counter to where all the ingredients were scattered out. His body swayed softly as he hummed quietly under his breath. _

_Blaine may have taken five minutes to admire his boyfriend's long legs, nice ass, broad shoulders, and sharp jaw line. He didn't care because he was allowed to for as long as he wanted. Kurt swayed his hips a little as he picked up a whisk, his humming growing louder. Finally, Blaine couldn't hold it any longer. "Hey, you."_

_Kurt jumped, letting out a little yelp. He spun around, laying his eyes on Blaine. "Don't do that again. You could give someone a heart attack." He relaxed instantly, leaning back on the counter. "So, how long did you check me out?"_

_Blaine laughed, it ringing through the quiet kitchen. "Oh Kurt, you know me so well." He moved across the kitchen until he was standing right in front of his boyfriend. "Hi."_

_Kurt laughed softly, reaching out to grab Blaine's hands. The summer had been rough for Kurt, and Blaine hated seeing how defeated his boyfriend was. It took a couple weeks until Blaine was able to make Kurt see the NYADA wasn't the end of everything. They had just been getting back to normal in the past few weeks. "Hi," Kurt said softly._

"_How are you?" Blaine asked curiously, taking a step forward. Kurt shrugged, his smile growing brighter. "Your dad told me that you kicked him out so we could be alone."_

_Kurt ducked his head sheepishly, looking up through his eyelashes at Blaine. "I just simply hinted that we haven't had alone time in so long, and with everything that has happened, we deserve this. I miss you."_

"_You see me everyday," Blaine answered with a smirk._

_Kurt's eyes widened innocently. "I can't remember the last time we were together," he murmured, tugging Blaine even closer. Blaine wrapped his arms snuggly around Kurt's waist and Kurt brought a hand up to rest on his boyfriend's chest. "You know, together, together."_

"_Was this your idea to get me alone so you can have your way with me, Kurt Hummel? Baking cookies and watching movies. I didn't know you had an alterative motive." _

_Kurt giggled, leaning forward to place a quick peak to Blaine's lips. "No. I wanted you to come over so we could be together, Blaine. If we get a little carried away later… so be it. Now cookies."_

_Blaine watched as Kurt pulled out of his arms and turned to the counter. "You aren't going to be mean to me like last time, are you?" Blaine asked, not joking at all. "Because that was really scary. You were so demanding and you just had this look in your eye when I burnt them."_

"_I told you to get them out!" Kurt said quickly in a light hearted manner._

"_It's not my fault my sexy boyfriend had his tongue down his throat," Blaine defended. He accepted the offered apron and let Kurt tie it behind his back._

"_Well you look particularly cute that day, I couldn't help myself. Now how about you preheat the oven to 350, please?" Blaine turned to listen when he had a hand slap his ass. He smiled before turning to shoot Kurt a look. "Oven, Honey."_

_Blaine laughed to himself before turning the oven on to the correct temperature. They moved together as they worked to prepare the batter. Blaine would do something wrong and Kurt would laugh before fixing it. Blaine spent more time wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, watching him work over his shoulder than anything. Kurt was so good with his hands though. So long and so nimble as they moved quickly to measure everything._

"_Will you stop that?" Kurt asked eying Blaine as he stuck his finger in his mouth._

"_Wha?" _

_Kurt rolled his eyes. "You are eating all of my dough, Blaine. Not only are you gonna get sick, you aren't going to leave any to bake. My dad will then be suspicious, and he will think that we didn't bake cookies all afternoon."_

_Blaine smiled around his finger, before swallowing the delicious dough. "Sorry. You just make the best cookies, I swear. It's ridiculous." He saw Kurt smile, and he couldn't help but lean over, pulling Kurt's chin closer to him. "And you love me, so you don't really care if I keep eating it, do you?"_

_Kurt blushed a dark red and Blaine has never seen nothing cuter. "Maybe if you give me a kiss?"_

_Blaine laughed softly before closing the space in between them, kissing Kurt's lips tenderly. He let his eye's slip shut as Kurt leaned into him. The older boy brought his dirty hands up to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck, removing all the space in between their bodies. Blaine deepened it even more by sliding his tongue in Kurt's mouth, moaning at the closeness. He had his hands twisted in Kurt's shirt when Kurt pulled away._

"_That's enough," the older boy said breathlessly. "We'll get to that later; right now we have cookies to bake."_

_Blaine moaned his disappointment. "Cookies suck," he mumbled. He found himself playing in the flour ingredients for the next batch. If Kurt saw him, he would definitely scold him, but he was making a moat in the middle of the large pile. Blaine was a little kid at heart._

"_You are a toddler, I swear," Kurt laughed after a couple quiet minutes. "I leave you alone for five minutes and you are messing in things you aren't supposed to."_

_Blaine grinned up at him with a huge smile on his face. Kurt laughed suddenly, shaking his head. "Honey, you have a little something on your cheek, right there." He motioned with his finger on his own cheek, and Blaine reached up to wipe it away, receiving another giggle from his boyfriend. "You made it worse."_

"_Kuuuuurt," Blaine drawled out, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. "Help me?"_

_Kurt rolled his eyes with a exasperated sigh, but a fond smile on his lips. He closed the space between them, licking his thumb before wiping it across Blaine's cheek carefully, brow furrowed in concentration. Blaine ran his hands subtly through the flower before bringing them up to wipe on Kurt's cheek. The younger boy's mouth fell open as he pulled his own hand back. "You just did not do that, Blaine Devon Anderson."_

"_Oh, I think I did though," Blaine quipped back as he flicked his fingers at Kurt. A cloud of dust shot at Kurt, and the boy closed his eyes, squealing a little. When Kurt opened his eyes again, Blaine smiled innocently. "Oops. What are you gonna do about it?"_

"_What am I…?" Kurt looked around before grabbing the bowl containing the dry ingredients. Without thinking, he dumped it on Blaine's head, covering the boy in a white power. "Whoops, slipped."_

_Blaine wiped his eyes clear before grabbing the first thing he saw: an egg. "Don't you even think about it, Blaine. That is not good for my hair, and we both know how much my hair means to me."_

_Blaine bit his lip, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Kurt opened his mouth, but Blaine smashed the egg on his head without a second thought. He knew that he'd be in trouble, but it was worth it. "I'm sorry; it slipped."_

_Kurt took a deep breath before taking an egg himself and smashing it on Blaine's head. Blaine didn't mind, but he moved to grab the sink hose, turning on the faucet. "Blaine," Kurt said hesitantly, holding up his hands. "Don't do something you're gonna regret."_

_Blaine grinned, tilting his head slightly. On one hand he could do it, make Kurt upset and mad for the rest of the night, but on the other hand, he'd have bragging rights and he would be the champion. He may even make it up to Kurt by giving him a kiss. He decided to go for it. _

_Kurt squeaked as the water hit him. Blaine laughed, but Kurt surged forward, tackling him. They fought for the sprayer, both getting soaked in the process. Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist when the boy took hold of the sprayer, but he just turned the water on Blaine, spraying Blaine's face with ice cold water. Finally, Kurt let up, and Blaine gasped for air._

"_Learn your lesson?" Kurt asked, and Blaine was positive that he was gloating a little._

"_News flash, Babe," Blaine said looking down at Kurt's appearance. "You're just as wet as I am." Blaine looked around before grabbing the flour bag. "Now I bet this would look great on that skin of yours."_

"_Blaine-"_

_It was too late; the contents were spilt all over the boys, sticking to Kurt's wet skin. "I'm seriously going to kill you, Blaine Anderson," Kurt exclaimed, launching himself at Blaine, who slipped on their water mess, and they both fell to the floor with a thud._

_It hurt. Blaine's back and ass ached as he laid on the ground, Kurt on top of him, but not for long. Kurt sat up and straddled Blaine's thighs, looking down at his boyfriend. Blaine held back a laugh as he took in Kurt's white, floury skin. "Well, well," Kurt smirked. "What do we have here?"_

_Blaine laughed then, gazing up at his beautiful, floury boyfriend. "Would a sorry help?"_

"_Oh no," Kurt answered honestly. "That was out the window after you sprayed me with the damn water. You are going to have to beg now, grovel at my feet, and become my slave for my forgiveness. I'm going to fight back with the only weapon I have."_

"_And what's that?" Blaine asked curiously, seeing nothing in Kurt's hands. "You aren't that intimidating."_

"_Oh, but you don't remember that I know your body as well as you. I know where your weaknesses are, where I can make you fall apart, where I can make you fill with pleasure, and where I can tickle you until you cry. I think that's enough punishment for you."_

_Blaine's smile faded, because Kurt was right. He knew where he hated to be touched. He was at Kurt's mercy. "You don't want to do that, Kurt. I promise. You are going to get no satisfaction out of that."_

_Kurt had a devilish gleam to his blue eyes. He looked insanely hot right now. "Oh but I will, Sweetie. And you'll pay so much for it." He moved his hands as Blaine tried to push him off, but Kurt's thighs had him pinned to the floor. "You aren't getting away until I'm done with you."_

_Blaine screamed as Kurt's hands moved over his body. He absolutely hated it when he was tickled. He felt so useless. "KURT!" he proclaimed as Kurt dug his fingers in Blaine's sides. "STOP!"_

_Kurt laughed loudly, not letting up. Blaine suddenly jerked harshly, making Kurt lose his balance. Blaine took that as an advantage, moving until he had Kurt pinned to the floor. The older boy whined as he squirmed. "Not fair, Blaine!"_

"_Payback is a bitch, huh?" Blaine asked with a smirk. He ignored Kurt's glare before moving to tickle him, but Kurt pushed him away. They tumbled around on the floor, pushing and clawing at each other. It was getting pretty nasty. Kurt even reached out to get Blaine from crawling away, tearing his shirt as he grabbed it and pulled back. Blaine was able to get Kurt's arms stilled, but Kurt wasn't giving up. He had to be stubborn, so he brought up his knee to try and push Blaine away, but instead he kneed Blaine in the privates. _

_It felt as if the air had knocked out of his lungs as the pain flooded through his body, radiating from his dick. He fell to the floor with a groan, curling in on himself. "Blaine!" Kurt spoke and he sounded horrified. "I didn't mean to do that, Honey." Blaine felt his boyfriend's hands on his arm and shoulder. "I'm so sorry."_

_Blaine groaned in response, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. "I didn't mean to hurt you. We were just playing around." Kurt placed a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "I love you."_

"_Love you," Blaine mumbled back, trying to get his breathing back to normal. God he forgot how much it hurt to get hit there. He let out another groan as he tried to move._

"_I feel so freaking bad," Kurt said with such a hurt tone. "Hurting you wasn't my intention. I promise that I'll make it up to you." He paused before the timer went off. "Crap! The cookies."_

_Blaine heard him shuffle around the kitchen. The pain seemed to subside a little, and Blaine was able to sit up against the counter, breathing in and out. Kurt was back at his side after a minute, his eyes were wide. "Are you okay?"_

"_I'll be good in a second," he murmured, taking Kurt's hand in his own. "Don't worry about it though. It was an accident and I deserve it since I poured that flour on you."_

_Kurt laughed softly, scooting closer. "Is there anything I can do to make it better?"_

"_There may be something," Blaine said softly, batting his eyelashes. Kurt laughed before leaning forward to kiss Blaine's lips faintly. "Much better."_

_Kurt giggled before standing up. He held out his hand to help Blaine up. "Now come on. We have cookies to finish, and then I think my shower is calling us."_

_Blaine grinned brightly, allowing Kurt to help him up. They worked on cookies until the last batch was baked. They were delicious, but what Blaine was really looking forward to was getting Kurt in the shower. "Come on," Blaine tried again, pulling Kurt's shirt. "We can clean up later."_

_Kurt gave him a look. "Promise that we'll do it later?"_

_Blaine smiled before nodding. "I pinky promise, now get your butt upstairs." He followed Kurt up the stairs before making their way down the hall to Kurt's room. Kurt was still tinted white from the flour, and Blaine's hair was slimy with egg mixed with his gel, his clothes still damp. "I'm gonna have to borrow some clothes."_

_Kurt nodded as he shut the door. He pulled off his shirt in one swift motion, wiping his face with it to clear any leftover flour, then he tossed it in the hamper carelessly. Blaine was able to get his torn shirt off and throw it in the trash can in seconds. He didn't have that many feeling for the shirt, so it was all right. He turned to see Kurt wiggle out of his pants, revealing black briefs that clung to his body. Blaine's mouth watered at the sight._

_Kurt glanced over at that moment, locking eyes with Blaine, blushing delicately. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked quietly, his eyes raking down over Blaine's bare chest. "You look like you want to devour me."_

"_That's exactly what I want to do," Blaine laughed before winking at his boyfriend. He pulled his pants down and then his socks off. He looked up to see Kurt watching him intently. "You're beautiful."_

_Kurt's eyes flickered up to his, his blush spreading farther across his cheeks. "Shush, now how about we go get in the shower and stop undressing like we are in 'The Notebook?'"_

_Blaine laughed before nodding. They moved to the bathroom. Kurt turned on the shower and Blaine grabbed them both towels and Kurt's robe. Kurt had gotten rid of his tank top before moving to pull down his own underwear. Blaine followed his movement, tugging his down and off. Kurt's blue eyes sparkled as they flickered up to Blaine, smiling fondly. There was no more embarrassment about being naked anymore. He held out his hand which Blaine took without hesitation._

_They had showered before, but they never got far before they got distracted. Kurt was always so sexy when the water was falling down on his perfect body. Blaine couldn't stop himself. This time though, Blaine held back his urges that made his body ache. He helped Kurt get the egg out of his luscious locks, and washed his body thoroughly, placing kisses here and there whenever he felt like it. _

_Kurt let out the most beautiful noises as he stood with his eyes closed, arms around Blaine's neck and shoulders. When Blaine was finished, he stood up from his position, kissing Kurt's plump lips chastely. "You are done," he whispered against his cheek as he nuzzled nose his against Kurt's wet skin._

_Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he took Blaine's breath away with how stunning he looked in that moment. He knew that he'd get old in saying it, but his boyfriend was the most beautiful creature on his planet. He could spend all day just looking. Kurt blinked away the water droplets coming from the shower head. His contempt smile making Blaine's heart warm instantly. "You're turn," he murmured, pulling Blaine so they could switch positions. _

_Blaine closed his eyes as Kurt ran his fingers through his hair, massaging the shampoo into his scalp. It felt so good, that Blaine leaned into Kurt's body for support. Kurt chuckled softly, pressing a kiss on Blaine's temple. He ran his fingers through his hair until the suds cleared. Kurt pulled his sponge from Blaine's fingers. It felt so good to be washed and cared for, feeling Kurt gingerly kiss his skin every so often. It made Blaine's heartbeat quicken. _

"_I love you," Kurt breathed passionately after he finished. "There is no one I'd ever feel comfortable enough to be like this with for the rest of my life. It will only ever be you."_

_Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, pulling his close. "It's only you for me too." He brought a hand up to caress Kurt's cheek. "I love you so much."_

_Kurt grinned radiantly as he leaned into Blaine, kissing his lips soundlessly. Both boys closed their eyes kiss, putting everything they had into the kiss. Exchanging 'forever's' and 'love you's' without saying it. Somehow, Blaine managed to pull away from his very talented boyfriend to shut the shower off. He suffered the freezing bathroom air to wrap Kurt in a towel before wrapping himself in one._

_Kurt shuffled forward and just rested against Blaine in an armless hug. Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck, feeling Kurt shivering slightly against him. "Let's get dressed, yeah?"_

_Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine's neck. Blaine offered him his robe, but he declined politely. Blaine walked into Kurt's room, drying himself off as he went, but Kurt had another idea. He dropped his towel and flopped down on the bed, closing his eyes as he sunk into the comforter stark naked, no shame whatsoever. _

_Blaine grinned as he dropped his own towel, crawling up the bed until he was hovering over his boyfriend. Kurt's face was neutral except the brilliant smile he was trying to hold back. "You're wet," he murmured. "If you soak my bed-"_

_Blaine kissed him gingerly, moving until his was completely on top of the boy. He pulled back slightly. "I think that's a risk you're willing to take, right?"_

_Kurt looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I think I am," he said before pulling Blaine down to kiss him again. One thing led to another and Blaine found himself not very cold anymore, he was actually sweating as Kurt turned his head to nip at the other side of his neck. "We should probably get cleaned up."_

"_Why'd we decide to have sex after the shower?" Blaine asked with a laugh. "Now I feel all dirty."_

"_I'll clean you up," Kurt said as his head shot up, smile dazzling. He pecked Blaine's lips before disappearing into the bathroom, coming out with a washcloth. "It's no shower, but it'll have to do." He sat on his knees as he wiped himself and Blaine clean. Blaine watched as his boyfriend left his side again to go rummaging through his closet. "Blaine, I have some of your sweats that you left here a while ago. Do you want to wear them?"_

_Blaine frowned as he pulled on a pair of Kurt's briefs that had been thrown at him. "I would prefer something of yours, but that's fine if you want."_

_Kurt came out of his closet, briefs securely around his hips, a tank top covering his upper body. Blaine already missed his boyfriend's skin. Kurt carried a couple items of clothing. "All right, so I have your sweats that I'm going to wear since you don't want to." He placed the pile down before stepping into the pants. They fit Kurt perfectly, just the right amount of tightness. Blaine may have bought them just so he could leave them at Kurt's. _

_Kurt handed him a pair of his own sweat pants. "There you go," he said. He pulled on a sweatshirt over himself and Blaine knew that that was his too. It was the shirt he got at Dalton when he first transferred. It looked good on him, so Blaine wasn't complaining. Blaine put on Kurt's pants, smiling at how long they were. "Shortie."_

_Blaine glared up at Kurt before smacking his ass. "Not everyone can be a giant like you," Blaine mumbled with a pout. He tugged Kurt's sweatshirt on before zipping it up. The sleeves extended past his hands. "I'm so small."_

"_My small, sweet, and beautiful boyfriend," Kurt smiled. "Now come on, let's go watch a movie and eat some cookies."_

_Blaine followed Kurt downstairs and settled down in the living room. The kitchen mess was mutually decided to get pushed off to clean until after the movie. Blaine found himself pushed into the couch, with Kurt settled half on top of him and half on the couch, a blanket draped over them. Blaine was running his fingers through Kurt's drying hair as Kurt played with Blaine's free hand. Blaine loved days like these even if Kurt kneed him in the balls. He got to spend time with Kurt and he loved every minute of it. Eventually, both boys fell asleep._

"_Kurt," Blaine heard another voice say. "Kiddo. Come on you two, wakey, wakey."_

_Blaine opened his eyes and it took a moment until they focused on Burt standing next to the couch. Kurt still fast asleep on his chest. "Hi, Burt."_

"_Hey, Kid," Burt greeted. He seemed satisfied that he had at least one of them up. "Can you get that one up? He doesn't seem to want to join us."_

_Blaine laughed as he shook Kurt. "Hey, Kurt," he whispered as he leaned up to kiss Kurt's forehead. "Your dad's home." Kurt mumbled something under his breath as he moved to slip himself farther between the couch and Blaine. "Sweetie, wake up."_

_Kurt jumped then, sitting his head up to look around the room. "Dad?" he asked as he saw his dad taking off his coat on the other side of the room. "Is it dinner time already?"_

_His dad laughed as he walked over to his chair, spotting the cookies. "I'm gonna take a couple of these," he informed them as he took the cookies off the plate. Kurt didn't fight him as he pushed himself up. "How was your day?"_

_Kurt nodded. "It was fun. We made cookies and fell asleep watching a movie."_

"_So we are just going to ignore the fact that you guys have on different clothing than when I left?" Burt asked with a smile, making Blaine choke on the cookie that he was trying to swallow. He knew that Burt was just joking, but it was still embarrassing._

"_We made a little bit of a mess," Kurt said as he shrugged. "Someone thought it would be funny to play with the flour and the water sprayer."_

_Blaine blushed as he leaned his face into Kurt's neck. "I'm gonna go start on dinner," Burt announced after a couple seconds. "You behave. Blaine, you gonna stay for dinner?"_

"_Yeah, Burt," he answered. _

_Kurt giggled as his dad walked out of the room. "You should have seen your face when he said that about our clothes. I thought you were going to poop your pants." _

_Blaine pulled away and pouted his lip out. "That's not very nice. If your dad knew what we did earlier, he'd never let me be alone with you again."_

"_Probably not," Kurt giggled. He leaned forward and kissed Blaine tenderly. _

"_Do you wanna tell me why the kitchen is a disaster?" Burt called and Kurt pulled away. Both boys laughed as they got up from the couch and went to clean the kitchen together._

-1-

"I swear," Blaine started as he held the phone to his ear with his shoulder. "Mr. Schue is such a narrow minded person. All he cares about is himself, and if he doesn't get his way then he's like a little toddler. He thinks that he's the best glee teacher there ever was, but he doesn't even listen to us. I don't know why. His ideas are always so old. It's ridiculous. He yells at me because I went behind his back, maybe I want to win Regionals, Mr. Schue."

"You done?" Kurt asked in an amused voice. Blaine hummed his response. "I told you this a long time ago. He's selfish and he just doesn't care, but he usually comes to his senses."

"Oh, he did finally. I'm telling you, Kurt. Marley's original songs are fantastic. If we do one of them we got Regionals in the bag. I'm so excited he finally agreed to it."

"Just make sure that Marley doesn't start making out with whoever she's singing with like Rachel did. You guys will get disqualified for a second time."

Blaine laughed. "I think that the pressure in on her the most for this. It was her fault that we didn't win Sectionals, so if she messes up then I don't know. Glee's done. It's some of our last years, and winning last year just wasn't good enough. We want it now. I think we have what it takes though."

"Me too," Kurt said back. "At Grease it was a really good group of people. I will protest if you don't get a solo though. Your talent is just too good to waste. Mr. Schue's an idiot though. You'll be pushed to the back. This Marley isn't that good."

Blaine bit his lip as he walked back into his room from getting a water. "She is good, but I would love a solo. You know how much I love to perform. We sound like really awesome together though. We performed one of Marley's songs."

"Did you have a solo?" Kurt asked.

"No, but Kurt I don't always need a solo. That's not what it's about. I just want everyone to be showcased, you know? Like at Sectionals last year. Everyone had their own part to sing, and it was probably our strongest group performance together."

"That was really fun," Kurt said with a smile in his voice. "Talk to Mr. Schue about it though. Tell him about showcasing everyone's talent. I don't know; get it through to him somehow."

"He'll tell me that I'm trying to tell him how to do his work," Blaine muttered. "Coach Roz took over the Cheerios too; I'm set out on getting Coach Sue back though. Enough about me, what about you? How's New York since last week?"

"Rachel auditioned for Funny Girl," Kurt answered. "She was so nervous and a bitch this whole week. She sang 'Don't Stop Believin'' for it, which is an interesting choice."

Blaine was definitely interested, holding up a finger to Marley waiting on his bed. She shooed him away, holding up her magazine. "How'd she do? Good? I bet she killed it."

"She just found out that she got a callback," Kurt said excitedly. "I'm so happy for her though. Sure it's not me, but she's my best friend. She deserves this after everything with Brody and Finn. It's a good boost for her."

"You'll get your time to shine, Kurt," Blaine said. "Good things come for those who wait. If you believe in yourself, then it'll happen. People are crazy not to want you in their shows."

"Thanks for that. It means a lot to me to have some people support me." He paused for a second. "You saw my dad last Friday, right?" Blaine hummed a yes. "How was he?"

"He was good, Kurt, really good. You'd never know that he has cancer. He's not letting it pull him down. I always thought you got your stubbornness from your mom, but I see it in your dad. You totally got it from him. He is kicking this cancer's ass."

Kurt laughed at that. It was good to hear that about his dad. "I've just been so worried about him, you know? He is always brushing it off when I talk to him on the phone, and I hate it. I just want him to tell me how he's really feeling. I want to know if he's tired or if he's having a bad day. He doesn't have to lie to me. I can take it. I'm strong."

"You're the strongest guy that I know," Blaine answered truthfully. "He'll be okay, Kurt. He just doesn't want to worry you. And don't you dare say you don't worry, because you do. He's just as strong though."

Kurt hummed. "He is. I love him, you know? He's my absolute everything. I live for him. If something would happen to him then I'd… I have no clue what I'd do. Probably go into a depression and never recover."

"Don't think like that, alright? It's just going to make you worry even more about it than you already are. He's good for right now, but there's one thing that I can tell that's off. He misses his boy."

"And I miss him," Kurt huffed. "He doesn't know how hard it is being so far away from him for so long. He's my dad. I grew up with him for eighteen years. I love him. I just can't get up and leave again. Mr. Schue's almost wedding was something. I have to see what I can do later."

"Yeah," Blaine said softly. He knew Kurt was getting upset, and that's the last thing he wanted. "Just keep it in mind that he misses you. All of Lima misses you; I miss you."

Kurt's smile was evident in his voice. "I-uh-I miss you all too. Summer will be here before you know it. Have you got your NYADA letter yet?"

"No," Blaine said as his smile faded slightly. "But I still have hope. I don't even know if they have even sent them out. I'm too scared to go on the chat rooms because what if I don't get one? I'm not letting it get to me, though. I'm going to be fine." He paused before looking down. "I know that it's a long time away, but you'll go with me to prom, right?"

Kurt was quiet for a minute before finally speaking. "Of course. What kind of friend would I be if I said no? I forced you to my horrible junior prom. The least I could do is come to your senior prom. I'll find some way to come home for you."

Blaine couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. He wanted to do a little happy dance too, but Marley was still sitting on his bed, trying to hide her smile behind the magazine that she was looking at. "Thank you, Kurt. That means a lot that you'd come home to go to prom with me."

"I'm also coming back to see you graduate too. There are just some things that I don't want to miss." He paused. "I'm expecting a large bouquet of roses though, like the ones you brought when you came last fall." Blaine nodded because he knew exactly what he was talking about. His guilt and shame had forced him to buy the biggest flower arrangement possible.

"I will," Blaine promised. "Now I'm looking forward to it." He paused. He really felt bad for keeping Marley waiting. "I'll-uh-call you later? I've been so rude to Marley, and she's been so patient with me."

"Okay," Kurt said softly. "I'll talk to you later. Have fun with Marley."

"I will. Have fun with Rachel."

"Bye Blaine."

"Bye Kurt," Blaine said before hanging up the phone. He climbed on the bed to sit next to Marley. "I'm sorry about that. I invited you over to help write some songs and I'm on the phone for most of the night. I feel like a lousy friend."

Marley shook her head as she sat up straighter. "Don't even think that, Blaine. I understand what it's like with boyfriends-well friends in your case. I never want to stop talking to Jake. I totally understand."

"Yeah, well I could talk to Kurt for hours without running out of things to say. He just has that effect on me." Blaine blushed as he looked down at his hands. "Let's get writing?"

"Let's get writing," Marley agreed. She smiled at him before pulling her tablet on her lap. "Between you and me, I think we'll have a pretty amazing song."

Blaine beamed at her. "We're going to have the next biggest hit." They laughed together before starting. Blaine had to admit it; venting his feelings in song lyrics was pretty satisfying. He may just have to do it more often…

**A/N: Hi guys! So… I was right. Hated this episode. It was absolutely horrible for me. It may have been good for you guys. I just don't really like Rachel Berry centered episodes, I tune out usually. The Finn/Puck was unrealistic for me for some reason. I mean, it may be realistic, but I thought that it was ehh. I'm glad he's back with Mr. Schue. Speaking of Mr. Schue… Still hate his guts. Don't you dare yell at my baby! The only good part was the Marley/Blaine/Sam/Unique song and Blaine/Becky/Roz part. They saved the episode. Also Evan Evans was pretty hysterical. **

**Ladies and gentlemen… I now get to inform you, if you don't already know that Glee has been renewed for a fifth… and wait for it… and sixth season. This means that we get TWO more years of Klaine! I'm so excited. I jumped for joy when I heard it! YAY! This means that you'll have me for two more years. Yep, I said it. I promise you guys this right now. You don't have to worry; I'll be back next year for season 5 and then season 6. I'll be writing the Klaine scenes that are missing! Hopefully Klaine are back together by then. ;)**

**If Ryan was telling the truth, Kurt gets married when he's 21... That means that it's coming up soon. One can only hope, right? :) **

**I'm so ready for these last three episodes, like bring them on! Full of Kurt, Blaine, and Klaine. I'm just so excited I can barely keep from doing a happy dance. I'll try and get the next chapter up as quick as I can!**

**Shout Outs to some amazing people! Reading all yours kind words made me smile. Keep it up! Thank you to Cold Flame96, Guest, Nightingale63, Guest(again), Lydia24Fan, IM-A-WARBLER, ProudOfDarrenCriss, klainefangirl101, Murgy31, Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape, Guest(again), ladmcgee, hanniebananie16, Klainers34, .Not, EdlyneElric, nomorecandles, Chadnemity, ksgleeov12, and Jhavsvjbhdt. You guys all rock! Please review if you haven't! I'd love to hear from you!**

**Love you all and I hope to hear from you guys soon! Hit that comment button for me?**

**Final Note: Darren's vines are freaking amazing! He is such a little child! Now Chris just needs one. Come on Chris dooooo it!**

**Final Note Squared: So glad that Boston is okay, and that they caught/killed the bombers. It makes me sleep easier. **

**Final Final Note: My prayers go to the ones affected in the Texas explosion. I hope you all are okay!**

**-Chelsea**


	20. Lights Out

**Light's Out**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own thoughts.)**

Blaine was determined. He may be a little too in over his head, but that's what he did. He tackled situations that he knew would be hard to fix, so he could give his everything in finishing it. He knew that if he did his best, then he would find out what really happened that day when the gun went off. Last week when Coach Roz was yelling at Becky, her face said she knew something that the rest of the school didn't. Blaine was going to figure it out.

First Blaine had to find out where Coach Sue was. It took some hunting, but he found that she was the new personal trainer at some gym in Lima. Blaine decided that he may as well try it out. He knew he looked ridiculous, but he walked in the room, keeping his head ducked so Sue wouldn't force him out. He was surrounded by girls, with the exception of one guy his age, maybe a little older, in an orange shirt and short-shorts. He was pretty nice to look at, so Blaine didn't mind.

The group got in their spots as the music was started. They started stretching along to the rhythm, loosening their muscles. Then Sue walked in and started to show them their steps. It was ridiculously hard. The one thing that Blaine did enjoy was the part when orange shirt guy, who was in front of him, turned around. He may not have cared that Blaine was checking him out, but if he did the knowing, flirty smile that he flashed Blaine said different.

Blaine continued with the routine, focusing on the moves. "Let's hear those childless pelvic hops," Sue instructed and Blaine moved his waist, thrusting his hips in ways that they haven't been moved in months. Blaine was actually getting into it, putting everything he had into the moves. Blaine caught the eye of the orange shirt guy again as they moved to lie down. He pulled his legs up and over his head, feeling the burn and taking steady breaths.

"Fishy hands," Sure instructed as Blaine moved his arms to go along with her instructions. He felt eyes on him and Blaine knew that orange shirt guy was looking at him. With his ass stuck up in the air, Blaine knew what he was looking at too. It was flattering, but Blaine wasn't in the position, literally, to do anything about it. When the workout was over maybe.

Blaine brought his legs back over and lifted up lower body up off of the floor, thrusting up into the air. "Take it. Take it. Leg up. Leg up." Blaine lifted his leg up and did a couple body lifts, his breathing almost nonexistent. Finally Sue said, "And down." Blaine had never been more grateful. "Alright that's it. No crying in my classroom. Go on."

Blaine got himself up, looking at the orange shirt guy. He thought that guy may have been looking at him, but he was very obviously checking out a lady who walked past him. So much for that. He turned to face Sue who was glaring at him. "Fact! If I hadn't mistaken you for a butch, Israeli girl, I would've never let you in here. B, the fact that you survived my boot camp 101, also known as Sue90X, trademark pending, I will allow you to speak, just don't sing."

Blaine was still trying to catch his breath. "I'll admit," he started, "I rejoined the Cheerios will the sole plan of destroying you from the inside-"

"Admirable," Sue said quietly.

"But now that you're gone, I can see that all the Cheerio girls are lost without you, and frankly as student council president I'm a little worried about the kind of advice that Coach Roz is giving."

"_And that is why you all signed up with Doctor Fawn to get a couple of those fatty rips removed for flexibility," Coach Roz informed and every single girl was silent with fear._

_Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing from an authority figure. "Wait, what?" he asked confused. _

Blaine shuddered at the memory. "You know, I always thought that Becky could look like a young Dolly Parton with a couple less ribs," Sue said dismissively.

Blaine let the topic go. "Something went down at that school, and it has something to do with you. Someway, somehow the kids are still shaken up. No one feels safe. Set the record safe. We need you Coach Sue," he said as he walked past her. He hoped that he got through to her in some way at least.

"Whoa there, killer," his father said as he walked through the door later that afternoon. He had his workout clothes still on, and he knew the sight that his father was looking at. "Can I ask what you've been up to, or did you join another new club?"

Blaine laughed as he leaned against the door frame to the living room. "Not a new club, but I just wanted to try out a new gym after school. Kicked my butt in the process and made me see how out of shape I am."

His dad laughed as he looked up from his laptop. "That's what exercise does for you. Your mom is fixing dinner, so you should probably go take a shower and get changed before dinner is ready."

Blaine nodded before hopping up the stairs. He turned his computer on as soon as he got in his room, logging onto Skype. He may have had a date with a certain New Yorker, but he was a little late. He jumped in the shower and took a quick five minute one before returning in a rush. He connected when he saw he had a call. "Hey!"

Kurt smiled at him through the screen, raising an eyebrow as he took in Blaine's towels. "Hi, what are you up to?"

Blaine turned the laptop towards his dresser so he could move to get changed. "I took a shower because I just got back from the gym. Coach Sue is the new personal trainer there and I had to go talk to her about coming back to McKinley. We all want her back. It kicked my ass. I haven't done some of the moves since we were dating."

Both boys blushed at the memories. "So," Kurt said after a couple seconds. "Any cute guys?"

"Actually yes," Blaine answered, pulling the towel off from around his shoulders. "There was one other guy there. We were, you know, checking each other out and everything. I'm one hundred percent sure that he was staring at my ass at one time. When class ended, I went to talk to him, but he was checking out a girl as she walked out. Can you say confused?"

Kurt giggled softly, covering his mouth. "I'm sorry, but that is hilarious, Blaine." He paused and Blaine noticed how his eyes flickered down to his bare chest before he spoke again. "You do have that quality though. You'd easily be able to turn a straight guy gay."

"Thanks," Blaine answered. "That's nice to know." He shook his head. "I think I may have gotten through to Coach Sue. She looked intrigued when I left, but what do I know?" He took his towel and dried off his dripping chest. "I call that progress. I'm one hundred percent sure that something happened that day between Sue and Becky. I'm going to find out no matter what."

Kurt looked amused. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I'm going to interrogate Becky with Sam. She'll crack." Blaine paused before running the towel over his hair. "And if she doesn't, I'm pretty sure that Becky likes me. So I'll flirt a little. I mean she has slapped my ass and kissed me in the past."

"You sound a little cocky," Kurt said with a smile. "Do you really believe that if Becky doesn't want to tell you something, all you have to do is just flirt and she'd get flustered and tell you? Becky is one badass, Blaine Anderson. She will not break that easily."

Blaine blushed. "One can hope, Kurt." Blaine's towel went to fall off, but the boy was able to catch it before it left him naked. The towel now sat lower on his hips. "What's going on with you, huh? Anything exciting in New York?" Kurt didn't answer, so Blaine glanced up to see his ex staring at him unashamed of his leering. "Kurt?"

"Huh?" the boy said as his eyes traveled up his body, landing on Blaine's eyes. "I'm sorry; I didn't hear what you said."

Blaine laughed fondly. He was happy that Kurt still found his body attractive. That meant that he still had some effect on his ex. "It's alright. I just asked how New York is. Anything new?"

"Oh yeah," Kurt answered. Blaine listened as he turned around to grab a new pair of briefs. Should he change in front of the camera? It was nothing Kurt hadn't seen, but that was too far with their 'just friends' status. He moved just so he was out of view before changing as Kurt went on. "You know how I had to get that other job singing at the pancake shack because Vogue hasn't wanted me to come in?"

"Yeah," Blaine answered as he pulled off his towel, wiped himself off, and pulled on a new pair of briefs. "How is that going? I know you enjoy singing to people and making them smile."

Kurt smiled as Blaine emerged. "It's going really well. It's fun and everyone is so nice, but back to before. I got a call from Isabelle two days ago. She wanted me to come in today, which I did. I thought she may fire me, but she said that she loved having me and NYADA's gain was Vogue's lost, but she still wants me. She needs my help with the Gala for New York City Ballet's Education Programs."

Blaine snapped his head up. "Isn't that like the biggest social event of the performing arts season?" Blaine asked, jaw falling open in awe. Kurt nodded with a huge smile on his face. "Oh, Kurt! I'm so excited for you!"

Kurt laughed as Blaine started to hop up and down. "Blaine, you really need to stop that, you look ridiculous."

Blaine blushed deeply, stopping mid-jump. "I'm sorry, but this is huge! I know how much ballet means to you. You love it so much!"

"I do," Kurt answered. "Isabelle said I can bring along a couple of friends, so Rachel and Santana are going with me. This day has just been getting so much better as it goes on."

"Man, and now I've ruined it cause I don't have anything to make your day better," Blaine said as he pouted. He pulled on sweatpants before putting on a tank top over his head. "I'm sorry for breaking the streak in your amazing day."

"I wouldn't say that you didn't make my day any better," Kurt said as a blush rose to his cheeks. "I got a pretty nice show."

Blaine's eyes widened as he sat down on the bed and turning the laptop so he could see. "Well, in that cast, I'm happy to have given you the show. Doesn't your boyfriend do that for you?"

Kurt coughed awkwardly, shifting in his seat. "How's school?" Kurt asked changing the subject. "Apart from all the Cheerios stuff, how's New Directions? Getting ready for Regionals in two weeks?"

Blaine nodded. "It's funny you ask that. Today when we were in glee club, the lights just went out all over the school. The generators are out and there was like a short in a fuse or something. I can't remember. They don't know how long it'll be out."

Kurt cocked his head as he raised an eyebrow. "So you guys won't be in school until they fix it? Isn't that like bad, because I know how crazy Mr. Schue is? And I also know that he waits until last minute to rehearse. Aren't you guys worried?"

Blaine laughed. "Uh, Principal Figgins is still making us go to school." Kurt's expression was hilarious. "So we're having class in the dark. Mr. Schue is making us do unplugged songs."

Kurt nodded. "I guess that's not that bad. You should be good at that with being in the Warblers and you know…how you turned our song into an acoustic version."

Blaine smiled as Kurt looked at him with an affectionate expression. "Teenage Dream?" the younger boy asked.

"That is our song, isn't it?" Kurt asked softly, looking down before up through his lashes.

"It is," Blaine answered. He couldn't not notice how gorgeous Kurt looked like that. "I didn't think you liked that performance because of everything that happened that night. I even though that you forgot about it."

Kurt shook his head. "It's my favorite performance you've ever done. All the emotion showed through the lyrics and your voice. I've never seen you like that before. It may have been because of all the guilt you had, but I could tell and feel how much you loved me."

Blaine smiled brightly. "I…that night was so hard for me. I knew how happy you were that I was there, and I was so excited to see you, but behind everything I knew of the idiotic thing I did to you. I meant every lyric to that song. You are my teenage dream."

"Blaine," Kurt warned, but his voice betrayed him as did his smile. "I thought we weren't going to talk about stuff like that?"

Blaine shrugged. "You know how I feel. The question is how do you feel?"

Kurt looked at him for a long while, not saying anything for minutes. Finally he decided to speak, "you know that you mean a lot to me, Blaine."

"I know, Kurt." He bit his lip. "I know I promised that we wouldn't talk like this. I'm sorry."

"Don't," Kurt replied. "It's fine, really."

They looked at each other for another couple seconds. "I miss you," Blaine finally admitted. "These chats just don't do you justice."

Kurt smiled because yes, he was going home the next week, but he definitely wanted to keep it a secret. He had just got the tickets the day before. He wasn't just going to see Blaine; he also wanted to check up on his dad and the glee club. He couldn't wait to see the look on Blaine's face when he showed up.

"Soon," Kurt answered. "I told you that I could try and get time off to come back for Regionals. I'd love to see you and everyone else. I just don't know if I can swing it."

"Don't worry about it. I just miss you that's all. I know I tell you this every single time we talk and most people would say I'm pathetic, but I don't even care. I still won't let you go. You are mine forever."

Kurt's expression softened. "Why do you always have the capability to say things to make me swoon?" he joked with shining eyes. "I swear everything that comes out of your mouth is from a romantic novel."

"I can't help but express my feelings, and my feelings for you are strong."

"I know they are."

Blaine opened his mouth to respond, but his door opened. "Blaine, Honey, dinner is ready," his mom said as she popped her head into the room.

Blaine smiled up at her. "Mom, come here. Come say hi to Kurt."

She listened and soon she leaned into the frame to see Kurt. Kurt's face lit up as he waved to her. "Hi, Mrs. Anderson! Are you taking care of Blaine for me?"

His mom smiled as she waved back. "Hi, sweetheart. I'm doing my best with this one, but he's so unpredictable." They all laughed. "You need to come visit though. I miss you."

Kurt smiled fondly, looking down. "I miss you too! I'll come soon, I promise. I'll let you guys go, but make sure to watch out for my Blaine okay?"

Blaine knew that Kurt didn't notice that he said that, but he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He was Kurt's and that's all that mattered. His mother nodded. "I will. It's nice to see you again, dear."

"You too, Mrs. Anderson." He looked over to Blaine. "I'll talk to you later, Blaine. I wanna know what happens with you and Sue and everything else."

"I'll call you, promise," Blaine answered.

"Bye Blaine."

"Bye Kurt," Blaine waved before shutting his laptop. He noticed his mom smiling at him. "Stop looking at me like that, Mom."

"You are so funny when you talk to him. You love him so much and I can so obviously see it on your face." She paused at the door. "He loves you too, you know? I can see it on his face. He even called you his, Bee. He loves you and when he comes back, I can guarantee that the sparks will fly."

Blaine rolled his eyes and pushed her from his room. "Yeah, yeah," he said acting like it didn't mean everything to him to hear her say that, but it really did. "He still has a boyfriend."

"That boy's not you," his mom said as they walked down the stairs. No one is as good as my son, and Kurt knows that. Just you wait and see. I can promise you."

Blaine smiled. "I can only hope that he'd give me a chance when he visits. Now let's eat some dinner." The two entered the dining room and sat down with Blaine's dad. They didn't mention the Skype conversation at all, that Blaine was grateful for.

-1-

_Blaine hid in his closet. Yeah, he may be a seventeen year old boy, but in his heart he was six. This was all part of his great plan to get Kurt to go see __The Avengers __with him. He was very hopeful, but when Kurt didn't want to do something, he did not do it, so Blaine was a little nervous. Graduation was coming, and Blaine just wanted to spend some time alone with his boyfriend who would be leaving soon for New York._

_The door to his bedroom creaked open, and Blaine saw Kurt walk inside before shutting it. "Blaine?" he said looking around. Blaine knew that he probably decided that Blaine was in the bathroom when Kurt sat down on the side of the bed, his back to the closet. Perfect. _

_Pulling his mask down over his eyes, Blaine took a deep breath before bursting out of the closet, screaming, "Ah!"_

_Kurt fell off the bed with a terrified scream, moving so that he was pushed against the wall opposite Blaine. He took Blaine in, his chest rising and falling at a quick speed. "What the hell!"_

_Blaine grinned before jumping jump on the bed. "Hey, Babe," he greeted with a bright smile. "Did I scare you? You know who can save you? Kitten Boy." He stood on his bed with his hands on his hips, proudly showing off his costume that he had bought off eBay. It was a replica of Robin's costume, but he added some kitten ears._

_Kurt looked up at his boyfriend in astonishment. "You…Why did you think it would be a good idea to show me your new costume by scaring the shit out of me?"_

_Blaine looked down and Kurt did not look amused. Uh-oh. This wasn't good at all. Kurt couldn't be mad. He sat down on his knees. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't think you'd get so mad. I thought you'd think it was funny."_

_Kurt stood and brushed his shirt down. "Well it wasn't funny, but I forgive you because you're so cute. Is this for some role play thing?"_

_Blaine shook his head quickly. "No, but it can be." He wiggled his eyebrows, which he knew would look ridiculous because of his mask._

_Kurt laughed then, loud enough to cover his mouth with his hand. "Oh, Blaine." He pulled Blaine's chin up so he could lean forward and press a peck to his lips. "Now, why the costume?"_

"_Because," Blaine began, taking Kurt's hand in his gloved ones. "You know what movie just came out?" Kurt shrugged. "The Avengers!"_

_Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, you want me to go see it with you tonight? You thought that hiding in your closet and scaring me to death was a great plan that would end with me saying yes? A movie that is ten hours long of stuff that I could really go my entire life without seeing."_

_Blaine then knew that his plan had failed. Kurt didn't want to go see the movie, so they weren't going to go see the movie. Maybe Mike would go with him?_

"_Sorry," he said again. "It was a dumb plan that had failure written on it from the beginning. It's just that I've been waiting for this movie for so long, and I thought that you'd want to go with me because it's something I'm very passionate about. I love superheroes and everything that involves them. It's fine. We can do something else."_

_Kurt sat down next to him, pulling his leg beneath his body. He reached over to take a hold of Blaine's hands. "It did have failure written on it," he laughed, but kissed Blaine's lips when he pouted. "And I really don't know how you saw it working. When I get pissed off, you know that I stay pissed off." _

_Blaine nodded slowly. "Like two weeks ago when I got your sweater dirty because me and Mike thought it would be a good idea to go out and play football." Kurt nodded as he chuckled softly. "You didn't talk to me for a whole twenty hours."_

"_I was so angry at you, Blaine Anderson. That was my favorite sweater." _

"_And what did I do for you the next day to make up for me being a horrible boyfriend?" Blaine asked with a smile._

"_You got me another sweater," Kurt answered. "An even better one that I love so much. You were lucky that time though. I'm not that easy all the time. You need to know that for future references if this between us goes as far as I think it will." Blaine grinned up at him. "I hold grudges."_

"_I know," Blaine said. "I'll never get you that made at me though. I love you too much."_

_Kurt sighed, looking away for a second. "Do you really want to see this movie? Like you have to see it or you'll die?"_

_Blaine nodded profusely. "I can't breathe unless I see it, Kurt. And I would really love to see it with my gorgeous boyfriend because he always has all these snarky comments that make the movie ten times better."_

_Kurt bit his lip, looking up into Blaine's eyes. "And if I get confused, you'll answer all my questions without getting aggravated. My dad and Finn do that a lot."_

"_I'd be happy to answer any and every question of yours." Blaine couldn't help from bouncing up and down. Kurt was actually thinking about doing this for him._

"_If I get bored, will you allow me to steal a kiss or two?" Kurt asked and Blaine answered by leaning close and pressing a tender kiss to his boyfriend's nose. "As long as we sit in the back row, of course."_

_Blaine nodded. "So does this mean…?"_

"_You aren't wearing that, are you?" Kurt questioned as he glanced down at Blaine's costume._

"_Of course not," Blaine said quickly, pulling his mask off over his head. "This superhero isn't even in it. Give me five minutes before I'm ready." Blaine ran into his closet, peeling off the tight costume and replacing it with jeans, a polo, and, of course, a bow tie. _

_When he walked out, Kurt was sitting on the bed with his phone in his hands. "Okay, if I knew that Robert Downey Jr. was in this, I would have said yes from the start." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Oh! Who's the blond? Thor? He's pretty hot too." He glanced up at Blaine. "All these guys are pretty good looking." _

"_Maybe we shouldn't go see it," Blaine said with a smile. "You might not be able to make it with all the good looking superheroes in tight clothes and all that."_

"_Shut up," Kurt instructed as he stood and crossed the room to meet Blaine at the door. "It's only you and you know that. You did look quite nice in those tights now that you mentioned it."_

_Blaine's grin widened if possible. "I knew you were checking me out," he gloated._

"_Oh shush," Kurt said. He reached out to lace his fingers through Blaine's, pulling him from the room. They continued down the stairs as their banter continued. Blaine knew that the night was going to be a great night._

_Kurt was ready to get back to Blaine's house. The movie wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be, but see all the sexy guys in their costumes kept bringing the image of Blaine from earlier. They hadn't been intimate in a week or so, and Kurt missed his boyfriend. It didn't help it when Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder and pulled him closer so they could snuggle. Kurt also was ready to blow off the movie whenever Blaine would lean closer to tell him something that made the movie make more sense. Doing that, Blaine would pull Kurt's chin over and kiss him passionately each and every time. Kurt's heart was going to explode. And hearing Blaine tell him how much it meant to him that Kurt came to see it…Kurt was ready to show Blaine just how much he cared._

_The movie dragged on, and finally it was over. Blaine was grinning like a mad man, taking Kurt's hand and leading them out of the theater. It was a Saturday night, so the place was pretty busy. Kurt was a little nervous that some idiot would say something to them, or call them names, but it never came. Kurt was so grateful for that. He didn't want to ruin the mood. They got to Kurt's car eventually, and Blaine hopped in the driver's seat as usual. _

"_So," Blaine said as he backed out of the parking spot. "Did you like the movie? I tried to explain everything as best as I could. The last thing I wanted you to be was bored."_

"_I wasn't bored, Blaine," Kurt insisted truthfully. "It's not my favorite type of movie, but it was okay. The actors were nice to look at, and knowing that you loved it so much made it fine."_

_Blaine smiled brilliantly, reaching over to take Kurt's hand with one of his own. "You are the best boyfriend in the entire world."_

"_Tell me something I don't know," Kurt joked lightly. "So…what are your parents' plans for tonight? Are they coming back, or staying in Indy?"_

"_They are staying," Blaine informed, glancing over at him. "What are your plans for the evening?"_

"_I don't know. I was planning on going to my boyfriend's house and seeing if I could get him to put on that superhero costume again. We could maybe see where that leads us?"_

_Blaine giggled, but nodded quickly. "I think that sounds perfect actually. I feel like saving somebody's life tonight. Do you know a damsel in distress?"_

_Kurt laughed. "Maybe not a damsel, but I can see what we can do about that."_

_Kurt watched Blaine as he drove, admiring his sexy boyfriend. He could never get over the fact of how lucky he was to have gotten him. Blaine was so out of his league from the start. "What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked as he turned to glance at Kurt. "I can practically hear your brain working."_

"_How lucky I am to have you in my life," Kurt answered honestly. "I'll never understand why you gave me a chance."_

"_Because I love you, Kurt," Blaine said, gripping Kurt's hand tightly. "I love you so much, even back then. I knew that you were it for me. You were what makes me happy. You are what I look forward to every day when I get up. It's always been you, and you are all it will ever be for me."_

"_If I asked you right now to marry me, what would you say?" Kurt asked quietly, a little curious._

"_I'd say, 'where's the chapel,'" Blaine answered without hesitation. Kurt laughed quietly, looking up to him. "I'm serious though. I'd do anything for you. I'd love to marry you, and I know that we will eventually. Are you asking me?"_

"_God no," Kurt said looking out the window. "It will definitely be more romantic than in a car ride home, Blaine. I wouldn't mind if you asked me either." He shot Blaine a look, his cheeks turning pink. "Just saying, but it definitely needs to wait until after you've graduated and are in New York with me."_

"_How about at my graduation?" Blaine asked. "I'll just get down on my knee on stage and propose to the love of my life. That'll be romantic."_

_Kurt rolled his eyes, sitting back. "Can't wait."_

_The rest of the car ride was spent in a comfortable silence, Blaine squeezing Kurt's hand every so often. Kurt couldn't be happier when the car pulled up to Blaine's house. As always, Blaine ran across the car to open Kurt's door, placing a swift kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. _

"_Thank you," Kurt said as he intertwined his fingers with Blaine's. They walked up the sidewalk to the deserted house. Once in Blaine's room, Kurt shut the door and pushed Blaine back against it. "I love you."_

_Blaine's eyes sparkled as he brought his arms up to wrap around Kurt's shoulders. "I love you too." Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, leaning forward slowly to place a tender kiss to Blaine's lips. "Kurt," Blaine whined when the older boy pulled away._

"_I'm pretty sure you promised to put that costume on for me," Kurt smirked as he lay down on the bed. "Go."_

_Blaine was gone in a flash and Kurt smiled. He loved it when they did things like this. He loved being close to Blaine in ways that he was with no one else. He waited and waited until he finally heard Blaine speak. "You look like you need some help, random citizen. Is there anything Kittenboy can do?"_

_Kurt giggled as he sat up. Blaine stood in front of his closet, hands on his hips. This was his boyfriend. "Actually yes," Kurt spoke moving to the end of the bed. "It would really be helpful if you could help me get out of these clothes. I just can't seem to get them off myself."_

"_Why of course I'll help, but you must know that I do have a boyfriend," he said quietly, taking a few steps closer. "And I love him to the end of the world and back."_

"_You're just helping me," Kurt flirted, batting his eyelashes. "That's what superheroes do, right?"_

"_Of course! We help people!"_

_Kurt smirked untying his shoes. "These hurt, they need to come off." Blaine jumped forward pulling the boots off Kurt's legs before carefully setting them down on the floor. When he was free of them, Kurt leaned back on his elbows. "These pants are so tight that they are cutting off my circulation. Kittenboy, help me?"_

_The younger boy jumped, leaning on the bed undoing Kurt's button and zipper. His eyes flickered up to Kurt. "Sir, do you not have underwear on?"_

"_These pants are just so tight, Kittenboy," Kurt explained. "You have to understand that they just wouldn't fit."_

_The hero nodded his head, carefully peeling off the painted on jeans. Once they were off, Kittenboy ran his hands up Kurt's strong legs, stopping to look at Kurt's very obviously hard member. Kurt smiled when the boy licked his lips. "My shirt, Kittenboy?"_

_The boy jumped, pulling Kurt up in a sitting position. He easily pulled both his shirt and undershirt off in one go. Then Kurt was naked. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"_

"_I must kiss my savior," Kurt whispered as he leaned forward to kiss Blaine's lips, wasting no more time as he pushed his tongue through Blaine's parted lips, but the boy pulled away._

"_I have a boyfriend," he whispered halfheartedly, his hands running down Kurt's bare side._

"_What he doesn't know won't kill him," Kurt murmured. He reached up to push the mask off Blaine's face. "Besides I'm painfully hard and I need your help."_

_Blaine grinned before tossing his leg over Kurt's thighs, straddling his lap. "Let me take care of you? Please Kurt?"_

"_You've been watching me, haven't you? That's how you know my name?" Blaine nodded as he started the place hot, wet kisses against Kurt's neck. "Blaine."_

"_You've been spying on me too," Blaine smirked as he pulled away. "That's how you know my secret identity."_

"_Enough of this," Kurt instructed, pulling Blaine down towards him. "You aren't naked and I need you naked." Blaine caught his lips in a hot, sloppy kiss before Kurt turned them over. "Are you ready for the time of your life?"_

_Blaine grinned up at him, leaning up to catch Kurt's lips. "I'm so ready for it," he murmured before Kurt started tearing his clothes off, careful not to harm them. Kurt couldn't believe he was able to do all of this whenever he wanted. Blaine looked up at his boyfriend, and Kurt breath was taken away. He was so beautiful like this and no one but him was ever going to see him like this. Kurt had him for the rest of his life, and quite frankly, he couldn't wait for their future together. He leaned down to kiss Blaine's lips as if it sealed their fate together indefinitely. _

**A/N: Hi guys! Another chapter down. I have realized that I only have two more chapters until the end of the season! It's so very sad because I love to write all of this! Uh, this episode was eh. I'm not enjoying these and it may be because the lack of Blaine. I was so pumped for the huge story line with Blaine and Beck and Nightbird, but they cut it all out. I was going to write it, but I decided it was best to not do it for future chapters. You guys just got Blaine and orange shirt guy and cute Klaine! **

**Thursday is so close I can like taste it! I'm freaking out! The promo was amazing and everything. The best thing is that Thursday, as I have explained before, is my birthday! Yay! I'm so excited to be 18! It's about time. But it just makes the day even better! I get some Klaine-y goodness. It just seems to be dragging on. I'm also excited for the Artie story line! YAY! About time!**

**So something exciting has happened since the last time I updated. For those of you already know, our Darebear is going on tour this summer. I threatened my mother while I was at school on Wednesday to purchase my presale tickets for the Indy show. I was so nervous and I got home and she's the bestest mommy in the world cause I now have two tickets to go to see my future husband with my sissy! I'm just so happy! But I do know that the tickets were almost impossible to buy on Saturday because of all the scalpers, and a lot of fans don't live in the US, so a lot of you aren't able to go. I will not brag about it. I just wanted you guys to know! Oh and Adventures in Wonderland is the worst excuse for a VIP package website I've ever seen! I'm not going into it, but I said a few choice words to the runner on Twitter. How about you get a better website so it doesn't crash? Sounds good!**

**On Saturday, I decided to go get my second tattoo! Yay! It is Klaine inspired plus a little bit of my personal life. I love I so much and I want to share it with you guys. If you go to my Twitter or Instagram(my name is Chelseabug2013 and it's the first post on both for right now.) it's on there! ****Go please?! :) I really want you guys to see it. It hurt like heck but it's perfect. I don't know how to do links because they don't work for me. :(**

**I don't really have anything else to say in this. Just that I'm going to be busy. Work-wed, birthday-thurs, work-fri, birthday party-Sat, and Sunday is the only day I have off then I got school. I'm not sure about when I'll have Wonder-ful uploaded. I want to do it justice and everything, so I can already guarentee that it'll be long. I'll try and get it uploaded by All or Nothing, but no promises. Be patient with me!?**

**I would love for you all to review and comment! Tell me what you thought of this? Tell me if you are going to Darren's concert or not. I'd love to hear from you all! SPEAK! ;) Maybe as a birthday present to me? Yeah I'm pulling out all the stops to hear from you guys!**

**Shout Outs to some awesome people! Harrypotterfan2011, Guest, Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape, gleekin2013, Fettkat, Nightingale63, herecomethefireworks, JulieG24, Sally B. Mcgill, XxDreams of a Violet RosexX, and Little Miss Thalia Grace. Thank you for the comments and favorites. Keep it up?! Please?**

**Final Note: Darren looked extra scrumptious on the Today show today! God he's gorgeous!**

**Final Note Squared: I might not be able to survive Thursday if I get some Klaine! We've done our waiting!**

**-Chelsea-**


	21. Wonder-ful

**Wonder-ful**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Kurt, Blaine, or any of the characters, but I do own my ideas.)**

Kurt stepped up to his men of Men of McKinley calendar that Blaine had shipped him months before. He crossed off the fifteenth and sixteenth, thinking to himself as he capped the pen. _Two more days until dad gets his test results. _He moved to the bathroom to finish packing his things. _Either all the stuff that the doctors have been doing has worked and he's cancer free, or it hasn't_. After he finished in the bathroom, he sauntered over to his room to pack his suitcase. _I have to be there for the appointment, mostly to translate for dad. Why do perfectly intelligent parents become completely unreliable when they have to go to the doctor?_

He pulled out his sock drawer, and only picked up his blue socks. _I'm only packing light blue socks, cause light blue is the color of clear skies and that's what I'm hoping for_. He moved them to one side and started looking through his clothes hanging up. _Yes, I'm getting a little OCD leading up to this appointment. Rachel said it was a natural response, just me looking to control my anxiety in some way_. He chose two shirts and held one up in front of him, but putting it down in defeat. He couldn't shake the feeling; he was terrified. _I figure I need to cut myself some slack. So what if I have a few new rituals to get me through the day. _

He remembered something before turning to glance at the clock. It was time. _Oh crap it's 4:13! _He turned back to the mirror. _I touch my nose three times at fourteen and twenty-eight past the hour for good luck_. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh. _I know every kid is scared of losing their dad, but he's the only thing that got me through my mom dying_. Kurt finished his packing before zipping up the suitcase and pulling it to the door. _And if I have to say good bye to him, well, I'm not going to think about it._

Kurt took a shaky breath and looked around the apartment. He was ready to go home, well Lima anyway. Rachel got back a little while later, humming to herself. She started to tell him about a girl who blew her singing midterm when she saw his suitcase by the door. "Oh," she said suddenly, stopping her story instantly. "Are you going somewhere?"

Kurt put his hands in his pants pockets. Maybe he should have told her sooner… "Uh, yeah," he answered timidly. "Lima, in fact."

Rachel's mouth dropped open before she closed it. "Now? Is your dad okay?"

Kurt nodded quickly. "Yeah, he's fine. It's just his appointment to say if the cancer is gone or not. You've known how antsy I've been. I need to go back and be with him and Carole. From what I heard, Finn's at college and not able to get back. He needs me."

"What about midterms, Kurt? You can't just miss those!" Her eyes were wide as she looked at him.

"I finished my last one today. I talked to my professors, and they all understood. Most of them told me to get back to Lima and be with him. He's all I have left, and I have to be there for him."

"I have heard you pacing at night. When's the last time that you actually slept a full night?" Kurt shrugged. "This is probably good for you, but I'm gonna miss my best friend." She moved around the table to hug him. "How am I going to get through my callback without you?"

"You are going to kill it; I'm a phone call away too." He pulled back to smile at her. "I know one thing for sure: you, Rachel Berry, are meant to play Fanny. You are going to get the part because it is in your blood. It doesn't matter who else you are up against. You got this."

Rachel smiled a watery smile before charging forward and squeezing him even tighter than before. "I don't know what I'd do without you. Say hi to everyone in Lima for me?"

Kurt nodded, pulling back. He grabbed his coat before putting it on. "I'm pretty sure that I'll stay for Regionals next week," he informed the girl. "You know how much I love a performance."

"Or a certain gel head boy," Rachel smirked.

Kurt couldn't stop the blush that spread down his neck as he shot her a look. "I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't going to see him as well as my dad. He just…he has this space in my heart that's just for him, and it will always be for him."

Rachel leaned against the counter. "So, hypothetically, if Blaine asked you out on a date while you are there, what would you say?"

"Yes, of course," Kurt answered without hesitation. "I-He's…"

"He's your first love," Rachel supplied. "You haven't told him about Adam or anything?"

"Nope, he still thinks I'm with him. Little does he know, that ship has sailed. Adam was nice and everything, but he was just…I don't know."

"He wasn't Blaine."

Kurt let out a sigh. "I hate it, Rach. I really do. He hurt me so badly. He had all of me in his hands and he could have easily killed me, and that's exactly what he did. I should hate him, never want to see him again, but instead every time I hear his name or think about him, my heart beats faster. I don't think it will ever not."

"He's your first love, and it doesn't help that he's a replica of Prince Charming. You'll find it in your heart to forgive him fully, put it behind you. You'll be able to give him another chance after this. I've never seen you so happy than when you were with him."

Kurt hummed as he remembered all the good times he had with Blaine. It still hurt a little to think about it. "I think I may already forgive him fully. I know that it's him, but my head is still fighting me. 'What if he does it again? If he loved you so much, why'd he do it? Were you boring him and that's why he went to someone else?' It's just so terrifying that he has my heart without even knowing it."

"But when you're with him, everything feels like it's perfect. He's moving out here after he graduates, and if you two still aren't together by then…Rachel Berry may just have to play matchmaker."

"You're ridiculous," Kurt laughed as he bent down to get a hold of his suitcase. "We'll see where things go, but I already know that seeing him will do things to my heart that no one else could make it do."

Rachel smiled knowingly at him. "Go, and wish your dad luck and send him my love. He'll be fine. Everything will be fine." She wrapped him in a tight hug. "Love you."

"Love you too," Kurt murmured letting go and backing away to the door. "And good luck with Fanny. Kill it, and don't you dare choke, Rachel. If you do, you are out of this apartment. I swear!"

He ducked the glass thrown at him as he pulled open the door. "Bye, Fanny."

"Bye, Kurt," she giggled as the door slid shut. He felt horrible for leaving her there with just Santana for support, but when it came to his father, everyone came after. He rolled his suitcase and started on what would be a fun and exciting adventure.

-1-

Coming back was weird for Kurt, not a bad weird, just a different weird. He had hugged his dad for what seemed like years and it was comforting to be back in his supporting arms. He was pleased to see that Carole had made sure his dad stuck to his diet and exercising, which consisted of a walk around the block at night. His dad hadn't looked better, and Kurt couldn't be more happier and more nervous about the appointment the next day.

He excused himself after a while getting caught up. He knew that glee practice was at the end of the day, and if he wanted to make it, then he would have hurry. Walking through the doors of William McKinley, Kurt felt a wave of nostalgia flow through him. He had shared so many great memories, ones that seemed so far away now. He didn't recognize any of the faces that walked by him, but turning to look down the hall, there was Blaine. Of course, he was surrounded by Marley, Kurt was pretty sure, and Puck's brother. They were talking to Mr. Schue, probably about something for glee that had to be starting soon. Seeing Blaine made his heart ache.

He still didn't know what his feelings towards Blaine were. Obviously he loved Blaine, but there would be some times where he would cry and wonder how Blaine could do such a thing. He knew that Blaine was still holding onto the hope that they would get back together, but Kurt wasn't so sure. He just didn't know if he was willing to just forget everything that happened, and maybe have it happen again, but then there was the way that Blaine made him feel like a teenage girl, giddy and excited. He just didn't know.

Blaine moved over to his locker, opening it up and pulling out papers. Kurt couldn't help noticing Blaine's strong arms in his polo. He missed them wrapped around him, but then Kurt was met with golden eyes as the boy glanced his way. The look on Blaine's face was pure shock and disbelief. He took a step forward, mouth falling open. Kurt just smiled.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Mercedes grinning up at him. He knew she was coming because she was the main reason why he came back. With all her begging and consent text messages, he had to finally agree to stop the harassing. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace as she greeted him. "Hi."

He let go and turned to see Mike standing on his other side. He side hugged him. "Hi. Hello there." It was so nice to see both of them because it really had been too long. Kurt wrapped his arms through both of theirs. He noticed Blaine had disappeared from his locker, but didn't let that get to him as they skipped through the doorway into the choir room, everyone cheering as they did so.

Kurt high-five some of them before picking his seat. Obviously, there was a number planned because music was going, and the awful Kitty girl, that Kurt was pretty sure he didn't like, started belting out a Stevie Wonder song.

_Ohh hey, ohh, yeah babyLike a fool I went and stayed too longNow I'm wondering if your love's still strongOoo, baby, here I amSigned, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!Mmm, then that time I went and said goodbyeNow I'm back and not ashamed to cryOoo, baby, here I amSigned, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!(Oooh!), Here I am baby (Oh)_

_It's mediocre_, Kurt thought. He's heard better and worse renditions of the song before. Kitty didn't have that strong of a voice, but she made sure to use moves to make it better. The two boys dancing with her were more entertaining than her, but Kurt didn't let that stop him from nodding along to the lyrics. He may just be scared because of how horribly Kitty treated him when he was here at the beginning of the year.

_Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (You got my future in your hands)Baby (Haa...)Here I am baby(Haa...) Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (You got my future in your hands)Yeah (Yeah, yeah)I've done a lot of foolish thingsThat I really didn't mean,Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, didn't I? Oh, babyOowee baby, set my soul on fireThat's why I know you're my heart's only desire_

Then there was how uncomfortable Artie looked, and Kurt felt it. He didn't understand the girl. He would expect that she was too good for Artie. Kurt knew the boy; he deserved a lot better than Kitty, so Kurt really hoped there was nothing going on there. His eyes roamed to Blaine at the piano. Kurt always loved when Blaine was at the piano. He was always so lost in thought. The music moved through him and he was so radiant. Kurt smiled.

_Ooo, baby, here I amSigned, sealed, delivered, I'm yours! (Oh!)Here I am baby (Oh...)Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (You got my future in your hands, baby, whoa!)Here I am baby (Get, get it delivered)Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (oh, oh, oh, oh)Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (Here I am baby)Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (oh, oh, yeah, oh, oh)I'm (yours)_

Everyone cheered after the performances ended, Kurt followed suit. His eyes followed Blaine as he weaved through the people to sit down in front of him. He kept his eyes down, away from Kurt's. "Seemed like the perfect Stevie Wonder song to celebrate Artie getting his acceptance letter into film school," Kitty announced which made Kurt smile and everyone else cheer some more. "Signed, sealed, delivered."

Artie didn't look too happy as he rolled back to where he was sitting before Kitty terrorized him through lyrics. "Well you know, that may have been the perfect song," Mercedes started, focusing back on Kitty, "but the performance was just one package that I'm not signing for. I mean, honestly, it was good, but you guys have got to be great for Regionals."

Kurt was glad she said it and he didn't have to. "Yeah, clearly we should be taking our advice from someone who came crawling back to Ohio after apparently having her LA dreams shattered. You learn your new lyrics yet? 'Do you want fries with that?'"

_Could he slap her? _Kurt was seriously going to throw something at her smirking face. He hated it when people disrespected people he cared about, so he just bit his tongue. Of course Mr. Schue would not be interfering with her inappropriate attitude.

"Oh, maybe if you put some of that sass into your performance your teacher wouldn't have begged me to come here and be your new vocal coach?"

"Mercedes is one of the strongest vocalists in McKinley glee club history," Mr. Schue finally spoke up, but that wasn't enough for Kurt. He wanted to wipe that look of disbelief off her fake face.

"So, get on point, Kitty," he spoke softly. "Your little theory about Mercedes', like most the garbage that comes out of your mouth, is wrong. Alright? Mercedes is back because she has a new album coming out all about home, and she's come back to film a video for it."

"Wow," Sam congratulated, "Mercedes that's awesome."

"And Mr. Schue asked me to help choreograph for Regionals," Mike chimed in before Tina spoke.

"I love you, Mike. I love all my exes, but this isn't wonderful news, it's shocking. Now we need some guy to help us dance? Hash tag glee hates girls. And what are you here to lecture us about, Kurt? Our horrible taste in clothing?"

"My dad has cancer," Kurt defended himself. What seriously happened to New Directions since he left?

The room was silent as Tina turned away from him. Blaine broke the silence, "Thanks Tina."

"Alright," Mercedes announced to avoid any more awkward silences. "Let's take this whole thing from the top. Kitty, in the back. Marley, I want you on lead vocals. All right, come on! Let's go."

Kurt was left to feel like utter crap. If he wasn't wanted in New Directions maybe he should just leave, but he soon ditched that idea when Unique hugged him and Blaine couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Kurt mostly just sat and watched, trying to forget about the unsettling news with his dad's appointment the next day.

Finally, Mercedes was satisfied and the group was released. Kurt stood slowly before he was sort of attacked by his ex. It was a warm and comforting hug, something Kurt has missed dearly. He couldn't help but let out a little giggle. "Kurt, I'm sorry for what Tina said. If I could have slapped her, I would. She was out of line and I want to disown her as one of my good friends, but-"

Kurt laughed as he laid a hand over Blaine's rambling mouth. "Don't worry about it, though she was a little cold towards me. I don't know what is up her ass, but it's fine."

Blaine smiled at him, eyes sparkling brightly. "You're here! Why didn't you tell me?"

Kurt shrugged as he took a small step back, suddenly a little too close to his ex. He just didn't trust himself with Blaine so close and him being so attractive. "I wanted to surprise you… and everyone else. Plus my dad's-"

"His appointment tomorrow," Blaine cut him off. "I bet you are nervous. Don't worry about it though. If you want I'll go with you for moral support. Only if you want."

Kurt debated it for a moment, but shook his head. "No. I want you there, Blaine, but I think it's just something that my family and I need to do."

"Of course," Blaine nodded, smiling up at him. "I'll be here to talk to after."

"You are always too sweet for your own good, but thanks. I know you care about him too." He paused for a moment. "I'm really glad that I was able to come back."

Blaine's smiled got impossibly bigger. "Me too! We could use all the help we can get for Regionals. I heard the competition is going to be tough and I'm not sure if we can pull it together."

"You guys will, especially if they have you on their team. You are the special weapon."

Blaine blushed deeply, smiling at him. "Hey, you two," Mercedes said as her and Mike popped their heads back in the room. "We're going for coffee at Lima Bean. You in?"

Kurt looked to Blaine before back at his friends. "I guess I can just look past the fact that I saw a mouse when I worked there." Blaine nodded his agreement and the four of them set off together.

-2-

Seeing Kurt in the hallway this morning was like a dream to Blaine. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Kurt was just as breathtaking as Blaine remembered. He wanted to run towards the boy and pick him up in his arms, spinning him around before laying a kiss on his lips, but Blaine couldn't. He wasn't allowed. All he could do was move to greet him, but Mercedes and Mike had showed up, greeting his ex. Kurt was busy, so Blaine waited.

He may have overreacted after glee rehearsal, but Kurt's adorable giggle was enough for Blaine's worry to fade. Having Kurt here was something that he found he missed. Seeing the boy, it brought back so many emotions and it overwhelmed Blaine slightly. Kurt just was everything Blaine wanted and more. Blaine wanted to spend the rest of his life with the boy, and he would do anything he possibly could to make sure that happened.

That's why when the four of them walked in Lima Bean, Blaine pulled out his phone. He was receiving all the updates about marriage equality news. Everything had been happening so fast, and it excited Blaine. When he moved to New York at the end of the school year, Blaine could marry Kurt when ever and where ever he wanted as long as it was in the state. He could finally make it official with Kurt.

Blaine paused, looking up from his phone. They had just order, and Kurt stood next to him while both of them waited for the coffee. Mercedes and Mike went to find a table. He didn't know why that thought crossed his mind. Him and Kurt weren't even back together yet, so why did Blaine think that marriage would be coming so soon? Blaine glanced at Kurt who had his bottom lip between his teeth. That was why, because every time Blaine laid his eyes on his ex, his breath was taken and his insides melted into goo. Maybe marriage would show Kurt that Blaine was one hundred percent sorry and he was serious about them.

"Blaine," Kurt's voice rang like tiny angels singing.

Blaine snapped back to reality, focusing on Kurt's curious eyes, eyebrow raised. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" Kurt asked turning to fully face him. "You've been staring at me for a little while now, I can practically see your brain turning and thinking out loud."

Blaine blushed, turning away so Kurt wouldn't see. He ended up leaning on the counter, pulling his phone up. "I was just thinking about everything that's happened recently."

Kurt raised his eyebrow a little higher. "Care to explain further? That was a little vague."

"It's just…" He focused on his phone as the coffee was handed over to Kurt. "All this marriage equality news is so exciting. New York it's…" He reached in the sugar bowl and grabbed a handful, placing them on the drink holder as Kurt turned to glance at their friends before agreeing.

"I know. It's gonna be insane. Isabelle is already consulting on like seven different gay weddings." Blaine accepted his cup of coffee as he got straws.

Kurt was just as excited about this as Blaine was, that was good. "It's historic, and soon I'm going to be in New York to see it!" The two turned and as they walked back to the table, Blaine pushed his gut telling him to not do it, but he couldn't stop the compliment from falling out. "By the way, you look cute today…" Blaine stopped him as he leaned in to whisper, "and I mean like dirty cute."

Blaine was pretty satisfied with himself. He made Kurt smile, but maybe it was too much. He had no time to worry about it because Mercedes was in the middle of explaining her new album to Mike. "The album is called 'Hell to the No' based off of the soon to be hit single."

"Love it," Kurt chuckled and Blaine loved the smile on Kurt's face. It was very rarely that he got to see it and the Skype charts that they shared didn't do the boy justice.

"But for the music video, Mike, you know, it's gotta be bumping and fast and furious…." Blaine tuned her out just because the fact that Kurt seemed to be more interested in the sugar packets. Blaine had dated Kurt for over a year, almost two and Blaine knew that when Kurt was stressed, his OCD came out full force. The younger boy was worried about Kurt. Burt meant everything to him, and for something to happen to him… Blaine shuttered.

"You are so LA right now it's breathless," Kurt said, glancing up from his packets.

"Mike knows what I'm talking about, right Mike?" Mercedes asked, and Blaine smiled at his friend.

"I totally know what you mean," he insisted, Mercedes humming along with him. Blaine and Kurt laughed when Mike mouthed his cluelessness. "Don't worry; I'm all over it…" Then Kurt was back to the sugar packets. Blaine smiled because Kurt was cute. He glanced up to look him in the face, but Kurt was too focused on what he was doing to pay attention.

Something Mike said, changing Mercedes' lyrics, had the whole table scolding him. "Don't change the brand," Kurt instructed as Blaine grinned. This was the first time all week he didn't feel stressed with everything going on. It was a relief.

"I'm so glad you guys are back just before Regionals," he finally spoke fondly, looking at Mercedes and Mike mostly. Kurt knew how much his presence meant to him. "We really need you around."

"You are gonna nail it. Don't sweat." Blaine forgot how much he missed Mike. They were so close the year before, spending a lot of time together. It was nice having him around and having him compliment him.

"Alright, so what's going on between the two of you?" Mercedes asked, glancing at both Blaine and Kurt. Kurt was still sorting the packets. "Because it was pretty boy-on-boy heavy at the wedding."

Kurt looked to Blaine for a little help, so Blaine supplied what he knew what was going on between them. Kurt wouldn't even look at him though. "We're not together, um…but it's cool."

Mike spoke next and Blaine knew that this was about to come up. "Why did I hear that Tina did something to you called the vapo-?"

"Okay!" Kurt finally snapped, and Blaine figured it was from all the stress, plus when Kurt found out about what Tina did, he wasn't very happy. "Does that-Is that really important right now? Okay? It-This doesn't matter."

Blaine gazed at his boyfriend-no ex boyfriend, wanting nothing more than to wrap him up and keep him safe from the world. Kurt deserved to be happy for once and not have to worry about his dad, NYADA, or even Blaine himself. Mercedes spoke first though, "Kurt, your dad is gonna be fine. Everything is going to be okay. We're here. Trust."

Blaine did what he could do at the time; he reached out and took Kurt's incredibly soft hand. He missed this. Kurt let out a sigh, pulling Blaine's hand closer to him. Blaine was able to lock eyes with Kurt; he tried to portray everything he was feeling through his eyes.

"Wow," Kurt breathed softly. "Blaine's right. Thank god you guys are here, because we both need you right now."

The group was quiet, and Blaine watched as Kurt looked up to Blaine with hope. That was all Blaine needed to know that he they were going to be alright. He just had to prove to Kurt that this was real.

"Now I want to know what is up with that Kitty girl," Mercedes spoke and they all turned to Blaine. "Why is she such a bitch?"

"Kitty has anger issues," Blaine informed, keeping his hand right where it was, intertwined with Kurt's. "She has these spells where she has the biggest attitude, and then she has times when she sweet as can be. You caught her on an off day."

"She's the daughter of Quinn and Santana," Mike responded making them all laugh. He was right though. She did remind Blaine of his two old friends.

Blaine sat back as the other three conversed, but he didn't mind just listening. They caught up, and he supplied stuff about his own life, but he was contempt to just sitting there and watching as Kurt relaxed finally. They decided to leave a little while later, Blaine stood up, regretfully letting go of Kurt's hand. They walked out to the parking lot and said their goodbyes. Blaine hung around until it was just him and Kurt.

"So-uh-are you going to come to glee tomorrow?" Blaine asked breaking the silence.

Kurt looked at him and allowed a smile to form on his beautiful face. "Of course I'm coming back, dummy. Why wouldn't I? I love seeing all you guys working so hard. I have to be there to see you prepare to crush Regionals. Besides, it'll take my mind off of my dad and everything."

"Good, I'm so happy that you are here. I haven't been this excited since Mr. Schue's wedding!"

"Speaking of that weekend," Kurt said a small blush on his cheeks. "I just want to be clear about this time. No hooking up or anything relatively similar. It's time to be grown ups about our situation. We don't need to make out in cars and do other ridiculous things. We can just be friends now."

"Yeah, of course," Blaine answered, slightly disappointed. "Friends."

Kurt nodded and suddenly it was awkward. "Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

Blaine smiled before wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, tucking his head in Kurt's neck. Being held by Kurt, it felt really nice, especially when the older boy didn't pull away, and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders. They were like that for so long, that Blaine's legs were starting to fall asleep. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt pulled away and they looked into each other's eyes for another moment before Kurt opened his dad's car door. "Bye Blaine."

Blaine waved, walking backwards towards his own car. He watched until the older boy was out of sight before leaning on his car. He ran his hands over his gelled hair. That hug… Blaine needed time to figure everything out. If he did propose, would Kurt say yes? Then Blaine remembered how much Kurt loved romance. Kurt had to still love him, he just had to. That hug proved that he felt something. So, Blaine needed to ask Burt. Oh god, what if the cancer wasn't gone? The only thing that would change his mind about proposing is Burt and his health, and Blaine hoped that his future father-in-law would be okay. Blaine turned around and climbed into his car. His nerves were eating him alive and he just didn't know what he'd do.

-3-

The next morning, Blaine received a text telling him to meet in the auditorium that morning for a little glee club rehearsal. He was well rested, able to finally sleep peacefully for the first time since Kurt left for New York back in February. There was something about having the boy in the same town, minutes away that calmed him. Kurt was safe in Lima. That didn't stop Blaine's mind from escaping him through his dreams. He dreamt that he proposed and Kurt said yes. It had to be a good sign, didn't it?

Blaine had a skip in his step and an extra wide smile on his face. He was so excited and happy. They could finally get over this ridiculous bump in their relationship, move onto bigger and better things. Only a couple months until he was in New York. Kurt had offered space there, so if they were engaged, maybe the two of them could go searching for an apartment of their own. A giddy feeling flooded through Blaine. Living with Kurt, having a life with him in a little amount of time, Blaine wanted nothing more than to skip the rest of his high school career.

"Why aren't you Mr. Sunshine this morning," Blaine heard as he continued down the hallway. He glanced over to see Kurt smiling broadly before linking his arm through Blaine's. "And can I ask why, or is it personal?"

Blaine shrugged, turning to face forward to hold back his blush. "I just slept very well last night, good dreams," he answered. "I have a feeling that today is going to be an amazing day, which I can almost guarantee will continue with your dad's doctor's appointment."

Kurt smiled warmly. "Blaine, you are always so positive. It was one of the things that I absolutely loved about you. Even the first week I met you, you showed this clear-cut attitude. Especially when Karofsky had you thrown up against the fence in the courtyard. It's so contagious and I love it."

_I love you. _"Well there's no one else around that seems to look on the bright side, so I decided from the beginning of my high school life to be 'that guy'."

Kurt chuckled softly. "I'm glad you did. That was the thing that sealed it for me, just so you know."

Blaine knew he was blushing now, god why did Kurt do this to him? _Change the subject. _"So, do you know why we are meeting this morning?"

"Why yes, I do." They turned down the hall towards the auditorium. "Mercedes called me and told me that she wanted to practice some with Marley's voice. She believes that that girl has got something in her that she's not releasing. This ought to be good, but Mercedes can be brutal."

Blaine hummed. "Now that you mention that, poor Marley."

"Hey boys," Mercedes greeted as she stood outside of the auditorium doors with Mike right beside her. "It's about time." She raised her eyebrows at Kurt, and Blaine didn't miss it. It even was more obvious as Kurt pulled his arm out of Blaine's. _Damn Mercedes._

He walked in before the three, not waiting to hear if they spoke anything of them. He greeted Sam in a hug, smiling at Marley as she waved over to him. The three former glee clubbers came in a minute later. Sam took it as his responsibility to announce the lady they were all there for. "Alright everybody, let's give it up for Island Beach recording artist extraordinaire, Mercedes Jones."

Everyone clapped as the girl took a few curtsies, even Kitty Blaine noticed. "Alright, alright. I know that Kurt is going through a lot this week, but in spite of that we are all very happy to be here. As you may remember, we saw your guys' Sectionals and there's a reason you guys lost: fear. For instance, Marley. You have got killer vocals, home girl, so why's it that I've never heard you do a Mercedes Jones style vocal run?"

"I don't know," Marley admitted. "I guess I've been scared to try."

"Exactly, you're scared to belt it out, and you're probably afraid that when you do, I'm gonna test your breath control by hitting you in the solar plexus with this maraca." She turned to the waiting band. "Give this girl a note to do a little running with."

The band played before Marley let out a note. "Whoa." It wasn't bad, but Blaine knew she could do better, but Mercedes wasn't having it. She smacked her with the maraca and they all laughed.

"See, if you had breath control you could probably hold that note every time. Alright, floppy headed bass player, why don't you give us a little bit of that spooky Stevie Wonder bass-line to get us moving." They listened and a familiar tune started. "And all of you need to shake out your nerves and stop being so scared, and that includes you, Kurt. I know what you're going through, and this is for you, baby. And Marley, I wanna hear those high notes and don't be stingy with those runs."

_Very superstitious, writing's on the wallVery superstitious!Ladders 'bout to fallThirteen month old baby, yeah _

_Broke the lookin' glass, yeahSeven years of bad luck, yeah_

_The good things in your pastOh_

Blaine loved dancing around like a goofball, and it wasn't hard to do with Mercedes' ridiculously talented voice singing one of Stevie's most popular songs. He was even sure that he saw Kurt letting lose and dancing with his old friend. Blaine just might have to get in on this Stevie goodness, just maybe.

_When you believe in things that you don't understand (Don't understand!)Then you sufferSuperstition ain't the wayHey, yeah!Ooo, very superstitious, _

_Wash your face and handRid me of the problems, _

_Do all that you can_

Mercedes practically welcomed him with open arms as he sang the next verse. Tina and Kitty danced with him as if they were born to. It just felt so right, and Blaine could hardly contain his excitement. Then he saw Kurt…Blaine may have flirted a little, but that's what he's good at, but Kurt did nothing to refrain from it, so Blaine was happy.

_Keep me in a daydreamKeep me goin' strongYou don't wanna save me-e, sad is my songOh whoaWhen you believe in things you don't understandThen you sufferSuperstition ain't the way, No, no, no, no, noWhen you believe in things that you don't understandThen you sufferSuperstition ain't the way_

Marley killed it. Blaine was so relaxed and just happy. He followed Kurt to the side of the stage with his eyes; Blaine was practically hopping up and down. The room loud with the noise of people talking, but Kurt leaned down to whisper something in Mercedes' ear before walking towards the stairs. Blaine immediately followed him.

At first, Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt knew he was there, but the boy waited at the door. "Are you going?" Blaine asked as they started down the hall? "I can't remember what time the appointment is at."

"Ten, but I wanna go home before then to eat breakfast as a family, minus Finn. The idiot couldn't come because he has class. It sucks that he's not there, but I gotta be there for my Dad."

"He's probably so excited that you got to come back for this. I know it means the world to him. You are his son."

Kurt nodded. "Hopefully, everything will be okay."

"Everything will be," Blaine insisted. "I wish I could go with. I know how you get when you are nervous and scared. Just make sure you tone it down. I'm sure that your dad is just as stressed. You get a little unbearable."

Kurt jutted his jaw out slightly, crossing his arms. "Sorry that I'm worried for my father. Is that such a crime?"

"Oh no," Blaine murmured. "Scary Kurt. Sorry, it's just that your stressing can cause others to stress even more. I wanted to help you not stress your dad out anymore."

"I'm stressing too, Blaine. Why do I have to act like I'm not? I know that it's him and he's worried too, but he's my damn father. I want to cry when I think of having the results today be negative. I don't understand why you're telling me that I can't worry about this. Isn't it my right to worry?"

Kurt was upset, and Blaine was usually good at handling it, but that usually involved kissing and hugging. Right now, Blaine had not a clue of what to do. "Hold on, just take a deep breath for a minute. I'm not telling you that you can't worry, heck you should worry all you want. I'm trying to get through that you can be a little over powering when it comes to things like this. Remember when I got surgery for my eye? You went all psycho on me that day to the point where I was stress out times a thousand. You are just a tad overbearing. I was just saying that if you maybe if you were really stressed at the hospital, which you could tone it down just for him."

"Right now, you're pissing me off," Kurt spitted out before he turned to walk away, but paused. "There's nothing wrong with me, and I'm sorry if you feel like I'm a burden when I'm upset about someone I care about."

Blaine watched him leave, ducking his head in shame. Maybe that wasn't the best way he should have brought up the subject. Hey, they weren't even dating, so Blaine was totally out of line. This wasn't how he wanted Kurt to go into the doctor's meeting. Maybe he'd just have to make it up later. Were flowers too much?

-4-

Getting in a fight with Blaine didn't help Kurt's nerves. He was getting so aggravated with everything. They waited in the living room for what felt like an hour, and on top of that they have been waiting in the doctor's office for even longer, or so it seemed. Kurt resulted in pacing back in forth, his mind wondering every which way. He wanted to scream.

"How long have we been waiting?" he finally asked when he couldn't take it anymore. He turned to look at his dad sitting on the couch with Carole sitting close to him.

"I don't know," Carole answered, "like fifteen minutes."

"After a half hour in the waiting room." He paused and noticed his dad's clothing options, sighing. God, his dad was going to be the reason this cancer wouldn't go away. "Please tell me that is not a dark blue t-shirt under your flannel? Alright, I asked you not to wear dark colors. Dark blue is close to black, and we all know what black means."

"I don't think my wardrobe is gonna have any impact on what the results are," his dad said innocently and Kurt's temper was starting to boil over.

"But you don't know for sure, okay?" he tried to explain desperately. "I asked you to do one thing-"

"I am barely keeping it together, Kurt!" his dad exclaimed, making Kurt jump a little. "Can you just knock it off, please, and sit down?" Kurt listened to his father, a little voice in the back of his mind telling him that this is what Blaine was trying to warn him of. The doctor took that opportunity to walk in, shutting the door behind him. "Hey, Doc. What's the good word?"

"You know, I'm gonna skip the clichés about my golf game and get right to it," the man said as he sat down at his desk. "As you know, we were mildly aggressive with your treatment, considering that you were still in stage one. We used implant radiation therapy."

"And he completely changed his diet," Kurt added in.

"Whatever you were doing, it worked. The tumor is gone."

It took Kurt a second to figure out what he was trying to say. His dad was cancer free. That was what he was saying. His dad must have been having the same problem because he whispered, "What?"

"Your PSA levels are back to normal and you have the prostate of a twenty-year-old according to your Gleason scores." Kurt tried to not get his hopes up because there was always some but after good news.

"Okay, wait," Carole spoke up, trying to clear the air. "So-so you're saying he's cured?"

"We prefer in remission, but in layman's terms… yeah."

"H-Hey!" his dad proclaimed happily, wrapping his arms around Carole before turning to Kurt, high-fiving him. They both stood to hug. "Looks like I picked the right shirt, huh buddy? Come on man!" Kurt couldn't be anymore excited. His dad was okay. He moved to embrace Carole while his dad thanked the doctor. "Thank you so much."

"Take care, man," he said before leaving them alone again.

Carole and Kurt sat down again, so happy at the moment. This is exactly hat Kurt had hoped would happen. This is what everyone told him would happen, but he wasn't someone to believe in the good things happening. It always took him for surprise when something went right.

"I just-I wasn't ready to leave you guys yet," his dad spoke fondly as he moved to sit down in the chair next to the couch. "Things aren't finished, right? So much to do. You getting married, and grandbabies. Having old people sex with Carole. I'm just so happy that I'm not gonna miss is." They stood and his dad wrapped his arms around both Kurt and Carole. "I love you guys. I love you guys. I don't have cancer."

Kurt felt tears well in his eyes. He couldn't believe that his dad was going to be okay. "I'm so happy."

His dad laughed as they pulled away. Kurt watched his father kiss Carole intimately before they turned back to Kurt. "I actually want to ask you something."

"You know you can ask me anything, kiddo."

"I know you want to spend some time with Carole," he paused and tried to unimagine the excited look between the couple. "But if you could pull yourself away to come to the school around three, I'd appreciate it. I want to give you something."

"I'll be there." He reached out and pulled Kurt closer to him. "You can stop worrying now, Kurt. I'm going to be okay and you are too young to be worry as much as you have been. Live your life."

Kurt nodded, stepping back. "I will. I promise that I won't worry so much anymore. I have to reason to."

His dad smiled. "Go," he said nodding to the door. "You can take my car, and we'll take Carole's. I know you're itching to tell Blaine that I'm alright."

Kurt nodded, walking with them out. He said goodbye to them before he got into his dad's car. He couldn't contain his little squeal that he let out, slamming his fist to the steering wheel. His dad was healthy. He had to tell Blaine. Blaine. First Kurt had to tell his ex that he was sorry for getting so upset and that Blaine was completely right. He groaned.

The one thing Kurt hated more than anything else in the world was saying he was sorry. It was because he was so stubborn.

-5-

Blaine sighed as he stuffed his bag full of his books. He hadn't heard from Kurt all day, and he was ready to just cave and call him to find out what happened. He may have slammed his locker a little too hard because the small freshman jump about ten inch in the air. He apologized before moving down the hall. "Blaine!"

He turned around and caught a glimpse of Kurt before he had his arms full of the boy. The sudden change in demeanor was obvious. "Hey," he said dumbly, not knowing what else to say.

Kurt pulled back, grinning. "He's cancer free," he got out.

Blaine felt the smile spread across his face and he squeeze Kurt's hands where they linked after the hug. "I knew it. I told you that your dad was a fighter. That's where you got it from."

Kurt nodded eagerly, but stopped abruptly. His eyes traveled down to the floor before he looked up through his lashes. "I'm sorry about everything that happened earlier. I hate to admit it, but you were right. I was overstressing and it ended up with my dad yelling at me to calm down. If I would have just listened to you, then I could have avoided that."

"I'm sorry too," Blaine murmured. "I didn't have any right to say that. It's not like we are dating anymore."

"No, but you are my best friend," Kurt returned without hesitation. "I would hope that my best friend would try to help me out. Thank you for trying to help though."

"I-You are welcome." Blaine felt lighter knowing that Kurt wasn't mad at him. He always hated when they argued and it felt great when they made up.

"Anyways, I'm having my dad come to glee club right now to sing to him. I'm so excited to finally make him smile. I haven't been able to sing to him ever since the heart attack issue."

"That sounds great! I can't wait to see him."

Kurt nodded as he nodded towards the choir room. "Let's get going. I need to prepare myself for an amazing performance."

"I'm pretty sure that you'll do it perfectly, like always."

Kurt shoved his shoulder before the walked into the choir room. Blaine sat down while Kurt talked to Mr. Schue. Blaine really didn't know if Kurt would have been able to understand if the outcome would have been different, but he didn't let himself think about it. All he knew was that knowing Burt was okay made him happy, and everything in Blaine wanted Burt to be his family too. Right then, seeing Kurt laughed, the smiling radiating off his face made up Blaine changing mind. He was going to propose to Kurt officially. He didn't know when or how, but he was going to do it. All he had to do first was to get permission from Burt.

Kurt was bouncing on his feet as he stood in front of the glee club. All eyes were on him, waiting for him to explain what was going on. "My dad's meeting was today," he started, "and the doctor told us that he is officially cancer free!" There was a loud cheer through the room, and Kurt smiled. "I asked him here to sing to him, and I'd appreciate it if you'd all support it. I'll also need some backup help."

The group agreed almost instantly, and then Kurt just had to wait. It was a long few seconds and Mr. Schue spoke to quiet the room. They were a little antsy. "Alright."

"He'll be here, any minute," Kurt said softly. "I'm sure." Finally, he turned to see his father walking into the room, holding up his hand to wave to everyone. "Dad!"

"Hey, everybody," he greeted. Kurt ran to lead him where to sit while everyone greeted the man. "Nice to see you. Schue, good to see you, Buddy." His dad hugged Mr. Schue and took Blaine's hand before sitting down. "How you doing? What's up, Blaine?"

"Well, it's probably not a surprise why I asked you to come here today," Kurt announced, looking right at his dad's smiling face.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with a song?" he guessed.

"Yes, but not just any song. See, the last time I dedicated a song to you in this room, you were in the hospital. But today we are celebrating life's most treasured and wonderful gift: a second chance. See when I was little you used to sing this song to me in the car all the time, and it always put a smile on my face. So, today it's my turn to sing…and your turn to smile."

"I'm already there, kiddo."

Kurt nodded because it was true. They were both just so happy. Kurt just wanted to do something special for his father, and embarrassing through a heartfelt song, it felt like the way to go. He turned around as the song started, hearing the girls get up and come forward to help him sing.

_You are the sunshine of my lifeThat's why I'll always be aroundYou are the apple of my eyeFor ever you'll stay in my heart_

The girls were pretty good, even if Kurt had to instruct them for a quick move or two. Everyone was having fun. Kurt directed everything to his father. All his worrying and nerves were gone, and replaced was the feeling of happiness and love. Right now, all that mattered was finishing the song. And he may just have to add some of his signature flair.

_You must have known that I was lonely, yeahBecause you came to my rescueAnd I know that this must be heavenHow could so much love be in side of you? Whoa_

Kurt seriously missed this. He hadn't been able to just sing for the heck of it in so long. NYADA it was always some assignment. Being in the choir room just made him so happy. Seeing the smile on his dad's face, Kurt knew that he was successful in his attempt. He even got his dad up and dancing with him. _You are the sunshine of my life, yeahThat's why I'll always stay around, mhmYou are the apple of my eyeFor ever you'll stay in my heart, _

_Yeah, mhm aaha_

Kurt kneeled in a very low curtsy, his legs aching until his dad noticed, taking his hand and helping him up. Kurt accepted the hug his father pulled him into, embracing tightly. "Thank you so much."

Kurt nodded against his dad's shoulder. "Anything to make you happy, Dad."

When Kurt was distracted with Mercedes, Blaine took it as his opportunity to pull Kurt aside. "Hey kid," Burt greeted and Blaine threw his arms around him in a hug. "Don't wanna crush me now."

Blaine brushed as he pulled away. "Sorry, I just am so excited about the news! I knew you'd kick its butt. You and Kurt are both fighters."

Burt nodded happily. "That you are right. There was no way that cancer was going to drag me down. I'd never hear the end of it from Kurt about wearing dark colors today."

Blaine laughed softly before stepping closer to Burt. "I was actually wondering if you were free sometime after school this week. I have something important to talk to you about."

Burt raised an eyebrow, but didn't press any further which Blaine was thankful for. "I got a meeting tomorrow, but Thursday I'm free. You wanna come over for dinner?"

"NO!" Blaine cringed at how loud that was. He received looks from Tina and Marley, but Kurt didn't seem to notice. Thank goodness. Burt's eyebrow rose a bit higher. "I mean, this is something that I want to talk to you about privately. I don't want anyone overhearing. You could just meet me here in the auditorium?"

Burt nodded. "I could do that. It makes me wonder what it's about when you don't want Kurt to be included. This have something to do with him?"

"We can just talk about it then?" Blaine pleaded, pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, fine. I'll see you around four then."

"Sounds like a deal! Thank you, Burt. This means a lot to me. I'm also so excited that you are healthy and happy. You deserve this with how hard you fight everyday."

Burt nodded his head, watching Kurt as he talked excitedly with Mercedes. "I'm just glad that I'm okay because I don't know if Kurt could have handled it. He was so bad earlier, and that was just when he didn't know. I'm scared to find out what he would have been like if the news was different."

Blaine nodded. "He's so passionate about everything he does and everything that he's involved in. That's what I love about him so much."

Burt looked over at him, giving him a look. "Why don't you go tell him that? You two are skating around each other, and I'm sick of it. Go talk to my son and get back together already."

"There's no way he'll take me back," Blaine muttered. "He may say that he's over it, but I'm not quite sure. He keeps making sure everyone knows we're 'just friends'. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Well being all depressed isn't going to help, kid. He's here right now. This may be your only chance to talk to him about it. If you don't take that opportunity, then I'm sorry to say that you are dumb. If you decide to not do it, then I hope you are okay with living with your decision."

"Whose decision about what?" Kurt asked suddenly, making Blaine jump back. He prayed to whoever was looking over him that Kurt did not hear that.

"Blaine here was just talking to me about Regionals and deciding what songs to do. He's not sure if a solo or a duet would be good for him and the New Directions."

Blaine was impressed with Burt's quick thinking. He would have been a stuttering mess. "Well, in my opinion," Kurt said looking to Blaine. "You need a solo, but I wouldn't be opposed to seeing you do a duet with Marley. I think your voices would mash together well."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking that too."

Kurt smiled, turning to his dad. "Now, I'm only asking this one time for today only because we just got great news. It's also because I have a craving for cheesecake. Do you wanna go get some ice cream or something?"

Burt nodded like a little kid. "Don't have to ask me twice."

Blaine chuckled to himself. "You're welcome to come too, Blaine," Kurt said.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna pass. You two should go spend some time together. Maybe another time." Blaine wanted to go so badly. It would be like old times, but then he couldn't hold Kurt's hand under the table where Burt wouldn't see. He wouldn't be able to share a dessert with Kurt, or steal a quick kiss on the cheek when Burt wasn't looking. Blaine just didn't think he could handle it.

"Alright," Kurt said linking his arm through his dad's. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye."

Blaine watched the two walk out of the room. On the bright side, Burt was pushing for him to get back together with Kurt. He may be nervous about asking Burt, but he was pretty sure what his answer would be. He would talk to Kurt soon, and hopefully it ends with Blaine having an incredible fiancé. Blaine could barely wait.

-6-

Blaine worried himself through all of Wednesday and most of Thursday. Maybe he was over thinking it, but everything was relying on this conversation with Burt. He wasn't sure if Kurt would say yes, if Blaine didn't have approval from his dad. Some people just didn't understand what he and Kurt have, though. Well…had and hopefully still have.

Blaine is in love with Kurt. He had this feeling inside him that was impossible to describe out loud. He felt like a thousand butterflies were released every time Kurt talked to him, or even look at him. Blaine would die for Kurt. He wanted everything with Kurt and no one else. Blaine wanted to grow old and have babies with Kurt. He wanted to hold him close when they went to sleep at night, their bright blue eyed girl curled up between them. Blaine wanted Kurt to never think of anyone else except him.

Proposing, this is what Blaine could finally do to seal the deal. He could do this to make Kurt realize he was feeling all this. Blaine knows that somewhere inside Kurt, he feels it too. It has to be there. All the time they spent together before the breakup wasn't for nothing. They shared moments together that he'd never share with anyone else in his entire life. They were meant for each other; they were soul mates.

"Anderson, you wanted to see me?" Blaine heard. He turned from his seat on one of the stools on the stage. Oh god, this was about to happen. "You aren't gonna sing to me too, are ya?"

"I just wanted to give you this," Blaine answered. He had gotten the gift the weekend before. He wanted to get something for Burt after going through all of this. He handed it over to Burt. "Open it. I thought maybe you could wear it at work? Show your support for gay marriage."

"Oh, it's really sweet of you. Gay rights have been my top issue, even though it makes me wildly unpopular with my distinguish colleges. They're on the wrong side of history, so screw 'em."

A wave of relief swept over Blaine. "I am so glad that you feel that way, because assuming that we legally can…um…" This was it. "I wanted to formally ask for you permission… to ask Kurt to marry me."

Burt looked up from where he was pinning the rainbow pin to his shirt. His expression hard to read, but Blaine kept his smile on his face. "You kidding or you nuts?"

"Kurt is my soul mate," Blaine explained slowly. "I know that I've hurt him badly, but I also know that if I want to get him back I have to do something bold."

Burt turned to face him fully. "Blaine, it means a lot to me that you love Kurt, and you've been like family to me-"

Good news. "Sooo, you're saying that you're okay with me asking for his hand?"

"Oh, of course not. No," Burt said quickly, Blaine's smile fading instantly. He didn't know what to do. "You're still kids. You learn anything from Finn and Rachel?"

"They are completely different." Blaine hated the comparison. It wasn't fair because Burt didn't realize how much Blaine loved Kurt. "I don't think you understand how it feels to finally be able to legally get married."

"And you don't really get what it is to be married," Burt explained slowly. "Straight, gay, whatever, it's not the same as living together. Blaine, listen, let's sit down for a second." Blaine didn't want to. He wanted to go somewhere and cry because now he couldn't do something that he really wanted to do, just because people don't understand his feelings. "Seriously, come here. Look, I can't tell you why, something happens when you exchange vows. It's a big deal. It's why getting a divorce is so much harder than breaking up. It's just a really big difference between marrying a person and marrying an idea."

"What if he meets someone else?" Blaine shot back. He hated being talked to like a child. He knew what he wanted to do, and he knew what could happen from it.

"You think you two are meant to be?"

"Yes."

"You think you two have a true love?"

"Yes!" Blaine was aggravated now. How could Burt do this? Proposing would make both him and Kurt so happy.

"Then stop worrying. I gotta go." Burt stood up from the stool, and Blaine kept his eyes down. "Thanks for the pen."

"Sure," Blaine muttered, defeated

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Burt clapped his shoulder before turning to leave. Blaine didn't resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"How do you know that though?" he decided to ask. Why not. It couldn't hurt, he supposed.

Burt turned around to look at Blaine. "When two people love each other like you two do, everything works out." Then he was gone. Blaine turned around, closing his eyes.

There was something in him that understood where Burt was concerned. He was still in high school, and Kurt lived in New York while he was in Lima. They were still broken up after Blaine cheated on Kurt, for almost six months. Blaine could easily just sit down and talk this out with Kurt. The boy may accept his offer of starting to date again, but he might not. This was a huge step that Burt wasn't sure he and Kurt were ready for, but Blaine was sure that they were.

Kurt loved romance. He loved how spontaneous and fun it was. The thing that would get Kurt to really open his eyes and see how much they were meant to be would be proposing. That was it. Kurt would love the gesture. They could finally talk and end up being engaged. It was something that Blaine wanted more than he wanted anything else in his entire life.

Blaine stood up, stuffing his hands in his pocket. He had to do it. Maybe Burt was against it, but he wasn't. Blaine was one hundred percent sure that this would work. He was proposing no matter what got in his way. He wasn't a little kid anymore. He could make his own decisions. It was about time that he finally stood up for himself.

He hurried off the stage. Hey, he had a long speech to prepare and write for the next day. Kurt would be leaving soon and if he is going to go through with this, then he had to get to work.

-7-

Kurt raised an eyebrow when Blaine came up to him after glee rehearsal. They were meeting in the auditorium after they changed. The boy looked nervous, and Kurt just kept the coo from escaping from his mouth. Blaine had always had the problem of showing his nerves even when he didn't know it. Kurt was intrigued, but Blaine led him out of the room and down the hallway. They ended up in the little side hall where Blaine gave him his gum wrapper ring last Christmas.

"What's up?" Kurt finally asked when Blaine turned to face him.

"This is gonna take a lot of courage considering our complicated history and all the emotions involved, so-um-I'm just gonna say it."

Kurt noticed the lack of eye contact as well as the stuttering. This was serious. Something tightened in Kurt's stomach. Oh god, this is what it felt like to be asked out. He almost forgot. It had taken Blaine long enough. "Go ahead; you get kinda cute when you get nervous."

"I wanted to ask you if…well, will you…maybe stick around for Regionals? "

Kurt felt like an idiot. Of course that is what Blaine wanted to know. It was hard to control the disappointment, but he did it pretty well if you ask him. "Oh! Oh yeah, of course. Yeah, Mercedes and I already talked about it. We wanted to stick around and root you guys on at the competition. Yeah, we wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great," Blaine said quickly.

Suddenly Kurt was curious. Blaine had looked so nervous and all he wanted to ask was that. "You had to know I'd say yes. Right?" He moved to link his arm through Blaine's as they started down the hallways. Blaine shrugged next to him, making Kurt smile. "What a wonderful, wonderful week."

"With you in it," Blaine murmured, "a wonderful life."

Kurt smiled because he felt the same towards Blaine. Blaine was just a great big ball of sunshine that lit up everyone's day. As they continued down the hall, Kurt found his mind wondering. Why had he been hoping for Blaine to ask him out? Was he finally ready to move on from the whole situation with Blaine cheating? It was just that Blaine made his life so much happier and easier. Kurt loved him, but was he finally ready to put everything behind?

Blaine had to ask him out before he left for New York. They had to talk it out. They had a whole seven days to do it too. But Kurt wasn't initiating it. He was too proud of himself to do that. It was Blaine that screwed up, and he had to fix it. Kurt would be ready when that time came, or at least he hoped so.

**A/N: Hey guys! :) I'm back! This one was done last Tuesday, but I set out to re-read it all before I posted it. But with graduation and my party, I was SO busy that I didn't have time. I had to work today, so I figured that I would just post it anyways. So that means if you see an error, I'm sorry. I'll re-read it later and fix everything, but you guys have been waiting for so long! I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**I liked this episode. It was good. I loved all the Klaine and everything, but I hate how they haven't talked about anything! It's just like come on! TALK ALREADY! I tried to write Kurt how I thought he would be feeling and thinking. If that changes in the future, I'll change it.**

**I'm seeing Darren on Friday! :) I'm so excited! I've seen all the pictures and everything from the concerts and it looks like so much fun! I have forced myself not to listen to any of his new music. I want to experience it live. I'm telling you guys this because this weekend is hectic for me. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post All or Nothing. It won't be a long chapter because as everyone knows, the episode sucked. **

**Shout outs: lean tired, KlaineRoses'n'Coffee, IM-A-WARBLER, Guest, AnatomyFreak, Fettkat, nomorecandles, LadyBelinda, imwcriss, Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape, altctrl, BeUnforgettableGleek, AlittleKlainer, Mizuryu 2313, livelaughbreathglee, Emmie2013, minashito-sama, blondegeek2013, EliDCCC92, Fridaenoy, The Warbler Twins, Pottergleekhead, darrensfreakinredvines, Nightingale63, GleekHogwartian, , Esti 15, , and rachelLittle201. Thanks for sticking with this. **

**Well this is a short note, but I really hope I lived up to the episode. I hope it was worth the wait. Review for me! Please? I'd love you all forever if you did. I'll see you next time, the last time I update for Season 4!**

**Final Note: I miss Glee. :( **

**-Chelsea-**


	22. All or Nothing

**All or Nothing**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own glee, Klaine, or any or the songs.)**

Blaine couldn't believe that Regionals were days away. He was excited and terrified at the same time. What if they lost? They had already stopped glee once this year, and basically it as the only thing keeping g Blaine busy. He loved being with his friends and singing. It was helping to get him ready for NYADA. It was keeping his mind off the fact of how lonely he really was without Kurt.

Kurt. Blaine had never been more nervous in his entire life. They spent Sunday together at Kurt's house. He brought his family along and they had a pretty nice day. All the while, Blaine stressed about the question that had been haunting him for the past couple days. He didn't know when to ask, how to ask, or where to ask. One thing was certain, he needed help. Maybe if he had someone's support, then it wouldn't be so scary.

Blaine shuffled in his seat nervously, turning to glance at Sam. They had time to chat, but Blaine was so nervous that he was going to throw up if he didn't drop the bomb soon. "Sam," he said suddenly.

The blond boy looked up from his comic book. Seriously, who reads comics anymore? "Yeah, dude?"

Blaine bit his lip before swallowing. "I have something to tell you, and it's something really big. You know how Kurt and I broke up last fall?"

"How couldn't I know and remember?" Sam asked as he sat back in his seat. "I almost lost my best friend to the dark side when it happened. What's up?"

"Well, Kurt is my soul mate and I love him so much. I've been thinking a lot about how I was going to get him back, but I've come up with a plan that he can't say no to."

Sam grinned. "Are we going to be able to pull out our superhero suits for this, because if so, I'm in? We will need someone to kidnap Kurt so you can rescue him-"

"No," Blaine interrupted shaking his head. "No superheroes for this plan." Sam lost his excited smile, but nodded for Blaine to continue. "I was actually thinking about proposing to him after Regionals. It would be a great way to celebrate a win, or a good way to cheer all of us up if we lose. But I need your help with everything."

Sam looked at Blaine like he had three heads, and the smaller boy felt so nervous. "Are you, what?"

The bell rang and both boys stood and gathered their bags. Blaine led Sam from the room and into the courtyard, cutting through the area for glee. Blaine was going to say something, but Sam got distracted by something a jock gave him. Finally as they walked back inside, Blaine continued the conversation. "You can only do this once, so it has to be perfect. It has to be, you know, special."

"Are you actually talking about a marriage proposal?" Sam asked still a bit confused about what was going on. Blaine nodded with a smile. "Dude, we're in high school. You're not ready to get married, and I'm not ready for letting you."

Blaine wasn't going to let Sam get him to change his mind. "Well I'm not asking for your permission. I'm already going to do it. What I'm asking for is your help about how to do this, from my best friend." He playfully hit Sam on the shoulder, trying to get him to understand how serious he was about this.

"Okay, and as your best friend, I need to remind you that just a few weeks ago, you were totally confused," Sam said as he turned around to walk backwards. "You didn't even know where Kurt stood with this Adam guy."

"_Hey, Kurt," Blaine asked as Kurt settled down on the couch next to him. Their parents were still in the dining room chatting away and Blaine really needed to know something. "Can I ask you a personal question?"_

_Kurt turned his brilliant blues eyes on Blaine, smiling warmly. "Blaine, you seriously know that you can ask me anything without getting all nervous. Today and Friday. What's with you? We're still best friends."_

_Blaine nodded quickly. "Oh we are, Kurt. We are best friends. I just get nervous when I ask questions that I think that people will react badly to."_

"_Oh, like if I'm staying for Regionals?" Kurt joked as he jabbed him in the side playfully. "What did you think I'd do? Yell and scream that there was no way I would ever want to stay here to see some of my good friends perform."_

_Blaine was as red as an apple, but he didn't duck his head. "Okay, enough of making fun of Blaine time." They laughed together before Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Oh, right. I was just wondering if you were-uh… I was wondering if you were still dating that Adam guy."_

_Kurt mouth opened in a small 'o' before he closed his mouth. Blaine held his gaze as the silence grew on. Suddenly, the younger boy became nervous. What if they were still dating?_

"_I was actually going to talk to you about that," Kurt said finally, looking down at his nails. "We were together for a little while and there just wasn't something right about it. It didn't feel right, so we broke it off. We are still friends, but to answer your question, no. We aren't dating. I'm single for right now."_

_Blaine nodded and felt his nerves fade away and relief set in. Kurt was single, but hopefully not for long. "Alright. Thanks for answering and not feeling weird. Join the single train."_

_They both laughed, and Kurt leaned forward to bump his shoulder. "How about some more Kardashians?_

Blaine rolled his eyes because he just found that out like a day ago and Sam was already using it against him. "I don't remember you being this introspected when you were asking Brittany to marry you."

"One," Sam said as he turned down the wrong hallway. Blaine stopped to watch him continue to talk even though he was walking away. "I don't even know what that means. And two, we thought the world was ending and we realized it wasn't…" He turned around, realizing he was talking to himself, so he lowered his voice. "I regretted it."

"Will you listen to yourself?" Blaine asked, his words not fazing him. Sam and Brittany just weren't him and Kurt. "You sound exactly like the rest of the world saying that it's not time yet. Well, you know what? People like me have been hearing that for hundreds and hundreds years. This is happening. I am going to ask Kurt to marry me, and not only are you one of my best friends, but I was kinda hoping that you'd be my best man." Blaine shrugged with a smug smile on his face as he watched Sam's expression soften. "So let me know if you uh, change your mind."

Blaine was pretty proud of himself. He continued to the choir room with a smile. Hopefully the boy would come to his senses and take him up on the offer. Until then he'd have to go to his second partner in time. "Tina!"

The girl turned as she was walking down the hall. She smiled and waved. "Hey, Blainey."

Telling Tina wouldn't be as hard as telling Sam because she was a girl. She understood the concept of love and marriage. "Before we go to glee, I need to tell you something." He pulled her into a corner of the hallway so they could have some privacy.

"Blaine," she said noticing his seriousness. "I thought we went through this, so now you're confusing me. Are you or aren't you gay? You told me a month ago that you were, but now here you are proclaiming your love for-"

"Kurt!" Blaine finished quickly, blushing. "What is with you people and jumping to conclusions. First it was Sam, and then it's you. I'm gay, one hundred percent."

Tina just smiled. "I know you are gay, I was just teasing. What is it that you need to tell me? And no I will not be making the dresses for Regionals again. That was just too much work and not enough time."

"I have decided to do something to get Kurt back, and it's fool proof." He paused as he took a deep breath. "I have decided to propose to him after Regionals. I love him so much, and this act of love will finally make him see that he can trust me again. We can finally spend the rest of our lives together."

Tina was silent for a second before squealing. "Blaine!" She wrapped him in a quick hug, jumping up and down. "You and Kurt are going to get married!"

Blaine laughed as he pulled them to a stop. "If he says yes."

"Oh please," Tina gushed. "If there's one thing I'm certain of is that you two are going to get married. I guess it's just sooner than later. How are you going to do it?"

"I don't know," Blaine admitted rubbing his eyes. "That's what I need help with. I'm so glad that you actually approve of this because the two others that I told said I was crazy."

"Who was that?"

"I just told Sam and even asked him to be my best man. He said that I was too young and that I would regret it. I would never regret something that involves Kurt unless it is me cheating on him or hurting him, which will never ever happen again. I asked Burt for his permission and he also said I was too young to understand the full meaning of marriage. They just don't understand what Kurt and I have."

"Well I'm here for support. I am completely behind you one hundred percent. Now, let me see the ring. I bet you picked out a real stunner."

Blaine smiled. "Actually I was going to go pick out one in the next day or two, I wanted my best man and best girl friend to come help, but it looks like it's just me and you if you would want to accompany me."

Tina nodded, jumping up and down. "I would be honored to! We will pick out the best for Kurt because he deserves it! Thank you so much for including me in this! If Sam doesn't come around, I will definitely take his position as best woman."

The boy grinned hooking his elbow with hers as they continued down the hall. "Your support means the world to me. I think I'm going to do it right after Regionals. If I don't, I think I might not have the chance to do it before he leaves."

Tina nodded. "Sounds perfect. I can't wait to see the look on his face. The one thing that I've never been surer of is the fact that Kurt loves gigantic displays of love. He will be speechless and cry, and then he'll throw himself at you. He's so predictable."

"You are positive that Kurt will say yes? You don't think that he'll claim that we are too young. I know that I over think everything, but this is something that I feel like I need to. I don't want to look like an idiot as he declines."

Tina stopped him right outside of the choir room. "Stop, you are completely wrong. If you over think this, then you'll end up not doing it. You'll never know if you don't try. You need to do this to show Kurt that you mean forever."

Blaine nodded because that is exactly what he was thinking. He hugged her tightly before they walked into the room. Half way through the meeting, he realized that this was actually going to happen. Nothing was going to stop him, but Kurt if he said no. That was just something that Blaine couldn't see happening.

-1-

"I can't believe that," Kurt said as him and Blaine walked towards a table in Lima Bean. "She really did and said all of that? Why?"

Blaine shrugged as they sat. "She just freaked out on all of us. She demanded all the solos for competitions and broke up with Sam over a text. She even told me that I'm shorter than a lawn gnome."

"Aw," Kurt teased with a beautiful smile. "That's not very nice, though it may just be close to the truth as an insult can get."

Blaine glared at him over his coffee, trying his best to portray a stern look. "I'm not that short! Dang it. Why does everyone seem to think that I'm this midget?"

Kurt laughed softly, taking a small sip of his coffee. "But you are, Blaine. You are so tiny that you make people want to scoop you up and keep you in your pocket."

"I weigh one hundred and fifty pounds! I'm not that small, Kurt. I'm pretty sure that I weigh the same as you. So ha. I'm not that small." He stuck his tongue out.

"You only know that because that one time in the shower," Kurt said quietly, looking at Blaine before blushing harshly. "You just couldn't stop yourself."

"It obviously wasn't going to work any other way than me picking you up," Blaine answered smiling. He remembered the exact day very well. It was only right before Kurt left for New York.

"_We definitely shouldn't do this," Kurt said as Blaine pushed him up against the open bathroom door, sucking at his neck. "Blaine-ah, hold on a second."_

_Blaine groaned out his frustration, but took a step back. Kurt turned on the shower before both boys helped the other strip. Kurt stepped in first, jumping as the hot water hit his skin. Blaine followed, not wasting any time. He pinned Kurt to the shower wall, taking both his wrist and holding them above both their heads. Kurt grinned down at Blaine, trying to lean forward to kiss Blaine, but Blaine shook his head. _

_Kurt stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. "Blaine, please?"_

"_I thought you didn't want to do this," Blaine teased, running his fingers down Kurt's arms slowly, loving how goosebumps formed automatically. _

"_I do," Kurt insisted, his voice almost a whine. "Please, Blaine."_

_Finally, Blaine moved forward to capture Kurt's lips with his own. Kurt's arms fell instantly to Blaine's wet shoulders, tightening on instinct. Their bodies slid together perfectly with ease. "I love you."_

_Kurt smiled brightly, kissing Blaine again. "Love you." He tilted his head back so Blaine could get better access to his neck. "Now you should fuck me."_

_Blaine jerked his head back, a ridiculous smile on his face. "In the shower? How scandalous of you."_

_Kurt giggled as he pulled Blaine closer, murmuring against his lips, "Now."_

Okay, so maybe Blaine shouldn't have thought about it. It doesn't help when he remembered how Kurt had almost slipped and broke his neck when Blaine tried to thrust in for the first time, so Blaine picked him up and made thing ten times easier. Stop it. Blaine took a sip of his coffee.

"And then," he continued, trying to get the image out of his head or he'd have a serious problem in his very tight pants, "Ryder just freaks out on everyone. He's been getting catfished by someone in glee."

Kurt's eyes widened as he leaned forward. "Do you know who it is?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. That's what he freaked out about. He says that he won't perform in Regionals until they confess. Marley then said it was her, but I know that it wasn't. I honestly don't know who it is."

Kurt took a drink of his coffee. "I would bet it is Kitty. I can't stand that girl."

"You just hate her because that one time when she gave you a hard time when you worked her," Blaine said openly teasing. "You were so cute in the uniform."

Kurt eyebrows rose, and Blaine couldn't believe he had just said that. "I mean, uh-"

"It's fine," Kurt said quickly. "We dated, and you obviously thought I was somewhat good looking."

"More like ridiculously beautiful." Blaine took another gulp of his coffee before looking up into Kurt's blue amused orbs. "So… how's spending time with your dad and Carole? I'm glad that you took some time off of glee to be with them."

"Oh, I love it. I never thought when I was moving out, that I'd ever want to come back to Lima, but this is or well was my home. Him and Carole, I love them so much. It's really nice to be with them."

Blaine nodded. "I know how you feel. Ever since the fake shooting, my dad and mom have been really trying to spend at least one night together with me. It's really nice to see my dad trying. I know he loves me, but it's nice to have him express it."

Kurt smiled. "It's a total three sixty from a year and a half ago. I remember going to your house and never having your parents at home. I always felt like they never tried to spend time with you, but your mom is way better now. She's a sweetheart."

"Which reminds me," Blaine said as he sat his almost empty cup down. He leaned down and unbuckled his bag, pulling out the piece of clothing. "She wanted me to give this to you. She was in a discount store yesterday and saw it. She claims that it screamed you."

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he accepted the gift. He examined at before slipping it around his neck. "I love your mom, Blaine. It goes perfect with this outfit. Tell her thank you so much and that I love it."

"I will," Blaine promised. "She loves you so much though. Sometimes I think more than me."

"That's ridiculous," Kurt said waving his hand. "But it's the same with you. Carole and my dad adore you, so I guess we are even." His phone let out a beep and he checked it. "I actually have to get going though. Carole needs my help with dinner. I'm not sure why, but she seems to always have problems with making chicken stir-fry."

Blaine stood up with him and they deposited their cups before heading towards their cars. "Well, I guess I'll see you later? I'm pretty busy after school for the next couple days, so it probably won't be until Regionals."

Kurt nodded, surprising Blaine by hugging him. "I'll be there rooting you guys on. You and Marley are going to kill it, promise. Don't forget to tell your mom I said thank you."

Blaine nodded as Kurt pulled away. The older boy smiled and waved before turning to get into his car. Blaine always felt so giddy and happy when they talked, and today they even got to get coffee. The one thing that Blaine was looking forward to was finally kissing Kurt goodbye. That was the worst thing about the break up. Blaine was ready with it to be over.

-2-

Blaine got to the ring shop half an hour after meeting Kurt. Tina smiled at him from the bench she was sitting at and waved. This was nerve wracking. Blaine strolled over to her, wiping his sweating hands on his pants. "Hey, Tina. Thanks for coming."

She stood as he approached, reached out to hug him. "Stop thanking me, Blaine. You asked me for help and I'm going to be here for you no matter what. Are you ready to go pick out a ring for your future husband?"

"Yes, please. I'm ready to finally do this. I want to ask Kurt, and I need the perfect ring." He opened the door and let Tina go in first. The boutique was small but filled with plenty of jewelry to choose from. Tina went right over to the rings, and admired them through the glass case.

She kneeled down and looked closer. "Well, if you were asking me to marry you, I'd want that big one. My fingers are on the larger side, and you have to figure with my build after we have a few babies, I may put on a couple of pounds."

Blaine looked at her as she stood up. It was a little amusing, but he really wanted to take this seriously. "Tina, I'm looking for a ring for Kurt."

"He is so lucky," she gushed as she linked her arm through Blaine's. They both looked down to continuing looking.

"Those are engagement rings," they heard behind them, making the two friends turn to see a little old lady coming their way. She obviously worked there.

"That's good," Blaine said as she moved to stand in front of them on the other side of the glass case, "because I'm looking to get engaged." Man, he really loved saying that.

"I am constantly telling my nieces and nephews to wear condoms," the lady said and Blaine knew that was what it probably looked like, so he corrected her immediately.

"It's for my boyfriend," he said smiling.

"I'm not pregnant," Tina defended.

"Well, he used to be my boyfriend. It was a whole thing. It's very complicated; I won't get into it. Basically, I love him, very much and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, so I'm going to ask him to marry me."

Instead of looking disgusted like Blaine assumed, she smiled and said, "Tell me about your man."

Tina took that as her cue to leave, and Blaine was grateful for that. "Really?"

"Is he your soul mate," she asked with a smile.

"Yes, he is," Blaine breathed out. Finally, someone who understood. Tina's support was one thing, but this lady was taking it seriously.

She nodded and led him over to another counter. "I met Liz when we were eighteen. It was at a Styx concert back when they were doing hard core rock, not this weird robot stuff. We've been together ever since. It doesn't matter how young or old you are. True love is true love."

Blaine watched her open a box with rings inside. He assumed they were engagement rings for men. He couldn't help but vent to her as he leaned down on the counter. She seemed like she'd listen. "My friends have been giving me so much flack."

"If we all had listened, we wouldn't be moments away from the supreme court finally telling us that we are just as crazy and awesome as everybody else." Blaine could help the smile the spread across his face. He loved this lady.

"Hey, dude!" Blaine knew that voice even before he turned to see Sam moving over to him. Annoyance set in.

"Don't try to stop me, I'm doing this. Okay?" he asked as he pushed away from the counter.

"I love you," Sam said moving so he was standing next to him. "And I want to support you, so if you're really going to do this, I'm helping you pick out the ring. And I have, like, the best taste."

"Is this him?" The lady asked as Tina came over.

"Oh, no!" Blaine said quickly.

"No!" Sam said at the same time. "I mean he wants to do me, but we're just friends. Sam." Sam held out his hand to greet her, and Blaine had never felt more embarrassed. He had one dumb little crush, and his best friend would never let him lie it down.

"Jan," she greeted before asking, "Would you excuse us, just a moment?"

"Sure," Sam murmured.

Blaine took her turned back as his opportunity to smack Sam in the arm and whisper, "Don't."

"You do want to do me," Sam protested in a whisper as Blaine followed Jan to a deserted corner. He noticed that it had started to storm outside. Wasn't that bad luck?

"Forgive me for being pushy, but do you have anyone to advise you on this?" she asked curiously. "Someone who would really understand?"

"Someone… gay?" Blaine questioned, just to make sure he understood what she was talking about.

"Yeah."

"Not really." It sucked to admit it out loud, but it was the truth. The only other people that he knew was gay, was Santana and Brittany. To be honest, Blaine would never take relationship advice from them.

"I just want you guys to see what's possible when two people really love each other. Sound good?" Blaine had never been more moved by someone, well except Kurt. This lady didn't even know him or Kurt, and she was willing to help them out. He'd love nothing more.

"That sounds…That would actually be pretty amazing. I'd love to have you help us." He couldn't help the way his voice shook with emotion.

"How about you bring your man and I'll bring Liz, we can go out for dinner tomorrow night at Breadsticks. Maybe we could help him see that even though you two are broken up, you still love your first love."

"Yes," Blaine admitted. "That sounds perfect. I'll call him tonight and tell him."

"Now that it's settled, how about picking out a perfect ring for your soul mate." Blaine followed her back over to the counter where Sam and Tina were gazing at the rings in the box.

"Blaine!" Sam said as soon as he saw the boy. "Look at this one. I'm not for flamboyant, but Kurt would love this." Blaine took the ring that Sam offered to him, observing it.

"This is not Kurt," Blaine said, holding back a cringe. It was so ugly. "I'm not sure that is anyone's ring."

The group laughed as Tina held one up. "You could always go for simple. You can never go wrong with that, and it's the thought that counts."

Blaine shook his head. "It can't be plain. Like Sam said, Kurt loves fashion and flamboyant things. The perfect ring has to have some detail on it. I don't just want a simple band."

"First, Blaine," Jan said getting their attentions. "How much money do you have to spend on a ring today? That's a good place to start."

"Well, I have been saving a lot for something special like this. I would like to say that money isn't an option, but I'd like to keep it towards the cheaper end. Under a grand, probably."

"Is wish my parents were rich," Tina murmured under her breath, earning her a jab from Blaine. "Just saying."

"That's reasonable, but I was thinking about this one ring that I think would be perfect for your Kurt." She leaned down and opened a drawer with a key. She pulled out another box and stood, placing it on the counter. "It's not too showy or too simple. I've been trying to sell this beauty for a while now."

Blaine watched as she pulled out a silver ring, holding it out for him to take. He carefully picked it up, and it's cliché to say that his breath was taken away, but it was. Blaine couldn't believe how perfect it was for Kurt. "Oh my god."

"That is so perfect," Tina cooed, squeezing Blaine's arm.

"Kurt would die if you gave that to him," Sam observed. "If that's not it, then I don't know what is Blaine."

Blaine could picture this ring on Kurt's skinny finger, and it wouldn't look gaudy. It'd look perfect. They small diamonds were perfect and gave it a shine, which Blaine could only think of Kurt's eyes that could match the description. "I love it."

"Let's talk price here," Sam then said, looking to Jan. "How much are we talking, because you are talking to king of negotiating."

"I can bring the prince down a small fraction for Blaine," Jan said with a smile. "The price would be six hundred and twenty dollars. It's well under your price."

Blaine couldn't stop the smile from spreading. "Yes! I'll take it."

Sam high-fived him and Tina hugged him. He was so ready to do this, and it would take everything in Blaine to not just blurt out the question to Kurt before Regionals. This was getting so real, and Blaine was nervous, but mostly excited. He placed the ring in his pocket, protected in a box. It felt like a ton, weighing him down with excitement.

-3-

After seeing Jan propose to Liz, Blaine felt the pressure. He wanted to be romantic and perfect because Kurt deserved it. He stressed it out until he couldn't worry about it. Regionals was here and that meant that Blaine had to propose tonight. He was nervous about the performance and then Kurt was there to top it all off. He looked so gorgeous, so that didn't help Blaine with his nerves at all. He peaked through the curtain of the stage and saw Kurt sitting behind Santana in the audience. Performing in front of Kurt may be just as nerve wracking as proposing.

"Blaine," Marley said as she came up behind him. "Are you ready?"

Blaine closed the curtain and turned around. "I am so ready to kick some butt. We have this in the bag, especially with your original song. I'm so lucky to get to sing it with you."

Marley stepped closer to him, taking his hand. "Are you ready to give it your all or nothing?"

"I'm ready to give it my all." He pulled her over to the stage entrance. "I think we all are."

Kurt sat in the audience and watched his friends perform their hearts out. It was, without question, the best performance of the night. The other teams had nothing on them. When it got to Marley and Blaine's duet, Kurt smiled the whole time, feeling tears forming. Seeing Blaine perform with so much emotion and doing something he loved, it made Kurt feel something for him.

Somehow, Santana sensed it or whatever, but she reached around and offered him a Kleenex to wipe his eyes. He was grateful for it, because he would not be the guy to walk around with tear stains on his face. He reached up to wipe the corner of his eyes.

He leaned forward to hand the tissue back, but whispered in her ear. "Why am I so nervous?"

Santana turned to face him, giving him an incredulous look. "Because you still love him, you dope." She smirked at him before turning around. "You aren't fooling anyone but yourself. Blaine. Kurt just couldn't help it, but let his tears fall. He leaned back, keeping the Kleenex, because he would definitely be needing it.

A year before, Blaine and him had it all. Kurt never thought that Blaine could ever hurt him, yet here he is, single. It's not like he wanted to be. Kurt just didn't understand why Blaine hadn't asked him out already. They did go out with that adorable lesbian couple, but that's not what Kurt wanted. He wanted Blaine to step up and ask him to go out on an honest-to-god date. Kurt wanted to hold hands and kiss Blaine goodnight. He wanted to see if that spark was still there.

Maybe Blaine didn't want him like that anymore. Now that he had slept with somebody else, the younger boy had seen everything that Kurt wasn't and that he could have. Kurt shook his head. Blaine loved him though, that was obvious with how nervous he still got around him. He just had to wait for Blaine to work himself up to asking. Hell, he waited months for Blaine to finally make his move in the beginning. He could do it.

Everyone seemed to just want to out do Blaine. He was ready to give up and not propose. Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury's wedding was so perfect and sweet. Instead of letting it get to him, Blaine turned to look at Kurt. He was smiling, but his eyes were watery. Totally how Kurt would react and exactly what Blaine expected to see when he turned to him. Kurt's eyes glanced over to him, and a smile appeared on his lips. Blaine couldn't help but smile back.

Blaine ducked his head, subtly reaching into his pocket to feel the box resting there, waiting for Blaine to finally work up the nerve. The wedding seemed to go on for hours, and when everyone was celebrating, Blaine pulled the box out, keeping it behind his back, hidden. Sam and Tina both gave him knowing looks, but Blaine ignored them.

Suddenly, Kurt was moving, and Blaine followed him with his eyes. He had his phone out and was dialing someone. Blaine moved. Kurt walked out into the hallway, and Blaine followed, keeping as quiet as he could. Kurt must have been filling Rachel in, or leaving a message since he didn't stop for the girl to listen. Blaine stopped right behind him, taking a deep breath and squeezing the box in both his hands.

He decided that this was it, all or nothing. He kneeled to the ground, his knee a little shaky. When Kurt turned around, he'd have the box open and ready for Kurt to see. He'd ask him and hope and plead with his eyes for Kurt to say yes. Kurt pulled his phone away from his ear, pocketing it. Blaine took a deep breath, waiting. The world seemed to stop as Kurt turned around, his eyes immediately locking with Blaine's, confusion falling over his face as his mouth opened to question his ex on what he was doing. Blaine knew it was time. He had to do it.

All or nothing.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorta on cloud nine! I know this is very late and I'm very sorry. I have big, BIG news. (I'm not bragging, I promise. I just want to share my experience with you all.) Last time I told you that I was going to Darren's Indy concert, and yes… IT WAS SO AMAZING! He was so ridiculously talented, and I loved all the new songs. You guys also know that I HATE Adventures in Wonderland after everything that happened with the VIP packages and the website, but our relationship has been rekindled. So this is what happened…**

**The day before the concert, last Thursday, my mom gets this email because we were on the wait list. They said they had extra deluxe M&Gs for $250. I was all like, Let's go. I'll spend the money. I just got all this cash for graduation and I'm willing to spend $500 for me and my sister to meet him. My mom emailed back and asked if there was any way to get the 75$ one. We don't hear back the rest of the night. I go to bed, not getting my hopes up. I know that I won't be meeting Darren.**

**I wake up to both my mother and father jumping on me, telling me, no screaming that I get to meet Darren! The lady sold my mom regular 75$ VIP and I'm meeting Darren freaking Criss. I was still on the edge about it, because like what if something went wrong. We got there and it was so unorganized. My sister was the one who went up to the door and asked about VIP. We started the line so we were like fifth in line to meet him after the deluxe. They take us in, deluxe M&G is after and we went right into the room where he was going to perform. My sister and I get front row, seats and a foot away from the microphone. They come out a little later and told us that we went right past where we were suppose to go for Darren. Everyone like sprints and my sister and I are at the end of the M&G line, which didn't bother me much.**

**The line went fast and that was when I started to freak out. I told my sister that I couldn't do it. I told her to go without me. We get up and see the curtain, it's black so you can't see him, but you can see his silhouette. I'm dying. The lady took my sister first and then came back to me. She asked if I was ready and I told her no. She seemed to find it funny and she said that it was going to be fine. Darren was cool. She gave me my VIP necklace and asked for my name, then took me towards the curtain.**

**When I walked around that curtain and Darren was just standing there. I died. Let me tell you that he's just as beautiful in person and more. I forgot what he looked like. She introduced me and he already had his arms out ready for a hug. I'm like trying not to pass out. He says, "Hi Chelsea, nice to meet you." I'm walking forward and barely getting out, "I can't believe that I'm meeting you. I love you so much." He laughs, hugging me and says, "Aw, I love you too." We hug for like a minute, I swear a full 60 seconds. I'm pretty sure he was doing it because I was having a mini breakdown, shaking and having trouble breathing. He finally pulls away, but he keeps his arms around me for the picture. I'm holding him around the waist, and he's so tiny and so very strong! We take a picture and I freak out after because my hair was in my face. I'm usually very shy, so I was proud of myself. I go, "WAIT! WAIT!" Which of course freaks him out. He jumps and lets me go to look at me. He asks, "What's wrong?" I felt bad, but if I get one picture it's going to be good! I go, "Can we take another picture, my hair was in my face!?" He smiled brightly and wrapped his arms back around me and goes, "Of course, no problem!" I get the hair out of my face and hug him back. This time the picture was good. He hugged me one more time before letting go. He said, "Thanks so much for coming." I swear he's a sweetheart. I nod and wave. I think I might have got out a "You're welcome." I grab my poster and meet my sister who's squealing at me. I got out of there as soon as possible because I was a mess.**

**We ended up pushing our way to third row from the stage. The room was so small because only 450 tickets were sold. You could see anywhere, but we were close enough to see his sweat. Theo was great, but he doesn't compare to Darren. It was so hot that he only had on a t-shirt unlike his other concerts where he comes out with blazers. I waited to listen to his new songs until the concert and they are all brilliant! I love 'Any of Those Things' and 'Words', 'Pheromones' is just as good! I love them all! My favorite was the encore with Teenage Dream, Stutter, and Circle of Life.**

**I've been to four Jonas Brothers concerts, Glee, and now Darren, and he was definitely the best. I loved it! I'm sorry for those who can't due to the tickets or being out of the country. If I could have taken all of you, I would have. Go on YouTube and watch some of the videos if you haven't! It's something.**

**Sorry, I just had to tell you guys that cause I have no one to fan girl to. It was funny taking my sister, who has never spent a minute on Tumblr to see its craziness. She was listening to some of the things the girls were saying, and it was funny to see her reaction. **

**Now onto Glee. I hated the episode mostly because they spent all this time on Brittany. Those of you who have read my A/Ns know that I'm not big of a fan of her. There was barely any Klaine and I don't know… I just didn't like it. I called Unique being the catfish, so that didn't surprise me. I loved the ring shop! That was adorable! Jan and Liz are too cute as well. I hope this is a little better than the episode for those who didn't like it and if you did like it, I hope it lived up to expectations. **

**I'm excited to see how Glee starts Season 5. Will they be right on that night, or a couple weeks later? I'm very curious to see how they play this cliffhanger out. (Crosses fingers in hope that they don't screw it up!)**

**Well this has been long enough! This is it for me until September/October! I'll be back for Season 5 if everything works out and everything. I hope you all have a great summer. I may or may not be coming up with a story in my head that I may put on FanFiction. I've really wanted to do something with Fairytale! Klaine. It interests me. I'm not promising because I don't ever finish stories and if I do I feel they are good enough to post, so I don't know if I will post anything until Season 5, but I might if I'm satisfied with how it looks.**

**Sorry for any errors. This like the last one was no read over. So there are probably a lot of errors, but I wanted to post it ASAP like the last one! **

**Shout outs: familyHummelAnderson, Guest, Sally B. Mcgill, love2loveu38 R5Family, Heroes1, tyhler94, lovefanfics, and Ilikerandomthingssodontjudgeme. You guys are awesome!**

**Please Review and make me happy!? I'd love you forever. Tell me if you got to meet Darren or see the concert! Tell me if you are interest in me doing Season 5, or another story? Just say hi?! I'd love to hear from you for the last time in this story!**

**Final Note: Darren is even smaller in person and he smells great! **

**Final Note Squared: Screw all of you guys that have stupid and immature thoughts about Mia and Darren's relationship. THEY ARE TO-GET-HER! Get over yourself. She's beautiful and she makes Darren smile! Dammit you guys could never do that like she could, so if you post a dumb comment that she or Darren could read, then you shouldn't call yourself a fan. If you love her like I do! You are awesome. Same goes for Will!**

**-Love Chelsea! **


End file.
